You Notice Everything
by needtoknow400
Summary: At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up, someone that Gibbs still notices everything about. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** You Notice Everything

Chapter 1

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up, someone that Gibbs still notices everything about.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

He had her pinned up against the hallway wall, his hands clutching at her hips, his lips feasting on hers as her hand went around his neck and combed through the silver locks. They had gone out several times, how many exactly he wasn't sure, three, maybe four. He knew she wanted more, knew she wanted him to take her upstairs, she had made it blatantly clear that she wanted him. Yet here he was, kissing her, now letting his hand caress up her ribcage and not even remotely thinking of going further. He should want her…she was intelligent, beautiful, caring and yet his desire was minimal. Instead of thinking about wanting her naked in his bed, all he could think about was the off putting taste of her lipstick. He hated lipstick, the taste, the feel, everything about it. He wished women still wore lip gloss, gloss with all its fruity flavors and hardly any color. He suddenly felt her drawing back, pulling away, and he let her.

"Jethro." She sighed letting her other hand caress up his chest.

 _Here it comes._ He thought to himself.

"Is this going anyway?"

"I don't know." It was an honest answer.

Another sigh as she patted his chest. "Okay."

He stepped back, knew by the sigh and the tone in her voice that the night was over.

She walked over and grabbed her purse from the coffee table and then made her way to the door.

He opened it for her, standing there holding it open.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "When you figure it out give me a call."

He nodded. He watched until she got in the car and drove away then he closed the door and walked into the living room flopped down on the couch laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He wouldn't call, it was easier that way. This had pretty much been his love life for the past six months-date a woman a few times then watch her leave when she was tired of waiting. He could have had sex with Lily tonight, could have had sex with any of the women he'd dated in the past few months, but he just didn't want to. Sex is easy, but it complicates everything else.

He ran his hands down his face. He had no idea what had him in this funk. What he did know was he'd tried dated different kinds of woman, but none seemed to hold his interest. Maybe it was time to take a break. Picking up his arm, he glanced at his watch it was still early, he could work on the boat. He put his arm down and closed his eyes. Or he could just sleep.

 **##########**

Eyes still closed, Gibbs took a deep breath and inhaled the strong scent of coffee. Still he didn't open his eyes. He may not be sure who made the coffee, but he doubted someone broke in to make coffee then rob him. He sensed the presence standing next to him. "Let me guess. They sent you here to make sure I make it to the reception."

"I was hoping maybe you would give me an excuse not to go."

Opening his eyes, Gibbs looked up at Torres' smiling face.

"Figured you were looking forward to a whole new crop of women to charm." Gibbs sat up.

"Sounds like most are married."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he got up and went into the kitchen.

"I'd like to talk about the fact that I came in, made coffee and you never went for your gun." Torres said as he followed Gibbs into the kitchen.

Taking a sip of coffee, Gibbs held the cup and leaned back against the counter. "It's weak."

"So you just knew it was me and let it go?"

Again Gibbs remained silent.

"Did you get lucky last night?" Torres smirked. "Deep after sex sleep is the best."

Another eye roll as Gibbs again ignored the question and went and sat down at the kitchen table. "You can go." Gibbs said between sips. "I'll be there."

"Oh no." Torres shook his head as he sat down at the table. "I have very exact orders to get you there and on time."

Gibbs snickered. "What did Abby threaten you with?"

"If I tell you I'd have to kill you." Torres sighed. "Although it started with threatening to knit me an entire suit."

Chuckling, Gibbs finished his coffee. "Fine, give me twenty minutes." Standing up he headed towards the stairs. "Three full scoops."

"What?" Torres brow furrowed.

"Coffee, three heaping scoops." Gibbs said glancing back as he pointed towards the kitchen. "Throw the rest of that crap away." Making his way to the bathroom, Gibbs told himself getting out going to this reception would be good for him. It would get his mind off his love life and focused on something else.

 **##########**

The reception hall was already bustling with people. Only a couple faces looked familiar to Gibbs. He saw McGee's Aunt Penelope talking and laughing with Ducky. Delilah's parents were talking to the newlyweds. The rest of the people were just a sea of unfamiliar faces.

"Gibbs." Abby rushed over and hugged him.

"Abs."

"Here and on time." Torres pointed at his wrist where a watch would be if he wore one.

"Thank you, Nick." She hugged him. "And Alyssa." She glanced over towards a tall brunette off to her right. "She's single."

A smile played across Torres' lips. He kissed her cheek and headed off towards the woman.

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled.

"They'll be serving brunch in about twenty minutes." Abby wrapped an arm around Gibbs' arm. "They're just waiting for a few more people." She started leading him towards a table at the center of the room. They were stopped along the way as Abby introduced him to people; they spoke momentarily and moved on until they finally reached the table.

"Jethro." Ducky smiled as they approached.

"Duck." Gibbs nodded then smiled at the woman next to his friend. "Penelope." He walked over and kissed the woman's cheek. "You look as beautiful as ever."

She smacked his arm and smiled. "You're a liar, but thank you." She winked at Ducky. "Ducky said you'd be late."

"Well, Abby sent a babysitter to make sure I made it here on time." He glanced over at Abby.

"I told her I'd go get you-"

Gibbs' eyes widened as he heard the familiar voice behind him.

"But she said this would be a better surprise."

Spinning around, Gibbs saw the sparkling green eyes and the million watt smile.

"Boss." Tony smiled putting out his hand. As soon as Gibbs' hand made contact, Tony was pulled towards the older man. "I missed you too Boss." Tony arm went around Gibbs as they embraced.

Gibbs finally took a step back. "Guess everyone else knew you were coming." Abby's muted reaction saying she had welcomed Tony already.

"Got in late last night. Abby picked me up."

"You sleep in the coffin." Gibbs smirked.

Tony chuckled. "No stayed at Senior's."

"Right, Tali."

Tony nodded.

"How is she?"

"Amazing, this crazy ball of energy that is inquisitive and introspective."

Gibbs smiled at the love and pride that made Tony's green eyes sparkle even brighter.

"Please take your seats." McGee's voice bellowed. "We're ready to eat."

"Are you-"

"Sitting right next to you." Tony answered the question before Gibbs answered. "I wanted to catch up." There was melancholy in Tony's voice. "I know we've talked on the phone, but it's not the same."

"I know." Gibbs sighed. "Believe me I know."

 **##########**

Gibbs laughed as Tony told a story of Tali climbing out of the crib and building a fort to sleep in out in the living room.

"Scared the shit out of me when I woke up and looked in the crib and she was gone." Tony shook his head. "I ran into the living room saw the blanket hanging over the two chairs and by heart calmed for a moment." Tony chuckled. "I lifted up the blanket and she was curled up inside with her stuffed alligator."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "A stuffed alligator?"

"I know." Tony smiled. "We watched this show about alligators." He shrugged. "I didn't think much of it until we were out looking around and she saw this stuffed alligator. She fell in love and it hasn't left her side ever since. It has to sit on the sink facing the tub when she takes a bath."

"I remember those days." Gibbs laughed at the memory of Kelly and her stuffed pig. "Always buy two, just in case."

"Wish I'd have had that advice a few months ago." Tony shook his head. "I should have called."

"You should have."

Tony heard the slight annoyance behind the joking tone, knowing exactly why it was there. Over this last year Tony hadn't been the best at keeping in touch. "I will next time."

"Paris?"

"Beautiful, we walk a lot, gives me time to think."

Time just slipped away as they talked, Tony was surprised at how talkative Gibbs was with him. He felt the hand on his shoulder and the conversation paused at he looked up at Abby.

"Hate to interrupt you two, but can I steal you for a dance."

"Um-" Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Go." Gibbs nodded towards the group of people dancing. "You have a lot of people that missed you."

As he stood up, Abby was dragging him towards the area where everyone was dancing. When he finally glanced back Gibbs was gone.

 **###########**

After several dances, Tony was then pulled into a conversation with McGee and Delilah then Bishop and Torres. His eyes scanned the room not really expecting to see Gibbs, but hoping that he might.

"Are you looking for someone?" Torres asked the third time Tony scanned the room.

"No, just…" Tony left the question unanswered. "I'm gonna hit the head." Walking through the crowd of people he made his way towards the back of the reception hall and to the bathroom. He was about to push open the bathroom door, when he looked over and saw Gibbs leaning against the wall opposite the door. "I thought you ran off hours ago."

Gibbs shook his head. "Thought I'd rescue you."

Tony let out a grateful sigh. "Please."

"Let's get out of here." Gibbs touched Tony's back pushing him down the hall and towards a back door.

They stepped out the door and into the midday sun.

"Keys."

All it took was the word and Tony pulled out his keys and tossed them to Gibbs.

Pushing the auto unlock button, Gibbs watched for the rear lights to blink and headed towards Tony's rental car. He started the car as Tony climbed into the passenger seat as soon as the door closed Gibbs was backing out and they were quickly on the road.

"How did you know?" Tony asked.

Gibbs glanced over at Tony.

"You just knew." Tony sighed leaning back in the seat. "Thanks."

Gibbs just drove.

"Where are we going?"

"I need coffee and you need food."

"We just ate."

"No you picked at a couple bits of food, you didn't eat."

"I was hoping you hadn't noticed that." Tony sighed again. "But then I should know by now…" He turned his head and looked at Gibbs. "You notice everything."

"And once we get to the dinner, we can talk about the things I've noticed." Out of the corner of his eye Gibbs saw Tony's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 2

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Tony practically inhaled the burger and fries in front of him, then swallowed large gulps of the coffee. Gibbs watched as he sipped his coffee. There was so much that he had noticed in the brief hours that he'd spent with Tony.

Suddenly Tony realized Gibbs was watching him and he swallowed his mouthful of coffee. "Guess I was hungrier than I thought."

Gibbs just nodded.

"No meal on the flight last night and I just wanted to get Tali to bed, then myself to bed when we finally got settled at Senior's."

"Traveling with a kid is always rough."

"Yeah, I got lucky, she slept most of the way and she loves watching videos on the IPad." The waitress was about to come by and Tony put his cup at the edge of the table.

Gibbs followed suit and thanked the waitress as she walked away.

"I can't wait for you to see Tali, she's getting so big." Tony said as he pushed the plate away from him.

"I'm more interested in you." Gibbs sat his coffee cup down. "How are you?"

"I'm good, tired, but good."

Gibbs didn't speak just looked at Tony.

"What?" The look continued. "I told you I'm tired, but that's to be expected. I'm a single dad." Tony felt the steely blue eyes staring at him, into him. "What do you want me to say?" Tony's voice had an edge of annoyance.

"The truth."

Tony stared at his coffee cup moving it back and forth by the handle.

"You said I notice everything and your right, I do. One of the things I've noticed…" The green eyes came up to meet Gibbs. "You're taking care of Tali, but not yourself." He paused. "And if you don't take care of yourself you won't be able to take care of her."

"It's harder than I thought it would be." The words came out in a low whisper as Tony stared at the coffee cup again.

"It's okay to need help, to ask for help." Gibbs reached over and pulled the coffee cup from Tony's hand. With nothing to stare at, Tony again looked up at Gibbs. "No one can understand how hard until they have to do it."

Tony shook his head. "She's everything to me and I'm all she has."

"No you're not." Gibbs saw Tony's brow furrowed. "She has a family here that wants nothing more than to be a part of her life and help you in any way possible."

Tony nodded as he tried to hold back tears.

"You leaving didn't change that, we all understood why you needed to go." Gibbs pushed the cup back to Tony. "But you're here now and you need to let us help."

Tony managed a nod. "I um…I don't wanna do this here."

Standing up, Gibbs pulled out his wallet, tossed some money on the table, and looked at Tony nodding towards the door. Tony was instantly on his feet and heading out the door.

 **##########**

Gibbs leaned against the railing looking out at the Potomac River, Tony stood next to him doing the same. He'd driven here, a seclude part of the park, driven in silence, because that's what Tony needed. When Tony was ready he'd talk, that was how it worked.

"I live in one of the most beautiful cities in the world, yet I miss this view."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Gibbs chuckled. "Or so they say…whoever they are."

Tony glanced over at Gibbs and chuckled. Then he stared back out at the river. "It seemed easy in Israel, Orli helped a lot, plus everyone that knew Ziva or her father wanted to help." He paused. "Even when we started traveling Europe, it wasn't bad, I just barely got any sleep." He leaned forward on the railing, mirroring Gibbs position. "Tali loves Paris, just like her mom." He smiled proudly. "She started picking up the language, captivating everyone we met." He looked over at Gibbs. "She's gonna be a heart breaker."

"I'm sure she is." Gibbs smiled.

Tony shook his head. "She's this amazing combination of me and Ziva…one minute this energetic comedian that makes me laugh as she runs around the apartment singing and dancing. And the next she's staring out the window with this contemplative look asking me, how we reach the clouds and where does the sun go at night." He let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know the answers half the time, so we look it up."

"Kids don't care if you know the answer." Gibbs was again reminded of Kelly. "They care that you take the time to listen and help them try to figure it out."

Tony nodded. "She sits on my lap as we look at the computer and I explain all this to her and she…. she's like a sponge just soaking up all the knowledge and pointing at the pictures of clouds smiling up at me with this smile that melts my heart." Without looking over at Gibbs, Tony took a deep breath. "I get why you did what you did…I would give my life for that little girl…and take the life of anyone that harmed her." He squared his jaw. "If I didn't know the people that burnt the house down were already dead or locked away, I would have done everything in my power to end them."

Gibbs didn't respond there was no need to. He remembered that feeling as if it had happened yesterday.

"Senior is amazing with her." Tony quickly changed the tone of the conversation. "The kind of grandfather every little girl wants and when he was in Paris she didn't want to go anywhere without him."

"And when he's not there?" Gibbs asked.

Tony's brow furrowed and he looked at Gibbs.

"Who is there to help you?" Gibbs stood up and leaned sideways against the rail. "A friend, a nanny, someone, anyone?"

Tony shrugged and looked away. "There's a woman next door that watches Tali occasionally, when I need it." He swallowed hard. "I don't want her raised by strangers. I remember what that was like."

"You can't do it all and you can't be everything to her."

"I can try." Tony took a deep breath. "This isn't about me it's about her.

"It's about both of you." Gibbs saw Tony's body tense. "I'm not trying to tell you how to raise your daughter, but I will tell you what I notice about you." He took a deep breath and stared at Tony. "You probably haven't slept more than four hours a night in months, you've lost weight because you hardly eat, or just inhale something now and then when you actually take a moment to realize you're hungry. The long hair and unkempt nails are because you never take time to do anything for yourself." He paused. "And the dark circles under the green eyes that sparkle with pride for your daughter, have lost the sparkle that normally came from that inner fire that you had for living life to the fullest."

"Sounds like someone else I know." The words held no venom it was just a statement of fact.

"And you don't want to be like me, you made that clear years ago." Like Tony, there was no venom in Gibbs' words.

"You're one of the best men I know, I strived for years to be like you."

"Then keep the good, the positive qualities I taught you and throw away the negative." Gibbs shook his head. "And believe me there's a lot of negative to forget."

Tony finally turned and looked at Gibbs. "The good, the positive, have always out weighted the negatives."

"I'm not the omnipotent god like man you've always envisioned me to be."

"I know." Tony saw the look of surprise on Gibbs' face. "I've seen through the mask a few times, when you've let me, but it doesn't change the fact you're a good man." Tony's lips turned into a slight smirk. "Even with all the glaring flaws."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "There's the smart ass I remember."

Tony let out a reserved laugh then became somber again as he stared out at the river. "I know you're right." He shook his head. "I'm just not sure what to do about any of it."

"I don't have all the answers." Gibbs paused. "But I'll always be here for you and I'll listen and try to help you figure it out."

"I'm having a sense of deja vu, are you giving me fatherly advice." Tony chuckled as the words were almost identical to the advice Gibbs had given earlier about Tali's questions.

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. "I'm not your father, I'm your friend and I'll always be here for you, whenever and however you need."

Tony's brow furrowed, bewildered by the distinction Gibbs felt it necessary to make. He nodded. "Thank you."

"And as your friend, I'm telling you, let us help, at least while you're here." Gibbs paused. "And when you go back to Paris, we can still help, just in different ways."

"You gonna take some time off and fly to Paris to babysit." Tony chuckled.

"If you need me to."

The quick response surprised Tony and he pulled his head back. "What would NCIS think of the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs traipsing off to Paris to babysit?"

"When have I ever cared what anyone thought?" Steel blue eyes stared into green. "I would do anything to help you."

Tony felt the emotion swell again. He nodded. Although he always knew it, it was nice hearing Gibbs say it.

Choosing his words carefully, Gibbs slid closer to Tony. "You are not your father and letting people help you is not the same as dropping her off at some boarding school to let strangers raise her. We are not strangers, we are your family and we love her as much as we love you."

Biting at his lower lip, Tony felt the tears start to flow.

Without a thought, Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms. The Tony fell heavily against him. The emotions from the younger man seeped into Gibbs' jacket and into every fiber of his being. He didn't know how long they stood there he only knew that he would stand there for as long as Tony needed.

 **##########**

Turning into the familiar parking lot, Gibbs turned off the car, leaned back in the seat and gazed over at the man in the passenger seat. Tony had fallen asleep almost the moment they'd gotten in the car. The emotional release having taken its toll on the younger man and sleep was the best way to deal with it. Reaching out, Gibbs' finger gently traced the line of Tony's jaw, a jaw thinner and gaunter than he had ever remembered. As his finger reached Tony's chin, the younger man stirred seeming to lean into the touch. Gibbs quickly pulled his hand away. Shaking his head, he ran his hands down his face then took a deep breath. _Stop staring at him and just wake him up._

"Tony." Gibbs touched Tony's shoulder. "We're here."

Again Tony stirred, but this time he opened his eyes slowly. "Oh God." Tony groaned. "I'm wonderful company." He stretched and smiled at Gibbs.

"You're not here to entertain me."

"Yeah, I know." Tony sat up. "Thank you…for everything."

Gibbs nodded.

"Do you wanna come up? You could see Tali."

Gibbs shook his head. "I'll see her tomorrow."

Tony's brow furrowed.

"This is your rental remember." Gibbs smirked. "I'll bring it over in the morning."

"Right." Tony chuckled. "I really am out of it."

"Go play with your daughter then get some sleep."

Tony nodded.

"I mean it." Gibbs look grew stern.

"Got it boss." Tony smiled

"Good."

Tony climbed out of the car, pausing as he stood there with the door open, he was about to open his mouth to speak when Gibbs shook his head.

"I know, now go."

A quick nod and Tony was walking towards the front entrance of the apartment.

Once he disappeared inside, Gibbs pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed the number. "We need to talk, when you can get away from Tony." A pause. "He's on his way up. Call me when you can." He closed the phone then opened it again. The reception should be over by now. He hit a button and waited. "You home? I'll be there in twenty." Clicking the phone closed Gibbs backed out of the parking spot and heading towards his next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 3

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Rolling over, he felt the sun on his face and he smiled. The smile quickly faded and his eyes shot open and he looked at the clock. 7:42. He jumped up disoriented when he suddenly realized where he was. His heart calmed slightly as he remembered he was in DC, at Senior's. Senses on full alert, his ears perked up at the lack of noise from outside the closed bedroom door. Tali had to be up she had only slept this late once or twice. Again, the worry and concern set in as he slipped on his robe and cautiously opened the bedroom door. Stepping out into the living room he let out a sigh of relief as he saw the man sitting in the arm chair by the sofa drinking a cup of coffee.

"She's fine and there is video on your phone to prove it." Gibbs shooting a glance at the phone on the coffee table.

Tony walked over to the coffee table and picked up the phone. He quickly pulled up the video smiling then chuckling as he watched the group of people holding court with his daughter as they ate breakfast. Senior, Abby, Tim and Delilah then huddled tightly together to fill the screen as Tali waved and blew a kiss to her father before quickly turning her attention back to the people showering her with adoration.

Gibbs watched as the happiness in the green eyes spread to his lips in a smile.

"Heartbreaker." Tony sighed as the video ended and he put the phone back down on the coffee table.

"Agreed." Gibbs nodded.

"Did she already charm the mighty Gibbs?"

Gibbs gave a slight shrug.

"So how long do we have until they all come rushing through the door?" Tony asked as he made his way into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"All day."

Tony spun around, coffee pot in hand and almost spilled it as he looked at Gibbs who was standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "All day?"

"Till around four." Gibbs put up his hand. "With orders if Tali wants to come home early or needs you, even just wants to talk to you, they'll call."

"You've just thought of everything haven't you?"

"I definitely tried." Gibbs smiled seeing Tony relax somewhat. "Now get your coffee, we have to leave in forty-five minutes."

"We do?" Tony filled a coffee cup and took a long swig.

Gibbs right eyebrow went up in surprise when Tony drank the coffee black.

"I still like all the frills, but it's quicker to drink it black." Tony smiled. "I actually kinda like it black."

Gibbs chuckled.

"So where are we going?" Tony asked before taking another sip.

"Can't tell you."

"Can't or won't."

"Both."

"So it's a surprise?" Tony didn't get a response. "It will be nice to have a good surprise." He went to take another drink then stopped. "This is a good surprise right?"

"Yes." Gibbs snickered. "It is."

"Good." Tony took a sip. "And what should I wear for this surprise?"

"Whatever you want."

"I'd like to stay in my pj's all day."

"Fine by me." Gibbs looked Tony up and down. "Although it looks to me like you're not wearing pj's and it might be a little cool in just the robe."

Tony's eyebrows went up taken aback by Gibbs candor. "And how do you know what's under my robe?"

"Um, I just-" Gibbs felt the familiar flutter in the pit of his stomach as he stumbled over his words. "You did tell everyone you slept naked."

"Surprised you remembered that." Tony started walking out of the kitchen and passed Gibbs whose eyebrow was raised trying to figure out what Tony met by the remark. He was just about to the bedroom when he spoke. "Gibbs."

Gibbs turned around and took a couple steps from the kitchen to where he could see through the living room to the bedroom door. His eyes landed on the man standing there and he held his breath as Tony's fingers grabbed the tie at his waist and the robe fell open.

"I don't sleep naked anymore." Tony said as he revealed the boxer shorts and then turned around and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs took a deep breath and slowly blew it out and with it went the image he'd just seen. It had been too long, too long since he'd had it right there in his face, to long since he'd had to control it. He took another deep breath. When he opened his eyes his shoulders were back and his jaw was set, the wall was firmly back in place. He told himself it would stay there, that he wouldn't allow it to falter, no matter what the day may bring. He repeated it like a mantra over and over in his mind.

 **##########**

Tony gazed out at the scenery as they headed into Georgetown. He felt as if he hadn't seen it in decades and was somehow transported back to the exact day he'd left. It was a strange sensation, a mix of melancholy and contentment for a place that seemed strangely familiar yet completely foreign.

"You okay?" Gibb had sensed the mood of the man.

Tony smiled over at Gibbs and nodded. "Just strange nothing has changed yet everything seems different."

Gibbs pulled into a parking spot out front of the building and he saw Tony's eyes widen.

"You didn't?" Tony couldn't hold back the smile.

Climbing out of the truck, Gibbs walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. "I do pay attention when you talk, believe it or not." It was a throwback to Tony's earlier statement of Gibbs actually remembering something about Tony.

"I guess you did." Tony stepped out of the truck and down onto the sidewalk. Making their way to the front doors, Gibbs held it open as Tony walked in.

"I have to be dreaming." The man proclaimed as he appeared out of nowhere. "This can't be. I thought I had imaged seeing your name on the registry."

"It's me in the flesh." Tony grinned. "It's great to see you Alberto." He hugged the man.

Gibbs just stood back taking it in. Alberto was an older man, probably slightly older than Gibbs. His peppered hair was lush and full. He was an average sized man, in good shape, but not overly muscular. He wore black dress slacks and a deep blue dress shirt with perfectly pressed lines. The shirt brought out his dark blue eyes and he was completely honest about happiness at seeing Tony.

Stepping back, his hands on Tony's arms, Alberto eyed Tony up and down then shook his head. "I know they have Salon's in Paris, so what is with this mop on your head?" He put a hand on Tony's chin and moved Tony's face from side to side. "And this skin." He made a tsk tsk noise as he shook his head again. "You have been neglecting yourself."

"That I have." Tony admitted for the first time in a very long time.

"Well we will take care of that." Alberto snapped his fingers and a man and woman appeared. "Paul and Jackie will get you ready and I'll be back in a moment."

Tony glanced over at Gibbs. "Alberto, this is-"

"Jethro Gibbs." Alberto smile widened as he turned towards Gibbs. "We have already spoken."

Gibbs nodded.

"And although I tried to convince him on the phone to spend some time here with you. He has decided to leave you alone in my capable hands."

"Gibbs is not the spa type."

Albert scoffed. "Everyone is the spa type if they just let themselves be."

Gibbs ignored the comment except for a slight eye roll. "I'll pick you up later."

Tony nodded and was about to say more when he was quickly whisked away by Paul and Jackie.

"I still can't change your mind?" Alberto grinned as the two of them stood there.

Gibbs shook his head. "Just take care of Tony, whatever he needs."

"Of course."

"You have my card on file."

"I do." Alberto cocked his head slightly trying to get a read on the man. In the decade that Tony had been coming here he had been regaled with countless stories of the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He knew he was Tony's boss, but not a lot of boss' would drop this kind of money on an employee.

"He's more than employee…he's a friend."

"I see." Alberto's eyebrow went up. "Tony told me about your uncanny ability to know what people are thinking."

"How long is all this going to take?" Gibbs asked ignoring the comment.

"He's a mess, hair, nails, skin, and I'd like him to have a massage."

"You have my number." Gibbs started back out the door. "Call me when he's ready." He paused and looked back at the man catching Alberto by surprise. "And that number is for business only."

Alberto bit back a smile. "And what if I have business that requires an attractive NCIS agent?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he continued out the door.

Alberto let out a sigh as he watched Gibbs climb into the truck and drive off.

 **##########**

Walking into the private room, Alberto smiled when he saw Tony laying back in the chair, Paul giving him a pedicure and Jackie working on his manicure. Tony didn't even open his eyes when the door opened and closed. He just stood there a moment.

"Just say it." Tony sighed. "Get it out of your system so we can move on."

"He is delicious." Alberto grinned. "Old Hollywood, suave and debonair, that mystery man presence about him."

Tony opened his eyes and saw the gleam in Alberto's blue eyes.

"Break my heart and tell me that's he's married, probably to some Lana Turner type." Alberto rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Three ex-wives, all more Maureen O'Hara then Lana Turner."

"She was a beauty." Alberto sighed. "I do love a red head myself now and then."

Tony chuckled. "And your latest escapade?"

Alberto shrugged. "He's a good man, they just all want to settle down and I'm far from wanting to settle down with anyone. I like my freedom."

Tony nodded.

"And you?" Alberto questioned then commented before waiting for an answered. "Although looking like this how could you catch anyone's attention."

"Thank." Tony scoffed. "I'm focused on my daughter, she gets all my time."

"Children do have that effect on people." Alberto smiled. "Show me."

With his free hand, Tony pulled out his phone and pulled up one of the countless pictures of Tali.

Alberto put a hand on his chest. "Ah a natural beauty, look at the skin." He glanced at Tony. "She gets that from her mother."

"She does."

"And she gets the thick gorgeous hair from you." Alberto patted Tony's shoulder. "You need to bring her in, we have Carmen here now. She's wonderful with children."

"I'll think about that." Tony shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"You'll finish here, then a massage and after that." Alberto smiled proudly. "Then I will work my magic on the rest of you."

"Thank you." Tony sighed as he settled back in the chair.

 **##########**

Gibbs pulled into the parking spot and turned off the truck. Georgetown was bustling with people and traffic now. It was after one o'clock and between normal business and the lunch crowd he was parked a couple blocks from the salon. Leaning back he sat there a couple minutes thankful he'd convinced Abby to come over this morning and drive Tony's rental car back so he could take the truck. It was like a fortress of strength for him and he needed that additional fortitude. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and climbing out of the truck. He took his time walking the couple blocks. Alberto had called and said they were almost done, so he figured he had the time to spare. When he finally reached the salon and walked in there were a few people waiting just inside and more walking out from back rooms smiling. He stood just inside the door and waited. Just a few minutes later Alberto emerged and scanned the entrance smiling when their eyes met. Stepping forward, Gibbs shook the hand that was suddenly offered to him.

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

"As long as he relaxed and enjoyed himself, I'll be happy."

Ah yes, I made sure he did." Albert winked. "He is like a new man." He turned looking off to his left until he saw the movement. "Here he is." Alberto said as he turned back to Gibbs as Tony emerged.

The mantra Gibbs had repeated to himself earlier was lost as he suddenly forgot how to breathe.

Alberto witnessed the man's immediate reaction. The blue eyes dilated, lips parted as if he were about to lick his lips, his body physically sighed and relaxed as he unwillingly surrendered to the vision of the other man before him. It lasted barely a second, blink and you've have missed it, because before Tony could notice, Gibbs body had tensed again. His shoulders went back, he gave his head a slight shake and he was right back to the stoic wall of a man.

"Well what do you think?" Tony smiled as he turned around.

Gibbs shook his head. "You look good." The hair was still slightly longer than Tony had worn it at NCIS, but cropped neatly, any trace of scruff was gone, and he was glowing. He easily looked ten years younger. The most important thing he noticed was the green eyes sparkled with that familiar shine again.

"You look amazing." Alberto chimed in. "Jethro is being too modest."

"That's Jethro, always the modest one." Tony grinned.

Gibbs took a deep breath feeling the pain in his lungs. "He's right though you look amazing." When the grin turned into that million watt smile, Gibbs felt his stomach flutter. God he'd missed that smile.

"Alberto is a miracle worker." Tony stepped over and gave the man a hug. "Thank, this is just what I needed."

"You are a gem to work with…that hair and skin." Alberto's eyes narrowed. "Don't take so long to come see me next time. Next month."

"I'm just here on a visit, not sure when I'll get back."

The flutter in Gibbs stomach twisted into a knot as he was reminded of how fleeting all of this was.

"Then find a salon in Paris and at least get a haircut now and then."

Tony laughed. "I'll try."

"Bring Tali before you leave, maybe convince this one to come too." Alberto nodded towards Gibbs.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

"Again, I'll try." Tony nodded.

"Jethro." Alberto smiled and winked. Then with a pat to Tony's back in disappeared to his next client.

Tony stepped towards Gibbs. "And thank you."

Gibbs shrugged. "Not a big deal."

"It is a big deal." Tony retorted. "I tried to pay and Alberto said you had taken care of everything. You didn't have to do that."

Another shrug. "Figure that makes up for the birthday, Christmas and any other holiday I missed while you were away."

"Gibbs, this is-" Tony didn't even know what to say.

"Come on, let's get you fed. I know you're starving."

"I really am." Tony groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 4

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

They were sitting at a table on the outdoor patio of a little café in the middle of nowhere enjoying a meal. The conversation never stop it flowed so naturally and so easily that Tony was both elated an annoyed by it. It reminded him of years gone by when steak dinners were an every week occurrence and then reminded him of the distance that had developed between them in the last year or so that he was at NCIS.

"How in the world did you find this place?" Tony asked again glancing around the outdoor patio of the little bistro in the middle of nowhere.

"I was out driving around and got hungry this is the first place that I found."

"Why in the world were you driving around out in the middle of nowhere?" Tony guffawed.

"Sometimes a drive to nowhere helps to clear the mind."

"The boat isn't enough anymore?"

Gibbs took another bite of his sandwich then changed the subject, ignoring the question. "Are you still doing the consulting?"

Tony nodded. "I work with the Paris Police now and then. I get more work from Private Investigators and divorce attorneys." He saw Gibbs' eyebrow go up. "It's easy for a tourist dad with his little girl to snap pictures as if he's on vacation than some PI to hide in a car and try and take them."

Gibbs chuckled and nodded.

"I know this has pretty much been about me." Tony paused. "But how are you doing?"

"Good." Gibbs said as he took a sip of coffee.

"That's it, that's all I get?"

Gibbs shrugged. "You talk to Abby every week, I'm sure you know pretty much everything."

"She tells me the basics when it comes to you."

"I'm a pretty basic man."

"Yes, you are, but still." Tony knew it came out with more of an annoying tone than he intended.

"I work come home work on the boat, eat in there sometimes and sleep when I absolutely have to."

"So nothing's changed." Tony chuckled.

"One important thing has changed…you're not here."

Tony drew back surprised as he stared into the blue eyes. "You actually miss me? Notice that I'm gone even with all the new faces around to take my place?"

"No one is taking your place they're filling a job position. And yes, I miss you. " Gibbs paused trying to stop himself from adding the next two words, but they spilled out unwillingly. "Very much."

"Gibbs." The name came out as a sad whisper as Tony looked away, unable to take the intensity of Gibbs gaze. Tony rubbed his forehead. "I know I haven't been the greatest at keeping in touch, random calls here and there, but I miss you, all of you. It's just been-"

"I know." Gibbs paused. "Believe me I do." Clearing his throat, he tried to lighten the mood. "What's Tali going to think of Abba's new look."

Tony felt as if more needed to be said, but he knew if Gibbs wasn't willing to talk there was no sense trying. "With her you just never know." Tony lit up as he spoke of Tali. "She may not even notice, especially with everyone fawning all over her."

"It's okay if you wanna call her or video whatever."

"No, I mean I do but it's good for her to be out having fun." Tony picked at the few chips still left on his plate. "If she needed me Abby would have called." He gave a smile to Gibbs. "Trying to take the advice a friend just gave me."

Gibbs glanced at his watch. "How about we get a coffee to go and head back to Senior's."

Tony looked at his own watch realizing how late it was getting. "Sounds good."

 **##########**

The drive back was spent with Tony sharing stories of Tali and their time in Israel and Paris. To Gibbs the time flew by and before he knew it, he was pulling into the parking lot at Senior's. They made their way up to the apartment and walking inside it was silent. Tony tossed his key on the stand just inside the door.

"I can make some coffee or there's beer or Bourbon."

"I'm good." Gibbs stood just inside the doorway.

"Thanks for today." Tony smiled.

Gibbs nodded.

"Why does this suddenly feel like the end of the night of a first date?" Tony suddenly started laughing. "That moment where you're like should I kiss him or shouldn't I."

Gibbs forced himself to chuckle.

They heard a commotion in the hallway and Gibbs stepped away from the door knowing what was about to happen. The door opened and the group poured in, Tali in the lead. Her eyes lit up and she smiled the instant she saw Tony.

"Abba!" She roared as she ran to him and was swooped up in his arms.

"There's my girl." Tony smiled kissing her cheek. "Did you have fun today?"

She nodded repeated then stopped as she stared at Tony her head slightly cocked. Her two little hands went to Tony's cheeks and she smiled. "You are beautiful, Abba."

The group let out a collective aah.

"Still not as beautiful as you, yaqar." He kissed her forehead and she hugged his neck tightly.

"What's yaqar?" Abby asked.

"Precious." Senior answered and the group looked at him. "He's been calling her that since the beginning."

"She's right though." Tim added. "You look great."

"Thanks Tim." Tony sighed. "I feel a lot better."

"We had so much fun." Abby couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "We had breakfast at the diner then went to the park were we played with some puppies."

"Oh I bet you loved that." Tony looked at Tali.

"Then we hit Barston's for some toy shopping, and to-"

"I drove a car and went round and round on the horsey."

Tony's brow furrowed. "You drove a car?"

"We went to Clemyjonti Park. They have those kid cars and carousal." Abby talked with her hands. "She loved the carousal. She just wanted to ride the horsey."

"Was it a pretty horsey?"

"White." Tali smiled. "It went up and down and round and round."

Tony chuckled as he put her down and she ran to Delilah. She put her hand on Delilah's belly. "There's a baby in there." Tali said eyes wide.

"Yes there is." Tony looked at Delilah.

"Sorry, she's fascinated with me being pregnant." Delilah put her hand over Tali's on her belly. "Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

"Boy." Tali answered excitedly. "He's going to be my boyfriend."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "No boyfriends until you're forty."

"Wouldn't that be adorable though?" Delilah sighed. "Our kids growing up together and getting married." She realized what she'd said and saw the look on Tony's face. "They can video chat and we can visit…I love Paris."

"I'd love for you two to visit, well three when that little one gets here." Tony gave Delilah and Tim a smile.

Having grown bored with the adult's conversation, Tali went to Gibbs. "Juice." She said taking his hand trying to pull him with her. When he didn't budge, she laughed. "Hey." She looked up at him as he stared down at her. "May I have juice?" She asked.

"Tali I can-" Tony went to say he would get it when Gibbs glanced over at him.

"Gibbs." She looked up at him with the crooked smile and cocked head.

Gibbs smirked. _God she reminded him of Ziva._ Then she smiled and made a funny face. _And there was Tony._

Seeing the smile that came to his face, she pulled his hand again and this time he followed her as she led him to the kitchen. She stopped when they reached the fridge and looked up at him. Her eyes went big and she laughed as she was lifted into the air and into his arms.

Gibbs opened the fridge and looked at the two bottles of juice then back at her.

"Apple." She answered without being asked.

"Good choice." He winked taking it out of the fridge and closing the door.

"Up there." She pointed to a cabinet again without being asked the question.

Opening the cabinet there was a pink plastic cup with flowers all over it and he grabbed it. Putting it on the counter he filled it half way with juice. He sat her on the counter in front of him and handed her the juice. She took a drink then looked at him. "Not supposed to sit on the counter."

"Well I think Abba will let you this one time as long as I stay here with you."

She held the cup out offering him some.

He shook his head. "I'm good."

She pushed it towards him. "Drink."

Gibbs sighed and took the cup taking a little sip.

Her face lit up and she took the cup back and took another drink. She grinned and made a face.

He raised an eyebrow then scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue.

She giggled and made another face.

Gibbs did the same and she giggled again. Then he heard the stifled chuckled from behind him. He turned and saw Tony leaning his shoulder against the wall leading into the kitchen, a wide grin on his face.

"She can go on like this for hours."

"I'm sure she can." Gibbs snickered as he picked up Tali and put her down.

She quickly emptied the glass and handed it to Gibbs. "Thank you." With that she ran off to the living room. He put the cup in the sink and leaned back against the counter.

"You and kids, it's so natural, they just take to you."

Gibbs shrugged.

"I know no BS, honesty."

"Yeah."

"I think everyone is getting ready to leave." Tony stood up and was about to turn around and go back to the living room.

"You have plans for tomorrow?"

Tony turned back around. "Not yet."

"The zoo, the alligator exhibit, I thought Tali would like it."

"She'd love it."

"I didn't wanna say anything to her until I talked to you."

"Did you just want to take Tali?" Tony tried to hide a grin.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Sharing juice, making facing at each other, pretty soon she's gonna want you to be her boyfriend." This time the grin engulfed Tony's face.

Another eye roll as Gibbs shook his head.

"We'd love to go to the zoo."

"Good."

"Tony, we're heading out." Abby's voice bellowed in from the living room.

"Coming." Tony hollered back. "Can you stay once everyone leaves and we can tell Tali about the zoo?"

Gibbs nodded.

Tony headed towards the living room to say goodbye.

Gibbs came in a few seconds later, thanking everyone for their help.

"Any time you need a sitter while you're here." Tim chimed in. "We'd love to watch Tali."

"It's good practice, right." Tony patted Tim shoulder. "You're gonna be a great dad."

"Thanks." Tim hugged Tony. "Glad you finally made it back, even if it is just for a short visit."

"It's good to be back."

With another offer from Abby to babysit and hugs from everyone for Tali, the three finally made their way out of the apartment.

Cradled in one of Tony's arms, Tali had her arms around his neck. "Gibbs has a question for you?" Tony said to her and she looked over at Gibbs.

"I thought you and Abba might like to go to the zoo with me tomorrow."

Her eyes got big. "The zoo?"

"They have alligators." Gibbs added.

"Can we pet them?"

"No." Gibbs and Tony said in unison.

"But you'll see them up close." Gibbs explained.

"I wanna go!" Tali exclaimed.

"Well, the princess has spoken." Tony smiled. "The zoo it is."

"These alligators are behind glass or something right?" Senior asked from his position on the couch.

Tony and Gibbs looked over at Senior.

"What, you're taking my granddaughter around an animal that takes children from beaches. I can be concerned."

"Dad." Tony rolled his eyes.

"That's my cue." Gibbs snickered.

"Yeah, thanks." Tony stuck out his tongue.

"Night." Tali let go of Tony and reached out to Gibbs.

Hugging the little girl he kissed her temple. "Night you."

Falling back against Tony's chest she sighed.

"Someone's getting sleepy." Tony looked at Gibbs. "What time tomorrow?"

"Around ten, if that works."

"Ten it is."

Opening the door, Gibbs had taken a step when he felt the hand on his arm and stopped.

"I know I've already said it, but-"

"Get some sleep." Gibbs cut in. "We're going to have a busy day at the zoo tomorrow."

"Alliegators!" Tali perked up.

"Aliegattors." Gibbs repeated her mispronunciation. "Night Tony."

"Night Gibbs." Tony slowly closed the door behind the older man and walked back into the living room. "I'm gonna put her down for a nap." He carried Tali into the spare room and emerged a few minutes later. He dropped down on the other end of the couch.

"Seems like you had a good day." Senior looked at his son.

"I did." Tony leaned back. "I really did."

"Good enough to want to stay."

"Dad." Tony groaned.

"What? This is your family." Senior scoffed. "They miss you. They would love to have you here."

Tony leaned forward and ran his hands down his face.

"There's nothing keeping you in Paris, why not be here with family."

"We've talked about this."

"No I've talked, you've given excuses."

"Dad please." Tony sighed. "Not now."

Senior seemed about to back off. "You're happier here, I can tell, but if you want to keep making excuses that's fine."

Tony rubbed his forehead then flopped back onto the couch.

"Bourbon."

"God yes."

 **##########**

Walking into the house, Gibbs dropped his keys on the table, threw his phone down beside them and flopped face first down onto the couch. He laid there a minute, then rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. _He's leaving again._ The words had been on repeat in his brain since he'd left Senior's. _He's leaving again._ Tony was only here for a visit, how long Gibbs hadn't even asked. He didn't want to know, didn't want to have a day were he knew they would say goodbye again. How long would it be this time, another year, maybe two before Tony made a visit back? Rubbing his temples, Gibbs tried to calm the dull ache that threatened to become a full blown headache. And tomorrow…tomorrow would be worse.

No it wouldn't, because he wouldn't let it. Tomorrow would be about Tali and that's what he would focus on instead. He laid there for hours trying to convince himself…convince himself he could make it about Tali and forget about Tony and everything else. Yet he still wasn't convinced even as he finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 5

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Standing in front of the door Gibbs took a deep breath then another. He raised his hand to knock and stop before his hand touched the wood. This was about Tali. After a fitful night sleep he still hadn't convinced himself that he could keep himself in check. Another deep breath, a shake of his head and he knocked on the door. It opened almost instantly and the smile that greeted him took his breath away.

"Morning."

"Morning." Gibbs managed to get the word out in a huff of air.

"Almost ready." Tony said as he stepped aside letting Gibbs in.

Stepping inside, Gibbs stayed close to the door somehow feeling safer there.

Tali came running out from the spare room, a stuffed alligator held tightly in her arm. She stopped in front of Gibbs and looked up at him. She was wearing jeans with pink flowers on them and a long sleeved white shirt with the same pink flowers. "Can EG come?"

Gibbs squatted down and looked at the stuffed animal. "Sure, but he'll probably need to stay in the car once we get there."

"Okay." She looked up at her dad. "Let go."

"Well, I guess we're ready."

"Do you still use a car seat for her?"

"Yeah."

"We can take the rental or put the car seat in the truck."

"Truck!" Tali chimed in.

Gibbs chuckled. "Truck it is."

##########

Tali stared out the back side window watching the scenery go back asking about things now and then or getting excited when she saw a bridge or monument. By the time they pulled into the Zoo parking lot she was singing some song in Hebrew that Tony happily sang along with her.

As Gibbs went to climb out of the truck, Tony's hand touched his arm. He felt the immediate warmth spread throughout his body.

"I want to buy the tickets for this today." Tony gave Gibbs a stern look. "And no arguments."

Gibbs reached into the glove box and pulled out several sheets of folded paper. "I already bought them on line."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "You went on line and bought tickets."

Gibbs smirked. "I'm learning."

"Wow I'm impressed." Tony grinned as his hand slipped away from Gibbs' arm.

"Come on, let's go." Talus unbuckled her car seat and was already trying to climb out.

"Alright, we're coming." Tony laughed at his daughter's impatience's.

Making their way through the ticket counter, they walked in to the massive zoo.

"Where do you want to start?" Gibbs asked looking down at Tali.

"Allegators." She roared. Standing between the two men she took both their hands and started to pull them forward.

Tony smiled over at Gibbs as they let themselves be led forward by the little girl. "Did that surprise you at all?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope, just wanted to ask."

"Do we even know where we're going?" Tony asked as they were led by Tali.

"I checked out the map. I know where we're going." When they approached a split in the walkway, Gibbs nudged Tali towards the right and shortly after they appeared out front of the Reptile Discovery Center.

Walking inside, they both watched as Tali's eyes went wide. They were looking at a wall of glass that allowed you to see the alligators in the water. Looking up at Tony, she asked permission without saying a word. "Go ahead."

Letting go of their hands she ran to the glass and put her hand on it and watched mesmerized as an alligator swam passed. Eyes still wide and mouth opened, she turned back and looked at them. "Allegator!"

They both chuckled as she went back to staring at the alligators through the glass. When they moved she moved running her hands along the glass as she followed their movements.

"When was the last time something excited you that much?" Tony sighed as he watched Tali. "That was that awe inspiring.

Gibbs looked over at Tony then back at Tali. "Today."

Tony turned to Gibbs. "Alligators exciting to you?"

Gibbs shook his head still watching Tali.

"Abba, Gibbs come see."

Tony watched as Gibbs made his way to Tali. She smiled up at him as he put his hand on the glass and watched the alligator swim by. He stood there a moment just taking in the way they interacted. Gibbs had squatted down and was pointing at one of the alligators. Tali listened as Gibbs spoke then expelled her own knowledge of alligators that she had learned from TV and their computer searches. Without even knowing it he started to smile. Gibbs with kids with this amazing thing, it was like he radiated something magical that just made them trust him.

"Abba."

Tali's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he finally made his way over to them.

"Look at all the Allegators." She said with awe.

"Alligators." Tony said the word correctly. He'd been trying to get her to say it correctly since she'd taken an interest in them, but she was stuck on allegators. Sometimes he thought she did it just because everyone thought it was cute.

She ignored him and just continued to watch the alligators swim back and forth, her hands and nose pressed to the glass.

Gibbs had taken a step back, just standing there as if guarding the little girl.

"She's going to be talking about this for weeks." Tony saw the slight smile curl onto the corners of Gibbs' lips.

"The outside exhibit is going to do a feeding in about twenty minutes." Gibbs never took his eyes off Tali.

"Oh god is that where they jump up and eat chickens hanging from above?"

"I think it's more of throw the chicken and they catch it."

"She'll love it." Tony sighed. "The girl is fearless. Nothing seems to scare her."

"Wonder where she got that from." Gibbs balked.

"Yeah."

Gibbs could hear it in the tone of Tony's voice. "You're angry at her?"

It took a moment but Tony finally responded. "Some days." There was a long pause. "I missed almost the first two years of my daughter's life because she kept it from me." Another pause. "Other days I remember that I loved her once and she's missing out on the rest of Tali's life."

"Double edged sword."

"Yes it is." Tony stared at his daughter. "Kinda like these past couple days."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"It reminds me of how our friendship used to be…and how distant it became that last year at NCIS."

Glancing down at the floor, Gibbs took a deep breath then looked back at Tali. "That was my fault and I'm sorry for that."

Tony never showed his surprise at hearing the words. "What was it? Did you know something had happened between me and Ziva? Was it Zoe? Did I do something wrong?"

"It was none of that." Gibbs glanced at his watch. "We should get outside before they start the feeding."

Tony opened his mouth as if to demand an answer then closed it when Gibbs walked back over to Tali. And yet another unfinished conversation.

 **##########**

Standing on the walkway above the outdoor exhibit, Tali was standing staring through the fence at the alligators as they made their way out of the water. A handler had stepped inside the enclosure carrying two large buckets. Sitting them down, he reached inside a pulled out a large chicken and tossed it to one of the alligators. Its large jaw opened and it rose up slightly to catch the meal.

Tali's mouth opened in awe as she watched the handler repeat the process numerous times. Then she clapped with excitement. With the last few chickens the handler threw them towards the water and the alligators scramble to get them as the handler left the enclosure. A second later Tali was babbling with excitement to her daddy and Gibbs about what she'd seen. They walked through the zoo looking at the big cats, elephants, and all the countless other animals, but nothing held her interest. It wasn't until they finally reached the interactive aquatic exhibit that she finally got excited.

Standing by the small pools she reached in and touched the stingray smiling with joy as it skimmed by under her hand. Then she was able to touch a star fish talking on and on about how bumpy it felt. Her favorite was the small green tree frog that one of the female employees's let her hold, its little sticky feet clinging to her palm.

"Look Abba, look Gibbs." She squealed with delight as it pulled one foot up then took a tiny step and adhered itself back to her palm.

Squatting down next to her, Tony let her lean back against his chest as she gently touched the frogs head. "He's squishy."

Gibbs chuckled as he watched Father and daughter interact. The woman had removed the little tree frog and now told her to hold both hands out as she placed a much larger bullfrog in Tali's hands. Again, Tali lit up with delight as the frog just sat comfortable in her little hands then suddenly croaked making Tali laugh.

"She's adorable." The woman smiled at Tony.

"Thanks." Tony beamed with pride.

"Nice of you to give your wife the day off."

"Um, no wife."

"Oh." The women's smile widened. "I'm Lona."

Gibbs saw the immediate change in the woman's demeanor. Her smile, the slight gleam in her eyes, how she inched slightly closer and laughed with Tali and Tony as the frog croaked again. She was interested. Taking a step back, Gibbs glanced out at the crowd making its way back and forth across the zoo. He concentrated on that and centered himself.

"Gibbs, Gibbs!"

When he heard the frantic voice behind him calling his name he spun around.

"Look her names peppermint!" Tali exclaimed holding a small albino snake with red eyes.

Gibbs smiled and made his way back over. Tony was right the girl was fearless. She was holding the snake with both hands. "She's beautiful."

Tali nodded. "Abba can I get one."

Tony's eyes went wide. "No."

Her eyebrows furrowed surprised by her father adamant answer.

Taking a deep breath, Tony softened. "Maybe when you're a little older."

She smiled with delight.

"She'll hold you to that you know." Lona grinned as she took the snake back and put it in its home a few steps behind her. "I'd be happy to give you my number and if you decide to get her one you can call me. I'll show you how to take care of it."

"No snakes in her future, makes dad a little squeamish." Tony blew it off and turned around surprised when Gibbs wasn't standing there. Glancing around, he saw him standing just outside the open doors of the exhibit. "Bored already?" Tony asked as they approached.

Gibbs shook his head. "Just thought I'd let you do your thing."

Tony seemed confused then laughed. "Lona, please." He shook his head. "I'm not interested. I'm only interested in my two favorite people and spending the day with them." He smiled when he saw some of the tension leave Gibbs' body. "So no more wondering off just because some woman flashes a smile at me." Tony gave Gibbs a stern look. "Got it mister." He looked down at Tali and she made the same face at Gibbs, but she added the folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah got it mister." She mimicked her father.

"Got it." Gibbs chuckled. Looking down at Tali he smiled. "How about we head into the aquarium?"

"Let's go." She grabbed Tony hand and Gibbs led them towards the building to their right.

Walking in the room was filled with fish and sea life but Gibbs walked towards the far left and stopped as he reached an open arch. He tipped his head towards the opening and Tony and Tali walked in. He followed a step behind. He watched as Tali let go of Tony's hand and did a slow 360 turn as she took in the water that now surrounded them. It was the underwater exhibit making you feel as if you were walking underwater. Tali looked up and did another 360 as she took it all in with wonder and amazement. When a large shark appeared to her right she ran over to the glass and put both palms against it staring at the creature. It seems to actually stop and look at her for a moment, then swam off. Another shark swam by and she just stood there captivated as endless sea life passed by her.

Tony stood there looking at his daughter when he felt the hand touch the small of his back.

"Imagine all the things she might grow up to be." Gibbs said stepping up next to Tony and letting his hand slowly drift away from Tony's back.

"A marine biologist or herpetologist seems to be making it to the top of the list right now." Tony smiled over at Gibbs. "God she wants a snake." Tony shivered.

Gibbs chuckled knowing that Tony's fear was so much of the snake but what the snake ate.

"Can you see me having to buy mice and rats to feed it?" Tony shivered again.

"You may have to buy them, but I don't think she'd have a problem doing the actually feeding."

"Never once has she asked for a dog." Tony was looking at Tali again. "We stop and pet dogs every day, she likes them, but has never been interested in having one." He chuckled. "Show her one snake and she wants one." He glanced at Gibbs. "Leave it to my little girl to like all the creepy crawly things."

"At least she will be able to kill the big bad spiders for you."

"Oh no. We have to catch them and put them outside."

Again Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle.

"I have to put a cup over it, slid a piece of paper under it and take it outside so she can set it free." Tony sighed. "She even likes bugs." He shook his head. "She already seems to understand this circle of life. She saves a worm from drowning in a puddle of water put them happily give it to a bird that lands nearby." He turned and looked at Gibbs. "I don't think I understood any of that until I was at least seven or eight. And that was only because I saw the neighbor cat catch a baby rabbit." He groaned. "I'm going to have to hire someone to help her with her homework when she reaches second grade because she's probably already be smarter than me." Tony sighed. "Sometimes I think she's already smarter than me."

"Believe me it only gets worse." Gibbs watched as Tali ran to the other side of the room and watched more sea life swim by. "When Kelly started first grade it was like this whole world of knowledge opened to her and she just couldn't get enough." He remembered every moment of it. "She would bring these books home, books that had more pictures than words and she'd just read them over and over and then have all these questions." He paused a moment. "Shannon and I would just grab the encyclopedia and read to her from it." Gibbs smirked at Tony. "This was before you could Google everything."

Tony laughed yet again surprised by Gibbs being so open and sharing a story about Kelly.

"You underestimate yourself. You always have." Gibbs glanced at Tony. "That wonder and curiosity she has is because you let her believe in the wonder around her. Letting her ask explore and ask questions, allowing her to discover what interests her and what doesn't will shape the person she becomes." He sighed. "And she's an amazing little girl already, so don't be so hard on yourself."

Tali ran over. "Come look at all the fish." She grabbed each of them by the hand and pulled them further down the exhibit and to the far left wall.

 **##########**

Tony glanced in the back seat and chuckled. Tali had been talking and talking as they left the zoo, until suddenly about five minutes ago it went silent. She'd fallen asleep her mouth still open and EG her alligator hugged tightly against her.

"She definitely gets that from you." Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes she does. She can sleep anywhere, for that I am eternally grateful." Tony put his head back. "That was fun."

"Good, I'm glad." Gibbs pulled into his driveway and parked.

Getting out and opening the backdoor of the truck, Tony undid the car seat belt and gently scooped Tali into his arms. They made there was into the house as Gibbs held the door open.

"You can put her in the spare room."

"Thanks."

Making his way into the kitchen Gibbs started coffee.

"She'll probably be out for about a half hour or so then she'll be up and ready to go again."

"We can grab some lunch when she's up…if you want to." Gibbs leaned back against the counter in front of the coffee maker.

"That'd be great."

"Wanna wait for coffee or there's beer or water in the fridge."

"I can wait for coffee." Tony walked into the kitchen and mirrored Gibbs' position against the counter across from the older man.

"Tony if you have something to say, just say it." Gibbs knew something had been on Tony's mind, probably since their conversation was cut short earlier.

"That last year before I left I felt like there was this distance between us, like our friendship didn't matter. When I came to say goodbye to you that night that was the first time I felt like you cared, but…it was still hollow in some way." Tony paused. "Now these last few days it's like I have my friend back…and more."

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat.

Then it just spilled out the question Tony had wanted to ask since earlier this morning. "That last year, was our friendship so distant and strained because of your feelings for me?"

Gibbs stomach knotted and he forced himself not to show the fear that coursed through his veins. Finally he nodded.

"What's changed, why can you suddenly be okay with your feelings and be my friend again?"

Folding his arms across his chest as if it would somehow protect him from the reaction Tony would have to his words, Gibbs took a deep breath. "What changed was not having you in my life for a year. I thought it would be easier with you gone, that I would be able to let it go and move on." He shook his head. "But it wasn't easier and I couldn't let it go and-" He blew out a breath. "And the ache and loss I felt inside refused to let me move on." Having finally admitted it in some way, Gibbs' hands fell from his chest and he grabbed a hold of the counter behind him. "These passed couple days really were about missing my friend."

"And the innuendo, the touches, the jealousy are those you just missing your friend?"

Gibbs grip on the counter tightened. "That was me walking a very fine line with you, one that I apologize for if it made you uncomfortable."

"You're doing a lot of apologizing lately."

"I have a lot to apologize for." Gibbs glanced at the floor then back up at Tony. "I never wanted you to feel like our friendship didn't matter or that I didn't care, but self-preservation set it. I knew you wanted to leave, long before Tali showed up in your life." He paused. "Stepping back, putting some distance between us was the only way I knew to protect myself from the pain of you leaving."

"You should have talked to me."

"Talking was never my strong suit…but I'm working on it." Gibbs grip on the counter loosened slightly as some of the worry and fear drained from his body. "And I promise you I won't ever take our friendship for granted again."

"Even when I'm back in Paris?" Tony watched as Gibbs' Adams apple bobbed up and down.

"No matter how far away you are." Gibbs heard the coffee pot beep that it was done, but he didn't move.

Tony pushed himself off the counter and walked towards Gibbs. Reaching about the man, Tony pulled two mugs down. "You haven't asked when I'm leaving."

"Because I don't wanna know."

Leaning his hip against the counter, Tony sighed. "What if I told you I was leaving tomorrow, that I had no idea when I'd be back? Would you let this conversation end this wa-" The last word was never finished as Gibbs' lips seized Tony's and a hand cupped his cheek. It was more tender than Tony expected, a kiss fueled by fear of loss than by passion. A kiss that said more than all the words they'd just spoken. Tony's hand fell to Gibbs' chest, his palm pressed against it for stability, until the kiss continued and Tony's fingers knotted into Gibbs' shirt.

"Please tell me you wanted me to kiss you." Gibbs sighed breathlessly as their lips parted.

"I wanted you to kiss me."

Gibbs' hand slipped around Tony's waist. "Tell me you want me to kiss you again?"

The wordless answer came as Tony's lips found Gibbs this time fueling a kiss that was filled with passion. The arm around Tony's waist jerked him forward crushing their bodies together. The tip of Tony's tongue licked at Gibbs's lips and they parted allowing Tony to taste the still lingering hint of coffee. The overwhelming power of the kiss made Tony lightheaded and he tried to draw back only to have Gibbs' lips chase his demanding more. It lasted until neither had air left in their lungs and they parted gasping for breath.

"Tony I-"

Patting Gibbs' chest, Tony took a step back. "Hold that thought." Clearing his throat Tony looked towards the opening into the kitchen just as Tali walked in.

"I'm hungry." She said rubbing one eye still looking half asleep.

"Then we better get you some lunch." He grinned as he went over and scooped her up.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs leaned back against the counter again and ran his hand over his mouth.

Tali smiled over at Gibbs. "Are you hungry too?"

Another deep breath and Gibbs smiled. "Yes I am." His eyes involuntarily leered up and down Tony's body.

"Gibbs!" Tony's eyes went wide in shock, but he bit back a laugh.

Gibbs ran both hands down his face then shook his head. "What do we want to eat?" He asked walking over and smiling at Tali.

"French fries."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. "French fries it is."

Tony's hand touched Gibbs' arm. "I know we need to talk."

"I've waited over decade for you…I can wait a little longer.

Smiling, Tony's let go of Gibbs. "You're giving a lot away."

"No, just being honest." Gibbs turned his attention back to Tali. "And what do we want with these French fries?"

"Ketchup."

Gibbs and Tony both laughed.

"Okay that was the wrong question." Gibbs momentarily forgetting the logic of a child. He looked at Tony. "What would you like with some fries?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 6

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Tali sat in the booster seat next to Tony happily eating her French fries with ketchup.

"Eat some of your sandwich." Tony said looking at the untouched turkey sandwich on Tali's plate.

She looked at it then looked across the table at Gibbs.

"You need chips with that." Gibbs picked up a couple chips from his plate, reached across the table opened the half sandwich and laid several potato chips on top of the turkey then closed the sandwich back up. "Best way to eat a turkey sandwich." He picked up his almost finished turkey club shoved a chip into the sandwich and took a bite.

She looked at him inquisitively, then picked up her sandwich and took a bite. After she finished the bite, she smile and took another bite.

"That a Stillwater thing?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs shrugged. "My mom always did it when she made bologna sandwiches."

"Try it." Tali held up her sandwich to Tony.

"You eat it, I have my sandwich." Tony picked up his burger and took a bite.

Gibbs glanced at Tony's plate noticing the younger man had hardly touched his fries and the bite he'd just taken was only the third one. "Big difference from you woofing down your meal the other day."

Tony chuckled. "Guess I'm not really hungry."

"Does it have anything to do with what just happened?" Gibbs asked as he shoved a chip in his mouth.

"A little."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"Okay a lot."

"Gibbs I just-" Tony blew out a long breath.

"Are you sorry it happened?"

"No, god no." Tony smiled. "I'm glad it happened…I just didn't think passed-" He glanced at Tali. She ate a fry and smiled up at him. He looked back at Gibbs and lowered his voice. "I didn't think much passed you k-i-s-s-i-n-g me."

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle as Tony spelled out kissing. "Well you need to start thinking about it."

Tony's head went back.

"Because I want to do it again…and more." Gibbs wiped off his hands and threw the napkin on his plate.

"I know." Tony paused. "But-" He shook his head. "There's just a lot to think about."

"Then take whatever time you need to think about it." Gibbs shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere."

Tony nodded. He stared at his burger unable to meet Gibbs' gaze.

"I should get you two home." Gibbs picked up the bill that the waitress had laid at the edge of the table. Pulling some money out of his wallet, he tossed some bills on the table and stood up.

Gathering up Tali in his arms, they made their way out of the dinner and to the truck. Tony strapped Tali into the car seat and closed the door. When he turned Gibbs was holding the passenger door open for him. He put his hand on the door frame about to climb into the truck when he stopped and looked at Gibbs.

"I can't stop thinking about it." Tony sighed, his hand leaving the door and falling gently to the middle of Gibbs' chest. His green eyes locked on steely blue. "The way it all felt…how soft your lips were, how warm your body was, how safe and wanted I felt in your arms, and how I wanted to feel it all again."

Gibbs placed his hand over Tony's. "You should always feel that way." Not wanting to push, he let go of Tony's hand and took a step back.

Tony climbed up into the truck and Gibbs closed the door.

Walking around to the driver side Gibbs took a few slow deep breaths and climbed in.

 **##########**

The ride was spent in mostly silence the only conversation was when Tali asked questions or started talking randomly about the day. When they pulled into the parking lot, Tony quickly got out and started unbuckling Tali. Gibbs debated with himself whether to walk in with them or not, but he climbed out of the truck just as Tony picked Tali out of the car seat.

"Is Papa home?" Tali asked as they made their way inside.

"I think so." Tony answered.

"I wanna tell him about the allegators and snake and frogs and-" She stopped as if trying to remember all the animals she'd seen.

"The stingrays." Gibbs added.

"Stingrays and starfish and sharks!" Tali said with excitement.

Reaching the door, Tony put her down and grabbed his keys out of his pocket. As soon as the door was open, Tali ran in and found Senior on the couch.

"Papa I saw allegators and snake and frogs and sharks." She ran over and jumped onto the couch and Senior pulled her into his lap.

"You did."

She nodded. "They put the frog on my hand and it stuck."

Senior chuckled.

"And I held peppermint."

Seniors brow furrowed. "Peppermint?"

"A white snake with red eyes."

Looking over at Tony, Senior gave him a concerned look.

"It was a little snake." Tony rolled his eyes.

Senior still didn't look convinced.

"And I walked underwater." She was talking quickly. "With sharks and fish."

Senior nodded. "Sounds like you had an exciting day."

She nodded.

"I should get going." Gibbs nodded at Senior. "Good to see you."

"Same here." Senior kept it short sensing something going on between the two men.

"I'll walk out with you." Tony said glancing at Senior then turning to follow Gibbs out.

"Gibbs." Tali jumped down from Seniors lap and ran over to Gibbs and reached her arms up to him.

Bending down Gibbs picked her up and she hugged him tightly around the neck.

When she finally pulled back she smiled at him, that beautiful million watt DiNozzo smile. "Toda."

"You're welcome." Gibbs smirked knowing the common word for thank you in Hebrew. He put her down and she ran back over to Senior.

Stepping out into the hallway, Tony closed the door behind them. "Well although my daughter beat me to it…Thanks for today."

Gibbs just nodded.

They stood there for a moment and Tony chuckled. "Now this feels like an awkward end to a first date."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs considered his words carefully. "I know you need time to think, so take it, but we also need to talk."

"You wanting to talk." Tony snickered. "Seems so weird."

"When it's something this important, I wanna talk."

"Yeah."

"When you're ready."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat then nodded.

"Just don't over think it." Gibbs took a step towards Tony. "I can already hear the wheels turning, the endless scenario playing in your head."

"Am I that easy to read?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Sometimes."

Tony leaned back against the wall next to the door. "Do you know what else I'm thinking?"

Taking another step closer Gibbs' fingers brushed against Tony's hip and he felt the younger man's hips press forward slightly. "This isn't really the time or the place for me to kiss you again…"Gibbs hand clutched at Tony's hip. "No matter how much I want to."

Staring into the steely blue eyes, Tony's body shivered from the intense emotion emanating from deep within the blue pools. "What if I asked you to kiss me anyway?" Tony watched as the internal struggle played out across Gibbs' face. The slight furrowing of the brow, the eyes narrowing, mouth opening slightly as he licked at his dry lips and then the deep swallow as Gibbs Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Suddenly Gibbs leaned forward and Tony's eyes closed preparing for the kiss, instead he felt the lips next to his ear.

"I already won't be able to sleep…if I kiss you again I'll have to take matters into my own hands to relieve this aching need."

Tony's hand knotted into the front of Gibbs' shirt knowing exactly what Gibbs was alluding to with those words.

Drawing back Gibbs' let his lips brush against Tony's cheek.

Opening his eyes, Tony met Gibbs' eyes, now a sea of black with a halo of blue. Realizing he'd been holding his breath, Tony gasped in air filling his deprived lungs. Slowly his hand released Gibbs' shirt and fell to his side.

"Goodnight Tony." The words were spoken softly as Gibbs took a step back. Turning around he went to walk away.

"Gibbs."

Gibbs paused as he heard his name and turned around.

"I know what you want…from this, from us." Tony paused. "What you want it to be."

"I hope you do." Gibbs turned back around and started down the hall. "Although I doubt you even know the half of it."

Tony stared down the hallway until Gibbs disappeared. His head fell back against the wall and he rubbed his hands down his face. Taking a few moments to calm himself he took a deep breath, turned and opened the door. Stepping back into the apartment, Tali was now sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table putting a puzzle together, Senior sitting on the couch helping her.

Glancing up, Senior's brow furrowed. "Everything okay with you two?"

"Fine." Tony kept it short as he sat down next to Tali on the floor and started helping with the puzzle.

"Seems like Gibbs missed you." Senior continued to look at the puzzle. "Maybe more than you expected."

"Gibbs loves Abba." Tali said as she found another piece of the puzzle.

Tony and Senior's eyes went wide as they looked at each other then at Tali.

"Does he now?" Senior's eyebrow went up.

Tali nodded picking up another puzzle piece and trying to make it fit.

"Of course he does, he loves all of us, the team, you." Tony cleared his throat. Countless thoughts ran this his mind. Had Gibbs said something to her, had she picked up on something between them, or had she walked in to the kitchen earlier than they realized and seen them kiss. He rubbed his forehead as a dull ache settled in.

Tali looked over at him head cocked as if contemplating something. "I love him too." She smiled and went back to the puzzle.

 **##########**

"Here's EG." Tony tucked the alligator under the blanket next to Tali and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Can we go to the zoo again?" She asked wrapping her arm around the stuffed alligator.

"Sure we can, plus there's a zoo and aquarium in Paris."

"Do they have allegators?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to check."

"Can Gibbs come too?"

Tony's mouth opened as if to answer then closed a moment. "Um, I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"Well that's a long trip and Gibbs works a lot."

"He loves us. He'll come."

Tony chuckled. "I'm sure if you asked him he would."

That made her smile.

His brow furrowed. "Did Gibbs talk to you about me?"

She shook her head.

"Remember when you came into the kitchen at Gibbs' house after your nap?"

She nodded.

He thought for a moment trying to figure out how to ask the question without really asking the question. "Did you see anything that you have questions about or that you don't understand?"

She looked at him a moment as if perplexed by the question. "No."

"Are you sure?" He paused. "There's nothing you want to ask me about?"

Again she gave him the slightly perplexed look. "Do you love Gibbs?"

Tony's mouth fell open. That was not the question he expected her to ask. Taking a deep breath he finally answered. "I do, and I love Abby and Tim and Delilah and all our other friends."

"Okay."

Chuckling, Tony shook his head. "Okay then." And it was as simple as that to a child. If only every conversation about love could be so easy. He bent over and kissed her forehead. "Love you to the moon and back."

"Love you." She answered her eyes already fluttering closed.

Walking out of the room, he closed the door behind him and walked back into the living room. Senior was sitting in the chair across from the couch and he was looking directly at Tony.

"Dinner's out of the way and Tali's asleep." Senior paused a moment. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Tony shook his head and dropped down on the couch. "Nothing is going on."

Taking a deep breath, Senior blew it out and leaned forward. "There has always been something deeper between you and Gibbs, this synergy that made you two unstoppable…but I always thought it was more of a father son connection." He saw Tony involuntarily make a slight face. "I get it, that's not the case." He leaned back in the chair. "So that leaves lust or love, or a combination of the two."

"Lust I know, I understand and I mastered it years ago. Love-" Tony shook his head. "Even when I thought I was in love…it turned out to be some twisted version of it." He ran his hands down his face. "Wendy was some school boy fantasy; Jeanne was an undercover assignment gone awry and Ziva…" His voice was full of sadness. "I'm not even sure what that was."

"DiNozzo men have never been the luckiest when it comes to love." Senior chuckled. "I'm a prime example of that."

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"But-" Senior smiled a truly happy smile. "I loved your mother, with all my heart and every fiber of being." He sighed wistfully. "Maybe the DiNozzo luck is that we get one great love in our lives." Senior stared at his son. "I've already had mine maybe you're just about to have yours."

Tony looked at his father with a slightly bewildered look. "I didn't expect you to be so profound and understanding about all this is."

"Men have never been my thing." Senior shrugged. "Closest I've ever gotten to a gay encounter is that four-way I had with your second stepmother in Madrid."

Tony's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide.

"Still Sergio and I pretty much kept the women between us, but you know hands are everywhere and things-"

"Oh my god, please stop." Tony balked trying to keep his voice low.

Senior put his hands up and stopped talking.

"I get it. Thanks." Tony stood up and walked over to the bar pouring himself a drink. "You want one."

"No." Senior's eyebrow went up as he watched his son empty the glass then pour another smaller drink. "You're not sure."

"What?" Tony turned around.

"You're not sure or you're scared. Which is it?"

"Maybe a little of both." Tony walked back over and sat down on the edge of the couch. He stared into his glass. "For a long time, he was my best friend, the one person I always believed would be there for me…which is why I ignored the attraction the desire I felt for him. I didn't want to lose that friendship." His jaw tightened. "But things were different that last year, he pushed me away both at work and personally." He took a moment. "I was never sure why he did it…was it the shooting, because he sensed I wanted to leave, did he know about what happened with Ziva, or was he just tired of having me around." Shaking his head, he blew out a long breath. "Gibbs being in love with me never crossed my mind."

"And that scares you?"

Tony looked up at his father. "It scares the hell out of me." He downed his drink swallowing the fear with the warm liquid. He chuckled nervously. "I always thought if something happened between us it would be us in the living room arguing about something and that angry energy would just morph into sexual desire and we'd just end up having sex on the kitchen table." He ran his hand through his hair. "And the next day we just get up, have coffee, and never talk about it again."

Senior raised an eyebrow and smirked. "It was just about sex."

"I never thought Gibbs would ever want anything more." Tony sighed. "And I never let myself believe there could be anything more."

"And now?"

"Now…now it's even more complicated." Tony swallowed hard. "It's not just about me anymore. I have to think about what's best for Tali."

"True." Senior nodded. "And what's best for Tali is to see her father happy, with someone that loves him, and loves her as much as you do."

Tony bit at his bottom lip and nodded.

"Good, glad we got that straightened out."

Shaking his head, Tony cleared his throat. "You realize I haven't dated in over a year." He groaned.

"Are you serious?" Senior's eyebrows went up. "You just mean date, you've-you know?"

Tony got up and walked into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, he grabbed bottled water and closed the door, jumping when he saw his father standing there.

"A year?" Senior's eyebrows were still up.

"I was taking care of my daughter, your granddaughter. She was my focus."

"I understand that but that doesn't mean you become celibate." Senior shivered. "A year?"

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Have you at least thought about it?"

"Of course I have!" Tony said louder than he intended. He took a deep breath. "Can we please change the subject?"

"We can but it doesn't change the fact."

Tony groaned. "I never should have said anything about it." He started back towards the living room.

"I just-" Senior bit back what he was about to say as he followed Tony. "I know how important it was for you to make sure Tali was happy after everything that happened, but still-"

"Still what?"

"You've give her a year of your undivided attention, it's time to take some time for yourself." Senior patted Tony's shoulder. "Taking time for yourself, having a sitter or someone else look after her awhile, doesn't make you me. You're not dropping her at some boarding school."

"Dad, I-"

Senior shook his head. "It's in the back of your head, that's part of the reason you've been so devoted to her." Senior glanced over at a picture on his book shelve, one of Tony as a young child. "You've gone in the opposite direction of me, but neither extreme is right. You have to find the happy medium."

"I know and I'm trying."

"You'll get there." Senior patted Tony's shoulder again. "I'm heading to bed."

"Night dad."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 7

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

When the elevator dinged, the three people in the bullpen looked up. McGee was the first to react standing up when the two of them walked off the elevator. "I didn't know you two were stopping by today?"

"We thought it would be a nice surprise." Tony smiled as he and Tali walked into the bullpen.

"Hi Tali." McGee smiled as he stepped out from behind the desk and squatted down. Without hesitation the little girl let go of Tony's hand and ran over and hugged McGee.

Tony watched as the smile on McGee's face widened as he hugged the little girl.

"I saw allegators and frogs and snakes." Tali started to babble on about the zoo. "I want a snake."

McGee's eyebrow went up and he glanced up at Tony.

"We went to the zoo yesterday." Tony explained.

"Ah." McGee chuckled. "Sounds like you had fun."

Tali nodded. "And stingrays and starfish."

"Wow that sounds awesome."

She nodded again.

Bishop had made her way over and Tali looked up at her.

"Tali this is Ellie." McGee introduced the woman.

"Hi." Tali said staying close to McGee.

"She's friends with me and Aunt Abby."

Tali smiled. "Aunt Abby."

McGee snickered. "Just like Gibbs, Abby's your favorite."

"Would you like to see Aunt Abby?" Bishop asked.

Tali nodded excitedly.

"Is that okay?" Bishop asked smiling at Tony.

"That would be great if you would take her." Tony smiled then looked down at Tali. "Ellie will take you to see aunt Abby. Sound good."

Tali nodded.

"Maybe we can all get a drink one night." Bishop suggested. "Get to know you better. Although feels like I know you already with all the stories we've heard."

"Not sure if that's a good or bad thing." Tony chuckled.

"Good, I swear." Bishop extended her hand to the little girl. "Should we go surprise aunt Abby?"

"Yes!" Tali looked to her dad.

"You go with Ellie and see Aunt Abby." Tony reassured the little girl.

Tali took Bishop's hand and the two of them headed off towards the back elevator.

Tony watched until they disappeared from view.

"Bishop's great, you'll like her."

"I'm sure I will."

"And don't worry about Tali."

Tony shook his head. "If this team trusts Bishop, I trust her." He glanced around. "Gibbs in MTAC?"

McGee shook his head. "No, he took the day off." He saw Tony's head go back in shock. "I know, but he does that now and then."

"Wow."

"He's changed." McGee held up his hands. "He's still a functioning mute as you liked to say, but he'd definitely changed subtlety."

"Yeah, I'm getting that." Tony sighed.

"You two disappeared the other day."

"Sorry about that." Tony shook his head. "I was just jet lagged."

"I understand and I think Bishop's right, we should try to get everyone to go out for a drink."

"Sure." Tony nodded. His eyebrow went up. "So do you know why Gibbs took the day off?"

McGee shook his head. "No. He's still not Mr. Share when it comes to his personal life."

"I'm sure he's not." Tony snickered. He patted McGee's shoulder. "I'm really happy for you and Delilah."

"Thanks Tony."

"You're gonna be a great dad."

"It was scary as well when I first heard, but now…it's even scarier."

Tony laughed. "Believe me, I'm scared every day worrying about Tali, but when she smiles at me, hugs me, kisses my cheek, it makes all the worry worth it."

"You've done amazing with her."

Tony nodded. "I try."

"You have plenty of babysitters while you're here. Delilah and I would love to babysit." McGee grinned. "And Abby well..."

"I know." Tony glanced over at Gibbs empty desk. "I'm going to say hi to a few people then take Tali for some lunch."

"But we will plan for everyone getting together one night, right?"

"We will." Tony let out a sigh. "I've missed you Tim."

McGee was surprised and moved by Tony's genuine show of emotion. "I've missed you too Tony, Facetime isn't the same as being here."

"It definitely isn't."

The somber tone in Tony's voice made McGee's brow furrow. "You okay?"

"Fine." Tony put on his best smile. "Tired that's all. Just wait you'll find out when your little one gets here."

 **##########**

Pulling up behind the truck parked in front of the house, Tony turned off the car and looked at the truck puzzled. Gibbs never parked the truck on the road out front it was always in the driveway. Climbing out of the car, he closed the door and started up the sidewalk to the front steps, that's when he heard the clanking of metal on metal coming from towards the back of the house. He turned and headed towards the driveway as soon as he made the turn he saw the car up on ramps just outside the open garage door. The car hood was up and someone was at the side leaning in towards the engine. It definitely wasn't Gibbs, to tall and thin to be Gibbs.

"Think that did it."

Tony could hear the muffled voice coming from under the car then a sliding of wheels on concrete. A second later Gibbs popped up from under the car.

Gibbs pushed the dolly from under the car and stood up; he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and looked down the driveway.

Seeing Gibbs' attention had been pulled elsewhere, the young man standing next to the car glanced down the driveway. "Someone you know?"

"Yeah."

The young man's eyebrow went up. "Please tell me that's not Tony?"

Gibbs glanced over at the young man. "It is."

The young man started to chuckled. "Figured if you switched teams it would be someone a little more outdoorsy."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he picked up a rag, wiped his hands and stepped around to the side of the car. "Didn't expect to see you today."

"I stopped at NCIS to see everyone they told me you took the day off." Tony glanced over at the young man then back at Gibbs. "I was surprised. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

The young man cleared his throat.

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony this is Ryan."

Tony stepped forward and extended a hand. The man was young; probably twenties, slim, but toned. He was easily six foot and his brown hair was cropped short, almost military style and his eyes were deep haunting blue.

"Nice to meet you Tony." Ryan wiped his hands on his jeans trying to clean away some of the grease. "I won't be offended if you'd prefer to avoid the grease." Ryan smiled as he put his hand out.

"It's fine." Tony shook Ryan's hand. "If I had known this was shop day I'd have dressed for it."

Ryan chuckled as he took in the obvious expensive suit Tony was wearing.

"I'm helping Ryan finish up his project car."

"The car?" Tony asked taking a closer look at the car. "Barracuda." He took a step towards the car. "71?"

"You know you're cars." Ryan looked impressed.

"Know them yes, able to fix them no." Tony chuckled. "I use to have a 1966 Ford Mustang."

"Nice car."

"It was." Tony looked at Gibbs then back at Ryan. "Well I should let you two get back at it."

"You should stay." Ryan quickly chirped. "We're almost done."

"Ummmm." Tony drew the word out as he waited to see if Gibbs would offer.

"Stay." Gibbs steely blue eyes locked on green. "There's coffee inside."

"Another thirty minutes, we should be done." Ryan smiled. "Then he's all yours."

Gibbs glared over his shoulder at the younger man then turned back to Tony. "Grab some coffee."

"Thanks I will." Tony made his way to the back door.

Gibbs waited till the back door closed then he walked back over to the car. As he passed Ryan he gave the young man a quick head slap. "Smart ass."

Ryan grinned. "Come on, he wanted to stay, you wanted to offer, I just gave you a push."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs picked up a rag, then a wrench and wiped the grease off the tool.

"You deserve some happiness." Ryan tried not to smirk. "And getting laid couldn't hurt."

Gibbs gave the young man a glare.

"I'm just saying." Ryan shrugged. "You've given me advice, now I'm giving you some."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I might be young but I've had more relationships with guys than you have." Ryan shot him a look.

Gibbs paused in his action a moment then nodded. "I'll give you that."

"He's obviously into you and I think he's a little jealous." Ryan grinned.

"Yeah, he is."

"He doesn't realize how-"

"He doesn't."

Ryan laughed. "You gonna tell him when I leave?"

Gibbs nodded.

"I'd love to see that reaction." Ryan leaned over and tightened a bolt. "You two will have to come for dinner, mom would love it."

Gibbs chuckled. "Don't think we're quite ready for dinners with friends yet."

Ryan paused and stood up. "Is he not sure?"

"He's cautious, a little afraid."

"Really?" Ryan stared at Gibbs a moment then shook his head. "You two haven't really talked have you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "He's afraid to talk, afraid to hear the whole truth."

"Because he knows what you want."

"Yeah."

"And he's not sure?"

"He knows he wants me, but he's not sure how that want translates into a relationship." Gibbs sighed. "Plus he's worried about Tali, leaving Paris, building a new life. He's trying to figure out what's best for her but that also lets him be happy." Gibbs smiled. "Kids make you realize there's something more important than yourself."

"I get that but you can't live your life just making your kid happy."

"It's all about finding the balance." Gibbs paused. "But Tony had a difficult childhood and he doesn't want Tali to ever feel the way he did growing up."

"Mom says you always want your kids to have it better than you did."

"You do."

""Well sounds like you two have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah. We do." Gibbs tossed the wrench into the toolbox. "When he's ready."

"Maybe that's why he's here, because he's ready."

Gibbs shook his head. "He really was concerned that I wasn't working."

"Oh come on it's not just that." Ryan gave Gibbs an ornery grin.

"It's not just that."

"I get it."

"Get what?" Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Come on." Ryan chuckled and shook his head. "Again young, not stupid."

Gibbs looked at Ryan.

"The sexual tension between you two is obvious." Ryan chuckled as he walked around the front of the car. "Even I can see that." He closed the hood of the car. "And Tony being jealous of me, just because I'm here spending time with you says a lot." He chuckled. "I always thought you would be the jealous one." Ryan leaned towards Gibbs. "You do realize he's been watching us from the kitchen window since he went inside?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Well hope you two talk and realize you both want the same thing." Ryan smiled at Gibbs. "I know you've loved him a long time."

"Yes I have." Gibbs sighed.

"The cars almost done, we'll work on it next week if you're free." Ryan stuck out his hand.

Gibbs took the extended hand then pulled Ryan to him giving the young man a hug. "Your dad would be so proud of the man you've become."

Ryan hugged Gibbs back. "Thanks." There was somberness in the young man's voice.

Stepping back, Gibbs nodded.

Climbing into the car, Ryan revived the engine. With a quick wave, he back out of the drive and disappeared down the road.

Heading towards the house, Gibbs opened the back door and stepped in. Tony was standing by the coffee pot refilling his cup.

"Want a cup?" Tony asked. Receiving a nod he pulled down a cup and filled it for Gibbs.

Taking the cup, Gibbs leaned back against the counter by the sink and took a sip. "There's no reason to be jealous of Ryan."

Tony's brow furrowed then he laughed. "Jealous? What makes you think I'm jealous?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe you watching us out the kitchen window for fifteen minutes had something to do with it." He watched as Tony's Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

Blowing out a breath Tony shook his head. "Stupid I know, but he kinda looks at you how I did when I started at NCIS."

"With admiration, adoration, like he wants to soak up all the knowledge you have."

"He looks at me like a father and he's realizing I don't have all the answers." Gibbs took another swig of coffee and sat the cup down on the counter. "Ryan's dad was a friend and he died in Iraq when Ryan was thirteen, five years ago."

Tony's eyes went wide. "He's only eighteen?"

"He'll be eighteen next month, when he graduates." Gibbs grinned. "So no reason to be jealous."

Tony groaned. "Now I feel really stupid."

Gibbs spoke with conviction. "There could be a hundred gorgeous men and women parade through here and I wouldn't notice one of them, because you're the one I want…the only one I want."

Biting at his lower lip, Tony finally just asked the question. "Have you ever been with a man?"

Gibbs folded his arms across his chest. "Once a very long time ago."

"And your body language says it didn't end well." It wasn't just the arms across the chest, but it was the tension that came to Gibbs body and the tightening of his jaw.

"It didn't even start well."

"Was it just sex?" Tony already knew the answer but for some reason he wanted to hear it from Gibbs.

"Yes." Gibbs let some of the tension leave his body. "And it didn't last long."

"Do you regret it?"

Gibbs nodded. "But not because he was a man. I've had the same experience with women and I regretted it too."

Tony went quiet.

"Tony you can ask me anything." Gibbs let his arms slip from his chest. "I'll tell you the truth even if I don't think you'll like the answer."

"I could ask you a thousand questions and it wouldn't change what I already know." Tony gazed into the steely blue eyes.

"And what is it you think you already know." Gibbs

Tony swallowed hard then said it. "I know you're in love with me."

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. "Master of the obvious."

"Ha, ha, funny" Tony said with a snarky voice. "I know you want me to stay in DC and not go back to Paris."

"Again, seems pretty obvious if I'm in love with you I'd want you in DC and not half way across the world."

"Are you going to be a smart ass about this?" Tony snapped.

"I'm not trying to be a smart ass." Gibbs snapped back. "I'm trying to make you see the depth of what I want and you're either oblivious to it or afraid to admit it."

"I'm not as skilled at reading people as you are and reading you is even harder." Tony sat his coffee cup down and scrutinized the older man's face. The set of his jaw, the way he held his lips, the lines across his forehead and the blue eyes that always seemed to say so much. Yet Tony couldn't get a sense of anything, or maybe Gibbs was right and he was afraid to see it.

Taking a few steps towards Tony, Gibbs stopped just as he entered Tony's personal space.

Compelled by some unseen force, Tony's hand came up and his fingers touched Gibbs temple then traced a line across his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, then down his jawline as if trying to read the man's face in braille.

Gibbs' eyes closed momentarily then shot open as he took Tony's hand and pressed it palm flat against his chest. His steel blue eyes locked on Tony's and he felt the hand on his chest press down harder. When he spoke his voice was steady and spilled out with the depth of emotion he'd hidden for so long. "I am in love with you and have been for years, longer than you probably imagined. And you're right I want you in DC, but not just in DC…I want you here, with me, in my life, in this house that we make a home." He inched closer. "In my bed, our bed where we will make love until our bodies and minds are spent and we fall asleep from exhaustion only to wake up and start all over again." The hand holding Tony's gently squeezed. "I want to build a home and be a family for Tali. I want you and she to know that I will love and protect her as if was my own. I wanna grow old with you, be there for the good and bad, and watch Tali because the amazing woman I know she will be…I want us…all of you and-" Soft lips crashed against his. It was demanding filled with raw emotion expressed in a passionate kiss. The hand a Gibbs' chest crawled upward wrapping around his neck deepening the kiss. His hand now free, his arm snaked around Tony's waist drawing the man against him. He wanted it to last forever, wanted it to mark their decent into madness together where they would crumble to the floor and make love right here in the kitchen. Instead Gibbs drew back as Tony's lips chased his desperately trying to hold on, but Gibbs needed to speak needed to say those last few words. When he finally ripped their lips apart they were both gasping for breath.

"Gibbs." The name came out as a breathless prayer as Tony tried to capture Gibbs' lips again only to have the older man jerk his head away. Dilated green eyes gazed longingly into blue.

Pushing down the desire, Gibbs took a deep breath. "I can't have you for a day, a week, even a year…I want forever and what scares me about all this…I'm not sure you're ready for that and if you're not, even there's even a doubt we need to deal with that before this goes any further." Licking his suddenly dry lips, Gibbs shook his head. "I would love nothing more than to take you right here right now, but I can't make love to you then watch you walk away…I've lost a love like this before and I can't do it again."

The words, the look in Gibbs' eyes, and the depth of the emotions made Tony want to lie. He wanted to say that was everything he wanted too, that there were no doubts no hesitation, but he couldn't. He knew Gibbs could already see it on his face, read it in the micro-expressions that he had no control over and a second later the arm slipped from his waist and Gibbs took a step back. The hurt look on Gibbs' face felt like Tony had been punched in the gut and the bile rise in his throat and he thought for a moment he might vomit. He watched as Gibbs took a step back, then two more putting distance between them. Tony opened his mouth to speak then closed it again unable to come up with the right words to say.

"You should go." Gibbs ran his face down his face then took a deep breath.

"I need to explain."

"Yes, you do." Gibbs shook his head. "But not right now."

"Gibbs please." Tony's words were a plea as he tried to put a coherent thought together to explain what he was feeling, but at this point he felt it would fall on deaf ears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 8

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

"Large hazelnut latte." Tony handed the cashier the money and when he was handed the change he dropped it in the tip jar. Stepping down to the end of the counter he waited to hear his name called. He'd avoided the diner, thinking maybe Gibbs would head there. Instead he'd stopped at the coffee shop across the street from NCIS on his way back to Senior's place.

"Tony?"

Staring at the wall behind the counter and lost in thought Tony didn't even here his name.

"Tony." The man touched his arm and Tony jumped.

"Hey Tim." Tony shook his head trying to clear the thoughts away.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

"Just grabbing a quick coffee."

McGee's brow furrowed at the somber tone of his friends voice. "Everything okay?"

"What?" Tony had become lost in thought again.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Tony forced a smile. "Just have a lot on my mind."

"Where's Tali?"

"She's with Senior while I was running some errands." This time Tony heard his name as the Barista called out that his drink was reading. Picking up the drink, the two of them made their way towards the condiment station. Pulling off the lid Tony poured in some sugar, put the lid back on and took a long swig. His face contorted as the sweetness filled his mouth then hit his stomach.

"Is it not your order?" McGee chuckled at the disgusted look on Tony's face.

Tony shook his head. "No it's my order; I just haven't had it in a long time. It's sickeningly sweet."

"That was how you liked it."

Clearing his throat, Tony tossed the drink in the trash. "Not anymore. God, black coffee is so much better."

McGee snickered. "Another habit you picked up from Gibbs."

Tony looked at him confused.

"You did pick up a lot of Gibbs habits over the year."

"Yeah right." Tony sighed as he glanced down into the trash where he'd just tossed the drink.

"That's not a bad thing." McGee stared at his friend trying to figure out what was going on. "You know if you need to talk-"

The concern in McGee's voice made Tony look up. "I know Tim." He patted McGee's shoulder. "And thanks, but this is something I need to figure out myself."

"I know its hard being back, everyone wanting to spend time with you and Tali…" McGee smiled at his friend. "We just missed you and you know how this group can get a little over zealous." He chuckled. "Especially Abby…and I know Gibbs was really happy to see you."

"Right."

Again it was a tone in his friend's voice that made McGee uneasy. "Did something happen between you and Gibbs, is that why you took off so fast after I told you he took the day off?"

Glancing at his watch, Tony tried to sound convincing. "I really need to go." He patted McGee's shoulder again. "We'll all go out, we'll make plans." With that Tony was already heading towards the door.

McGee watched Tony until he couldn't see the man anymore, the look of confusion still evident on his face as he tried to piece together what was bothering his friend.

 **##########**

Quietly opening the door, Tony stepped into the apartment and put the bag down by the door. He could hear his father's voice in the distance. Walking into the living room he stood there a moment just watching the scene before him. Tali was sitting on Senior's lap her head against his shoulder, her eyes heavy as he red her a story. It took only a few seconds for the two to realize they were being watched.

"Abba." Tali jumped down and ran to her father.

"Hey sweetie." Tony scooper her up.

"I was trying to get her down for a nap." Senior said as he put the book on the coffee table.

"You ready for a nap?" Kissing Tali's forehead, she nodded and Tony headed towards the spare room. He sat her down on the bed and she looked up at him.

He sat down next to her on the bed and felt the phone dig into his thigh. Pulling it from his front pant he placed it on the bedside table. Brushing the hair from her forehead, he looked down at his daughter. "Did you have fun with Papa?"

She smiled and nodded. Then her little brow furrowed and she reached up and touched her father's cheek. "Why are you sad?"

His brow furrowed a mirror image of her own. "Why do you think I'm sad?"

"You look sad." She put her finger at the corner of her father's mouth and pushed upward. "No smiles."

Taking her hand from his face he kissed her finger and forced a smile. Her right eyebrow went up and again he was reminded of how many of his mannerisms she had picked up. "I'm okay. Now it's nap time." He could see that she doubted him was on the verge of asking another question but he dropped a kiss on her forehead and whispered I love you in her ear and she smiled up at him. She curled up on her side and closed her eyes.

Walking out of the room he closed the door behind him and made his way into the living room. His father was looking at the newspaper, but looked up when Tony walked into the room.

"I didn't expect you home so early." Senior folded the newspaper and dropped it on the side table next to him. "Thought you had some errands to run that were going to take away, that's why you dropped Tali back home." He glanced at his watch. "Home by twelve thirty. That's less than two hours."

Tony shrugged. "Didn't take as long as I expected."

Senior just slowly nodded.

"Don't start analyzing everything I do." Tony's words came out sharper than he intended.

"Hard not to analyze when it's obvious something put you in a foul mood." Senior picked up the newspaper. "But I won't press." Opening the paper he started reading.

Tony blew out a long breath and walked into the kitchen.

 **##########**

Gibbs was sitting in a chair on the back patio staring out at the back yard. He'd tried working on the boat, but his heart and mind weren't in it so he'd grabbed another cup of coffee and ended up out here. He was staring at the tree, a huge white oak towards the back left corner of the yard. It was part of the reason he bought the house. It was tall and imposing, its branches and leaves offering shade to a large portion of the yard. He knew when he saw the tree it would be perfect to put a swing set for Kelly under it. She'd love the swing set as a young girl and as she grew the swing set was the stepping stone to climbing into the branches of the tree. He smile as the image flashed through his mind. He'd walked out into the back yard expecting to see her swinging back and forth, instead the swing set was empty his heart sank momentarily until he heard a giggle from above. She was sitting on the first branch of the tall oak partially covered by the full growth spring leaves. The vision faded and he was looking at the empty back yard again. Rubbing his temples he tried to ignore the headache that was building. The squeak of the back door opening made Gibbs turn. "Case?" He was about to get up when the man shook his head.

"No case." McGee said as he walked over and sat down in the chair next to Gibbs and looked out at the back yard. "Gorgeous day out."

"Yeah." Gibbs looked at the side of McGee's face trying to get a read on what had made the young man show up out of the blue.

"I know I don't usually just show up."

"You're always welcome."

"I know." McGee took a deep breath. "I always thought after Tony left that I'd end up showing up here once a week for steak."

"Our relationship is different."

"That's why I'm here." McGee continued to stare out at the back yard. "I ran into Tony earlier."

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"When Tony left I was sad to see my friend leave, but excited be became your Senior Field Agent." McGee chuckled. "It was like the youngest son watching his sibling leave and knowing he was finally going to have all his father's attention."

Gibbs' snickered.

"We've always had a father son relationship and I've always been thankful for that." McGee swallowed hard as he braced himself for what kind of reaction his next words may bring. "You never looked at Tony like a son and he never wanted you to be a father figure." He paused a moment and when he received no reaction he continued. "I think we all knew there was something more between the two of you, something deeper than friendship, but we just never voiced because we figured if you two didn't see it or act on it, we sure in hell weren't going to point it out."

Gibbs leaned forward in the chair and put his elbows on his knees and folded his hands together. "What did Tony say?"

"It wasn't what he said it was what he didn't say."

Gibbs glanced over at McGee.

"And finding you out here staring at the back yard, says just as much." McGee looked at the watch on his wrist then back at Gibbs. "I don't know exactly what happened and I don't have to, but I do know that two people that I care about are hurting and I wanna help if I can. I don't want this to ruin your friendship."

Gibbs sighed. "I'm not sure friendship can be enough anymore…at least for me."

McGee saw the pain and sadness in Gibbs' eyes, the same look he had when he talked about Shannon and Kelly. "That's why you pushed Tony away. Why you didn't hardly talk while he was away this last year." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. "Have you talked, I mean really talked?"

"I talked…" Gibbs swallowed the fear. "I'm not sure I'm ready to hear what he has to say."

McGee's eyes went wide. "You think he's going to walk away."

"He's afr-" Gibbs stopped mid word and pulled the phone out of his pocket. He was surprised by the name on the caller id.

"Is it Tony?"

Gibbs flipped the phone open. "Tony I-"

" _Gibbs."_

Gibbs' face contracted with surprise as he heard the little girl's voice and stood up. "Tali? Is everything okay?"

McGee was on his feet as well as he heard the concern in Gibbs' voice.

" _Abba's sad." Tali sighed. "He's not smiley."_

"But he's okay, he's there with you."

" _He's in the living room with Papa."_

"Are you supposed to be taking a nap?"

" _I don't like when Abba's sad."_

Gibbs sighed. "I know I don't like when Abba's sad either."

" _Can you come here and make him smiley…you make him smiley."_

Gibbs ran his hand over his mouth. "I don't think I can make him smiley right now sweetie."

McGee tried to hide a smirk.

" _Please Gibbs."_

The pleading little voice tugged at his heart.

" _Please, pretty please."_

Gibbs head went back and his eyes closed momentarily. Letting a long breath he replied. "I'll there in just a little bit." He closed the phone and shook his head.

"God, I hope we have a boy." McGee groaned. "If we have a girl she will have me so wrapped around her finger I'll cave every time she says please daddy." He looked at Gibbs. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Gibbs took a step towards McGee.

"You don't have to say it, I know." McGee smiled when the hand came up and patted his cheek.

Gibbs nodded as he walked passed him and back towards the garage.

 **##########**

The knock at the door made Senior look up and over at his son. "You expecting someone?"

Tony shook his head. "I'll get it." Walking to the front door he peeked out the peep hole shocked when he saw Gibbs standing there. "I didn't expect to see you." Tony said as he opened the door.

"I didn't expect to show up." Gibbs tried to keep his emotions in check. "But Tali called."

"What?"

"Gibbs!" The name was shouted as Tali came running towards them.

Crouching down, Gibbs was almost knocked over when Tali ran into him hugging him tightly.

"You called Gibbs?" Tony looked shocked.

Letting go of Gibbs, she leaned back against him as she nodded up at her father. "You were sad, he makes you smiley."

"Tali the phone is for emergencies only." Tony said in a scolding voice.

"This is an emergency." She scolded him back, the two sounding almost identical in tone and emotion.

Tony took a deep breath and squatted down. "Come here."

She walked over to him, a defiant look in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her on the tip of the nose. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. When she pulled back she looked at him with a serious expression. "Me and Gibbs don't like when you're sad."

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "He told me."

"Well I'll try not to be sad anymore." He glanced over at Gibbs who suddenly stood up. Looking back at Tali, Tony smiled softly. "But it's okay to be sad sometimes."

She nodded.

Scooping her up, Tony stood up and met Gibbs steely gaze.

"I'm sorry she called you." Tony chuckled. "I put everyone's picture on their contact info on the phone, added them to my favorites and taught her how to call in case of an emergency."

Gibbs shook his head. "It's fine." He smiled at Tali. "You can call me any time okay."

"Okay." She smiled back.

"Especially when you're worried about Abba." Gibbs leaned in closer to Tali. "I always want to know you and Abba are okay, no matter where you are."

"You love Abba."

Gibbs looked straight at Tony. "Yes I do." He watched as Tony's Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"You love me!" Tali exclaimed happily.

Gibbs grinned back at her. "I absolutely do."

"Come in." Tony offered awkwardly. "I didn't mean to keep you standing in the open door way."

"It's okay. I just wanted to check in, she was worried on the phone."

Tony grinned. "She did the please, pretty please didn't she?"

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah."

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "Gets me every time."

"See." Tali put her hands on Tony's cheeks. "Gibbs makes you smiley."

Tony smiled at his daughter and nodded. "Why don't you go have Papa get you some juice." Putting her down, she looked up at him then up at Gibbs.

"Let's get juice." She said taking Gibbs' hand.

"Um, sweetie I don't think-"

"Come in, please." Tony paused. "Pretty please."

"Pretty please!" Tali repeated.

Gibbs gaze met Tony's.

"Just a quick glass of juice and you can leave…if you want."

Wrestling with his emotions, something inside him made him nod and he stepped into the apartment.

"We have apple and grape." Tali said as she pulled him through the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 9

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Tali sat at the kitchen island sipping her juice, Gibbs sitting next her with a bottled water. Tony stood across from them smiling at his daughter as she rambled on about nothing and everything to Gibbs.

"We feed the birds in the park." She said between sips. "Across the street."

Gibbs listened, nodded and answered questions when she asked.

"Do you like birds?"

"I do."

"Do you feed them?"

"I have a bird feeder in the back yard." Gibbs smiled. "And a bird house."

"Are there babies?" She asked excitedly.

"Sometimes."

Tali looked at Tony. "Can we have a bird house?"

Tony chuckled. "We can try. Not sure if the bird would want a house on a third story window ledge."

She turned back to Gibbs. "I need a bird house."

"Well maybe you and I can make one." Gibbs winked at her.

"Abba can help too."

Gibbs nodded. "Abba can help too."

She smiled from ear to ear then jumped down from her seat and went to run off.

"Where you going?" Tony asked.

"To look up bird houses with Papa." Questioned answered she ran off towards the living room.

Tony shook his head. "She's going to be a vet or an entomologist. She loves bugs, won't let me kill anything. We have to catch it study it figure out exactly what kind of bug it is then let it go outside."

Gibbs chuckled. "She's inquisitive and relentless, that's a good combination."

"Yeah." Tony stared at the marble countertop for a moment then looked back up at Gibbs. "We need to talk."

"I know."

"I just…I didn't think you were in the mood to really listen earlier."

"I wasn't." Gibbs took a deep breath and blew it out. "I needed some time to reset and get my emotions in check."

"And how's that going?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I was working on it then I got a call from a concerned little girl worried about her dad and-I'm here."

Tony shook his head. "I didn't think, I mean she asked why I was sad but her calling you was the last thing I expected."

"Kids are perceptive and have no filter. They say what they think and what they feel." Gibbs sighed. "She wanted you to be smiley again and thought I could do that."

Just the words made Tony smile.

"I wanna make you smile. I never want you to be sad because of me."

"It's not because of you, it's just all this-" Tony sighed. "This isn't exactly the best time or place to try and have this conversation when at any minute my father or daughter can come barging in."

"When is a good time and place?"

"It's now."

Tony and Gibbs both turned and looked at Senior standing in the opening to the kitchen.

"I'm taking Tali over to the park to watch the birds." Senior glanced back and forth between Tony and Gibbs. "Figure it out, maybe not all of it, but you both need to say what you need to say and go from there."

Tony opened his mouth about to speak when Senior glared at him.

"Don't say it." Senior's eyes narrowed. "Of course I want you and Tali here, but I only want you here if you're both going to be happy." He looked over at Gibbs. "And unfortunately, we both have to accept it if here isn't where Tony wants to be. We don't have to like it, but we have to accept it. "

Gibbs slowly nodded.

With that Senior turned and walked away.

Gibbs steely gaze locked on Tony. "I want you to be happy…no matter what."

Tony could hear the honesty in the statement, but he could also sense the unspoken sentiment beneath it. "And can you be happy, no matter what happens?" He watched as Gibbs seemed to be contemplating his response. "You said you'd always tell me the truth, even if I didn't like the answer."

"If you have a good reason for wanting to leave…for walking away from me, from us; I'll accept that and move on." Gibbs took a deep breath. "But I can't accept you leaving because of the excuses you think you have for walking way."

"Excuses? You think all my fears about us are excuses."

"No, I know you have fears about us, real fears, but those, those we can deal with." Gibbs paused remembering what Tony had just said about telling the truth. "But the excuses you've created are just that excuses and I don't know how to accept that."

Tony folded his arms across his chest. "And what excuses have I created?"

Gibbs could hear the annoyance in Tony's voice and see it in the younger man's body language. "You wanted the truth, so I'm giving it to you."

"Then please." Tony shrugged. "By all means tell me the truth, as you see it."

"Right as I see it." Gibbs snapped. "You were the one that said I notice everything, but now you don't wanna hear about what I actually see."

"Just because you notice it doesn't make it the truth." Tony snapped and started walking out of the kitchen.

Gibbs was up and going after him in a split second. "No, we're not going to keep doing this." He grabbed Tony's bicep and jerked the younger man back around. Narrow green eyes met his locked in a defiant glare. "I get upset, then you get upset and we never actually talk it through."

Tony tried to yank his arm free only to have the hand around his bicep tighten.

"It is the truth. You think you don't deserve this, any of it. Yet all you've ever wanted is a place to call home and a family, something tangible to hold on to." Gibbs grip loosened and his hand slid down Tony's arm and held his wrist. "And although Tali fulfills part of that, you need and want more. You want someone to share your life with; someone to see passed the jokes and fancy suits to the man that's underneath it all." He jerked Tony forward. "I saw passed all of that a long time ago and I still want nothing more than to love you and give you the life that you want and deserve." Gibbs shook his head. "And the excuse that Tali has a life in Paris, that it's become her home is a piss poor excuse, because all that little girl wants is for you to be happy. She proved that today." He stared at Tony. "She'll be happy where you are and where she is surrounded by people that love her. So _don't_ use her as an excuse." He jerked Tony towards him again, face to face, their arms between their chests the only thing that kept their bodies from touching. "And I know you love me." Gibbs glanced at Tony's lips then back into the dilated green eyes. "I can tell in the way you kissed me, the way your lips chased mine desperately trying to make it last longer. The way your body leans into me, with even the slightest touch." Tony's body had pinned their arms between them desperately wanting contact. "The way your pulse races surging with want and need." His thumb at the inside of Tony's wrist brushed slowly back and forth over the raging pulse. "I know it scares you, but do you really want to let fear keep you from being happy." Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's continuing to almost touch as he spoke. "I promise I will make you happy for the rest of your life…if you'll let me." Gibbs felt the lips suddenly capture his and he let go of Tony's wrist, their arms falling from between them and their bodies made contact.

Tony felt the hand snake around his waist crushing their bodies tighter together. The heat between them sent a shiver through Tony's body and his hand caressed around Gibbs' neck. His fingers combed through the silver locks surprised by how soft the hair was, involuntarily his hand knotted in Gibbs hair, crushing their lips together harder. And he knew, this where he was meant to be.

Gibbs wanted it to go on forever, wanted to never let Tony go, but his aching lungs demanded air and he ripped their lips apart. His forehead fell against Tony's as he gasped for breathes, both arms now wrapped tightly around Tony's body afraid if he let go the man may somehow just disappear.

"I do love you." Tony panted trying to catch his breath. "And there is nothing I want more than to build a life with you."

The words took Gibbs breath away, his lungs again desperately trying to take in air, but it was useless. Gibbs suddenly pinned Tony against the wall behind him, his hands clawing up Tony's ribcage as his lips descended to the younger man's neck tasting the tender flesh.

Tony's eyes closed, his head went back against the wall as he rivalled in the pleasure that surged through him. His back arched pressing his groin against Gibbs and he moaned as he felt the hard cock against his own. The hands at his ribcage found their way around his body and latched on to his ass and squeezed. The action thrusted their cocks together causing more friction between them. "Gibbs please." The words came out as a whispered plea.

Gibbs could hear the want, the desire, but he could also hear the hint of worry. His lips kissed their way up Tony's neck pausing as he reached Tony's ear. "How long has it been?" He felt the body against him tremble. "Three months…six…nine." He heard the stifled whimper and the realization made Gibbs growl. "Over nine months." Gibbs' hands crawled back to Tony's ribcage. "I need to be alone with you soon." He licked his suddenly dry lips. "Our bodies skin to skin, kissing and touching every inch of you, licking and sucking your cock." He heard and felt Tony's sharp intake of breath. "Making you come over and over again."

"Stop please." Tony gasped as his hard cock twitched and his eyes shot open.

Reining in his desire, Gibbs kept Tony against him, but pulled his head back and looked into the dilated green eyes. "I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you." He leaned in, their lips almost touching when they heard the front door open. Taking a deep breath Gibbs took two steps back quickly putting distance between them.

Senior came walking towards the kitchen and stopped when he saw the two men. He glanced back and forth between them, seeing Tony leaning against the wall still trying to catch his breath. His eyebrow went up. "I see you two have worked things out."

"Where's Tali?" Tony asked taking a deep breath.

"She needed to use the little girl's room and wanted to get her bug collecting kit." Again his gaze danced back and forth between the two men. "I tried to give you plenty of time, but-."

"It's fine." Tony cleared his throat.

"Papa I can't find it."

Senior was about to turn and go help here when Tony shook his head.

"I'll get it. I know right where it is." With a quick look at Gibbs, Tony smiled. "I'll just be a minute."

Gibbs gave a nod then looked over at Senior who was staring at him. "Go ahead, say it or ask whatever you want to ask."

"Do you love him?"

"More than anything."

"Good." Senior took a step closer and put his hand on Gibbs shoulder leaning in and whispering. "I don't know if he told you but it's been over a year." Senior's eyebrows went up. "A year for a DiNozzo man is like seven, like in dog years." He patted Gibbs' shoulder. "I'd go home get some rest and seriously prepare yourself before you unleash that." He paused. "I went three months once…when my wife and I at the time finally hooked up we didn't leave the bedroom for four days." He stepped back. "Just giving you fair warning."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up then he shook his head.

Tony walked back in with Tali holding his hand. He saw the odd look on Gibbs' face and groaned as he looked over at his father. "Did you tell him the Sergio story?"

Senior's brow furrowed. "No, but I-"

"I don't wanna know." Gibbs groaned.

"Will you come get bugs with us?" Tali asked letting go of her dads hand and running over to Gibbs.

Gibbs squatted down and smiled at her. "What kinds of bugs are we getting?"

"Whatever we find." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him.

Standing up he let himself be pulled towards the front door Tony and Senior following behind them. When they reached the door, Senior stopped.

"You three go; I have some things to get done."

"You sure? You don't have too-"

Senior smiled at patted his son's cheek. "I know."

Tony nodded.

"Go have fun we saw lots of bugs while we were there."

"Do you like bugs?" Tali asked as they headed out the front door.

"I do."

"Abba's scared of bugs."

Tony scoffed. "Not all bugs..." He grinned over at Gibbs. "Just the big scary ones."

Gibbs chuckled. "Well I'll help you get the big scary ones and Abba can help with the little ones."

 **##########**

Tali's bug motel as Tony was calling it was full. They had taken pictures of them all, looked them up on the internet. They were all named, cataloged, and Tali was now just sitting on the grass looking at them.

"We should get going it's getting late." Tony looked down at his daughter as the sun was starting to set.

"Okay." Tali replied not looking up from her bugs.

"I have so many bug pictures on my phone if someone saw them they'd think I have a bug fetish." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs smirked as his hand caressed the small of Tony's back. "Something you wanna tell me."

Tony laughed. "No, bugs are definitely not my thing."

Leaning closer, Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "I can't wait to find out everything you like…what you want to try, ever fantasy you want fulfilled."

"Gibbs." Tony sighed.

Stepped slightly away, his hand still on the small of Tony's back. Gibbs looked down at Tali "Are we taking our bug friends?"

Tali shook her head. "This is their home." She opened one of the little containers and took out a ladybird beetle. Holding it gently in her hand she took it back over to where they had originally found it, one by one she repeated the process until the little bug motel was empty.

Tony could see the surprise and pride on Gibbs' face. "I think she has some sort of eidetic memory."

"Amazing." Gibbs shook his head.

She walked back over took each of them by the hand. "Okay let's go."

Gibbs chuckled as they started walking back to the apartment.

 **##########**

"Papa look at the bugs!" Tali squealed as she ran into the living room Tony's cell phone in hand.

Senior was sitting on the couch and Tali jumped up into his lap. Opening the phone she tapped on the pictures and a picture of a centipede came up. "Look at all the legs."

Senior's shoulders shook. "I can't believe you touch those things."

Tali laughed and flicked to the next picture telling Senior about the ladybird beetle and started telling him what they had read about it on line.

"I should get going."

The words tickled the shell of Tony's ear and he involuntarily leaned back against the man behind him. "You could stay we could order pizza."

"As much as I would love that." Gibbs let out a slow deep breath. "I think I should go."

Tony turned around and smirked. "Having a hard time controlling yourself."

"Yes." Gibbs voice was low, almost a growl.

Tony bit his lip at the needful tone in Gibbs' voice. "I promise I'll work on us being alone soon."

Gibbs nodded as they just stood there staring at each other a moment.

"Gibbs needs to go." Tony said pulling his gaze from the older man and turning towards Tali and Senior.

Tali jumped down, ran over to Gibbs and he quickly scooper her up. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hugged him. When she drew back she smiled. "Bye Gibbs." She kissed him on the tip of the nose. "Love you."

Gibbs felt his heart melt. "I love you too." Kissing her on the nose she giggled as he placed her back down and she ran to Senior. Quickly lost in showing Senior her bug pictures. A quick glance at Tony and they walked towards the front door.

Tony was just about to touch the door knob when he was suddenly jerked into Gibbs' arms and his lips devoured in a greedy kiss. There was no gentleness, no pretense of any kind, just the pure unbridled expression of what the kiss would lead to if they were alone. He felt the fingertips dig into the small of his back as his own hands snaked around Gibbs' neck. Then before Tony could protest, Gibbs ripped their lips apart.

Hazy green eyes met steely blue.

"The things I want to do to you." Gibbs hissed.

Tony leaned in and whispered in Gibbs' ear.

Gibbs eyes closed and his mouth parted slightly as the words wormed there way deep into his mind. The hand on Tony's back knotted into his shirt as the guttural growl tore from deep inside the older man. When Gibbs' eyes opened, he was staring back into the hazy green pools.

"Goodnight _Jethro._ " The name dripped seductively from Tony's lips. "I love you."

Gibbs was so mesmerized he didn't even move, didn't say a word as Tony slipped from his arms and slowly walked away.

 **##########**

Locking the door behind him, Gibbs walked into the living room and flopped down onto the couch. He laid there a moment face down before finally rolling over and kicking off his shoes. Staring up at the ceiling, the words Tony had whispered echo in his head over and over. Slowly Gibbs' eyes closed as he listened to the words. _When you have your hand wrapped around your cock tonight…and I know you will pretend it's mine and scream my name as you come._

As if obeying, Gibbs had already undone his pants and had his cock in his hand. Stroking over his length he pictured Tony's face, picture Tony sitting on the edge of the couch, Tony's hand wrapped around his cock. Gibbs' back arched as he tightened his grip. God he wanted to come wanted to scream, wanted to scream the name of the man he had wanted and been denied for so long.

Sensing something, someone Gibbs' eyes shot open and he was staring into the familiar green eyes as his hand stopped moving and just held his cock. Tony's eyes darted back and forth between Gibbs' cock and the glazed over blue eyes.

Silently Tony walked towards the couch and sat down on the edge. "Don't stop…I wanna watch."

Gradually, Gibbs' hand started to move again, creating a slow steady pace.

Tony watched with bated breath before finally letting his hand wrap around Gibbs' learning the way Gibbs' liked to be touched. He followed the ups and downs, the slight twists Gibbs made and the barely noticeable squeeze Gibbs gave the head of his cock.

Gibbs removed his hand and let if fall to Tony thigh as he reveled in first taste of Tony's touch. He'd wanted this for so long that it seemed like an impossibility and to now have everything he wanted had him already on edge. "God Tony." Gibbs groaned. "Feels so good." His hips started thrusting up into each downward motion.

"I wanna make you come."

Gibbs' eyes locked on Tony's. "So close." His body started to shake and his fingertips clawed into Tony's thigh as Tony sped up and tightened his grip.

Leaning down, Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear. "Scream my name, the only name that you'll ever scream again."

"Tony!" The name tore through the air as Gibbs suddenly sat up on the couch. His eyes shot open in the darkness of the room…the empty room. His body was covered in a fine layer of sweat, his shirt sticking to his chest and his cock flaccid and sticky with come. He ran his hands down his face. "Son of a bitch." He panted as he fell back on the couch taking hard swallow breathes. Then he suddenly started to laugh. I hadn't had a wet dream since he was a horny teenager to afraid to masturbate at night because his father might hear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 10

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

He stood with his back to the shower head letting the hot water rain down over his back to try and take away some of the aching in his muscles. He gave up trying to sleep because every time he closed his eyes the erotic visions filled his mind…vivid images of him making love to Tony in countless ways and places. When he finally gave up, he went to work on the boat, it didn't help and at some point he fell asleep on the hull. He woke up from a dream covered in sweat and with a raging hard on.

Turning around, his head fell forward and he let the water pour down over his head and neck for a few minutes before finally turning off the water. Climbing out of the shower, he dried off, slipped on his boxers and slacks and headed towards the bedroom as he ran the towel over his damp hair. As he stepped through the doorway of the bedroom he stopped. For a moment he thought the man standing at the end of the bed was a figment of his imagination…maybe he was still asleep on the boat and this was a dream.

"What are you doing?"

Gibbs tossed the towel over his shoulder. This was definitely not a dream, if it were a dream the first words out of Tony's mouth would have been throw me on the bed and take me. He took a deep breath. "You're in my house, in my bedroom. I think I should be the one asking what you're doing."

Tony's mouth opened as if to speak then closed. They stood there in silence for a moment before Tony finally spoke. "I thought maybe you would want to get breakfast or coffee at the diner before you went to work." When Gibbs just continued to stare at him he kept talking. "When you weren't already down stairs drinking your coffee I was worried. Thought maybe you overslept." Tony glanced at his watch. "You're normally up and ready to leave by now." His green eyes involuntarily skimmed down Gibbs bare chest still peppered with beads of water. Although Gibbs had put his slacks on they were unzipped and unbuttoned. Realizing what he'd done his eyes snapped back up and locked on steely blue. "Rough night?" The only reply was a slight nod from the older man. "You should have called me." Tony chuckled. "I couldn't sleep." He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried not to stare at Gibbs' chest. "Just had a lot on my mind." He sighed. "You probably had a lot on your mind too."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Oh."

"I only had one thing on my mind." Gibbs took a step towards Tony his hand reached out about to touch Tony's face, but stopped before he actually touched the younger man. He took a deep breath and stepped back. "You shouldn't be here right now."

"Why?" Tony asked breathlessly.

"You know why." Gibbs sighed.

"I told you I love you and I do."

"I know." Gibbs swallowed hard.

"Is that not enough?"

Gibbs slowly shook his head.

Tony took a tentative step towards Gibbs then another. "What do you need from me?"

Bridging the last of the distance between them, Gibbs blue eyes gazed into the questioning green. Gently his hand came up and caressed Tony's cheek, the younger man leaned into the touch his eyes closing momentarily then opening and staring back into the pools of blue.

Suddenly Tony's eyes went wide and his mouth parted as the hand latched onto the back of his neck holding him in a vice like grip.

"Tell me you're staying here." Gibbs' words were heavy with emotion. "That the only reason you'll go back to Paris is to pack up the rest of your things."

Tony swallowed hard as the steel blue eyes stared into his demanding the truth, no matter what the answer may be. He wet his parched lips. "I'm not going back to Paris…this is where I want to be and it's not because of you."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed and he held his breath.

"It's because of me and what I want." Tony's hand came to rest in the center of Gibbs bare chest feeling the thundering heart beating against his palm. "And what I want is you, us. I want to build a life with you. I want to make this our home…you, me and Tali." He shook his head. "No more excuses, no more fears…just me finally allowing myself to be happy and to love and be loved by the man I want to spent the rest of my-" He never spoke the last word, instead his mouth was seized, hungry lips devoured his.

Gibbs' arms enveloped Tony crushing the younger man against him desperate to have their bodies as close as possible. It wasn't enough, he needed more. Taking a few steps back, Gibbs felt his legs make contact with the edge of the bed and dropped down pulling Tony into his lap.

Straddling Gibbs' legs, Tony moaned as the hands clawed up his back. When the lips left his he whimpered with lose, but the whimper quickly turned to a moan as the warm lips found their way to his neck nipping and kissing at the tender flesh. His eyes closed as the gently nips became tender bites until he gasped when the teeth sank deep into his flesh. "Gibbs."

The name dripped from Tony's lips as Gibbs' hands found their way to Tony's shoulders and jerked him down hard letting the younger man feel the hard on thrust against him.

"Oh fuck." Tony's hand latched onto the back of Gibbs' head, his fingers knotting into the silver strands.

Making his way to Tony's ear, Gibbs hissed. "Oh I have so many things I want to do to you before I fuck you." As the words left his mouth, Gibbs tossed Tony down onto the bed, his legs now straddling Tony's thighs as he gazed down at the man. "So many things." Gibbs' fingers toyed with the button of Tony's jeans. "Just having you naked in my bed is first on the list."

"That won't take long." Tony gazed up at the man above him. "I only have two pieces of clothing on." Hearing the low growl from the man above him, Tony bit at his lower lip. He felt the button on his jeans popped free then two hands were pushing the t-shirt up his body. Arching his back he let the shirt be pushed up and it was quickly pulled off over his head. A second later he felt the zipper yanked down and the hands on his hips trying to rip the jeans from his body. Raising his hips, Tony was yanked downward as the jeans were peeled away and tossed aside. When he focused back on the man above him, Gibbs was looking down at him with a look of pure love and lust that it took Tony's breath away.

Gibbs let out a deep sigh as his eyes slowly traveled down Tony's naked body then back up. "I have waited over a decade for this moment." He shook his head. "And you are more amazing than I even imagined."

Reaching up, Tony's fingers gently brushed across Gibbs' forehead then danced down his jawline to his lips. "Are you always going to look at me this way?"

"Always." The word came out as a whisper.

With his hand on Gibbs' neck Tony pulled the older man down bringing their lips together in a kiss that expressed all the love they both had hidden for so long. Tony had never experienced such a pure expression of love and it made his entire body shiver.

Their lips slowly parted and Gibbs' lips fell to Tony's throat. He descended Tony's body leaving kisses in his path and stopping as he reached the hair above Tony's cock. Glancing up at Tony, Gibbs slid off the bed and onto his knees. Putting his hands on Tony's knees he gently pulled the younger man down towards the edge of the bed.

Tony anticipated the touch, but even knowing didn't prepare him. When Gibbs tongue licked up the underside of his cock it made his body tremble. "Gibbs, I-" The words came out in a huff of air. Tony was already panting for breath.

"I know." Gibbs' hands caressed up the inside of Tony's thighs and then stopped. He knew it had been a long time for Tony and this was probably going to be hard and fast. It didn't matter, Gibbs just wanted that connection between them, wanted to make Tony lose control, that was all that matter. Again Gibbs licked up Tony's cock and the younger man trembled, but this time his tongue flicked across the head tasting the precum already pooled there.

Tony let out a string of unrecognizable sounds as his back arched and his hands clutched at the bedsheet beneath him. When the touch disappeared, he tried to take a deep breath, but suddenly the warm lips were around the head of his cock and al the air rushed from his lungs. His mouth feel open, eyes closed as the head of his cock was licked and sucked for what seemed like hours. Again he tried to take a deep breath but barely managed a short gasp of air. When the warmth started to envelope the length of his cock Tony bit down on his bottom lip trying to stifle the scream that threatened. It seemed to work until Gibbs' lips reached the base of his cock and the head of his cock hit the back of Gibbs' throat. The scream tore through the room as Tony tried every trick he knew to hold off the release. None of it was working. Having gone without for so long and the fact that it was Gibbs sucking his cock was quickly pushing Tony toward the edge.

Gibbs had tried to go slow, keep his pace steady, but his own need for the younger man was too great. He was bobbing over Tony's cock faster and faster wanting nothing more than to taste Tony's release. His hand slid down and cupped Tony's balls then squeezed gently eliciting another string of unrecognizable sounds peppered with swear words.

Gasping for breath, Tony's hand knotted around the bedsheet tighter pulling it from the bed as it balled up around him. His hips were involuntarily thrusting upwards with each of Gibbs' downward movements and the rhythm it created electrified Tony's body. There was no long coherent thought only the pleasure and the want and need to come. He could feel it in his bones, the aching need as his body started to convulse. He opened his mouth to scream but silence filled the air as he came. Every muscle in his body tensed, the world splintered into a kaleidoscope of brilliant colors as Gibbs continued to suck his cock taking everything Tony gave him. Then he was falling as his body seemed to melt into the mattress beneath him.

When the cock in his mouth finally went flaccid, Gibbs climbed back onto the bed lying on his side next to Tony, his legs hanging off the end of the bed. He wasn't sure if Tony was asleep or just still lost in the orgasmic haze. Gazing down Tony, Gibbs felt his heart flutter at the sight of the man. Placing a soft kiss on Tony's forehead, Gibbs got up and went to the bedside table. Picking up his cell phone, he called the number and prayed to get voice mail. He groaned to himself and sat down on the side of the bed when he heard the man's voice.

" _We were just about to call; Ms. Scuito has had her phone at the ready."_

"I'm fine." Gibbs sighed. "Taking the day off."

" _Another day off? This is unlike you." Vance almost chuckled._

"I have the time Leon."

" _Of course…but do I need to check on the cat?"_

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the coded question. "I haven't been kidnapped Leon."

" _Had to check."_

Gibbs' body suddenly tensed as he felt the hands snake around his waist and the lips on his neck. He physically jumped when he felt the hand in his crotch and it squeezed his cock.

" _Are you sure you're okay?" Leon had heard the slight intake of breath on the phone._

"Fine, something just came up." Gibbs leaned back against the body behind him as his legs parted. "Bye Leon." Closing the phone, Gibbs tossed it on the night stand.

"Something big came up." Tony hand slid inside Gibbs pants and down into the boxers. His hand wrapped around Gibbs' cock and slowly stroked over it.

Gibbs' eyes closed as the dream from last night flashed through his mind.

"I think this would be even more fun if you were naked." Tony let go of Gibbs' cock and his wrist was grabbed as his hand left Gibbs pants.

"No." Gibbs' eyes shot open and with his other hand he pulled his cock out the front of his boxers and pants. He let go of Tony's hand and it immediately wrapped back around his cock.

Tony's lips found their way to Gibbs' right ear. "Is this one of those fantasies you had?"

"A dream…" Gibbs groaned as Tony's thumb brushed across the head of his cock. "Last night."

"Did you jack off like I knew you would?"

"I didn't have to."

Tony's free clawed at the center of Gibbs' chest. "You had a wet dream about me stroking your cock."

"Yes."

"Did you come screaming my name?"

"God yes." Gibbs moaned as his hips started to rock and his body surged with unmet need.

"You're dripping." Tony groaned as he stared over Gibbs' shoulder at his hand around the older man's cock. "And your cock is so hard…over a decade of pent up want, desire and now here I am stroking your cock wanting to make you come."

"Tony." The truth of the words made Gibbs' body shudder. He'd wanted Tony for so long that he couldn't remember a time when he didn't.

"I love seeing you like this…how much I turn you on." Tony nipped at Gibbs' neck. "How many times have you laid here and made yourself come thinking about me?"

"Countless time." Gibbs grunted as he struggled to hold on.

"Have you imagined how good it's going to feel when you fuck me?" Tony heard the growl, felt it permeate from Gibbs' body into his own. His lips pressed against the shell of Gibbs' ear. "Are you going to make it feel good when you bury that big cock inside me?" Tony purred as Gibbs' body started to tremble. "Make me scream and beg you for more."

An animalistic cry ripped through the room as Gibbs came, his hips thrusting up as every nerve in his body exploded with overwhelming pleasure.

The heaviness of all of Gibbs' weight crashed back against Tony and he held the older man tightly as the warm come dripped down through his fingers. Tony almost screamed with Gibbs, surprised at his own arousal from stroking Gibbs' cock. His cock was hard, his body energized and already wanting more. The body against him stirred and he dropped a quick kiss to Gibbs' neck before whispering. "I want more."

 **##########**

"He took another day off?" McGee's brow was furrowed.

"I know very ungibbs." Bishops' face mirrored McGee's.

"A woman?" Torres smirked.

"The only woman that's been around lately is his therapist." Abby chimed in.

Torres shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time a doctor went for a patient."

"No, Gibbs would never go for that." Abby shook her head. "Plus she's not really his type."

"We didn't think Dr. Ryan was his type either." McGee reminded her.

"True." Abby pondered. "Maybe it's someone we would never expect."

"It's the therapist." Torres shook his finger. "Wait a minute, what about that Mounted police Sergeant what was her name-"

McGee snapped his fingers. "May Dawson. You're right she did seem interested."

Abby grinned at McGee. "Well you could check her phone records and see if she's made or received any calls from Gibbs."

"Abby that's not-"

"Several calls came in from Gibbs a couple months." Bishop said as she stared at her computer screen. "And she made several to him." She looked up from her screen and saw everyone staring at her. "What?" She shrugged. "McGee wasn't going to do it."

"A couple months ago, nothing recent?" Torres asked as he walked over and looked at the screen.

Bishop shook her head. "Nothing recent."

"Maybe it fizzled out." Abby and McGee walked over to Bishops desk. "She probably wanted a commitment something serious and we know Gibbs has commitment issues."

They all nodded.

"There has to be someone out there that could make Gibbs want to settle down." Bishop smiled. "Maybe have a family again."

"It would take one hell of a woman to get Gibbs to settle down." Torres chuckled.

Abby's eyes suddenly went wide. "Or man."

All three of them turned and stared at her.

"Tony." Abby's eyebrow went up. "We all knew he was just one tequila shot away from making a move on the bossman." She patted Torres' shoulder. "Well you weren't around when Tony was here but believe me-"

"Oh even deep under cover I heard the rumors."

"Really?" Bishop looked surprised.

"There's a fine line for some guys." Torres shrugged. "Sometimes all it takes is the right man and the right situation."

"Is that so?" Abby grinned at Torres.

"Hey I can appreciate a good looking man… and Gibbs is a good looking guy, I get it." He put his hands up and waved his fingers. "He's got that whole man of mystery thing going on with the steely blue eyes and calm quiet exterior."

"Have you thought about this a lot Nick?" Bishop smirked.

"I'm just saying." Nick smirked and winked.

"Tony maybe." McGee rolled his eyes. "But Gibbs?"

"I don't know. I agree with Nick." Abby wiggled her eyebrows. "There's a fine line and I think those two have walked it for a lot of years."

"So who's going?" Bishop asked.

"Going where?" Torres looked confused.

"To check on Gibbs and see if he has company." Bishop smiled.

"I have a better ideal." Abby said pulling her phone from her pocket making a call. "Hey it's Abby." The three watched waiting to see who she had called. "I was wondering if maybe I could stop over and see Tali in a little bit."

The other three smiled as they realized the man she had called.

"Oh you and Tali are at the National History museum…you wanted to show her the insects." She nodded as he continued to talk. "It's papa and Tali day, so Tony's not with you." Again she nodded. "He had somethings to do…right." She grinned, put her hand over the phone and whispered. "More like someone to do." Removing her hand she started talking again. "Well maybe I'll stop over later after work…thanks…okay have fun." She ended the call and looked around the group. "Okay, the possibility is there so now who is going to check on Gibbs?"

"No one."

All four heads jerked towards the voice that was standing just outside the bullpen.

"And that is a direct order." Leon squared his shoulders. "Are we clear on that?"

All four heads nodded.

"Good because if I find out any one of you even drives by Gibbs' house, or-" Leon quickly added. "You send anyone to his house. You'll all be attending every training seminar that comes up for the next year." He paused. "Have I made myself absolutely clear on this?"

"Yes sir." The four of them said it in unison.

"Now I suggest you all find some work to do." Leon watched as the team scattered to their desks and Ms. Scuito scurried off towards her lab. He turned and headed up the steps to his office managing to hide a smile until he made it almost to his office door. "Gibbs." Leon mumbled to himself. "You owe me big time." Even before over hearing the conversation between Gibbs team, the thought that maybe Gibbs and DiNozzo had finally given in to the attraction between them had already crossed Leon's mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 11

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Gibbs walked back into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Tony laying there the sheet pulled up to his chest.

"Why are you dressed?" Tony asked seeing Gibbs in sweats and a t-shirt

"I ordered Chinese, need to keep your strength up."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Worried about me keeping up?"

"Not at all." Gibbs sighed.

"What?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Just you laying there naked in bed is the most enticing thing I've ever seen."

Tony smiled. "Then come back to bed." The knock at the door made Tony groan.

"Come down stairs and eat." With that Gibbs was heading out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Opening the front door the delivery guy smiled at Gibbs.

"Having some friends over?" The delivery guy asked handing the large paper bag to Gibbs.

"Just wanted to have left overs." Gibbs grabbed his wallet from the table and quickly handed some money to the man. "Keep the change."

"Thanks, Gibbs." The man nodded then started back towards his car.

Closing the door, Gibbs put the bag on the coffee table and headed into the kitchen. Grabbing a couple bottled waters from the fridge, he stopped at a drawer and grabbed a fork before making his way back into the living room. He started pulling the containers from the paper bag. "Foods going to get cold." He bellowed towards the stairs trying to hurry Tony along. Opening a couple containers, he found the one he wanted and grabbed a pair of chop sticks. Rubbing the sticks together for a moment he then quickly took a large mouthful. When he swallowed his brow furrowed. "Tony." He waited a second, but no response. Letting out a sigh, he put the container down and walked over to the stairs. "Tony." Again nothing. Maybe Tony had fallen asleep. Taking the steps two at a time he came to the bedroom door and stopped in the doorway. Tony was sitting there in bed, the sheet still cover the lower half of his body. "Not hungry?"

"I'm a DiNozzo we're always hungry."

"What's wrong?"

"For the last couple days all you wanted was to have me alone, now I'm here and you're ordering Chinese food at 11:30 in the morning instead of coming back to bed to be with me."

"Wanting to be alone with you wasn't just about sex."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Seemed like that was a big part of it."

"It is a big part, but not the only part." Gibbs walked into the room and leaned back against the dresser across from Tony. "I wanted to just be able to be close to you, talk if we needed to and build on that connection between us."

"Well it seems like there's something you need to talk about." Tony stood up letting the sheet fall from his body as he took a step towards Gibbs.

Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's body without his consent and he took a step towards the younger man.

Tony placed his hand in the middle of Gibbs' chest. "Because something is stopping you from taking me right now."

Gibbs gaze narrowed. "Do you want me to just throw you down right now and do whatever I want with you?"

Tony slowly shook his head then leaned in as if he were going to kiss the older man. Instead both hands grabbed the middle of Gibbs shirt, spun him around and Tony shoved him down on the bed. Tony was instantly sitting on top of Gibbs staring down in the steely blue eyes. "I want you to explain to me why you couldn't get enough of me a couple hours ago and now you're holding back." Tony's tone softened. "Jethro please."

"I wanted to have myself in control again-"Gibbs swallowed hard feeling the desire for the man surge through his entire body. "Wanted to be able to control myself that first time with you, make it slow and loving…not some wanton animalist frenzy."

Tony's hands touched Gibbs' arms gently pushing them above the man's head. He felt the cock beneath his ass twitch and his hands locked around Gibbs' wrist. He dipped down as if to taste Gibbs' lips, Gibbs' head came up to meet him, but Tony drew back. "What makes you think I want you in control of anything when you fuck me?" He dipped down and licked up the center of Gibbs' lips. He watched as the blue eyes dilated till there was only a halo of blue left around black. Dipping down again, Tony's lips fell to Gibbs' neck biting down hard and hearing the deep moan dripping from Gibbs' lips. Another bite and another moan then Tony's lips found Gibbs' ear and purred. "I want completely and utterly out of control…and I want to lose control with you." He rocked his hips back forth over Gibbs' hard cock causing the older man's eyes to close, his head to go back and his hips to thrust upward. Tony devoured Gibbs' throat biting and sucking at the tender flesh knowing he was leaving marks and not caring. He wanted to mark Gibbs, wanted the man to know he had staked his claim.

Gibbs' back arched as he relished in the pleasurable pain of Tony's assault. He knew what Tony was doing and Gibbs would accept the marks because of the reason behind it. A moment later, that wasn't enough and Tony released his wrists and the younger man's hands found their way under his t-shirt and claw up his ribcage. Two fingers found Gibbs' left nipple and pinched then gently rubbed the hard nub. Tony smiled as he felt the groan from deep inside Gibbs and felt the body tremble. "Oh you like that." Tony purred now at Gibbs' ear again. "Such a fine line…" Tony pinched the nipple again and Gibbs' mouth fell open. "Between pleasure and pain."

Unable to control himself any longer, Gibbs growled as his fingers knotted in the hair on the back of Tony's head and jerk the younger man from his ear. Smashing their lips together, Gibbs gorged himself on Tony's lips and mouth refusing to stop even when his lungs began to sting from lack of air.

Tony finally broke free, gasping for air and staring down at Gibbs. "Off." He hiss as he shoved the t-shirt up Gibbs' chest and Gibbs rose up enough for him to remove it. Tony's lips fell to Gibbs' throat biting a trail downward until he found Gibbs' left nipple and sucked it between his warm lips.

Gibbs moan as his hands clawed at the small of Tony's back, the moan turned to a hiss as teeth scrapped against his nipple. "Fuck." His fingertips dug into Tony's flesh as the action sent a jolt of pleasure directly to his cock.

Sliding back Tony raised up and let his hands tug hard on Gibbs sweatpants and the hard cock sprang free. Tugging them further down, Gibbs used his feet to push them the rest of the way off. Tony reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. Grabbing the lube from the drawer, he popped the bottle open. Putting some in his hand, he rubbed it over the length of Gibbs' cock.

"Oh fuck!" The words roared from Gibbs' mouth as his body shuddered. He felt the hands on his chest, felt the weight disappear from his thighs and he looked at Tony. "Wait." Gibbs latched on to Tony's hips. "You need-"

Tony dipped down. "I'm ready for you."

Gibbs brow furrowed then his eyes narrowed realizing why Tony had stayed upstairs. "You planned this?"

"I wanted you." Tony's hand grabbed Gibbs' cock by the base. "And nothing was going to stop me." He lowered himself over Gibbs' cock until he felt the head press against him then slowly took it in. "Not even you." He felt Gibbs' fingertips digging into his hips. Letting himself adjust for a moment, he slid down further, then back up again.

Gibbs' eyes stayed locked on Tony's face, watching as slowly, inch by inch the younger man repeated the process until Gibbs felt his cock completely engulfed in the tight warmth of Tony's body. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and his hands caressed up Tony's chest. One hand latched onto the side of Tony's neck and jerked the younger man down bringing them face to face. "God you feel so good." Gibbs rocked his hips slightly causing the body about him to shiver. "Did you enjoy getting yourself ready for me?"

Tony nodded with a moan as Gibbs rocked his hips again.

"Next time I want to watch." Gibbs hissed.

Rising up half way, Tony slid back down then rocked over Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs' eyes closed and his head went back as Tony gyrated back and forth over his cock.

"What if I want you to get me ready next time?" Tony bit at Gibbs' bottom lip. "Feel your fingers deep inside me…teasing me…fucking me." The thoughts the feelings made Tony pull free of Gibbs' grasp and without thought he started gently bobbing up and down on Gibbs' cock. "You feel so good inside me." Tony hummed as his hands went flat against Gibbs' chest. "Filling me." Tony's eyes closed as hands snaked around his waist and clawed up his back pulling him down hard with each downward movement. His fingertips gouged deep into Gibbs' chest as he impaled himself harder and faster onto Gibbs' cock. "Oh fuck…feels so good." Tony groaned as his knee's started to shake with the increased pace. How long he kept up the frantic pace he wasn't sure, he only knew his knees finally gave out and he slammed down onto Gibbs' cock unable raise himself any more. He sat there, body trembling covered in sweat until he was suddenly tossed unceremoniously down onto the bed. He whimpered as Gibbs' cock left it and he felt the utter emptiness. A second later his eyes shot open and his body convulsed as the cock slammed back into him.

Gibbs growled as he shoved Tony's knees upward, then a leg wrapped around his waist, heel digging into his ass. One hand fell to the bed by Tony's head, the other clutched at Tony's hip. He pulled out and slammed back in sending another convulsion through Tony's body. Gibbs leaned down and gazed into Tony's eyes. "There is no control anymore…not when it comes to you." His lips crashed down onto Tony's as he hammered into the younger man. There was nothing now but the need, the overwhelming desire, and Gibbs reveled in it. He'd stopped breathing in some way believing the air within their kiss would sustain them.

"Gibbs" The name cut through the air as Tony ripped their lips apart and gasped for air. He was losing control, could feel the release at the base of his spine feel it spreading through his body. Then his body started to tremble. The world around him splintered in two and erupted into a dizzying array of colors before going completely black. He knew he opened his mouth to scream, but he never heard the sound. He felt the warm fluid on his stomach, then the warm lips against his neck.

Gibbs felt Tony's release, the body trembling, the way Tony tightened around his cock, and the leg fell from around his waist. He was close, but part of him refused to surrender. This was everything he had wanted for so long that he was afraid if he gave in he'd wake up and realize it was all a dream…a dream that would disappear and he'd never be able to get it back. There were hands suddenly caressing up his back, lips whispering against his ear and he heard the words.

"Jet please….I want to feel you come…" Tony's hands slid down Gibbs' back and squeezed the older man's ass. The long fast movements became short quick jabs. "That's it, come for me." Tony's mouth fell open as the lips at his neck opened and teeth sunk deep into his flesh. The scream against his neck reverberated through his body as Gibbs' slammed into him and came.

Tearing his teeth from Tony's neck, Gibbs rolled and fell down on the bed next to the younger man. His body shivered still electrified as the aftershocks flickered through him. A hand danced across his chest as Tony curled against him. He felt the head on his chest and kissed the top of Tony's head just as sleep started to take him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 12

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Gibbs rubbed his hand across his forehead and realized there was a weight against him. The memory suddenly rushed back and he smiled as the image of Tony above him flashed through his mind. His arm tightened around the body next to and Tony stirred burrowing in deeper.

"I never want to move from this spot." Tony sighed as a grumble echoed around them.

Gibbs couldn't help but laughed. "I think your stomach has other ideals."

"I know." Tony took a deep breath. "I can smell the Chinese food."

Shifting his arm from under Tony, Gibbs rolled on his side and let his hand caress up the side of Tony's body. "You are amazing." Gibbs lips brushed against the younger man's. "And I love you."

Tony's hand touched Gibbs' cheek. "I love you too."

"I was afraid it was all a dream and I was going to wake up and you'd be gone."

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Tony smiled then concern flashed in his eyes.

Gibbs kissed Tony's forehead. "I know you won't stay the night and I understand."

"I can't stay, Tali-"

"You can, you're just not ready to and that's okay."

Tony played with the soft hairs on Gibbs' chest.

"You've never spent a night away from her, at least I'm pretty sure you haven't and it's hard to let go. Even harder trusting she's safe with the person you leave her with."

"I've never left her overnight and it scares me, I'm sorry."

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't be sorry. You love your daughter and I completely understand." Gibbs smiled as a memory came to him. "I sat outside the Mason's house all night when Kelly had her first sleep over and before that I called Shannon's mom every two hours to check on her the first time she stayed there."

Tony smiled. "How old was she?"

"The sleep over, sometime when she was in first grade." Gibbs chuckled. "She was eight months when she stayed with Shannon's mom."

Tony started laughing. "Wow I never pictured you as the overprotective father when it came to leaving Kelly with family."

"I got over it and so will you." Gibbs sighed. "Until the first time she calls you because she's home sick, then you'll go through it all over again."

Tony groaned. "Oh god, I'll be a mess."

"You will." Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "But I'll remind you of this story again when we deal with it."

Tony couldn't help but smile at the sound of those words. _When we deal with it._ "She adores you."

"I adore her too." Gibbs smiled.

"Why have you never asked me about what happened with Ziva?"

Gibbs swallowed hard. "Never felt like it was any of my business, what was done was done."

"Do you want to know?"

Capturing Tony's lips, Gibbs' hand caressed down Tony's body and squeezed his ass cheek as his lips moved down Tony's jaw line to his neck gently kissing and nibbling at the flesh.

"Gibbs." Tony pushed on the man's chest pulling the lips from his neck and their eyes met.

"Why are we talking about this now?" Gibbs squeezed Tony's ass again bringing them closer.

"Because we need to talk about this." Tony saw Gibbs' jaw tighten and the hand leave his body. "I need to know you're okay with this."

"I'm okay with it."

Tony shook his head. "That wasn't very convincing."

Gibbs rolled over onto his back and ran his hands down his face. "I don't need to know the details of your past lovers, believe me I already know more than enough."

"I'm not talking about past lovers, I talking about Ziva, the mother of my daughter that you are going to help raise." Tony propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Gibbs. "I talk to Tali about Ziva, I don't want her to forget and I want her to know about her mother as she grows up."

"Ziva was like a daughter to me and I always want Tali to know and remember her."

"Then don't you want to know the truth about the relationship between Ziva and me?"

"Not really." Gibbs climbed out of bed. Grabbing his boxers from the floor, he slipped them on and turned back to the younger man lying in the bed. "If there is something you desperately think I need to know to help you raise Tali…I'll listen, but otherwise-"

"Otherwise you want to be oblivious to what went on between two people you care about?"

"Yes." The answer came out short and curt.

Tony sat up. "You knew something happened between, that's part of the reason you were so distant that year before I left."

"I knew you wanted to leave even before Tali gave you a reason too."

"And did you know about me and Ziva?"

"Yes." Gibbs nodded slowly. "And Tali just confirmed it."

"But that doesn't tell you the whole truth about the relationship I had with Ziva."

"The truth doesn't change anything, I-" Gibbs stopped himself mid thought and took a deep breath censoring himself. "I love you and I love Tali that's all that matters."

"No that's not all that matters…it matters how you feel about what happened and that fact that you just censored your feels and what you were going to say, tells me you're angry." Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I was angry." The words came out before Gibbs could stop them. "I was in love with you and I watched you fall in love with someone else."

"Are you still angry?"

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "For a long time I was angry at you for falling in love with her and knowing you wanted to walk away from the job, I was angry at her for loving you and letting it happen…but most of all I was angry at myself for not telling you how I felt."

"Good then we were both angry."

Gibbs was surprised at the venom in Tony's words.

"I was angry at you for the way you were treating me and angry at myself for how I felt…about both of you." Taking a deep breath Tony slide over to the edge of the bed and with the sheet around his waist he rose to his knees. Holding out his hands he looked at Gibbs. It took a moment but the older man took a step closer and took his hands.

Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand. "I loved Ziva." He felt the tension in Gibbs' hands. "Was I in love with her…I'm still not sure, but what I do know with absolute certainty is…I love you and I'm in love with you. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are the love of my life, the one I was always meant to be with and spend my life with." Tugging on their joined hands, Tony pulled Gibbs closer. "The rest of our lives will be filled with laughter, arguments, sex, tears of joy and sorrow, but we will get through it all because we'll do it together." Letting go of Gibbs' hands, Tony let his hands caress up Gibbs' chest. "And there is no one in my past or anyone that comes along in the future that could change how much I love you.

Gibbs seized Tony's lips as his arm snaked around the younger man's waist drawing them together. It was a tender kiss expressing how much the words had moved him and the depth of love between them.

As their lips broke apart, Tony recaptured Gibbs' lips briefly then smiled. Then the room filled with a loud grumbling noise and they both started laughing.

"Leave it to my stomach to turn a romantic moment into a joke." Tony said through his laughter. "It's the smell of that Chinese food."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "Then I better feed you."

Tony nodded and he went too slid out of Gibbs' embrace when the arm around him tightened.

"One last thing." Gibbs sighed. "I can't promise I won't get jealous at times."

"That's okay." Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "I like jealous Gibbs, he's damn sexy."

Gibbs scoffed and rolled his eyes as he let Tony go. Walking over to the dresser he pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and tossed them to Tony.

Tony picked up the red sweats with Ohio down the leg. "These are mine."

Gibbs nodded. "You left them here sometime when you stayed." He glanced at the t-shirt. "That's yours too."

"Did you keep them because you were just hoping one night you would ravage me and I'd need them?"

Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's bare chest then back up to the sparkling green eyes. "I wanted to ravage you ever time you were staying here."

The look in Gibbs' eyes made Tony bit at his lower lip to suppress a moan.

"You staying here was always a challenge for me." Gibbs shook his head. "If only I had known."

"Oh if I had known." Tony let out a needy moan then climbed off the bed leaving the sheet behind.

Gibbs' eyes instantly went to Tony's semi-hard cock and as if pulled by some unseen force he took a step towards the younger man. "If you want to eat you better get dressed." The erotic thoughts that raced through Gibbs' mind made his own cock twitch. He watched as Tony seemed to be contemplating a decision. Gibbs shook his head as he grabbed his own sweats and slipped them on. "Food, then we can work on all those dirty thoughts that are going through that head of yours."

"Promise?" Tony grinned.

"Promise." Gibbs winked.

 **##########**

Tony shoved another forkful of food into his mouth. He was started on a second container of food and he realized Gibbs was smiled at him. He swallowed and smiled back. "I forgot how hungry sex makes you."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"I know." Tony rolled his eyes. "It's amazing the things that become unimportant when you're raising a child."

Gibbs eyebrow stayed raised.

"Unimportant when you're not in a committed relationship." Tony grinned as Gibbs' eyebrow went down. "Believe me there will be daily sex in this house."

Chuckling, Gibbs took a last bite of his container and tossed it on the coffee table. "Daily sex with a child in the house can be a challenge."

"Are you saying it's a challenge you can't handle?"

"No, I'm just telling you because Tali probably doesn't have many boundaries when it comes to being able to enter your bedroom."

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. "Good thing is she's like her father, a sound sleeper and she sleeps through the night."

"Good to know." Gibbs phone vibrated on the coffee table. Picking it up, when he saw the name he answered. "Yeah, Gibbs." He listed intently as the man on the other end spoke. At one point he rolled his eyes then shook his head. "Alright, thanks Tim." Closing the phone he tossed it down on the table.

"Case?"

"Case of the nosy team."

Tony couldn't help it he laughed. "Wondering why you took another day off?"

"Yeah."

"And what is the consensus?"

"Started with I was probably with May, but then they decided something must be going on between us."

"Really and Tim was just what-"

"Warning me that Abby may stop by after work to see if you're here."

"Tim knows?"

Gibbs nodded. "He was trying to steer them away from you, but you know how they get…dog with a bone.

"I remember." Tony put the container down on the coffee table and turned sideways facing Gibbs. He pulled a leg up as he put his elbow on the back of the couch and his head in his hand. "And who is May?"

"A Mounted police Sergeant we worked a case with a few months ago." Gibbs was hoping that would be enough, but since Tony had been part of the team…it was the dog with a bone thing again.

"And I bet she took an interest in the steely blue eyed silver haired fox."

"I helped her with an injured horse."

"She must have been interested for the team to think you took a day off to spend time with her.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

"So you didn't date her?"

"We went out a few times."

"A few times?"

"Yeah and the team ran my phone records and we haven't talked in a month." Gibbs stared at Tony. "Satisfied?"

Tony slowly shook his head.

"I thought we agreed the past wasn't important." Gibbs watched as Tony slid closer on the couch.

"It isn't…but unlike you I still like to know about these things."

"Then ask." Gibbs balked. A second later he was shoved down on the couch as his legs came onto the couch Tony slid a knee between them as he straddled Gibbs' leg and stared down at him.

"Did you sleep with her?" Tony watched as Gibbs' nodded a slight smirk on the corner of his lips. Tony's eyes narrowed. "Did you have sex with her?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony's hand caressed up Gibbs' thigh. "Did she want to have sex with you?"

Gibbs nodded.

"But you didn't want to?"

Gibbs shook his head again.

"Why?"

"At first with May and the other women I dated, I didn't know why I didn't want them. I was making excuses…the taste of their lipstick, the way they wore their hair, it could be anything, there was just always something holding me back. This gnawing feeling inside my gut that wouldn't let go." Gibbs' hands shot up and grabbed Tony's face. "It was you. When you left I still couldn't get you out of my mind or my heart so no one was ever right."

Tony's lips smashed down onto Gibbs' with wanton desire as he kissed, bite and sucked and Gibbs' lips.

Gibbs groaned as the hand moved up his thigh and squeezed his hardening cock. Letting go of Tony's face, his hands found their way under the younger man's t-shirt and clawed their way up his back.

Ripping their lips apart, Tony gazed down into the dilated blue eyes as he stroked Gibbs' cock through the sweat pants.

"And I was worried about being the jealous one." Gibbs moaned as he started to rock his hip.

"I've always been jealous when you were seeing someone." Tony rolled his eyes. "You get that I'm getting laid swagger."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Dipping down, Tony stopped just before their lips touched and his hand left Gibbs' cock causing the older man to take in a gasp of air. "I wonder what kind of swagger you'll have after I suck your cock."

Gibbs' body shivered at the thought.

Sliding down Gibbs' body, Tony yanked the sweat pants down letting Gibbs' hard cock spring free. His eyes glanced up, seeing Gibbs staring down at him. Wrapping his hand around the base, Tony let his tongue flick out across the head and felt shudder of the body beneath him. Licking up the underside of Gibbs' cock, Tony stopped when we reached the head and licked his lips.

"You like teasing me?" Gibbs groaned

"Yes." Tony licked at the head of Gibbs' cock then tongued the slit.

"Oh God." Gibbs gasped his left hand clutched at the side of the couch cushion as his right hand went to Tony's shoulder. The lips wrapped around the head of his cock again and sucked then the warmth was gone again. "You are a cock tease."

Staring into the blue eyes, Tony sucked in Gibbs' cock head again hearing a string of profanity from the older man. Again he removed his lips from Gibbs' cock and licked across the head. The cock twitched as Gibbs' body shuddered. "How many times did you fantasies about me sucking your cock…at the desk…in the conference room…in MTAC…or maybe just me sucking you off in the car on the way to a case."

"Countless times." Gibbs panted. "You were always so eager; you just wanted to devour my cock.

"Just like now."

Gibbs' mouth fell open as a jagged array of guttural sounds dripped from his lips as Tony enveloped almost the entire length of his cock. Inch by agonizing inch, Tony made his way to the base sucking hard before slowly inching back up. Gibbs's body trembled as Tony reached the head then impaled himself back down to the base. "Fuck yes." Gibbs screamed as Tony started to bob over his cock. His eyes closed as his head went back and there was nothing but the way Tony was making him feel. His entire body hummed resonated deep within him. The beginning surges of need coursed through ever nerve in his body. Quick shallow breaths were all he could manage as his heart thumped against his sternum. Involuntarily his hips had started to thrust up each time Tony's lips reached the base of his cock.

Gibbs' mind was now nothing but base animal need; the need to relish in the pleasure before giving in to the release. His hand moved from Tony's shoulder to the back of the younger man's head knotting in the hair. "Oh god yes." Gibbs moaned as Tony slammed down onto his cock taking it deeper. "So good, so fucking good." His body started to tremble, he was so close. "Make me come….that's it…so close." The warmth spread from the base of his spine out through the rest of his body. His back arched, his hips thrust up as he shoved Tony's head down onto his cock. A strangled gurgle of words came out as Gibbs came. Every muscle in his body tensed as he came down Tony's throat. Then his body just collapsed down onto the couch as wave after wave of aftershock shook his body.

Gently crawling up Gibbs' body, Tony kissed Gibbs' forehead.

Panting to catch his breath, Gibbs' eyes slowly fluttered open. "Kiss me."

Tony leaned down and Gibbs' rose to meet him. Their lips came together and Gibbs' forced his tongue inside wanting to taste himself on the younger man. Wrapping an arm around Tony, he rolled over bringing them both down onto their sides. He pulled Tony close as his fingers gently danced against the small of Tony's back. "You are a bad, bad boy." Gibbs sighed as his hand caressed down and cupped Tony's right ass cheek. "And I do love a bad boy."

"So you're not going to punish me." Tony grinned.

"Oh I'm going to punish you." Gibbs yanked the sweats down to Tony's knees.

"And what-" Tony let out a gasp as Gibbs' hand unceremoniously wrapped around his cock and started stroking hard and fast. "Oh shit, fuck yes."

"Punishment is making you come so hard and fast you'll be lucky if you stay conscious." Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony's ear and spoke.

Tony's mouth fell wide open as his hands clutched at Gibbs' back, his fingertips digging into the t-shirt and trying to claw through to the flesh. As if Gibbs' touch wasn't enough to drive him mad, the words Gibbs' spoke wormed their way into Tony's brain sending his body into convulsions. Words of love, lust, and erotic sexual desires waiting to be fulfilled. Just as Gibbs wanted, Tony came hard and fast, the world around him splintered into a million pieces as he came screaming Gibbs' name. Then the world went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 13

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine.

 **####################**

Gibbs poured a cup of coffee then put the pot back and took a slow long sip of the black liquid. Letting out a sigh he smiled as he felt the hand on his back and the warm lips again his neck. Turning around he stared into the sparkling green eyes as the younger man's arms caress up his chest and around his neck. Gibbs' arm snaked around Tony's body and the man settled against him. "Have a nice shower?"

"It was better when you were in there with me." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"I didn't realize you were so flexible." Gibbs smirked.

Laughing, Tony's hands caress up Gibbs chest and around his neck. The laughter quickly faded and Tony sighed. "I have to go."

"I know." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's.

"I want to talk to Tali about us."

Gibbs nodded. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you." Tony smiled as his fingers caressed the nape of Gibbs' neck.

Putting his coffee cup down on the counter, Gibbs other arm circled around Tony and pulled the younger man even closer. "I want you here, both of you, as soon as you're ready." He wanted to say tomorrow, tonight even but he didn't want to sound demanding.

Tony's lips gently captured Gibbs' in a brief kiss. "I'm ready." He watched as the smile spread across Gibbs' face. It was a smile that Tony had never seen before…one of pure and utter joy and happiness. The arms around him squeezed him tightly.

"I just want you here, anything else you need or want we'll get."

Tony nodded. "I still have almost everything here in storage."

"We can bring it all here if you want."

"God there is so much." Tony groaned.

Gibbs chuckled. "Well whenever you want to deal with that, we will."

Smiling at Gibbs, Tony shook his head.

"What?"

"It's still just so surreal." Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs' cheek then went to the older man's ear. "The want, the need, just gets strong and stronger." He felt the fingertips dig into the small of his back clawing at his flesh. "Like some unquenchable thirst."

A low guttural growl dripped from Gibbs' lips. "Tone."

Drawing back, Tony looked into the dilated blue eyes then he was suddenly grabbed by the hips and shoved backwards.

"Go before I bend you over the counter and take you again." Gibbs growled then ran his hands down his face. Taking a deep breath, he saw the ornery grin on Tony's face and glared at the younger man.

"I'll call you later." The grin never left Tony's face as he turned around to leave.

 **##########**

Shutting the door behind him, Tony turned and saw the little girl barreling towards him.

"Abba." She ran to him.

"Hey sweetheart." Scooping her up, Tony sighed contently when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"We saw bugs at the museum. HUGE bugs as big as my head. There was a centipede it was LONG and all these legs and a bug that looked like a leaf and one that looked like a flower and ones that were all colors and big red ants and-" She took a breath. "It was awesome."

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like you and Papa had an exciting day."

She nodded as she settled against her father and he carried her towards the living room.

Senior was sitting in the chair and he glanced at his watch. "Didn't expect you home this early."

Ignoring the comment, Tony put Tali down by the couch and she grabbed a book from the coffee table.

"Look." She held the book up to Tony. He smiled and looked at it. It was a picture book of all different bugs. "Papa got it for me." She smiled proudly.

Sitting down on the couch, Tony flipped through the book as she climbed on the couch next to him.

"I saw this one." She said pointing at a centipede she has seen at the museum. He flipped the page. "And this one."

"Wow those are amazing."

She smiled at him. "What did you do today?"

Tony glanced at his father who openly grinned. Rolling his eyes, Tony looked back at Tali. "I spent the day with Gibbs."

"Why didn't I get to go?"

"Well Gibbs and I needed to talk about some things, some adult things."

"Oh." She almost rolled her eyes but stopped.

Tony hid a smile. "And we talked about you."

"Me?" She asked with a curious look.

Tony nodded. "Yes, about how much Gibbs loves having you here and how special you are to him."

"I love Gibbs." She smiled as she folded her legs up Indian style under her.

"So do I, very much."

She cocked her head and looked at her father, sensing something about the tone in his voice. She suddenly knelt beside her father. "You look smiley but sound sad."

"I'm not sad…I'm apprehensive."

Her brow furrowed.

Tony chuckled to himself. Apprehensive not exactly the right word choice. "Um a little scared."

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you about something serious, something that affects you."

Senior leaned forward sensing where this was going. "Do you want me to lea-"

"No." Tony shook his head. "You need to hear this too."

Senior nodded and settled back in the chair.

Tony turned back to Tali and smiled brushing a curl from her forehead. "Remember how we talked about some kids have a mommy and a daddy and some have two mommies or two daddies?"

She nodded. "Like Lona."

"Yes, Lona has two mommies." Tony nodded. Lona was a little girl a few years older than Tali that lived in their building back in Paris. "And that it doesn't matter because family is about loving each other and taking care of each other."

Again she nodded.

Tony was trying to figure out the easiest was to say this.

"Are you going to marry Gibbs?"

Senior tried to bite back a laugh but it spilled out and he coughed to try and cover it up.

Tony's eyes went wide. "Um, I don't, we haven't-" He took a deep breath. "Someday probably, but we love each other and we both love you and we want to be a family."

"Is he coming to Paris?" She asked excitement in her voice.

"Well I need to talk to you about that."

"Gibbs can come live with us." She was starting to bounce up and down.

"Gibbs needs to live here, his job is here."

The bouncing stopped and she looked confused.

"But Gibbs wants us to live with him here in DC."

"Here!" She jumped to her feet standing before Tony. "We can stay here!" She was bouncing again.

"Yes as long as you-" Tony let out a huff of air as Tali jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

"I can see Papa every day!" She proclaimed.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Maybe not every day."

Senior rolled his eyes.

"And Abby and Tim and Delilah and Jimmy and Ducky and-"

Tony laughed. "You'll get to see everyone." He hugged his daughter again and kissed her forehead.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Why are you scared?"

"Because I want you to be happy and I didn't know if you would want to stay here."

She rolled her eyes. "I love here."

"I'm glad." He touched her nose. "I love here too."

"Do I get my own room?"

"Of course." Tony smiled.

"Can it be pink? And maybe purple?"

"Well we'll talk to Gibbs about all that."

"He'll say yes." She smiled her sweetest smile.

Tony shook his head and chuckled. "Oh Gibbs is so in for it." He doubted Gibbs would ever be able to say no to her.

"Can I have a snake?"

Tony's eyebrow went up. "No."

She cocked her head and looked at him a moment.

"And I've already talked to Gibbs and he said no snakes."

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"And we will have none of that Abba says no so I go ask Gibbs."

She pursed her lips to try and hid a smile.

Senior chuckled. "Does Gibbs really know what he's in for with you two?"

Tony smiled over at Senior. "I hope so."

"Can we go to Gibbs now?" She hopped down off the couch.

"Um we're not leaving right now. We have some things to take care of first."

"What?"

"Well-" Tony stumbled over an explanation. "We need to figure out what we need, pack and Gibbs has to get the house ready first."

She looked at him as if doubting his explanation. "Can I call Gibbs?"

His mouth opened slightly and he looked taken aback. Then he shook his head. "Did I not just say you can't get no from me and then ask Gibbs?"

She rocked back and forth on her heels. "I can ask about my room."

Tony's eyes narrowed. Like that was really all she would ask him about.

"Please Abba." Tali took his hand and danced around. "Please, pretty please."

He knew he'd give in. He didn't care what she asked Gibbs. His relief at her being okay with everything was all that mattered. "You can call Gibbs-" Her excitement grew. "But one thing first."

She stopped dancing.

He took her hands and pulled her close. "Do you have any questions about anything?"

"What about my stuff in Paris?"

"We'll figure out how to get it here, but there will probably be some things we won't bring here."

"Are you sad we're not going back to Paris?"

He opened his mouth to answer then paused. His first thought was to give some long answer about how he loved Paris, but he loved DC too. He was going to go on and on, but when he looked at his daughter he realized she didn't need an explanation. "No."

She gave him that all too familiar million watt smile then leaned in and kissed his nose. "You're smiley Abba, you're happy."

He kissed her nose. "The only time I was ever happier was when you came into my life."

She giggled and started to sway back and forth.

He chuckled. "Okay." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone and handed it to her. She took it and ran off towards the spare bedroom. Settling back into the couch, Tony breathed a sigh of relief then looked over at Senior. "That was nothing like the conversation I expected to have with her."

"Kids are more perceptive than we realize…she could see how you two felt about each other." Senior smirked. "Hell even I could see."

"She's just so accepting, doesn't even faze her." Tony shook his head. "If only everyone had that child- like acceptance the world would be a much better place."

"She's never seen you with anyone, so to her it truly doesn't matter and it shouldn't." Senior shrugged. "She's just happy that you're happy and I'm happy for you, all three of you."

"It still seems so unreal." Tony rubbed his forehead. "It's all happening so fast."

"And you're okay with that?" Senior looked worried.

Tony leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and looked at his father. "I didn't want to leave Gibbs, but I missed Tali…it's like half my heart is with him and half here with her…and when Tali said she wanted to go to Gibbs' right now I almost said okay let's go." Tony smiled warmly. "So yes I'm absolutely okay with it."

Standing up, Senior walked over and dropped down beside Tony. He patted his son's knee. "All I've ever wanted is for you to find someone that would love you as much as you love them and you and Gibbs love each other." Senior smiled. "And I'm thrilled I get to see my granddaughter-often." He smirked at Tony. "Not every day, but as often as possible."

"You're a big part of the reason she loves it here."

"She makes me a better person." Senior sighed. "Although it doesn't make up for my mistakes."

"Dad-" Tony cut in. "I know. It's okay."

Senior cleared his throat swallowing the emotion as he suddenly turned serious. "Although I would like to talk to Gibbs about why he's fine with moving my son and granddaughter in but there's been no discussion of marriage."

"Dad." Tony groaned. "Seriously you're going to start with that already?"

"What?" Senior scoffed. "He's been in love with you for decades why shouldn't you get married."

Tony dropped his head back on the couch. "Can we just get moved and settled before you start harping on Gibbs about marriage?"

Senior shrugged. "We'll see."

 **##########**

Gibbs felt the phone in his pocket vibrate and he stopped at the top of the attic steps. Putting the box he was carrying down, he pulled out his phone and looked at the caller id. Smiling, he flipped open the phone. "It's only been an hour and-" He glanced at his watch. "Forty-three minutes."

"Gibbs." The soft little voice said his name.

"Tali I thought it was Abba." Gibbs heart stopped as worry set in. "Is everything okay?" The worry instantly faded as she broke out into a string of excited statements and questions.

"Abba says we're living with you." She said then took a deep breath. "Can my room be pink and purple? I need a bed. Can we build a bird house? I have lots of clothes. Can I have a snake? Can I come over now? EG wants to come too."

Gibbs started to laugh as the relief and happiness washed over him. "Your room can be any colors you want and we'll get you a bed and build all kinds of bird houses. No snake and you'll come over soon, you, EG and Abba." He answered her back with just as much excitement.

"But I wanna come now."

"I'm getting everything ready." He sighed wistfully. "Believe me I want you and Abba here as soon as possible, but it won't be long."

"Tomorrow?"

Chuckling, Gibbs shook his head. "I'm not sure, but you, me and Abba will have dinner tomorrow okay."

"Okay at your house."

"I need to take to Abba."

"He's talking to Papa." There was a pause. "I went to the museum and saw all the bugs. One looked like a leaf and flower and there was a centipede that had sooooo many legs."

Smiling, Gibbs sat down on the top step and just listened as she rambled on about her day. He would laugh say a few words but he just let her talk, enchanted by the wonder that she expressed. How long she talked he had no idea although eventually he heard Tony's voice in the background.

"I have to get ready for bed." She paused. "And Abba wants to talk to you."

"Okay, good night, sleep tight."

"And don't let the bed bugs bit." She giggled. "Night Gibbs, love you."

"I love you too sweetie." He could hear the muffled exchange as she handed the phone off.

"She's a little excited."

Gibbs felt his stomach flutter at the sound of Tony's voice. "I'm excited too."

"Did she beg you to let her come over tonight?"

"She asked, didn't exactly beg."

"It was hard to say no when she asked me."

Gibbs could hear the ache in Tony's voice. "But I understand why you did."

Tony chuckled. "Good then can you explain it to me."

There was a paused and then Gibbs took a heavy breath. "Because right now the ache and the need is still all consuming." He swallowed hard. "And right now all I can think about is making love to you and hearing you scream over and over again."

"Jethro." The name dripped from Tony's lip in a needy sigh.

"And if you were here, I wouldn't have the strength or will power to control myself right now."

"And you think you'll have that under control soon?"

"Better than I do at this moment." Gibbs ran his hand down his face. "Dinner tomorrow after work, somewhere besides the diner, with Tali."

"But not at the house?"

"If you come to the house she'll want to stay." Gibbs paused. "Is that what you want? For the two of you to stay tomorrow?"

"Yes." There was a hunger in Tony's voice.

Gibbs felt the ache knot in his stomach. "If you stay…I'm not sure I'll be able to let you go the next night."

"I don't wanna wait. You and Tali are all I need and I need you both under the same roof because it hurts being away from either of you."

"Pack what you both absolutely need and come here tomorrow whenever you want, or I'll pick you up after work." There was an edgy intensity to Gibbs' voice. "Just tell me what I need to do to make it happen and I'll do it."

"I want new sheets for the bed."

The odd request broke the intensity and Gibbs' brow furrowed. "New sheets?"

"Yes, new sheets. Those ones you have felt like sand paper."

Gibbs broke out in a hearty laugh. "That's what it takes?"

"Right at this moment, yes." Tony followed Gibbs into the laughter.

"The finest Egyptian cotton I can find, I promise." There was a moment of silence as their laughter faded.

"I love you Gibbs."

"I love you Tony, more than anything or anyone." Gibbs paused. "Good night."

"Night."

The phone went dead and Gibbs closed it and shoved it back in his pocket. He ran his hands down his face and took a couple slow deep breaths. Tomorrow. A quick glance at his watch and Gibbs shot up and ran down the steps. He wouldn't get as much done as he planned, but he could at least get a couple important things done.

 **##########**

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket up over Tali's chest. "Did you have a good talk with Gibbs?"

She nodded. "Dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Are we staying there?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"When can we go over?"

"Gibbs has to work, so we'll see."

"We can go over early and surprise him."

"You need to get some sleep and we'll talk about all of this in the morning." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you more." She smiled sleepily as her eyes started to flutter closed.

He shook his head as his daughter drifted off to sleep. "Sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead and quietly got up and left the room. Walking out into the living room Senior was standing by the dining room table.

"You need to eat." Senior had a plate sitting on the table.

"I actually did eat today."

"Well you could stand to eat again."

Tony made his way to the table. "You went to Graffiato." On the plate was a huge sandwich, the Italian Hero, Tony's favorite. "Thanks." Sitting down, he picked up half the sandwich and took a bite, before he knew it one half was gone and it was picking up the other half.

Senior watched with eyebrow raised. "Are you positive you ate?"

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Need to keep up that strength." Senior winked.

Tony sighed as he put the sandwich down. "We're staying there tomorrow."

Senior's eyebrow went up. "Staying or moving in?"

"Moving in."

Senior picked up his drink and took a sip. "I'm surprised you're not already packing everything and heading out the door tonight."

"I almost did, but right now I need some sleep."

"And you think you're going to be able to sleep tonight?" Senior smirked.

"I don't know. I just-" Tony stopped and ran his hands down his face. "Gibbs was right…it's this unquenchable want and need that I can't control."

"Love does that to you, plus denying the feelings you had for each other for years has to add fuel to the fire." Senior took a quick sip of his drink. "And you, a year without it…I'm surprise you're even conscious."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Finish your sandwich then try and get some sleep." Senior stood up. "I'm going to read for a while." He made his way into the living room

Looking down at the sandwich, Tony picked it up and finished it off then just sat there staring at the wall across from him.

 **##########**

Walking out of the bathroom in his boxers, Gibbs glanced at the door to the second bedroom that was slightly ajar. As he walked by he closed it all the way then made his way back to his bedroom. He stepped in and stopped staring at the bed as if it were some completely foreign object. After talking to Tali and Tony, he went to the store and among the things he bought were the new sheets, pillows, and a comforter. The sheets were the highest thread count he could find in a deep green…a green almost the color of Tony's eyes. The comforter matched the sheets and all he could think about was Tony naked in the sea of green. Shaking his head he tried to remove the image from his mind, but it didn't work. The minute he glanced back at the bed he envisioned them tangled in the blanket locked in a lovers embrace.

 _Sleep on the couch._ That's what he told himself, not that he would sleep, even though he was physically exhausted, his mind was too preoccupied to allow him any peace. He had to try. Deciding on the comfort of the bed, he climbed under the comforter and settled back. Shifting slightly he felt the softness of the sheets and chuckled. Tony was right his old sheets felt like sandpaper compared to the silk like softness of the new sheets. Trying to smash the pillow down slightly, Gibbs put his arm under his head and stared up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't bother turning off the light because he knew he'd just end up turning it on again.

A few minutes later Gibbs opened his eyes and glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. 10:45. He groaned. God it was going to be a long night. Closing his eyes again he took slow even breathes hoping it would have some kind of calming effect on him. Rubbing his hands down his face, he groaned and sat up and leaned his head back against the headboard. Normally he would go to the basement and work on the boat, but he knew the boat would only make it worse. He'd had so many fantasies about taking Tony against the boat, across the sawhorses, on the work bench, and any other hard surface in the basement that he knew that was all he would think about. Maybe he should go to the diner, sit and drink coffee all night until it was time for work…it wouldn't be the first time he'd done it. He was just about to push aside the comforter when he heard the sound from down stairs…the front door had opened and he quickly heard it close. A second later the quiet footsteps started up the steps.

Gibbs felt his stomach flutter and his heart start to beat erratically. He knew who it was…knew by the sound of the footsteps and by the familiar scent that was the man he loved.

Tony stepped into the doorway, pausing before he actually entered the room. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me either." Gibbs sighed breathlessly.

Walking into the room, Tony stopped at the edge of the bed and sat down next to Gibbs. "My stomach actually ached from wanting you so much."

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat as he admitted something he never thought he would. "When you left the basement that day and I knew you were leaving for good…it hurt to breath and nothing would make it stop."

Tony's hand gently cupped Gibbs' face and he leaned in brushing his lips against the older man's. He wanted the kiss to be tender, loving, but the need, the want was too much and Tony devoured Gibbs' lips with a wanton need. It didn't end until they were both breathless.

Gibbs' eyes skimmed down Tony's body then came up and locked on the green eyes. "Take off your clothes." He said it then leaned back, waiting with anticipation to see the naked body before him.

Pulling the shirt off over his head, Tony dropped it to the floor then slipped off his shoes and socks. Popping the button on his jeans, he slid the zipper down and paused was he saw the way Gibbs was watching him. Slowly he pushed the jeans off his hips and let them pool at his feet then stepped out of them standing naked before Gibbs.

Throwing back the cover, Gibbs put his hand out to Tony.

Shaking his head, Tony glanced down at Gibbs' boxer shorts then up into the blue eyes. "Take those off."

Gibbs lifted his hips and slipped off the boxers and tossed them to the floor.

Tony's eyes were immediately drawn to Gibbs' already hard cock, his own cock twitting in response.

Gibbs put his hand out again and this time Tony took it crawling onto Gibbs' body. He bit back a moan as Tony settled in his lap and his hands caressed up the younger man's back. His lips captured Tony's as his hands pressed hard on Tony's back crushing their upper bodies together.

Tony moaned into the kiss. The closeness still didn't satiate the endless hunger, he needed more. Tearing his lips from the older man, Tony stared into the lust filled eyes for a moment before reaching over and opening the bedside stand. Grabbing the small bottle from the drawer, Tony popped the cap. "Give me your hand."

Gibbs obeyed, holding out his right hand and Tony squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and Gibbs rubbed his fingers together.

Putting the bottle on the night stand, Tony raised up slightly and Gibbs' hand slipped between them.

Gibbs' focused on Tony's face, watched the green eyes flutter closed as he gently worked a finger into the tight ring.

Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest and around his neck, his hand combing through the silver locks and he purred. "More." Tony sighed as Gibbs added another finger scissoring them inside him.

Gibbs' mouth went dry and he licked his lips as Tony's hips started to rock back and forth at first then moved up and down taking the digits as deep as possible. "Open your eyes." The words came out as a desperate plea not the command he had intended it to be.

It didn't matter, Tony's eyes slowly opened and he gazed into the almost black eyes, eyes filled with a mixture of love and lust. His tongue flicked out licking at Gibbs' lips. "You love seeing what you do to me…how turned on I get."

Gibbs growled as he shoved his fingers in deeper eliciting a guttural groan from the younger man.

"Did you fantasize about this?" Tony purred. "Me lying on the bed fucking myself, stroking my cock while you just watched." Tony's other hand slid down Gibbs' chest and he wrapped his hand around his own cock slowly stroking over its length. "Then seeing me come just from thinking about you fucking me…screaming your name, begging for more."

An animalistic howl ripped through the room as Gibbs jerked his fingers from the younger man causing Tony to whimper with loss. Rubbing the remains of the lube over his cock, Gibbs pressed his cock against the still tight ring. A slight jab upward and the head of his cock breeched Tony and the younger man's head fell forward, their foreheads touching as Tony's hand knotted in Gibbs hair, the other still stroking over his cock. Gibbs' hands clawed up Tony's back, tearing at the flesh. "Did you do that when you stayed here all those nights...fuck yourself in my bed, hoping praying I would walk in and find you?"

"Yes." The word came out in a jagged breath as he pressed down taking more of Gibbs' cock. "Sleeping in your bed, the scent of you all around me…I couldn't stop myself."

Gibbs thrust upward as his hands on Tony's back pushed downward.

A string of incomprehensible words and sounds fell from Tony's lips as his mouth fell open and his head went back. His body trembled as the pleasurable pain surged through his body as he was impaled on Gibbs' cock. He abandoned his own cock, his hand clutched desperately at Gibbs' ribcage searching for stability as the world swirled around him.

Gibbs' lips went to Tony's exposed throat, biting down with brutal force on Tony's jugular feeling the pulsing blood beneath his teeth. It was vampiric, Gibbs wanting nothing more than to taste blood. His fingertips bore deeper into the tender flesh of Tony's back, the muscles contracting under the assault. He couldn't stop he wanted to claw and bite his way inside the younger man wanted to believe they could become one person. Their bodies were crushed together, Gibbs hips making quick thrusts upward as Tony rocked his hips.

Tony's breathe came in short quick burst as the release beckoned. His cock wedged between their stomachs was rubbed in rhythm with Gibbs' thrust, the cock inside him making contact with his prostate and causing his body to shudder.

Ripping his teeth from Tony's throat, Gibbs growled as he thrust harder and faster into the younger man. Tony's head fell forward putting them cheek to cheek. Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Come for me." Gibbs hissed feeling the body against him already trembling.

Another scream pierced the air around them as Tony came clutching at the man against him.

Gibbs was so close the muscle tightened around his cock and his eyes rolled back as the world shattered around him. He thought he screamed, but he wasn't sure all he knew is he came falling hard and fast into the abyss. His body crumbled back against the headboard Tony still locked in his embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 14

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Stepping into the room, Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. After a quick clean up, Tony went back to the bedroom first and he was lying in bed, the comforter over half his body, his head cradled in the pillow.

"These sheets are amazing." Tony sighed as he practically melted into the bed.

"I wondered when you were going to notice."

"I noticed earlier but I had other things on my mind." Tony grinned.

Gibbs just stood there staring at the dream like scene he had pictured before. Before he became lost in the fantasy, he shook the vision from his head he made his way to the bed and sat down pulling a leg up and looking at Tony. "You're staying?"

Tony nodded.

"And you're okay?"

"I talked to dad before I left. He's going to bring her over in the morning. Thought we could have breakfast before you leave for work."

"Sounds good."

"He was surprised it took me as long as it did to leave."

Gibbs chuckled.

Tony rolled on his side towards Gibbs. "I worry, but I have to work through it."

"You're a phone call away and a fifteen minute drive."

"I know." Tony chuckled. "The hardest part is going to be dealing with her in the morning when she finds out I stayed." He shook his head. "She was ready to pack up and come over here the minute I told her. She's so excited.

"I sensed that when she called."

Tony's eyes went wide. "You told her no to the snake right?"

Gibbs laughed. "Yes."

"Good." Tony let out a relieved sigh. "She's going to come to you every time I say no."

"And I'll say no." Gibbs smirked. "I've played that game before."

Tony's eyes softened and he reached out taking Gibbs' hand. "Are you okay?"

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"It's just, another little girl coming into this house, growing up here, it has to bring back memories."

"It does…but good memories." Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand. "Although there may be moments."

"And that's okay." Tony stared at Gibbs. "Talk to me about it when it happens and we can deal with it together."

Leaning down, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's. "I promise."

"Good."

Gibbs slipped under the comforter and laid back. The bed shifted and Tony curled up against him. His arm embraced the younger man as he dropped a kiss on the top of Tony's head.

"I don't think I've ever felt so safe and so loved." Tony sighed as he wrapped his arm around Gibbs stomach.

Squeezing Tony tighter against his body, Gibbs' eyes closed…it had been a long time since he felt so content. Tonight he would sleep soundly, like he used to, years ago. Within minutes they were both sound asleep.

 **##########**

Tony's eyes shot open trying to figure out where he was. Through the sleepy haze his mind finally processed the darkness around him, the feel of the soft sheets, the soft breathing of the man next to him and Tony sighed contently. He was lying on his back in the middle of the bed. Rolling onto his side he spooned up to the body facing away from him. His arm slid around Gibbs' waist as he settled and held the older man close. He felt a hand on top of his and their fingers laced together against Gibbs' stomach. "I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs." His lips brushed against the side of Gibbs' neck and the body against him pressed back. He groaned as Gibbs' ass rubbed against his hard cock his hips involuntarily thrusting forward. The man next to him moaned rocking back again.

Gibbs' stomach muscles tensed as the fingertips of Tony's hand clawed at his stomach. "Did you fantasize about fucking me?"

"Yes." The reply came out as a whisper against Gibbs' ear. "Did you?"

"Yes." Gibbs let out a huff of air as he was crushed against the body behind him. Tony's cock rubbed against his ass as the warm lips attacked his neck nipping at the tender flesh.

Tony's lips made their way to Gibbs' ear. "Say it."

"Fuck me." The words were laced with a neediness that Gibbs had never expressed before. Tony's hand let go of his and the arm around his waist disappeared. He knew what Tony was doing before he heard the sound behind him. When he felt the body behind him pull back slightly he knew what was coming. His eyes closed just before he felt the wet finger between his ass cheeks and it slip into the tight ring. His lips parted slightly as Tony's finger gently worked in and out of the tight muscle loosening him up before sliding a second finger inside.

"My cock is so hard, dripping, aching to fuck you." Tony scissored his fingers inside Gibbs.

"Tone." The name was spoken as a plea for more as Gibbs reached into the night stand and pulled out the bottle of lube.

Removing his fingers, Tony grabbed the bottle popping the cap and squeezed the lube directly onto his cock then tossed the bottle aside. Rubbing the lube over his cock, Tony pushed forward until he felt the head of his cock make contact with the tight ring. Slowly, he nudged forward until the head of his cock slipped inside the muscle tightening around high. "Fuck." Tony snarled his hand clutching at Gibbs' hip.

"More."

Tony gasped as Gibbs' hips rocked back taking in more of his cock squeezing even tighter around him. Instinctively, Tony lunged forward burying even more of his cock inside Gibbs.

Gibbs hissed as his body tried to adjust to the girth of Tony's cock. Forcing himself to take a deep breath, he quickly blew it out as he thrust back taking the last few inches of Tony's cock.

Tony's head fell forward and he buried his face in the crook of Gibbs' neck his body trembling as his entire cock was engulfed in warmth. He took a few short quick breathes trying to hold onto the silver of rational thought that he still had, but when Gibbs started to rock his hips any sanity Tony still held onto slipped away. His hand released Gibbs' hip and wrapped around Gibbs' waist his hand sprawling out across the older man's stomach. He jerked back almost pulling his cock completely out of Gibbs then slammed back in. The body against him shuddered and Tony's lips kissed up to Gibbs' ear. "Feels too good." Tony howled as he suddenly started hammering into Gibbs, taking the man he loved with all the brute strength he possessed.

The air rushed from Gibbs' lungs as he was taken, his own body surrendering to the pleasure surging through it. Grabbing the hand at his stomach, Gibbs pushed Tony's hand down to his cock, the hand immediately latched on and stroked over his length. A low guttural growl dripped from Gibbs' lips.

"So fucking hard." Tony's hand tightened around Gibbs' cock stroking faster. "Hard from having my cock deep inside you."

"Yes." Gibbs managed to grunt as the dual sensation started to send his body into overload. "Harder...fuck me harder." He got his wish and a string of animalistic sounds filled the room as Tony pistoned into him harder and faster. The hand around his cock kept the same frantic rhythm and Gibbs' body started to surrender. He wanted to make it last, wanted to believe he could hold on. "Fuck yes."

"Come for me." Tony demanded or begged he wasn't sure which he just knew he wanted to hear Gibbs scream as he came. "I wanna feel it." Tony growled. "Want to hear you scream." The body against him started to convulse then tensed as Gibbs' screamed out filling the air with some animalist cry. Tony felt the warm come seep through his fingers as he continued jacking Gibbs off.

Gibbs' lungs stopped taking in air, his body and mind unable to focus on anything other than the release and the continued pleasure of Tony still taking him. Gradually his muscles started to relax and the hand released his cock. The arm quickly wrapped around him smashing their bodies together as the deep thrust of Tony's cock turned to quick short jabs.

"So close." Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear. "So fucking close."

Somewhere within the orgasmic haze, Gibbs heard the words. Reaching down he grabbed Tony's wrist and brought the hand to his mouth. He sucked in two fingers, licking his come from the digits as he tightened around Tony's cock.

"Oh fuck yes." Tony lunged into Gibbs as the muscle in his body started to tense. His fingers fell from Gibbs lips as his hand clutched at Gibbs' chest.

"Give it to me." Gibbs growled now slamming back onto Tony's come.

"GIBBS!" Tony screamed the name as he buried his cock into Gibbs and came.

 **##########**

Downing half the cup of coffee in one swig, Gibbs refilled the cup and made his way into the living room. Dropping down on the couch, he was about to pick up the newspaper from the coffee table when he heard the footsteps on the stairs.

"They should be here any minute." Tony came down the stairs dressed, but his hair was still slightly wet from the shower.

"Okay." Gibbs leaned back. "Coffee's ready." Gibbs smirked. "Not that you need anything to hype you up even more."

Tony suddenly stopped realizing he was pacing back and forth. Taking a deep breath he slowly blew it out and looked at Gibbs.

"Come here." Gibbs said putting out his hand. Tony hesitated a moment, but then walked over taking Gibbs' hand and allowing himself to be pulled down onto the couch next to the older man. "Relax."

Taking another deep breath, Tony nodded. "Dad said she's upset that I stayed here without her."

Gibbs nodded. "I know, but we'll work it out."

"Oh she's stubborn when she's upset." Tony groaned.

"Yeah wonder where she got that from." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony's eyes narrowed.

The front door opened and both of the turned. Tony quickly jumping up from the couch as Senior and Tali walked in hand in hand.

"Morning sweetie." Tony smiled.

She leaned against Senior's leg. "You stayed without me."

The smile drained from Tony's face. "I know, but-"

"Abba needed to stay to help me with your surprise." Gibbs said as he stood up beside Tony.

"A surprise." Her eyebrows went up.

"A special surprise just for you." Gibbs saw Tony glance over at him just as surprised as she was. "Do you want to go see?"

Nodding repeatedly, she finally let go of Senior's hand and ran over to her father. "What is it?" Tali looked up at Tony then over at Gibbs. "Is it a snake?" She smiled excitedly.

"No." Tony sighed. "You're not getting a snake."

Her little lips turned into a pout for a moment then realizing it was having no affect, she smiled softly.

Tony shook his head and he heard the stifled chuckled from Gibbs. He glared over at the other man. "Oh just wait until she starts this stuff with you."

Gibbs put up his hands. "I know."

"Can I see my surprise?"

"Yes, but it's upstairs." Gibbs winked at her.

"Then let's go." She grabbed Tony's hand then one of Gibbs'. "Come on."

"I should let you three-" Senior cut in.

"Stay." Gibbs offered.

"You three need some time." Senior smiled at Tali. "I'll see the surprise later."

She ran over to him and he squatted down. "Love you Papa." She said kissing his cheek.

"Love you to my angel." Senior kissed her nose then stood up. "If you need anything, just call."

"We will." Tony smiled at his father. "Thanks dad."

With a nod, Senior started towards the door.

Gibbs stepped by Tony and followed Senior.

Senior opened the door and stepped outside onto the porch, hearing the footsteps behind him and the door close. He turned around.

"Thank you. For last night and bringing Tali over this morning."

"You're welcome." Senior's eyebrow went up as he glanced at bite mark visible on Gibbs' neck just about the collar of the t-shirt. "Better wear a collared shirt today."

"Yeah." Gibbs cleared his throat.

"You and Tali are the best things that have ever happened to him."

"I feel the same."

"You followed me out here for a reason." Senior knew there was something Gibbs wanted to say.

"I would give my life for the two of them, without hesitation and I will do everything in my power to make both of them happy for the rest of my life." Gibbs saw Senior's face harden a moment, then that all too familiar DiNozzo smile filled the man's face.

"I know." Senior patted Gibbs' shoulder. "You're a good man. I've never doubted that or how much you love my son."

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

"Still you could make an honest man of him." Senior's eyebrow went up.

Gibbs mouth opened and a moment later closed.

"Something to consider." Another pat on the air and Senior started down the stairs. "Have a good day."

Gibbs sighed and ran his hands down his face. Turning he opened the door and went back in the house.

Tony was sitting on the couch Tali in his lap as they chatted away.

Gibbs grinned; kids never stay upset for long.

"Can we see my surprise?" She jumped down from Tony's lap.

"We can."

Grabbing Tony's hand she pulled at him until he stood up and followed her. Reaching Gibbs, she took his hand and pulled them both towards the stairs. Squeezing up the stairway, they reached the top and Tali stopped. "Where is it?"

Letting go of her hand, Gibbs walked towards the closed bedroom door. He saw the shocked look in Tony's eyes as still holding Tali's hand they approached the door.

"Gibbs." Tony reached out and squeezed Gibbs' hand. Everyone knew exactly whose room this was, even though the door was always closed and locked.

Pushing open the door, he tipped his head towards the room and Tali let go of Tony's hand as she stepped in.

Tali stopped as she stepped across the threshold and just stared at everything in the room. Finally she turned around eyes wide as she looked at her father and then at Gibbs. "Is this my room?"

Gibbs nodded. "And we can change anything you want about it."

The room was a soft pink on the walls, there was a large area room covering most of the center of the hardwood floors. The bed was in the center of the wall to the right with a small nightstand beside it. The bed was made, the pink blanket with purple flowers on it turned down showing the pink sheets and pillow. There was a dresser next to the window in front of them and built in shelves on the wall to the left.

"Hopefully there is room for all your stuff." Gibbs smiled at her.

Her face suddenly lit up and her eyes went wide.

"It's huge!" She screamed as she ran into the room and jumped up onto the bed and sat down just gazing around the room.

"You did all this last night?" Tony asked.

"The room was already pink." Gibbs winked at Tony

Tony shook his head as he pulled their joined hands behind his back drawing them closer. "It's amazing…you're amazing."

Gibbs kissed Tony's forehead as the younger man settled against him. He turned to Tali. "So you like it?"

"I love it!" She hopped off the bed and ran towards them, Gibbs carefully scooping her up with his free arm. "Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a bear hug. "Can I stay tonight?"

"Absolutely." Gibbs let go of Tony's hand to hold onto Tali.

"This is the best surprise ever."

"Yes it is." Tony smiled leaning in and kissing Tali's cheek she latched onto him and moved from Gibbs to her dad.

"I need my stuff."

Gibbs and Tony both chuckled.

"We'll get your stuff today while Gibbs is at work."

"If you want we can-" Gibbs stopped when Tony shook his head.

"She doesn't have that much. I can handle it." Tony suddenly paused. "Unless you want me to wait, I mean-"

"Nothing would make me happier than to come home to the two of you." Gibbs wanted that more than anything.

"We can make pizza." Tali clapped.

"Oh we do make a mean pizza pie." Tony said with an Italian accent. He smiled at Gibbs. "Pizza sound good?"

Gibbs nodded the emotion overwhelming in its simplicity. This was all he'd ever wanted.

"We need to feed Gibbs before he goes to work." Tony winked at Tali.

"Cereal!" Tali exclaimed.

Tony groaned. "I was thinking something more exciting than cereal."

"Cereal sounds perfect." Gibbs took Tony's hand leading him towards the stairs.

Shaking his head, Tony followed carrying Tali. "I can see it now…I'm never getting eggs for breakfast with you two always wanting cereal."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 15

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything.

Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

"If you wait I can help you." Gibbs said as Tony walked with him towards the truck.

"I told you she has a suitcase, that's it." Tony chuckled. "And so do I. We'll be fine."

Gibbs nodded.

"We'll be here when you get home." Tony smiled.

"Good."

"Did Abby stop by last night?"

"She called but I was at the store."

"We're going to have to tell them and soon." Tony glanced over at the porch were Tali sat staring at a spider in a web on the porch railing. "She won't be able to keep it a secret."

"I know." Gibbs looked over at Tali and smiled.

Tony leaned back against the driver's side door and the steely blue eyes were instantly drawn to the man. "Last night was amazing."

Gibbs took a step closer. "Which time?"

"Every time." Tony sighed.

Gazing into those sparkling green eyes, Gibbs wanted to fall into their depth and never come out. Shaking his head he stepped back. "Okay out of the way before I decide to take another day off."

Tony couldn't help but smile as he stepped away from the door.

Opening the door, Gibbs climbed inside and rolled down the window. "If you need anything call."

Tony groaned and rolled his eyes. "Go." Gibbs was starting to back up when Tony put up his hand. "Stop." Coming over to the window Tony leaned inside, his hand touching Gibbs' cheek as he kissed the older man. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gibbs just sat there staring at Tony, even as Tony took a couple steps back.

Tony rolled his eyes again. "GO!" He chuckled as Gibbs backed out again and the truck finally disappeared.

 **##########**

"Someone better have something for me." Gibbs barked as he came back into the bullpen coffee in hand.

Quinn, Torres and Bishop jumped up from their desks.

"Jessica Lynn, she's in interrogation with McGee right now." Torres offered.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up surprised they had located her so quickly.

"McGee got access to her rental car computer thingy." Torres said as he picked up the remote and pulled her picture up on the screen. "She knows were Lt. Phillips is, McGee just has to get her to talk."

"Lagon Apartments." McGee said walking into the bullpen. "She spilled. LEO's just picked him up and they're bringing him here now."

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded at his team. It was already getting late and the last thing he wanted was for this case to linger on.

Abby came running in from the back elevator into the bullpen. "I found Lt. Phillips and Lt. Mast DNA in the back of the car."

"And there's the final nail in the coffin." Quinn leaned back against her desk.

"Good job." Gibbs was about to walk around his desk and sit down, when he stopped. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath then turned back around to the team. "Tony's moving back to DC."

Abby's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "Are you serious?"

Gibbs nodded then almost fell over as Abby threw herself at him giving him a bear hug. He hugged her back then quickly let her go.

She drew back and looked at him concerned. "What is it what else is going on? Is he okay? Is Tali okay?"

"They're both fine." Gibbs heard the worry and saw it settling on her face. "They're moving in with me."

Abby stumbled back and Torres actually grabbed her arm afraid she might fall. He grinned as his eyebrow went up. "So is he moving in as in I have an extra room for you or moving in-" Torres smirked. "As in which side of the bed do you prefer?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

The surprise finally wearing off, Abby jumped at Gibbs again hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy I could burst! And I so called it!"

"We're all happy for you Gibbs." Bishop smiled.

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded as Abby finally let him go.

"Congratulations." Torres stepped forward and shook Gibbs' hand.

McGee glanced over at his boss and they exchanged a quick look and nod. They thought it went unnoticed, but suddenly Abby glared at McGee, brow furrowed. "You knew." She took a step towards McGee's desk, but she immediately felt the hand on her arm. She looked back and met the steely blue eyes. Gibbs slowly shook his head. "Let it go."

She opened her mouth as if about to protest and the blue eyes narrowed. Slowly her mouth closed and the hand on her arm let go.

"Give it a couple days for them to get settled then you're all welcome."

"Bet the doors going to be locked from now on." Quinn mumbled under her breath at Bishop who tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yes it will be." Gibbs glared at her.

"Is Tony coming back?" Bishop saw the excited look in Abby's eyes as she said it.

"He's not coming back." Gibbs watched as the excitement faded from Abby's face. He knew Tony didn't want to come back at least not as an agent.

"So when are they moving in?" Torres asked still smiling.

"Today, Tony's getting everything settled."

"Wow that was fast." Torres folded his arms across his chest. "At this rate you two will be married in another week."

Gibbs didn't respond just sat down at his desk.

"Another wedding." Abby sighed wistfully. "We so need another wedding."

"Can we just focus on Tony and Tali being back here without making wedding plans?" Gibbs barked.

All four of them looked over at him.

"Right three divorces would make anyone a little wedding shy." Torres instantly felt the glare and took two steps back from Gibbs direction.

The elevator dinged and two officers stepped out with a man in handcuffs.

"I think I'll take care of this." Torres quickly made his way towards the officers happy to deal with the transfer and get away from the Gibbs' glare.

"The rest of you go home." Gibbs snapped. Abby took off for the back elevator to her lab while Bishop and Quinn grabbed their gear and started towards the elevator. McGee was still standing by his desk. "Go home Tim, I'll take care of it."

McGee took the couple steps towards Gibbs' desk. "Go home spend time with Tony and Tali. It's important. I can take care of this."

Gibbs looked up at the younger man. "And you have a pregnant wife at home that is important too."

McGee chuckled. "I have a pregnant wife that still works longer hours than me. She won't be home till late." He could see Gibbs still hesitating. "Trust you're Senior Field Agent."

"I do." Gibbs took a deep breath. "More than I probably let you know."

"I know boss."

Standing up, Gibbs patted McGee's shoulder as he walked by. "Thanks, for everything."

Smiling proudly, McGee nodded as Gibbs made his way to the elevator.

 **##########**

Opening the door, Gibbs heard the music drifting out from the kitchen then the laughter. Quietly he closed the door behind him and stalked towards the kitchen. The scene made him smile as Tony stood at the counter, Tali on a little step stool next to him. They're backs were to him and he could only assume they were working on the pizza they had talked about. Tali suddenly held up a pepperoni looked at Tony then popped it in her mouth.

"You keep eating those and you won't have room for the actual pizza when it's done." Tony grinned.

"What else does Gibbs like on his pizza?" She asked adding more pepperoni.

"Anything but anchovies." Tony picked up some sausage and placed it around the pizza.

Leaning against the opening leading into the kitchen, Gibbs watched with a smile. This is what he'd missed for so long…just coming home to someone, knowing someone was there.

"I think that's it." Tony glanced down at his watch. "I'm not sure when Gibbs will be home…maybe I'll text him." Turning around to grab his phone from the coffee table he stopped in mid step when he saw Gibbs. "Guess that answers that question."

Tali spun around and seeing Gibbs she jumped down from the stool and headed right for him.

"Gibbs we made pizza for you."

Squatting down Gibbs scooped her up as she jumped into his arms. "I see and it looks yummy." He glanced at the pizza piled high with toppings then smiled at Tony.

"I didn't think you'd be home so soon."

Gibbs extended his hand and when Tony's hand touched his, he gently pulled the man towards him. His lips captured Tony's for an all too brief kiss.

Tali giggled as she wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck.

"Okay." Tony smirked. "Let's get this pizza in the oven." He went to let go of Gibbs' hand and was tugged back against the man, their joined hands held against Gibbs' chest. "She's getting to be a good cook, but she still has a hard time getting the pizza in the oven."

"Thank you."

"For what, you haven't even had the pizza yet."

"For this, us, making this feel like a home again." Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand the emotion he felt overwhelming in its simplicity.

Tony brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Gibbs' hand. "Our home…together." His lips brushed against Gibbs.

"Enough kissing, pizza!"

The two of them laughed.

"I know you're hungry." Tony laughed. "She has her father's appetite."

Letting go of Tony's hand, Gibbs put Tali down as she followed Tony to the oven and he slid the pizza onto the rack. "And now we wait."

 **##########**

Sitting at the dining room table, Tali took a huge bite of the second slice of pizza on her plate. Gibbs watched and bit back a laugh. She looked just like Tony as she spoke between slices.

"My room is so big. I need more stuff." She picked at a piece of sausage on her pizza. "I need my stuff from Paris."

Gibbs glanced over at Tony.

"I'm working on it." Tony looked at Gibbs. "I called the landlord to see if she knew of a company that could pack things up and ship here."

"Gonna be a little spendy." Gibbs took a bite of his pizza.

"I want to try and sell the furniture and just ship the necessities."

Gibbs nodded then put down his slice. "If you need to go back to get things settled I understand."

"I'm trying to avoid that." Tony didn't even want to think about having to leave.

"Well." Gibbs turned to Tali. "We can get you anything you need okay."

Tali's smile lit up the room. "Can we go shopping?"

"Sure."

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "She has you so wrapped around her little finger."

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "Kinda like her Abba." Tony's smile was a mirror image of Tali's.

Tony reached over and touched Gibbs' hand.

"You're in looove." Tali giggled.

"Yes we are." Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand then let it go.

"So what's for dessert?" Gibbs asked.

"Dessert we made pizza what makes you think there's dessert? Tony scoffed.

"Because I know you and there is always dessert." Gibbs smirked.

"It's Gelato." Tali's voice was filled with excitement. "Two kinds Bacio and Strac, Stracci-" She paused as she tried to remember how to say the word.

"Stracciatella." Tony smiled.

"Chocolate Chip! My favorite." Tali said deciding the English was easier.

"And what is Bacio?" Gibbs asked.

"Chocolate and hazelnut. It's yummy too."

"And I have no doubt Bacio is Abba's favorite."

"It is but they're both good." Tony stood up. "How about a little of each?"

"Sounds good."

"You two go get settled on the couch and I'll bring it in."

Sliding down from the chair, Tali grabbed Gibbs' hand. "Come on, let's go."

Getting up Gibbs let her drag him towards the couch, when they had just about reached it, he picked her up and gently sat her down on the couch. Her laughter filled the room.

"I love my room." She smiled as Gibbs sat down next to her.

"Good is there anything you want to change?"

She shook her head, but then stopped. "I need more stuff to fill it."

Gibbs snickered. "Well we'll take care of that this weekend."

"Okay." She pulled her legs up and sat Indian style. "I talked to Orli today."

"You did?" Gibbs eyebrow went up and Tony walked in the room carrying two bowls.

"I need a Hebrew teacher for Tali." Tony explained. "She had one in Paris. I want her to keep learning. I don't ever want her to forget where she comes from."

Gibbs nodded as he accepted the bowl Tony held out to him.

Tali took her bowl and spoon quickly diving into the gelato.

"Orli knows a lot of people. She found the teacher in Paris for me." Tony's shoulders were back and his jaw tense.

"Hey." Gibbs brow furrowed. "I get it. It's not a big deal." He watched as some of the tense left Tony's body.

Tony sighed. "Sorry it's just people always get-."

"Relax." Gibbs turned to Tali who looked completely confused. "Did you have a nice talk with Orli?"

She nodded taking another bite of Gelato.

Gibbs glanced out into the kitchen as Tony finished scooping out a bowl for himself then came into the living room and sat down on the other side of Tali.

"Do you like it?" Tony asked taking a bite.

"I do, they're both good." After a few more bites his bowl was empty and he put it on the coffee table. "So did Orli give you some names of teachers?"

"She's double checking, but she thinks there's a couple nearby."

"Good."

"I didn't mean to get defensive."

"You and Tali have a different relationship with Orli than most people."

"We definitely do." Tony took a quick bite. "She actually gave me some pictures of Tali when she was just a few weeks old."

"Done." Tali held up her empty bowl.

"I hope she has her mother's metabolism."

Gibbs laughed.

 **##########**

Climbing into bed, Tali slipped under the covers as Tony sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, Gibbs standing a step behind.

"Can we have cereal tomorrow?" She asked clutching EG against her.

"You just ate a few hours ago and you're already thinking about breakfast." Tony chuckled. "And yes you can have cereal."

Gibbs heard the buzz from Tony's pocket and watched as the younger man pulled out his phone.

"It's the landlord. I need to take this." Tony kissed Tali's forehead. "I'll be back in a minute." Stepping out of the room Tony answered the call.

"Are you all settled?" Gibbs asked taking Tony's place by her side.

"Night light." She pointed at the alligator night light plugged into the wall next to her bed.

Gibbs reached over and flipped it on a soft green glow illuminating out from it. "If you need anything our room is just down the hall and there's a night light in the hallway so you can see."

She nodded then suddenly remembering something she sat up and looked behind the mattress at the wooden headboard. "What's that say?" She asked pointing in something carved into the wood in small letters.

Gibbs looked at what she was pointing at and felt his heart skip a beat. Why hadn't he seen that before? Probably because he wasn't looking for it. He touched the carving with his finger tracing the first letter then putting his palm against it for a moment. Taking a deep breath he, took his hand away and sat back. "It says Kelly."

"Who's Kelly?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gibbs smiled softly. "She was my little girl, but she paused away."

She cocked her head and looked at him with a puzzled stare.

"She went to heaven."

"Like Ima?"

Gibbs nodded. "Like Ima."

"You miss her?"

"Every day."

"I miss Ima." Tali sat back on her heels. "But I have Abba and you too."

"Yes you do."

"And you have me." Her little hand touched his cheek. "I'm your little girl now too."

Gibbs bit back the emotion, his eyes full of tears threatening to fall. "Yes you are." His words crackled with emotion as his hand came up and held hers at his cheek for a moment. When she pulled it away she took his hand and held it in hers

"Abba, me and you are a family." Tali smiled. "And we're the best family."

"We are?"

"Yep know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we picked each other. You picked Abba and me and we picked you." Her smile widened. "And that's the best."

"Yes it is." Gibbs picked their joined hands up and kissed the back of her hand. "Do you want a different bed, one that is all your own?"

She shook her head. "I love this bed." She leaned in an excited look on her face. "Can I carve my name next to Kelly's?"

Another wave of emotion washed over Gibbs and all he could do for a moment was nod and he sniffled fighting to keep the tears at bay.

"Are you sad?" She let go of his hand and put both her hands on his face.

"Not sad, happy tears."

"Happy tears are good Abba says."

"Yes they are."

She kissed the tip of his nose then her fingers pushed at the corners of his lips. "Smiley time now."

Gibbs laughed and kissed the tip of her nose then hugged her. When he finally let her go, she smiled at him. "Okay time to settle back in." He held up the cover and she crawled back under. Tucking the blanket around her, he smiled down at her. "Abba should be done with his call soon." Gibbs glanced back to see if he could see Tony in the hallway. Instead Tony was standing in the doorway, wiping away the tears from his cheeks.

Clearing his throat, Tony stepped into the room. "Are you all set?"

Tali nodded. "Happy tears?"

"Happy tears." Tony smiled as he walked over and leaned down kissing her forehead then her cheek. "Night love you."

"Love you too."

"Love you Gibbs."

"I love you too." Gibbs smiled standing by the door.

She curled up with EG and closed her eyes. Tony too a few steps back and felt the body come up behind him and the arms circle around his waist. In just a few seconds she was fast asleep. Tony felt the arms tighten around him and the lips brush a kiss against his neck.

"Let's go to bed."

Tony nodded, but didn't move just stood there still overwhelmed by the emotional scene he'd witnessed between them.

"We can talk about it in the morning." Gibbs whispered then let his arms slip from Tony's waist. He slipped his hand into Tony's and gently tugged the younger man out of his stare.

Finally Tony moved, following the hand that led him towards the bedroom, their bedroom and the first night they would spend in it as a family in the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 16

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

Thanks everyone for being understanding as I had to deal with some things, but slowly starting to get back settled in. This is a short chapter, but wanted to get some writing done. It's so nice to be back at it. More soon.

 **####################**

Stepping through the bedroom door, Gibbs stopped as he reached the side of the bed. Looking at it for a moment realizing Tony had changed the sheets to the blue set he'd bought and made the bed. He turned back to Tony.

"Are you tired?" Tony asked, standing there still holding Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs shook his head as he gently tugged Tony towards him. He let go of Tony's hands and his fingers popped the button on the younger man's jeans then slowly slid down the zipper. His hands then gently pushed up on the bottom of Tony's shirt. Without a word Tony raised his arms and Gibbs removed the shirt dropping it to the floor. Taking a step forward, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's before he slowly walked around the younger man.

Tony stood there already feeling the heat from the body behind him as he waited for the touch that would follow. A second later he felt the hands caress around his waist and the fingers danced across his stomach. The soft lips were next, kissing at the nape of his neck causing him to shiver as they made their way across his shoulder and back again. "If you're not tired than what do you want?"

Gibbs' lips kissed their way up to Tony's ear. "I want to make love to you…in our bed, in our home, like it's the first time all over again." He felt the body lean back against him as his hand slid down and played in the soft hairs above Tony's cock. It didn't surprise him that Tony wasn't wearing any underwear, he may sleep in them but he rarely wore them during the day.

Tony's eyes closed as he reveled in the touch. His hand reached up and back, his fingers gently combing through the silver locks as Gibbs nibbles at the tender flesh beneath his ear. This was all he'd ever wanted and more. The hand slipped away and the jeans were tugged from his hips, gliding down and piling at his feet. Stepping out of them he kicked them aside and he was instantly crushed against the body behind him. The soft nibbles now become gentle bites as Gibbs' hands claw at his stomach. A low moan dripped from Tony's lips as he felt the hard cock pressed against his ass.

Spurred on by the moan, Gibbs rubbed his cock against the bare ass in front of him and Tony's started to grind back against him. Gibbs bit back a growl as his cock twitched desperate to be free and feel the younger man unhindered by the fabric between them.

"I want you naked against me." Tony sighed as if reading Gibbs mind.

Gibbs let go of Tony, only long enough to rip the shirt from his own body, toss it aside and strip the pants and boxers away. A few seconds later he was pressed back against the younger man his cock settling against the crack of Tony's ass. His hands caressed up Tony's chest mapping the peaks and valleys as he smashed their bodies together wanting as much of their flesh to touch as possible.

For Tony it wasn't enough, he spun around in Gibbs' arms and crushed their lips together, his hands snaking around Gibbs' neck as he devoured the older man' lips. He felt the hands claw up his back as Gibbs gave in to the demanding kiss. It wasn't until Tony's lungs started to ache that he finally, released Gibbs' lips, both of them gasping for breath.

"Lay down." Gibbs whisper as he released the younger man.

Without a word Tony climbed onto the bed and slid over resting his head on the pillow as he stared up at the man he loved.

Putting a knee on the bed, Gibbs climbed in next to Tony lying on his side and gazing at the naked body sprawled out before him. His hand gently caressed up Tony's thigh watching the younger man's cock twitch as his hand neared then paused.

"My cock is not what you want." Tony sighed as his legs parted and he took Gibbs' hand from his thigh and brought it to his mouth. Eagerly he took two fingers between his lips, licking and sucking the digits until they were moist.

Gibbs' eye dilated the blue becoming merely a halo around black as he watched mesmerized, as always, by Tony's eagerness. When his fingers finally fell from Tony's lips his hand went between Tony's legs and he slipped a finger inside the younger man.

Tony squirmed as the finger worked in and out of him gently opening him up, it wasn't enough. He was already on edge, wanting Gibbs and impatient for more than fingers. Sensing the need, Tony purred as Gibbs added another finger scissoring inside of him.

"Watching you, knowing you want my cock, makes me wanna come." Gibbs hissed his cock rock hard and dripping wanting nothing more than to be buried inside Tony.

"Then why don't you give me what we both want." Reaching down Tony grabbed Gibbs' wrist and jerked Gibbs' hand away.

Climbing between Tony's legs, Gibbs grabbed Tony's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Tony's heels immediately latched on and dug into his backside. Guiding his cock, Gibbs pressed against the muscle then leaned down. His right hand latched onto Tony's ribs while the other found Tony's hand and entwined their fingers. Gazing down into the lust filled green eyes, Gibbs pushed forward, the head of his cock breaching Tony. He watched the react…the way Tony's lips feel slightly apart and his eyes struggled to stay open…the way his back arched and his body shivered ever so slightly. Gibbs rocked his hips forward as more of his cock slipped into Tony. This time Gibbs felt the reaction instantly. Tony tightened around his cock, their joined hands crushed tightly together and the heels crushed down on his butt cheeks trying to force him deeper. Instinctively, Gibbs lunged forward and the body under him shuddered.

Tony's eyes lost the battle and closed, his head went back and he let out a guttural moan. The hand on his ribcage tightened and the fingers clawed into his flesh as Gibbs' cock was completely enveloped.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs tried to steady himself. It was like this every time…his control faltered as his need, his want for the man he loved threatened to consume him. Another deep breath and he felt the arm around him, felt the hand on his back clinging to him. Drawing his hips back, he almost removed his cock then slowly slid back in. The man under him moaned and he repeated the movement. Over and over he took Tony at a slow agonizing pace. Gibbs wanted that closeness, wanted to control the desire and build it slowly.

Lost in the blissful haze, Tony's mind and body waged war, his mind accepting the slow loving pace, his body crying out for the build up to a release for both of them. He thought his mind was winning, until involuntarily his hand left Gibbs' back, grabbed the side of the older man's neck and jerked Gibbs' down. Cheek to cheek, Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs' ear. "Fuck me…make us both come." The words came out as a plea as Tony panted for breath. He felt the body about him tense, felt all movement stop as Gibbs let the words sink into his lust filled mind. Tony unknowingly held his breath, waiting, wanting until the air was forced back into his lungs as Gibbs slammed into him and he gasped in a breath. From that moment on Tony lost all conscious thought as his mind focused solely on the overwhelming pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head, his body trembled and the world around him faded away. When the hand wrapped around his cock, jacking him off hard and fast, the only sound he made was so incoherent string of sounds. He never even felt the hand against his shoulder or the teeth piercing the flesh of his neck as Gibbs lost control and came. Tony's mouth fell open and his body convulsed as his own release followed seconds later.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 17

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

Thanks everyone for being understanding as I had to deal with some things, but slowly starting to get back settled in, a couple more weeks and things should get back to normal. Have a wonderful week everyone.

 **####################**

Gibbs groaned as he tried to move, his body revolting making him acutely aware of the plethora of aching muscles. Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced over at the man beside him. Tony curled up against the pillow the sheet pulled up tightly around him. Glancing over at the bedside clock, Gibbs blew out a breath as he sat up on the side of the bed. He rolled his neck from side to side and back and forth then sighed as he stood up and walked over to the dresser. Opening the drawer he pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt put them on then quietly walked out of the room pulling the door shut behind him. He made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. After starting the coffee he leaned back against the counter. Slowly a smile played across his lips as he thought about last night. After they had made love, they woke up and did it all over again, both times desperately trying to keep their voices low. He chuckled trying to be quiet because of a child in the house he remembered it all too well, although it seemed like a life time ago. He turned to glance at the coffee pot and paused as he heard the faint footsteps coming from towards the stairs. A few seconds later, the small figure came into view. Her curly hair disheveled as she stood there her stuffed alligator held protectively against her.

"Morning." Gibbs glanced at her then the coffee machine. "Want some coffee?"

Tali's brow furrowed for a moment contemplating his question, not sure if he was serious or joking. She saw the right side of his lip curl into a smirk and she almost mirrored his smirk. "Juice."

Gibbs nodded. "Juice it is." He walked over to the refrigerator opened the door and pulled out a bottle. "OJ will have to do, that's all we got." He saw her nod and he went to the cabinet and pulled down a cup, poured some juice and sat it on the counter. He cocked his head for her to come closer.

She walked over and her eyes went wide when Gibbs scooper her up and sat her on the counter. Giggling she picked up the cup and took a sip.

Keeping a watch on her out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs poured his coffee, took a sip and smiled at her. He was about to take another sip when he suddenly stopped as he stared at the cup in the little girls hand. Without even realized he had grabbed a small plastic handled cup from the cabinet. A cup covered in little flowers…a cup that he had kept for sentimental reasons…a cup that had been Kelly's when she was around Tali's age. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and looked up to see Tali staring back at him head cock. "You hungry?"

She nodded.

"Cereal?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Pancakes?"

Another shrug.

"Eggs?"

She nodded repeatedly and smiled.

"Eggs it is." He picked her up and put her down and together they walked to the fridge and he pulled out a couple eggs. "Scrambled."

She nodded.

There was a small frying pan already on the stove and he put it on the small burned and turned the burner on. He grabbed a cup, broke the eggs into it, pulled a fork from the drawer, mixed them up and poured them into the pan. As he stirred the eggs he heard the fridge door open and close then looked down at the figure standing next to him. She held up the single slice of cheese and smiled. "On top or mixed in?" He asked taking the wrapped slice from her.

"Mixed in." She watched as he tore up the cheese and mixed it in with the eggs.

"Salt and pepper?"

"Yes."

He reached up into the cabinet and grabbed the salt then the pepper shaking a little into the eggs. Pulling a spatula from the drawer he gave the eggs a few more stirs and grabbed a plate sliding the eggs off onto it. "I'll carry them over."

She quickly head over to the table, put her juice down and pulled on the chair climbing up into it.

Sitting the plate down in front of her, Gibbs smiled. "How about we let EG sit on the table and watch."

"Okay." She sat the stuffed alligator on the table beside her plate as Gibbs handed her a fork.

Fork in hand, she started eating. By the time Gibbs had picked up his coffee cup from the counter and made his way back to the table half the eggs were already gone. His eyebrow went up as he sat down and glanced over at her.

She grinned at him. "I was hungry."

"I see that." Gibbs chuckled. "Do you want more?"

She shook her head as she took another forkful. Swallowing the bite she turned and looked at him. "Are you gonna marry Abba?"

The cup Gibbs had been bringing towards his lips stopped as he looked at her.

Her head cocked sideway as she stared at him waiting for an answer.

He opened his mouth as if to speak then closed it. Taking a moment, he finally spoke. "Do you want me to marry Abba?"

"Yes." With that she took another bite of her food.

"Why do you want me to marry Abba?"

She looked over at her as she finished her bite. "So we can be a family forever."

He couldn't help but smile. "Well Abba and I don't have to be married for us to be a family forever." The smile faded and the stern Gibbs face fell into place. "I would never let anything or anyone take you and Abba away from me."

That familiar DiNozzo smile lit up her face. "Promise?"

"Promise." He nodded.

"You wanna marry Abba?"

"Yes." This time there was no hesitation when Gibbs answered.

"Then you should get married." She gathered another forkful and went back to eating.

Gibbs took a deep breath then took a sip of coffee. He heard the footsteps on the steps and glanced out towards the living room. A second later he chuckled as the disheveled man walked into view. "Morning."

Tony's hair was in disarray and he still looked half asleep. He grunted as he touched Gibbs' shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen and to the coffee pot.

Gibbs leaned over towards Tali. "Is he always like this in the morning?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"You know exactly why I'm like this." Tony glared over at Gibbs as he bent down and kissed Tali on the top of the head.

"Gibbs made me eggs." She smiled happily.

"I see that." The glared faded and Tony smiled over at Gibbs as he walked over at sat across the table from Tali. Taking a sip of coffee, he sighed as the warm liquid reached his stomach.

Gibbs shook his head.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Just still getting use to you drinking black coffee." Gibbs took a long swig of his own coffee. "I need to get ready." He looked over at Tali. "You need to go before I get in the shower?"

She thought for a minute then took off towards the stairs.

Tony smiled over at Gibbs. "Morning." He leaned over and Gibbs met him half way their lips meeting in a chased kiss.

"I'll try not to keep you up so late tonight." Gibbs smirked, images of last night racing through his mind.

"You can keep me up as late as you want, that just means you're on breakfast duty." Tony grinned.

Gibbs nodded and winked.

"She sleeps like a rock, but she's an early bird." Tony's hand caressed Gibbs' cheek and he felt the lips brush against the inside of his wrist. He chuckled. "I can see it now, her in her teens sitting here having coffee with you in the morning and me sound asleep."

Gibbs took Tony's hand from his face and pulled it to his chest. "Thank you, for this us, Tali, our family." He sighed. "I know it's only been one night but-"

"But this is what was meant to be and I have never been happier." Tony leaned in finding Gibbs' lips again, this time deepening the kiss. It would have gone on had it not been for the soft giggling they heard. They broke apart and both looked at the little girl standing before them. She ran over to Tony and he scooper her up sitting her in his lap.

"I need to get ready." Reluctantly, Gibbs got up and headed up the stairs.

Tony waited until he heard the shower start running then smiled down at Tali. "She we have some shopping to do today."

Tali's face lit up.

"And we are going to plan a little surprise for Gibbs."

Her eyes went wide and she clapped. "Can we get some balloons?"

Tony chuckled. "Of course what is a surprise without balloons?"

 **##########**

By the time Gibbs came back down stairs, Tony had cleaned up Tali's plate and he and Tali were sitting on the couch chatting away.

"You two have big plans for today?" Gibbs asked as he walked in and grabbed his phone from the coffee table.

"We're going shopping!" Tali smiled.

"Thought you might say that." Gibbs nodded as he reached into his pocket and sat down next to Tali. "Put out your hand."

She turned towards him and put on her hand. He placed his hand over hers and when he pulled his away the twenty dollar bill was lying in her hand and her eyes went wide. "Can I get whatever I want?"

Gibbs nodded then quickly added. "Nothing that's alive."

Tony started laughed.

Her shoulder slumped down, but then she quickly smiled and jumped over wrapping her arms around Gibbs' neck. He hugged her against him and kissed her temple.

She finally let him go and jumped down from the couch. "I need to get dressed." Barreling up the stairs Gibbs and Tony watched her until she disappeared from sight.

"You didn't have to do that." Tony smirked. "She already things your amazing."

"Do you need anything?" Gibbs slid closer to Tony. "Seriously, if you need mon-" He never finished the word as Tony's lips captured his in a kiss that Gibbs didn't want to end.

"Thank you, but I'm good." Tony smiled.

"I wish I could stay home with you." Gibbs sighed.

"You want to go shopping?" Tony's eyebrow went up.

"And other things." Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows as he wrapped his arm around Tony's waist pulling the younger man to him.

"Well as much as we might want that…I have an excited little girl who wants to fill her room with all kinds of crazy things so that is going to be my day." Tony's hand caressed up Gibbs' chest. "And it will be a fun surprise when you come home and see the room."

Gibbs smiled and nodded. "I love you, more than I could ever express."

"I love you too." A quick kiss and Tony pushed Gibbs away. "Okay, go before I start getting ideas."

Chuckling Gibbs got up and headed towards the door, he had just opened it when he heard the voice behind him.

"Gibbs!" Tali came hopping down the stairs; she had changed her pajama top but still had the pajama bottoms on. She reached the bottom step and ran towards him stopping and standing right in front of him looking up at him. He swatted down and she put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Love you." She said pulling back.

He felt his heart swell. "I love you too."

She smiled and took off back up the steps.

He watched as she disappeared into her room. Staying there for a moment, he took a deep breath and felt the presence. He glanced over at Tony.

Tony groaned seeing how easily the little girl wrapped Gibbs around her finger. "She's going to end up with aquariums filled with lizards, snakes, spiders and every kind of bug imaginable."

Gibbs stood up knowing exactly what Tony was implying. "Well at least you don't have to take a snake out for a walk."

"We are not getting her a snake!"

 **##########**

"Whatta got Abs?" Gibbs rolled into the lab and up to the table looking at the computer screen that Abby was staring at.

"Fingerprints and ballistics, neither of which is giving me anything."

"Then what are you looking at?"

"Footage from an ATM across the street from the building where they found the lieutenant." She spoke as she continued to stare at the screen.

"Anything?"

She didn't respond just stared at the screen until she suddenly tapped a key on the keypad. "There." She pointed at the screen.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he stared at the figure she was pointing at. It was a man walking into the building. "Can you-"

"No." She sighed. "I can't enhance the picture but-" She pointed towards the figures feet.

"He's wearing a medical boot." Gibbs' eyes widened. "It's the brother-in-law, we interviewed him this morning. He was wearing the boot." He kissed her cheek. "Good job Abs." He was about to turn and barrel out the door when she grabbed his arm. Her other hand reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. Flipping it open, she handed it to him. "McGee and Bishop are already over at the base call them to go pick him up." She let go of his arm and his brow furrowed. "Do it…please."

It took a moment but he made the call. When he closed the phone he stood there just staring at her. "Well?"

"Well." She bit at her lip. "You got your man, everything's good you should go home."

"He hasn't confessed yet."

"I'll get a DNA swab when they get here, it will match and he'll crumb under McGee's Gibbs' like stare." She felt that Gibbs' stare instantly boring down on her.

Something was up and he wanted to know exactly what it was. Gibbs knew she would crack she always did.

"Did you look at the time?"

Gibbs glanced at his watch it was almost seven He'd been so relieved to get a case, something to keep him busy and focused, so he wouldn't think about wanting to be with Tony and Tali that he'd completely lost track of the day. He flipped his phone open again about to call Tony, when Abby reached over and flipped it shut.

"Go home. I'll have McGee call you as soon as he gets a confession." Again she felt the Gibbs stare and she squirmed. "I'm not telling you anything other than you need to go home to your family."

The words made Gibbs smile involuntarily and when he looked over Abby was smiling too.

"That is the cutest thing ever." Abby threw her arms around him. "You all smiling just thinking about Tony and Tali." She quickly stepped away from him and spun him around then pushed him towards the door. "Now go."

Just as he was about to the door, he stopped and turned. He pointed at Abby. "You tell Tim to call me as soon as-"

"I will." She made a cross over her heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 18

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Gibbs climbed out of the truck and made his way up the sideway towards the front door with keys in hand. The door was always locked now. Putting the key in the lock, he turned it and opened the door. He took one step over the threshold and stopped when he saw the little girl standing there at the base of the steps. He couldn't help but smile at her appearance. She was dressed in a pink princess dress, fairy wings that slipped over her arm and jutted out from behind her and she had on a plastic diamond crown. She smiled up at him with that all too recognizable DiNozzo smile. "Well hello my lady."

"I'm the fairy princess."

Gibbs nodded slightly. "You are a beautiful fairy princess."

"I'm here to take you to the fairy castle." She took a couple steps towards him and held out her hand.

Tossing his keys onto the hall table, he took her hand and she started leading him through the living room a trail of shiny silver balloons with pictures of fairies on them marking their path as they continued through the dining room, into the kitchen and towards the back door. Letting go of his hand, she used both hand to open the back door and pull it open. Then she took his hand again and they stepped out onto the back patio. Again he stopped as he took in the scene before him. There was a large dome shaped tent in the middle of the yard and white lights had been strung around the trees giving the back yard an ethereal glow. He smile when he saw Tony standing before the tent in black jeans and a pink button down shirt the exact color of Tali's dress. The smile turned to a grin when his eyes landed on the plastic gold crown on Tony's head.

"And who is that?" Gibbs asked looking down at Tali.

"That's the fairy King."

Gibbs bit back a chuckled as he nodded.

She pulled him towards the tent and they stopped in front of Tony.

"Welcome to my castle." Tony spoke waving his hand towards the tent. "The princess has told me of your great kindness and care of her this morning and I wanted to meet and thank you."

Gibbs let go of Tali's hand and stepped forward, he dropped to one knee before Tony and look at the ground as he presented to tip an imaginary hat. "A pleasure to meet you my king."

It took Tony a moment to respond, a little surprised that Gibbs so easy played into the charade. "And you are?"

Gibbs' blue eyes slowly drifted up and locked on sparkling green. "Your humble servant...here to fulfil whatever my King requests of me." He saw the slight dilation of Tony's eyes, the sharp intake of breath. "I am at your command."

The words, the sincerity of them, the submissive tone they were spoken in made Tony's body tingle. He heard the slight giggle next to him and shook his head forcing all the erotic thoughts that raced through his mind to dissipate. "Please rise." Tony's voice cracked slightly and he cleared his through. "We have prepared a feast for you."

Gibbs stood and Tali took his hand. "It's ready." She pulled him towards the opening of the tent and yet again he was taken aback when he stepped inside. The floor was covered in blankets and three oversized pillows were placed around a low rectangular table that already had three plates full of food sitting on it. Sitting next to two of the plates were bottles of beer, the third with a plastic cup full of juice.

"A feast indeed." Gibbs smiled and winked down at Tali. He shivered as he felt the fingers caress across the small of his back and then Tony stepped by them sitting down on one of the pillows.

"Please sit." Tony said waving to the spot across from him for Gibbs.

Letting go of Gibbs' hand Tali hurried to her position at the head of the table and Gibbs sat down across from Tony. He looked down at the plate there was a steak, baked potato with butter and what looked like a tiny little pizza. He glanced over at Tali's plate and chuckled to himself. Her plate was filled with several of the tiny pizza in place of the steak and potato.

"It looks delicious." Gibbs smiled over at Tali.

"I helped make it." She smiled proudly as she picked up a little pizza bite and started eating.

Looking back over at Tony, the younger man had already cut a piece of steak and was chewing as he smiled at Tali.

Picking up the fork and knife, Gibbs cut into the steak and took a bite realizing how hungry he was as his stomach growled as he swallowed the bite. They ate in silence a few minutes as everyone's hunger took over. Tali was the one to finally break the silence.

"Do you like it?"

Gibbs nodded as he swallowed his mouthful. "It's wonderful; you and the king did a great job."

Again she smiled proudly. "Abba said it was your favorite."

"It is." Gibbs gave her a wink. "Everything is amazing."

"It's hardly a proper thank you for all you've done." The words Tony spoke were filled with emotion.

Gibbs' eyes locked on Tony's. "You two have done more for me than I could ever do for you." He saw Tony's brow furrow with a look of confusion. "You've given me my heart back."

Tony swallowed hard as the emotions threatened.

"There's more!" Tali popped up. "Can we?"

"Okay."

Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Could you help me clear this so I can collapse the table?" Tony asked as he stood up.

"Sure." Standing up Gibbs gathered the dishes and stepped outside. He disappeared into the house for a few minutes and when he emerged the yard was bathed in darkness. Giving his eyes a moment to adjust he saw Tony do something with the top of the tent.

"Hurry up, come in!" Tali bellowed from inside the tent.

Gibbs made his way back to the tent and stopped. "After you my king."

Tony was about to step in when he felt the arms snake around his waist and draw him back again the solid body. Then the words whispered gently against his ears. " _Thank you…I love you."_ Letting his eyes close a moment Tony sighed basking in the closeness. "I love you too." Tony shivered as the lips brushed against his neck and the arms slowly slipped from his waist. He stepped into the tent, Gibbs right behind him.

The pillows were now lying next to each other at the back of the tent, a blanket by each pillow. Tali was already wrapped in a blanket, her crown and angel wings sitting in the corner of the tent. Her head was resting on the middle pillow as she stared up at the top of the tent. "Come see!"

The two parted, each walking over and laying out their blanket then laying their head down on the pillow. Gibbs looked up through the clear exposed plastic of the tent roof. That's why Tony had turned the lights off. It was a beautiful sight. The tent had been placed perfectly, giving them a clear view of the night sky between the trees.

"So many stars." Tali said as she reached out as if she could touch them. Laying there they all just looked up at the stars each of them mesmerized by the view so many take for granted. Tali slid over closer to Gibbs and Tony followed the three of them now cuddled tightly together.

"It doesn't get any better than this." Gibbs said as he let out a contented sigh.

Gibbs felt Tali start to squirm then heard her muffled voice as she whispered something to Tony. Finally, she sat up still wrapped in her blanket and Tony sat up behind her. Sensing something was going on, Gibbs rolled onto his side looking at the two people beside him.

"There's one more surprise." Tony's voice cracked nervously.

"Okay." Sitting up, Gibbs faced Tony and Tali.

Tali glanced over her shoulder at Tony and he nodded. She pulled the gold chain from the neck line of her dress then slipped it off over her head. Holding it up by the gold ring that was on the chain she smiled at Gibbs. "Will you marry us?"

Gibbs' heart stopped and his mouth went dry as he stared at the ring Tali held.

As she continued to hold the ring, Tony unlatched the necklace and slipped it from the center of the ring. Holding her hand, the held the ring together towards Gibbs. "I love you Jethro." Tony spoke his voice soft and full of emotion. "You, the three of us as a family are all I want and need…and-" the rest of the words never left his mouth as Gibbs leaned forward capturing his lips. A gentle hand caressed Tony's cheek as the kiss continued.

Tali trapped between them started to giggle.

Gibbs gently drew back and smiled down at the little girl.

"Does that mean yes?" She asked looking at Gibbs.

"Yes." Gibbs looked from her up to Tony. "Yes."

Tali jumped up letting go of the ring, Tony caught it as she threw her arms around Gibbs and hugged him tightly. When she let him go she had a serious look on her face. "Can you get married tomorrow?"

Tony's eyes went wide. "Um it takes a little more time than that to plan a wedding."

She turned and looked at her dad. "When?"

Tony laughed. "Soon."

"Very soon." Gibbs added grinning at Tony.

Tali suddenly looked concerned. "The ring!"

Tony chuckled and held it up.

"Put it on him!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

Putting out his hand, Gibbs felt the ring slid onto his finger and before Tony could pull his hand away Gibbs captured it in his. Pulling it towards him Gibbs kissed Tony's wrist. "I love you and I can never say it enough."

Tony shook his head. "You could never say it again and I would still know." Gibbs was a man of actions and the way he was with Tali and the way Gibbs treated him said even more than the words.

"Can we cuddle and look at the stars some more now." Tali asked.

"Absolutely." Lying down on his side, Gibbs pulled Tony with him wanting the man close. Tony spooned back against him and Tali curled up next to Tony on her back. Wrapping an arm around her, Tali stared up at the stars as Gibbs' arm went around them both. Gibbs attention wasn't on the stars instead he smiled as he watched the two people next to him. He watched Tali smile, the way she shimmy closer to her father and the wonder that was in her eyes as she stared up at the stars. He watched the way Tony held her close, yet burrowed tighter against him their body meshed together, and the way he chuckled as Tali told him things about the stars. He'd never felt so happy, so content as he did at this moment. He relished it, silently taking it all in, mesmerized by how two people could make him so blissful happy. They didn't move, just stayed there cocooned together, until Gibbs realized the little girls eyes that had been fluttering shut off and on had now closed and not reopened. His fingers slipped between Tony's lifting their joined hands from the little girl and bringing them around Tony to rest on the younger man's chest.

"You heard the two of us talking this morning?" The words whispered against Tony's ear.

"Maybe." Tony squeezed their joined hand. "There was no hesitation when she asked if you wanted to marry me….I almost ran down the stairs and asked you right then."

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckled. "I would have said yes, but this, this was perfect."

Tony shifted, turning around to face Gibbs. "I can't take credit for all of it." Tony grinned. "The fairy castle was Tali's idea."

Gibbs' arm slid around Tony's waist tugging him closer. "Well I have to say, you were the sexiest Fairy King I've ever seen."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "You've met a lot of Fairy Kings?"

Gibbs shrugged. "A few."

"Really?" Tony's hand fell to Gibbs' chest. "I was surprised how easily and convincingly you played the role of my humble servant."

Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's. "I wasn't playing." His hand slid down and cupped Tony's ass. "Anything you want or desire…I will do."

Tony bit back a moan. "Right now what I want is to be alone with you." His hips thrust forward. "And to make love for the first time with you as my fiancé."

Crushing their lips together, Gibbs devoured the younger man desperately wanting to show Tony how much he wanted that too. As violently as their lips had come together, Gibbs ripped them apart. "I'll carry Tali up to bed."

Tony nodded and felt the warmth of the body next to him disappear.

Gently, Gibbs picked up the sleeping her and placed her against his chest, her head drooped down onto his shoulder. Tony led the way opening the back door and held it for Gibbs. Stopping before he left the kitchen, Gibbs turned letting Tony place a quick kiss on Tali's forehead. Making his way up the stairs and to Tali's room, he pulled back the blanket and carefully laid her down. Grabbing EG, he placed the stuffed alligator by her side and pulled the blanket over her. She sighed and hugged the stuffed animal to her as she settled. He kissed her cheek and then stood there a moment just looking down at her. Brushing a wild curl from her eyes, he smiled as he quietly turned and left pulling the door closed. Making his way back down the steps, he paused just before stepping into the dining room. Tony was sitting on the edge of the table, the dress shirt already unbuttoned, jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, legs parted.

"The king has another feast prepared for you." Tony's hand rubbed over his jean covered hard cock.

Gibbs licked his lips.

"On your knee's my humble servant." Tony commanded.

Gibbs dropped to his knees before Tony his hands caressing up the inside of Tony's thighs.

"Do you want this?" Tony asked as he rubbed his cock.

"God yes." Gibbs moaned his fingers clawing into the fabric of Tony's pants.

Pulling out his cock, Tony went to say something but the words caught in his throat as Gibbs unceremoniously sucked in the head of Tony's cock. His head fell back and his mouth gaped open as Gibbs' tongue licked at the slit. Tony's hands fell flat on the table beside him as Gibbs' lips glided down over the length of his cock reaching the base then slowly coming back up. Just as Gibbs lips reached the head, he impaled himself back down the length of Tony's cock. "Fuck yes." Tony managed to speak before Gibbs was greedily working over his cock. His body trembled already wanting to give into the overwhelming warm and skill of the mouth around his cock. Desperately holding on he brought his head up and put a hand on Gibbs' head, his fingers combing through the silver locks. "Ummm feels so good." Tony purred. "I hope this is making your cock nice and hard." He heard and felt the moan from Gibbs. "Because once I come, when I give you everything I have…." Tony trembled again. "I want you to bend me over this table and fuck me until we both collapse completely spent." Tony's mouth fell open again as Gibbs reached the base of his cock and sucked hard. "Make me come." Tony begged as his fingers knotted in Gibbs' hair yanking Gibbs up her cock then shoving him back down. Again, Gibbs sucked at the base and Tony's eyes closed as he bit down on his lip stifling a scream. His muscles tensed and his body shuddered. He came, his hand letting go of Gibbs head and clutching at the edge of the table for support.

Gibbs took it all, staying locked around Tony's cock until it went flaccid. When Tony's cock finally fell from his lips, Gibbs stood up and unzipped his pants.

Slowly Tony's eyes fluttered open and he took a deep breath. Standing up, his hand touched Gibbs' cheek. "Maybe you should gag me." Tony's other hand squeezed Gibbs' cock. "I'm not sure I can control myself as you fuck me."

Gibbs growled as seized Tony's lips. It was going to be another long night and Gibbs would be on breakfast duty.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 19

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Gibbs' breathing was erratic, his forehead covered in a fine layer of sweat. His left hand was clutching at Tony's left shoulder, his right hand clawing into Tony's hip as he took the younger man bent over the table. He bit at his bottom lip holding back the moans of pleasure and the words he so desperately wanted to say.

Tony's eyes were closed his hands were on the table as his fingers clawing at the wooden surface trying to find some stability. He wished Gibbs had answered his request and gagged him. Instead he clenched his jaw as the need to cry out rumbled within him. He was so close. As much as he wanted to let go, feel the release, the larger part of him held on wanting the sensation to last as long as possible. When he felt the hand slip from his and down towards his cock, Tony clenched his jaw tighter knowing any thought of holding on was about to disappear. The hand wrapped around his cock and made quick movement over his length.

Gibbs' hand on Tony's shoulder yanked the man upward and Tony's hand went straight out, his palms flat on the table as Gibbs' bent forward. He nipped at Tony's earlobe then his lips settled against the shell of Tony's ear. "I love you."

The words wormed their way through the sex induced haze and made Tony's body shiver. "And I will spend every day for the rest my life proving that to you." Swallowing the scream that threatened, Tony came his body trembling as the release surged through him and then his upper body crumbled to the table top.

Tony's release pushed Gibbs to the brink, he hammered into the younger man, as his body started to tense, one final thrust forward and he came, his left hand still clutching at Tony's shoulder as the world burst into a thousand colors around him then went white.

 **##########**

A quick clean up and shower and they were wrapped in a blanket on the couch. Gibbs' pushed further back against the couch as he tugged the body in front of him closer. The movement made Tony chuckled out loud. "What?"

Tony chuckled again. "We have a bed upstairs, there's a huge tent in our back yard and yet here we are curled up on this little couch."

"This couch is part of the reason I fell in love with you." Gibbs said nuzzling against Tony's neck.

"The couch?" Tony snickered.

"We spent a lot of time on this couch together…and you spent a lot of time on this couch." The words came out full of emotion.

Tony sighed remembering all the times he had stayed, sleeping on the couch countless times when the heat went out at his apartment or when he'd come over for steaks and it would get late or he'd had a few to many to drive. "I always slept so peacefully when I stayed here." There was a momentary pause and Tony smiled. "The pillow, the blanket they always smelled like you no matter how many times you washed them there was always the faint smell of wood and old spice…I love that smell."

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's neck. "I would sleep here after you left using that same pillow and blanket because it smelled like you."

"Funny how just the scent of someone can make you feel so safe, so close to the person."

Squeezing Tony tighter, Gibbs buried his face in Tony neck and inhaled deeply. There was nothing more intoxicating than the scent of the man you love right there in your arms. "Tonight was-" Gibbs searched for the right word…wonderful, perfect, amazing…they all seemed to fall short of how he felt.

Trying to shift, Tony felt the arms around him loosen and he turned over facing the man behind him. "Tali was so excited, she wanted to ask, I couldn't say no."

Gibbs' arms tightened around Tony again. "It was perfect and even perfect doesn't say enough."

Tony's hand caressed Gibbs' cheek as he placed a tender kiss on the older man's lips. "You didn't even let me finish my speech."

"Go ahead." Gibbs fingers danced up Tony's spine.

"I can't concentrate when you touch me like that." Tony sighed. "Or when you look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You know exactly what way I'm talking about."

"Like an addict that needs another fix." Gibbs' fingers cascaded down Tony's back.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Not exactly the metaphor I was thinking." His finger traced a path down Gibbs' jawline. "Am I your drug now?"

"Yes." The word dripped with longing as Gibbs' need for the younger man had already stirred within him.

"Pulse racing, lips dry, stomach aching, your heart pounding desperate for the next hit." Tony understood the metaphor all too well fueled by Gibbs' hand that now massaged his hip. "Are you trying to seduce me again?"

"Is it working?" Gibbs' hand cupped Tony's ass cheek and squeezed.

Tony rubbed his already hard cock against Gibbs. "What do you think?"

Gibbs' lips descended to Tony's throat, the drug that was the younger man already coursing through his veins. Another hit wouldn't be enough, it would never be enough, but the release might be enough to quiet the need at least enough to allow him a few hours' sleep before work.

 **##########**

Sitting at the table drinking his coffee, Gibbs watched the younger man sleeping on the couch. He couldn't help but smile as he flashed back to all the times he'd sat at this table and watched Tony sleeping on the couch. Funny how life finally comes full circle. He glanced at his watch, surprised that Tali wasn't up yet. Then as if in answer he heard the soft pitter patter of little feet coming down the stairs. A few seconds later saw the little girl walk into the living room still in her princess dress and glance at her father on the couch then look over at Gibbs.

"Morning."

"Why is Abba sleeping on the couch?" She asked puzzled.

"We fell asleep on the couch last night."

"Oh okay." And just like that she was on to the next thing walking over to the table, sliding out the chair beside Gibbs and climbing up onto it.

"And what would the fairy princess like for breakfast this morning?"

"Cereal."

"Coming up." Making his way into the kitchen, Gibbs grabbed the cereal, pour a bowl, grabbed a spoon, made his way to the fridge added some milk and then made his way back to Tali. He sat the bowl down, handed her the spoon and she was already chomping away as he went back to the kitchen to get her a glass of juice. When he finally sat back down, she paused a moment and looked at him.

"Can I be the flower girl?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Of course."

"When is the wedding?" She asked then shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Soon."

She cocked her head and looked at him completely unsatisfied with his answer.

"Abba and I have to talk about it."

"Didn't you talk last night?"

Gibbs coughed as he forced himself to swallow the sip of coffee he had just taken. "Um, we fell asleep early." The same look glared back at him. "We'll talk today when I get home."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Gibbs nodded.

She eyed him a few seconds longer then went back to her cereal.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head. Glancing over at Tony, he took a deep breath and sighed. He hated to do it, but he needed to leave soon. Walking over to the couch, he sat down on the edge and gently brushed a stray piece of hair from Tony's forehead. "Tone." Gibbs said softly as he kissed Tony's cheek. The younger man stirred and rolled onto his back. His eyes fluttered open momentarily and he smiled. "Come back to bed." Tony sighed as his hand caressed up Gibbs' arm. "Please."

"I need to go to work."

The statement seemed to jar Tony from the sleepy haze and he glanced towards the dining room and chuckled when he saw Tali smile back at him. He sat up and stretched. "You should have gotten me up earlier."

Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's forehead. "There's coffee and I think Tali's about done."

"I'm done." Tali said bounding towards the couch and climbing onto Tony's lap.

Kissing her forehead, Tony hugged the little girl to him.

"We have some things to talk about tonight." Gibbs said eyebrow cocked.

"Is that so?" Tony's brow furrowed.

"Someone wants us to set a date." Gibbs smirked. "And I agree."

"Well someone is antsy." Tony chuckled.

"So am I." Gibbs' eyes were filled with emotion.

Tony's hand cupped Gibbs' cheek and Gibbs turned placing a kiss on Tony's palm. "Well then tonight we set a date." He looked down at Tali smiled up at him.

Gibbs leaned over and kissed Tony, then kissed Tali's cheek. "I'll be home as early as I can." He was already up and heading for the door.

"Love you." Tony bellowed as he heard the front door opened he didn't hear a response but then saw the head peek around the wall.

"I love you too, both of you." Gibbs winked and disappeared.

Tony heard the door shut and he looked down at Tali. "So little miss antsy pants what would you like to do today." He started to tickle her and she broke into a fit of laughter. As she tried to wiggle away, Tony's phone on the coffee table buzzed to life. Letting her go, he picked up at phone and glanced at the caller id. Paris, He groaned, it was the landlord's number.

 **##########**

He got the text just as he pulled out of the dinner with a cup of coffee…dead lieutenant at a hotel in the heart of DC. A quick call to McGee saying he would meet them there and he turned around and raced towards the scene. When he pulled in the team was already there, including Ducky and Palmer. Parking the truck he made his way through the sea of police with a flash of his badge, through the hotel security and into the elevator up to the room. Another flash of his badge at the door and he walked in to Bishop taking picture of the room, McGee talking to the cleaning woman he obviously had discovered the body and Ducky and Palmer already doing an initial exam of the body.

"Whatcha we got Duck?" Gibbs asked as he walked over towards the bed were the dead body laid.

"Gunshot to the chest, close range, time of death based on liver temperature somewhere between midnight and two am."

"Cleaning lady found him and the manager called it in." McGee was suddenly standing by Gibbs. "Manager says he checked in yesterday evening around seven. He was a lone when he checked in."

Palmer's eyes suddenly went wide and he glanced over at Dr. Mallard then tipped his head towards Gibbs. Ducky looked at Gibbs trying to figure out what had caused the young doctors surprised look. It only took him a second for Ducky to figure it out as Gibbs took a swig of his coffee.

Bishop made her way over to the group. She and McGee noticed it at the same time, both of their eyes going wide as Gibbs raised his left hand holding the coffee to his lips.

Realizing his team was staring at him, Gibbs gulped down the coffee. "What?" He barked completely oblivious to the reason for the wide eyed stares from his team.

"Um, it's just-" Palmer stuttered afraid to be the one to point out the reason for the surprise.

Gibbs looked at Ducky and the older man's eyes landed on Gibbs left hand. He groaned as he realized what Ducky was looking at. He'd forgotten all about the ring.

"Way to go Tony." Bishop smirked.

"I know." McGee turned to Bishop. "I really thought Gibbs would be the one to ask."

"I did too." Palmer chimed in. "Especially with as long as he's been in love with Tony."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "And how long is that?"

Palmer's mouth fell open and he stumbled over his words. "Um, just from what I've heard and, the way you-I'm going to shut up now."

"Congratulations boss." McGee smiled.

"And Tali?" Ducky grinned.

Gibbs shook his head reminding himself this was his family, Tony's family too and they just wanted both of them to be happy. "She wanted us to get married today." Gibbs couldn't help but smile.

They all laughed.

"And have you discussed a date?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You sound just like Tali."

"Well the two of you finally being together is enough for now." Ducky winked at his friend.

"It will be soon and you'll all be the first to know." Gibbs took a deep breath and his boss face was back in place. "Any cameras?" Gibbs turned to McGee.

"Elevator and the hallway, manager is pulling them now."

Gibbs turned to Bishop.

"There was definitely someone else here." Bishop held up two bags in her hands. "And _she_ went heavy on the red lipstick."

 **##########**

"Tell me you got a DNA match?" Gibbs asked strolling into the lab with Caf-Pow in hand.

"I have a match." Abby said with a lackluster smile as she took the Caf-Pow.

Gibbs brow furrowed.

"We know who she is, but it doesn't matter. She's not the killer." She saw his questioning gaze. Turning she tapped a few keys on the keyboard and a video started to play. "Her name is Jenny Harris, known on the streets as Ruby Ring because of the ruby red ring she leaves around a man's-"

"I get it." Gibbs barked.

Abby grinned at him then turned back to the video. "Ruby went in around seven and left around nine thirty." She pointed at the screen. The lieutenant had walked Ruby to the door, kissed her good-bye and closed the door. She heard Gibbs sigh. "And she never shows back up on the tape, but-" She hit fast forward and then play.

Gibbs glanced at the time on the screen twelve twenty-two. A figure walks out of the elevator dressed in black, gloves, a hood over their head, face down as they made their way to the hallway camera and then the screen filled with static. "Anything on the figure?"

"Probably female based on height and weight, but can't be completely sure."

"We need to talk to Ruby."

"She's already in interrogation and McGee's there waiting for you."

Turning on his heels, Gibbs was about to walk away when he felt the hand grab his coat.

"Not so fast mister."

He turned around already prepared for why she had stopped him. "Abby we-" He stopped there as she threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. He brushed a kiss against her temple. "Thanks Abs."

She stepped back. "Oh don't think this is some new, non-excitable Abby." She paused. "Because inside I am about to explode, but-" She took a deep breath. "I'm saving the ultra-crazy explosion for Tony."

"Thanks." He turned and made his way to the elevator, his eyebrows went up as he heard the excited scream come from the lab. He shook his head and chuckled as the elevator opened and he stepped inside. Just as the doors closed the phone at his hip beeped. Stepping into the elevator he picked up the phone and flipped it open. Squinting, he stared at the small picture on the screen and involuntarily he smiled. It was Tony, Tali in his lap then sitting at the table in the center of the tent. A coloring book in front of them, a crayon in Tali's hand as they both smiled at the camera. A second later a text. _We miss you. Have a great day at work._ He looked at the picture again and shook his head. It never failed to amaze him how a simple picture could mean so much. As he continued to look at the picture his brow furrowed, even in the small picture he could see a slight worry in Tony's eyes, a hint of something. It wasn't about their relationship, but something else. Gibbs snapped the phone closed just as the elevator opened. They would talk about it tonight, Gibbs would make sure of that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 20

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Closing the truck door, Gibbs glanced at the house not surprised to see the living room lamp on and the additional light from the kitchen. It was late, but he knew Tony would still be up. Making his way up to the house, he unlocked the door and quietly stepped inside heading towards the kitchen. He stopped just before stepping onto the kitchen floor watching the younger man standing in front of the coffee pot.

"Coffee or beer?"

Gibbs chuckled as Tony asked the question and turned around. He silently walked over and paused just a few inches from Tony. "You." Gibbs spoke the word then let his lips brush against Tony's. As he drew back his heart skip as that amazing DiNozzo smile stared back at him.

"That wasn't one of the options."

"That's always an option." Gibbs sighed as he slipped and arm around Tony's waist. "You didn't have to wait up." He had text Tony around ten to say it was going to be a long night and that he didn't need to wait up.

Tony placed a hand on Gibbs' chest. "There's some burrito's in the fridge if you're hungry."

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm good."

Tony's fingers nervously picked at imaginary fuzz on Gibbs' jacket as his eyes darted back and forth from Gibbs' face to his fingers on Gibbs' jacket.

"You need to go to Paris."

Tony's eyes shot back up and his brow furrow in surprise then he shook his head and chuckled. "Of course you knew."

Gibbs just shrugged.

"It's just a logistic nightmare trying to do all of this from here. The cost to try and ship everything, I need to go through things, I have cases to sign off on, my banking, the car-"

"You have a car?"

"Yes." Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck. "I don't wanna go, but I need to."

Gibbs nodded.

"Hopefully just for a week, maybe ten days."

"You'll take as long as you need." Gibbs other arm went around Tony and he tugged the younger man tighter. "And if I can help in any way from here, I will."

Tony sighed as he stared into the supportive and loving blue eyes. "The thought of leaving you makes my stomach churn."

Gibbs snickered. "There are going to be times when we'll have to be apart."

"I know but I didn't think it would start a few days after I asked you to marry me."

Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's forehead. "I'm not gonna change my mind while you're away." One of Tony's hands around his neck reached up and gently smacked the back of his head.

"Not funny." Tony glared. "I will call you every day and there will be phone sex."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"And the minute I get back we start planning this wedding!"

"Then I guess you should leave as soon as possible so you can get back here and make an honest man of me." Gibbs saw some of the concern fade from Tony's face as an honest smile played across the younger man's lips.

"I'll try to get a flight out tomorrow night or that following morning."

"Or you could just pull the tickets out of my jacket pocket." Gibbs watched the confusion on Tony's face. "Inside pocket."

Tony's hand slide from Gibbs' neck and he reached in his fingers touch paper and drawing it out. Unfolding the paper Tony looked at them then at Gibbs. "How did you-" He looked at the printed copy of the tickets. "Gibbs you didn't have to do this."

"I didn't." Gibbs tipped his chin towards the paper.

Tony's eyes read down the paper to the payment and his eyes went wide. "NCIS." He looked at Gibbs. "What? How, why-"

"The plane makes a stop in Turkey and a passenger that's getting on is traveling with an NCIS security detail. You'll be added to the detail as a liaison. You job will be just to sit and chat." Gibbs could already see the excitement fade from Tony's eyes.

"I have to entertain some stuffy old dignitary!" Tony groan. "With my daughter there."

"For a free first class flight to Paris and it's a woman and she loves kids." Gibbs saw Tony cock his head.

Tony shook his head then stared at the man he loved. "Thank you."

"Wasn't me, seems the woman knows you." Gibbs grinned.

"Oh no, is this my past reputation coming back to haunt me."

"I don't know."

"Who is it?"

"Didn't say."

"You didn't ask?" Tony balked.

Gibbs shook his head. "I didn't care; I just wanted to get you there."

Tony put the papers down on the counter and wrapped his arms back around Gibbs' neck. "And what if I have to flirt with this woman?"

"Have fun." Gibbs' arms tightened around Tony. "Because I know who you're coming home to." Then Gibbs smirked. "Plus Tali will be telling her everything about us the minute the woman sits down."

Tony couldn't help it he broke out laughing. "Yeah that should take care of any idea this woman might have."

"Yeah, the news of you and I has already spread through NCIS and the rest of the alphabet gang."

"Well then no one's going to mess with me and suffer the wrath of the all-mighty Gibbs."

Tony's fingers played with the soft hairs on the nape of Gibbs' neck. "We leave tomorrow at two."

"I know." Gibbs let out a wistful sigh.

"You look exhausted."

Gibbs gave a slow nod. "I am."

"Shower?" Tony asked as he slipped out of Gibbs' arms, took the older man's hand and started to pull him towards the stairs.

"No."

"Okay." They made their way up the stairs and through the bedroom door. Tony stopped as they reached the side of the bed. "Then sleep it is." Standing before Gibbs, Tony casual started to undress the other man as if it was as common a thing to do as folding the

He paused when he was about to push the pants from Gibbs' hips and glanced down at Gibbs' feet.

Taking the que, Gibbs slipped of his shoes and pushed them under the bed. His pants and boxers pooled at his feet and he stepped out of them. His cock was hard, it had been hard since before they reached the stairs, but Tony seemed to ignore it.

Pulling the blanket and sheet down, Tony smiled at Gibbs. "Get in."

As Gibbs climbed into bed, Tony strolled to the other side, stripped down and slipped under the covers.

Tony curled up next to Gibbs, his head on Gibbs' chest listening to the erratic beat of the man's heart. He sighed when the arm circled around him drawing him closer, then the gently kiss placed on the top of his head. Tony's fingers danced back and forth across Gibbs' stomach. "I'll have dad take us to the airport."

Gibbs mumbled a sound of reply.

"I won't need to pack much we have almost everything we need back in Paris."

Another mumbled ah huh.

"We'll get in to Paris sometime after eight." Tony waited expecting to hear the mumble again but there was nothing. He realized the heart beat under his ear had settled into a slow steady rhythm and the arm around him had loosened. Letting out a sigh, he carefully rolled from Gibbs' arms and onto his other side facing the wall. Laying there in the silence, he groaned to himself. He was never going to be able to sleep. Pushing the blanket off himself, he was about to get up when he was suddenly captured and pulled against the solidness of Gibbs' body.

 _I wish you didn't have to go._

Tony's eyes fluttered closed as the words were softly whispered in his ear. His hand came to rest on top of the one on his stomach.

"But then you'll come home and I'll do everything I can to make sure we never have to be apart that long again." Gibbs' lips brushed against the side of Tony's neck.

"I need you." The words came out in a breathless plea as Tony thrust back against the hard cock against his ass. "Show me how much you're going to miss me." Tony's mouth fell open as two damp fingers abruptly entered him and he tightened around them.

Gibbs growled as he worked the fingers in and out against the resistance. In and out, scissoring back and forth Gibbs worked his fingers inside Tony until the younger man was thrusting back begging for more. The hand over his disappeared and a couple seconds later he felt a hand reaching back between them. Pulling his fingers from Tony, the hand found his cock and Gibbs groaned as he felt the lube covered hand start to stroke over his cock. He lost himself in the sensation just enjoying the feel of the slick warm around his cock. The long slow strokes turned to short quick jerks and Gibbs clenched his jaw biting back the need.

Tony whimpered as the fingers of the hand on his stomach clawed into him.

"Stop." Gibbs hissed in Tony's ear as he ripped the hand from his cock and shoved it between Tony's ass cheeks. He felt the man against him take a deep breath and start to release it.

The rest of the breath was forced from Tony's lungs as he felt the cock breach him. It wasn't Gibbs' entire length but it was enough to cause his body to shudder and tense against the intrusion. Again the fingers clawed deeper into his stomach as Gibbs swallowed a moan.

A moment later Gibbs felt Tony's body relax and he buried his cock in the younger man. A hand reached back and clutched at his hip then he heard the whimper of need…that small sound set the beast free and Gibbs took Tony with every ounce of want, need, desire and love that burned within him. Bodies locked together in a lovers embrace, their arms and legs entwined as both desperately tried to deepen the connection. Nuzzling against Tony's neck, Gibbs panted out words of lust and love trying to convey the depth of his emotion while descending into the madness of release.

Tony's body had already started to shiver and when the hand wrapped around his cock he was already on the verge of coming. The continued barrage of words spoken in that deep sexy growl, the animalist way Gibbs was taking him and Tony was about to scream. Turning his head Tony buried his face in the pillow beneath his head.

The scream reverberated through the bed and Gibbs felt the warm fluid run down his hand as Tony came. Growling against Tony's neck, Gibbs made a few more frantic thrusts forward then slammed into Tony and came biting down on Tony's neck to stifle the roar of his release.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 21

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Sitting at the kitchen table, Gibbs took a sip of coffee and read the paper as if it were any other normal day. Staring at the paper he felt the eyes looking at him and glanced over the top of the paper. The little face smiled at him for a moment then walked over at stood before him.

"Abba wouldn't let me stay up and wait for you last night." She said it with a pout.

"Well." Gibbs put the paper down. "It was late and you need your sleep."

"You shouldn't work late."

Gibbs chuckled. "Believe me I try my best not to." He picked her up and dropped her onto his knee. "Especially now I have you and Abba to come home to."

She gazed up at him.

"But if I'm not going to be home before you go to bed I promise I'll call and say goodnight from now on." He paused and looked at her. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay." He nodded. "Now there's something else we need to talk about."

She cocked her head hearing the seriousness in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Gibbs reassured her. "But you and Abba have to take a trip back to Paris for a few days."

"To get my stuff?"

"Yes and Abba's stuff and to get ready to move what you need here."

"Are you coming too?"

He was quiet a moment. "You and Abba have a lot to do and so do I." He smiled. "The wedding is going to happen soon."

Her face lit up with that DiNozzo smile. "When?"

"Soon. So you two will go to Paris hurry up and get everything done and be back before you know it."

"Can I call you?"

"We'll talk every day, I promise."

She looked down at the table and picked up his phone. "You need a new phone."

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle. "You're not the first person to tell me that."

She looked up at him. "We could Facetime."

He took the phone from her and stared at it a moment. "Maybe it's time." He tossed the phone on the table.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but…" He smiled. "I'll have a surprise for you before you leave."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. You'll find out on the plane."

"Does Abba know?"

Gibbs shook his head. "It's a surprise for Abba too."

"I like surprises."

"Are you hungry?"

"Of course I'm a DiNozzo we're always hungry."

Gibbs broke out in a hearty laugh. God she sounded just like Tony. "Well then I better feed you." Tossing her over his shoulder, she giggled as they made their way into the kitchen.

 **##########**

Tony poured another cup of coffee and he felt the arms caress around his waist and he settle safely against the body behind him. When he felt the lips press a soft kiss to his neck his eyes involuntarily closed. "I just want all this to be done."

"It will." Another kiss to Tony's neck. "Soon." Gibbs tugged Tony closer. "And then the next time we go to Paris will be on vacation."

"You are going to take vacation?" Tony chuckled. "Now that's a miracle."

"And it doesn't have to be Paris. Maybe over to Florida or Louisiana to see the alligators. Pride would set up some amazing outing for us." Gibbs could see it already. "You, me, and Tali spending the days on the bayou then…" Gibbs grip on the younger man tightened. "You and I making love with the sounds of the French Quarters drifting in through the windows."

"Now that sounds amazing."

"We can go where ever you and Tali want." Gibbs sighed. "I don't care as long as we're together."

Tony squirmed and finally wiggled his way around in Gibbs' arms. He smiled up at the older man. "This romantic Gibbs is very sexy."

Gibbs snickered.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Talking to Tali this morning."

Gibbs nodded.

"I'll call as soon as we land."

Another nod.

"And I'll try to make this as fast as possible."

Another nod.

"Gibbs." Tony balked.

"We'll be back together before you know it." Gibbs gently captured Tony's lips. The kiss filled with love and not met to fuel the desire.

"Are you gonna kiss all day."

Gibbs and Tony both laughed at the little voice behind them.

"No, Gibbs has to leave for work." Tony smiled as he scooped her up.

"Gibbs said we'll talk every day."

"We will." Tony nodded.

"And he's getting a new phone."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "He is?"

"So we can Facetime."

Tony looked at Gibbs' eyebrows still raised.

"Maybe." Gibbs shrugged. Leaning over he kissed Tali's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you." Tali said giving him a kiss.

Gibbs steely blue eyes met somber green. "I love you."

"And I love you more."

"Oh I don't know about that." Gibbs lips found Tony's again. Hearing Tali giggle brought the kiss to an end. "Let me know when you get to the airport."

"I will."

Another quick kiss to Tali's forehead and Gibbs was heading for the front door.

 **##########**

"Dad slow down, we have plenty of time." Tony barked.

Senior glanced down at his speedometer. "I'm barely going over the speed limit."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"You'll be back in what a week, ten days, it will go faster than you think."

"Yeah." Tony sighed staring out the side door window.

"You two waited this long for each other, you'll survive a week or so." Senior smirked.

"I know." Tony dropped his head back on the seat rest.

"Gibbs said we can talk every day." Tali chimed in from her car seat in the back.

Tony glanced over the seat. "We'll talk every day."

"And he'll be super excited to see us when we get back." Tali smiled at her father.

"Yes he will." Tony grinned and winked at Tali. Turning back to the front Tony was still smiling.

Senior smirked and shook his head. "Your mom was the same way."

Tony looked over at his father and his brow furrowed.

"I could tell her something trying to make her feel better about a situation and she wouldn't hear it." He glanced over at Tony. "Let you say the same thing and her face lit up and everything was right with the world again." Senior smiled at the memory. "You were her world and just seeing you made everything better."

A somber smile played on Tony's lips. Memories of his mom had always been this confusing mixture of happiness and intense sadness…although having Tali now seemed to make some of the sadness fade as he told his daughter about her grandmother. The way his mother had loved him was exactly how he loved Tali.

They pulled up to the departure gates and Senior pulled over to the curb.

"Thanks dad."

Senior nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road." Tony smiled looking back at Tali.

 **##########**

Squeezing Tali's hand tightly, Tony led them through the curtain to first class section. The middle section was almost full. Tony looked at the tickets in his hand they were on the left side.

"May I help you?" A young blond blue eyed flight attendant asking smiling at him.

"I think we're right over here." He pointed towards a few seats up on his left.

Her brow furrowed slightly. "Are you sure?"

"I think." He held the tickets out to her.

She looked at them and the concerned faded and the bright smile returned. "Of course. Mr. DiNozzo. NCIS said they added you to their detail. Right this way." She led them over to the middle of the section. "You two are right here."

"Thank you." Tony glance back behind their seats. There were three empty rows behind them then two agents sitting in the last row. Looking towards the front of the plane, there were two empty rows in front of them and two men sitting in the very front row. Once turned around and suddenly smiled and headed their way.

"May I get you two anything?" The flight attendant asked.

"Coffee for me and apple juice."

She nodded. "I'll be right back."

"Tony." The man smiled happily as he approached Tony. "I saw they added you to the detail."

"Paul. How are you?" Tony asked smiling as he extended a hand.

"Great." They shook hands and the man held up his left showing the ring on his finger. "Just got married two months ago."

"To Angie?"

Paul nodded. "Finally did it."

"Congratulations."

"You too." Paul grinned. "That was kind of a surprise but not really."

"Yeah."

"I mean everyone's happy for you and Gibbs."

"Thanks." Tony chuckled. "Although a few people are happier than others with the money they won."

"You know how it goes, there are pools on everything." Paul smiled down at the little girl. "And you must be Tali."

Holding her dads hand tightly she smiled. "Hi."

"She's got your smile."

"Yes she does."

"Well I'll let you get settled."

Tony nodded and picked Tali up putting her in the middle seat.

"He knows Gibbs?" Tali asked as her dad sat down.

"He works with Gibbs."

"Here we go." The flight attendant arrived with the drinks.

"Thanks." Tony took the drinks and handed the juice to Tali.

"If you need anything just let me know."

"I will."

"Why's it so empty?" Tali asked.

"Well." Tony looked at his watch surprised when he realized it was only about five minutes to take off.

"Is it because of the special person coming aboard?"

"I think so."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't they tell you?"

He shook his head. "It's a surprise."

"A good surprise?" She asked taking a sip of her juice.

Tony sighed. "I hope so."

"Good afternoon, this is your Captain speaking we will be taking off in just a few minutes we are just waiting for one last passenger."

Tony half listened as the Captain droned on about the flight the weather and anything else. Again he glanced at his watch as the flight attendant strolled by.

"We're just waiting on the last NCIS detail."

"More agents?" Tony's brow furrowed four agents already seemed like overkill.

"Just one seems pretty important."

Tony groaned. God it's probably Vance. Just what he needed being stuck on a long flight with the director.

"It's not the director."

The familiar voice made Tony's eyes go wide.

"GIBBS!" Tali screamed jumping from her seat over Tony and into his arms.

"Hey there."

She hugged him around the neck then pulled back and smiled. "Is this the surprise?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled down at Tony. "Surprise."

"You're coming to Paris?"

Gibbs nodded.

"For how long?"

Gibbs put Tali down and she climbed back into her seat. "As long as it takes."

A second later Tony shot up kissing Gibbs without even thinking about where they were or the other agents. Suddenly realizing Tony pulled back about to apologize, but was surprised again by the smile on Gibbs' face.

"Best reward for a surprise ever." Gibbs smiled.

"Oh believe me you're in for an even better reward tonight when we're alone." Tony whispered.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

The flight attendant cleared her throat as she approached. "I'm sorry to have to-"

"No, it's okay." Gibbs chuckled.

"Sorry." Tony said in her direction as he slipped into the seats and Gibbs sat down on the end.

Tony looked at Tali. "You knew about this?"

She shrugged.

"So you're telling her things and keeping them from your soon to be husband?" Tony scoffed playfully.

"I just told her I had a surprise for the two of you before you left."

"Best surprise ever!" Tali chimed in.

"Yes it is." Tony still couldn't believe it. "This is…" He shook his head. "I don't even know-you on vacation."

"You sound like Leon." Gibbs said as he leaned back. "Stammer about taking time off, begging me to take vacation."

Tony laughed. "I bet he couldn't sign the vacation form fast enough."

"Signed it before I even finished my whole damn sentence." Gibbs sighed. "Was already on the phone with the lead agent adding me to the detail before I left the office."

Tony tried to bite back his laughter.

"I think he's been waiting his whole damn career as Director to get me out of the office for more than a couple days."

 **##########**

Tony's head was against Gibbs' shoulder, their hands interlocked as the plane steadily made its way through the sky. They had moved Tali to the window seat so she could look out and now she was fast asleep curled up in a blanket.

Tony stared at their joined hands on the arm rest. "I still can't believe this."

Gibbs placed a kiss on the top of Tony's head and the younger man picked up his head. "I'm right here."

"And you went on about going to Florida or Louisiana and the whole time you knew you were coming to Paris."

"I still want to take other trips." Gibbs paused. "Those places somewhere else…a honeymoon."

"It's just trying to pry you away from work-"

"I worked because I didn't have what I wanted outside of the job." Gibbs' thumb brush over Tony's. "Now I do and work isn't as important as you…" He glanced over at the little girl still fast asleep. "And Tali."

"I never realized how deeply she would change my life and now you." Tony's hand caressed Gibbs' cheek. "I have everything I've ever wanted." His lips brushed Gibbs. "And I'm thinking a honeymoon in Alaska."

"Alaska?" Gibbs looked at Tony perplexed. "Why Alaska?"

"You and I in some cold, snowy part of Alaska trapped in our room all day." Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "Forced to stay in bed and keep each other warm."

"Like I need the cold and snow as a reason to keep you in bed all day." Gibbs smirked. "I can just handcuff you to the bed."

"Then maybe New Orleans…the widows open on a hot summer night, our bodies covered in sweat, from the weather or the sex, it doesn't really matter."

"Behave." Gibbs growled squeezing Tony's hand.

"Then subject change." Tony cleared his throat. "Who is this mystery woman that NCIS is helping with a security detail on?"

Gibbs shrugged. "We'll find out when we reach Turkey."

"So the agents don't know?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony racked his brain trying to think of who it might be, but as he put his head back on Gibbs' shoulder he felt the heaviness of sleep start to pull him down. Within minutes he was sound asleep dreaming about making love to Gibbs in Paris.

 **##########**

He felt the movement under his head and he stretched and groaned as he felt his muscles ache. Sitting up, Tony looked at Gibbs.

"We'll be landing in Turkey in a few minutes."

"Abba look." Tali was gazing out the window at the beautiful scenery below.

Tony kissed the top of her head as he looked out over her shoulder. "It's beautiful."

They watched out the window as the plane slowly made its descent. Once they finally pulled up to the gate and passengers started to make their way from the plane, Tony stood up and walked up and down the aisle a couple times.

The NCIS agents and several other first class passengers stayed on board for the continued flight to France. Tali had started following Tony up and down the aisle and they started making a game of it, her trying to mirror his steps and him reaching back and tickling her. They had just made their way to the front of the aisle when he saw one of the agents touch his ear. The mystery woman must be about to board.

A few seconds later two men stepped through the curtain and surveyed the area. Tony's eyes went wide. It couldn't be. The two men nodded to each other and the curtain opened.

"ORLI!" Tali cried as she ran down the aisle towards the woman.

"Tali." Orli's face lit up as she bent down and hugged the little girl tightly. Then she pulled Tali back and looked at her. "You've gotten so tall and even more beautiful." She brushed a stray curl from the little girl's forehead. "And those eyes, even more like your Eema's." Placing a quick kiss on Tali's forehead, she stood up taking Tali's hand and walking towards the shocked man at the end of the aisle. "Hello Tony."

"All this just to see Tali?"

"No, this trip had already been in place, having you and Tali on board was just an added bonus." She glanced back at Gibbs. "One I'm thankful I was made aware of."

"I knew he knew." Tony snapped his fingers.

"Orli I saw Allegators." Tali announced oblivious to any of the drama only excited about seeing her friend. "Real live ones and snakes."

"You did?" Orli smiled down at her. "I want to hear all about it."

"Can I sit with Orli?" Tali asked looking up at her father.

Tony sighed. "Yeah, of course."

Tali took Orli's hands and headed for the empty row of seats were she had been sitting with Abba and Gibbs. The two sat down and Tali was quickly regaling Orli with stories of the zoo, moving to the house in DC, her new room, why they were going to Paris, Gibbs and Abba getting married.

Tony watched the two still shocked as slowly Gibbs approached.

"You could have told me."

"She didn't want you to know, she was afraid you wouldn't accept."

Tony pulled his gaze from Orli and Tali. "I trust Orli, but she knows how I feel about Mossad."

"Which is why she didn't want you to know?"

"So much security, please tell me there has been some death threat against her and my daughter is on a plane-"

"Do you honestly think I would allow that?" Gibbs snapped. "Orli is not the only dignitary going to the Peace talk in Paris."

Tony looked up and saw more security and other people entering the area. "Oh."

"She wanted to see Tali…and you that's all." Gibbs paused. "And I thought it would be good for you both. I know how much you and Tali relied on her those first few months."

Tony nodded.

"Now go." Gibbs tipped his head towards Tali and Orli. "I actual do have some work to do before we reach Paris."

Tony's hand brushed Gibbs, squeezing the older man's fingers as he made his way past.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 22

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Orli and Tali had been chatting away about everything Paris, the move back to DC, their new house with Gibbs, her room, the wedding, and everyone in DC. Although most of the conversation was in English, several times they moved to Hebrew. Tony catching some words, but unable to follow the whole conversation. Finally, he heard the Hebrew word for goodbye and I love you, then Gibbs. Tali jumped down and ran up the up rows to Gibbs. Tony watched as Gibbs picked her up and they started a conversation.

Orli sighed and shook her head. "They grow up so fast."

"Yes they do."

She turned and smiled at Tony. "You're doing an amazing job with her."

"Thank you." He paused. "She's my life."

Glancing a couple rows up, Orli watched as Tali laughed at something Gibbs said to her then smiled and nodded excitedly as he pulled a book out of his bag. She settled down in his lap with her back against his chest as he started reading to her.

"You're happy?"

Tony sighed then smiled. "Happier than I've ever been." He looked back over at Orli. "And so is Tali."

"I know." Orli nodded. "She loves him too."

"He would give his life for her."

Orli chuckled. "I know he would. Gibbs is one of the most loyal men I know. He provided that countless times to Ziva…the only loyalty that was stronger was his loyalty to you." She paused. "Ziva knew that and came to understand it."

"Gibbs called you, told you I needed to go to Paris?"

She nodded. "But I wanted to see Tali and you. I only asked him to keep my name out of it because I know how you feel about Mossad."

"Yeah."

"But the truth is he didn't need my help." She smiled. "You would have been on this plane whether or not I had requested it."

"I know." Tony glanced up as a Mossad agent approached. The man whispered something in Orli's ear and she nodded. "I should get back to my seat."

"I have some things to go over before we reach Paris."

He stood up and stepped into the aisle, he was about to walk away and stopped turning back to Orli. "Tali loves you and you are always welcome in our home and you can call whenever you want."

"Thank you." Orli was truly moved by the sentiment.

Making his way back up the aisle, he slid by Gibbs and sat down in the seat next to where Gibbs was still reading to Tali.

Gibbs paused as Tony stared at him.

Tony leaned over and gently brushed a kiss to Gibbs' lips.

Gibbs brow furrowed. "What was that for?"

Tony shook his head. "Just for being you."

 **##########**

Stepping into the apartment, Tony looked around instantly feeling like he was in some foreign world. He felt the man brush past him. "Um down the hall to your left." Gibbs took the direction and carried sleeping Tali down the hall. Closing the door, Tony took a few steps into the living room and just stood there taking in the place as if he were seeing it for the first time. How could he feel so disconnected and uneasy in a place he had called home for over a year? He felt the arms circle his waist from behind and he was gently pulled against the body behind him. Tony settled back against the form feeling the uneasiness instantly disappear. This being in Gibbs' arms was what home was now.

"She never woke up, just snuggled in." Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's neck. "She is definitely like you when it comes to sleep." When there was no response, he tightened his hold on Tony. "I felt the same way the first time I stepped into the house after Shannon and Kelly's death." Gibbs took a deep breath and blew it out. "It was like stepping into a place that I had this strange familiarity with but that was now completely askew, off in every way."

Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms. He grabbed Gibbs' face with both hands and captured the man's lips. It was full of love and passion, a desperate need to express everything he was feeling in a singular action. "I don't want to wait." Tony sighed. "I want to marry you as soon as possible. You, me and Tali, that's all I need. None of this." He glanced around the room. "None of it matters. I just want to be back in our home as a family."

Gibbs nodded as he pulled Tony closer.

"I mean it." Tony was adamant. "This is just stuff and I don't care if we just toss it in the street."

"We'll take care of it." Gibbs reply was just as adamant.

"I'm serious Jethro."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up at Tony's rare use of his name. "So am I." He let his fingers caress back and forth across the small of Tony's back. "Take a breath." He stood there waiting and with an eye roll Tony took a deep breath. "We'll get some sleep and tomorrow we'll handle it, whatever it takes."

Tony opened his mouth to speak and Gibbs spoke instead.

"I promise we will get this done as quickly as possible." Gibbs blue eyes bore into panicked green. "And I will be here until it's done."

Tony's mouth closed and he nodded.

Kissing Tony's forehead, Gibbs felt the hand on his chest, felt the palm press firmly against him feeling the heartbeat. He knew Tony's eyes were closed, knew the younger man was absorbing the steady heartbeat to calm himself. His own eyes closed as he let himself get lost in the moment, knowing exactly how Tony felt, and what he needed. They had wasted so much time both knew how fleeting time can be, and how in a blink of an eye your whole world can change. The emotion, that intense feeling of loss and not wanting to ever take time and people for granted can hit at any time. This trip just happened to be the catalysis for Tony. When the hand at his chest slowly caressed up his chest and to his cheek, Gibbs let his eyes flutter open and he was gazing into the intense green eyes. Eyes no longer filled with worry, but filled with a seething hunger, a look Gibbs already knew too well. Before he could even prepare himself he was slammed against the closest wall, his lips savagely attacked as Tony's hands tore at his belt. When the belt buckle was finally undone, he was pulled forward by the belt, and shoved down the hallway towards an open door.

Never breaking the kiss Tony reached the bedroom and kick the door shut behind them. Even as he threw them both onto the bed, their lips never separated and now Gibbs hands were fisted in his hair. Ripping open the button and zipper on Gibbs' pants, Tony jerked Gibbs' pants down just enough for the already hard cock to spring free. When Tony's hand wrapped around Gibbs' cock and his thumb roughly rubbed across the head, their lips were ripped apart as Gibbs let out a low guttural moan of pleasure. Looking down at the man under him, Tony licked his lips causing the blue eyes to dilate further.

Gibbs watched as Tony slithered down his body and again Gibbs knew what was coming and was still unprepared for the assault. His head falling back his hands clutching at the comforter on the bed as Tony sucked in the head of his cock. He mumbled the expletive under his breath as Tony consumed more and more of his length. When the lips reached the base of his cock his body shuddered and a second later his mouth fell open in a strangled cry as Tony devoured him with a gluttonous need that Gibbs had never experienced. He hissed as Tony's left hand found its way under his shirt and clawed up his ribcage then dug in, clinging to his body in desperation. Involuntarily, Gibbs hips had started to thrust downward and without even realizing it he was fucking himself on the fingers that Tony and thrust inside him. He was writhing and moaning quietly begging for more, begging to come then begging Tony to fuck him. How long he begged he didn't know and he didn't care, but suddenly the fingers inside him hit his prostate full force, he thrust upward as every muscle in his body tensed and his hand balled into the blanket jerked upward pulling it towards him as he screamed into the waded up blanket muffling the scream. Then his muscles relaxed and he melted into the bed, the blanket fall back down on the bed.

Still drowning in the sexual abyss, Gibbs forced himself to take a deep breath, his deprived lungs stinging as they filled with air. Sensing the body above him, knew exactly what was about to come. Instinctively, he reached up, his arms wrapping around Tony's torso as his legs were pushed apart. His aching lungs expelled the breath he'd just taken as Tony's cock was suddenly buried inside him. Digging his fingers into Tony's back, Gibbs locked a leg around Tony's waist trying to draw the younger man even closer. He felt the head on his shoulder and Gibbs turned biting at Tony's earlobe. Growling words of want, desire and need into Tony's ear, Gibbs completely surrendered. This, this was some primal madness and willingly, Gibbs descended into the madness with the man he loved. Gibbs lost all sense of anything accept their entwined bodies and the pleasure that surged through them. Even as Tony lost control and came, it wasn't until he felt the intense pressure on his chest that he realized they were no longer making love. That connect was still there and that was all that mattered. The pressure disappeared at some point and that was when he fell asleep still unsure if it was sleep or he'd blacked out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 23

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Slipping out of bed, Gibbs found his boxers, grabbed his phone and walked out of the bedroom. He quietly pulled the door shut and made his way into the farthest room from the bedroom, the kitchen. Hitting the speed dial, he waited for the woman to answer.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Nothing's wrong, I need your help."

"You're in Paris; you're not supposed to be working."

"It's not work."

"Personal?"

"Yeah."

"Then how my I assist you my silver haired fox."

He took a deep breath knowing how she was going to react when he asked the question. "I know to know the legalities of getting married in Paris."

"You're getting married in Paris, that's so romantic." Then it hit here. "But none of us will be there."

"I know Abs; we'll celebrate when we get home."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

He could hear the click click of the keyboard as her fingers went to work. There were a few moments of silence then a groan.

"Seriously I never knew it was such a hassle to get married to France."

"What do we need Abs?"

"Well birth certificates, passports, certificate of Celibacy-" She could almost see his raised eyebrow. "Which just states that you are not already married, Affidavit of Law- Gibbs this is crazy there is no way you can take care of this all in a couple weeks."

"Two days."

"What?"

"You have two days." Gibbs balked.

"Gibbs you need a Divorce decree, medical examinations done by a French doctor."

He ran his hand down his face. "Abs we need to make this happen."

She put her hand on her heart hearing the desperation in Gibbs voice. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders. "Right. I'll do what I can on this end, but there are some things I'm going to have to set up for you to-"

"Tell me when and where and I take care of it."

"Alright, but I might need some help on this."

"Whatever you have to do Abs. I'll call in favors for the rest if I need to." He was about to end the call but then added. "Texts, I don't want the phone constantly ringing, call if you absolutely have to."

"Are you trying to make this a surprise? Gibbs you can't-" She stopped talking when she heard the phone hang up. For a moment she actually looked defeated before she even started, but then slowly a smile played across her lips. "This is so romantic!"

Gibbs tossed his phone on the kitchen island and leaned back against the counter. How the hell were they going to pull this off? He didn't realize how difficult it was for American's to get married to France.

"Can't sleep?"

"Something like that." Gibbs smiled looking over at Tony standing there in a deep blue fluffy robe.

Tony glanced at the phone on the kitchen island. "Everything okay?"

Gibbs nodded.

Tony walked over to Gibbs and stood in front of the older man. Gibbs' hand came up and gently caressed his face.

"No more work from now on."

Tony chuckled. "It's okay. I know how important it is to you."

"But you're more important." The smile Gibbs received made his heart skip a beat and his arm slipped around Tony's waist pulling the man against him.

Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs in a brief expression of love and gratitude. "You being here, all of this, I know."

"Good."

Patting Gibbs' chest, Tony sighed. "But I'm tired, so I'm going back to bed." He went to step out of Gibbs' embrace and the arm around him tightened. His green eyes stared into blue.

Gibbs free hand slipped between them and tugged at the ties of the robe. It parted slightly revealing slivers of Tony's naked body. He traced a finger down the exposed skin of Tony's chest, down his stomach, pausing as he reached the soft curls of hair above Tony's hardening cock. "How tired are you?"

Without a word, Tony pulled the robe off of his shoulders letting it fall open further.

The action caused Gibbs to leer down Tony's body then back up and lick his lips. "Do you know how many times I just wanted you naked, just so I could look at you?" Gibbs sighed as he admired the naked body before him. "The fantasies I had about finding you asleep on the couch, naked and I would just stand there staring, wanting you, but too afraid to act."

Tony's breathing had become erratic and shallow, his cock hard and his body blushed with the burning need. "Are you afraid now?"

Gibbs sighed. "A little."

Tony was taken aback by the response. "Even knowing how much I love you and want you?"

Gibbs nodded. "It's overwhelming."

Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs bare chest to his neck and then to his face. Cupping Gibbs cheeks, Tony's thumbs brushed across Gibbs' lips. "Yes it is." He let his lips skim across Gibbs. He understood completely, everything about their relationship overwhelmed him and it was the most amazing and terrifying feeling he had ever experienced. Tony's eyes fluttered closed as he felt the hands find their way inside the robe around his waist and caress their way up his back. His body shivered and he was pulled deeper into Gibbs' embrace, his own arms wrapped around Gibbs' neck. When he felt the lips press against his neck he fell against the older man encapsulated by the warmth of the other man. The touch of Gibbs' hands and lips was tender, gentle as if he were trying just to convey the deep sense of love between them without igniting the underlying passion. Pulling his head back, Tony watched as Gibbs' head came up and their eyes met. His fingers played with the soft hairs on the nape of Gibbs' neck as he placed a kiss on Gibbs right temple, then the left.

Gibbs' eyes closed as Tony kissed his left brow then the right, the younger man exploring his face with soft warm lips. His nose, then his cheeks, lips kissed a path down his jawline to his chin then brushed across his lips again. He sighed longingly when the lips left him completely. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gazed into the smiling face of the man he loved.

"I love your face the most. You can say everything with your face and never speak a word." Tony shook his head. "I can remember having complete conversations with you and you never spoke just told me exactly how you felt with an eyebrow arch or a crooked smirk." Tony grinned. "Or that Gibbs' glare." As if in answer Gibbs' glared at him. "That's the one." Tony sighed. "That still sends shiver down my spine, in a good or bad way depending on the meaning behind it."

The glare quickly faded from Gibbs' face.

"And now…" Tony's smiled. "There are all these new expressions that show me so much about you, about us." Tony felt the hands massage the muscles of his back. "That look you have when I catch you staring at me when you think I don't know."

Gibbs gaze drifted from Tony's a moment not realizing Tony had caught him. His eyes came back to Tony's face.

Tony shook his head. "I've never experienced someone looking at me with such endless and unconditional love." He swallowed the emotion. "It's the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced." The fingers dug deeper into his back. "And that look you have when you want me and nothing will stop you." Tony licked his dry lips. "It takes my breath away."

Leaning in Gibbs' lips touched Tony's ear. "Every time I see you I'm overcome by this intense love and this aching need." He crushed their bodies tighter together. "It makes my head spin."

Tony's hand combed through Gibbs' hair involuntarily pushing Gibbs' face into his neck. He purred when the lips kissed down his neck then teeth nibbled at his jugular. The moan rolled from his lips when the hands cascaded down his back and massaged his ass. "Jethro." The name came out as a desperate plea as he shoved Gibbs' boxers down over his hips.

With only the thought of needing Tony, needing him right now in the moment, Gibbs simple slid to the floor. Gibbs went to his butt with Tony on his knees in Gibbs' lap. Bringing two fingers to his lips, Gibbs quickly moistened two fingers and slipped them between Tony's legs. Gibbs' eyes locked on Tony's as he gently worked a finger into the younger man drawing a low moan from his lover. A few moments later he adding a second finger and Tony was thrusting down onto them.

Tony's hands went to Gibbs' neck as he stared into the now black eyes with just a halo of blue. He was taking quick sharp breathes as his thumb brush across Gibbs' cheek.

Gibbs had learned Tony's facial expressions as well and he that look in Tony's eyes. The one that said Tony needed more. Unprepared for the moment, Gibbs spit into his hand and rubbed it over the length of his cock and Tony rose up further.

Positioning himself above Gibbs' cock, Tony slowly lowered himself down until he felt the head of Gibbs' cock make contact with the tight ring.

Putting his hands on Tony's hips, Gibbs let Tony set the pace. A few seconds later he groaned as the head of his cock breeched the younger man. Taking a deep breath, he keep his focus on Tony's face, watching…the way Tony's eyes opened and closed, the way he licked his lips and moaned as he took in more and more of Gibbs' cock. Gibbs felt his stomach muscles tense and his body shudder, as agonizingly slow the warmth enveloped him. Finally, Tony settled in his lap, his cock completely buried inside the younger man. They stayed like that just enjoying the sensation of their joined bodies, gazing at each other as if reading each other's minds, sharing the connection. Then Gibbs sensed the change before it happened, sensed the minor shift of Tony's weight before he felt the right hand on his neck tighten slightly. He took a sharp breath when he saw Tony's expression change, the green eyes narrowed and soft lips parted, Tony's tongue darting out momentarily to wet his lips. Even knowing what was about to happen, Gibbs body responded as if it was clueless.

Tony rose up almost removing himself from Gibbs' cock then lazily took the older man back in. The fingertips dug into the flesh of his hips, as Gibbs clenched his jaw desperately trying to keep swallow the growl that threatened. Over and over, Tony repeated the action, until their muffled moans filled the air around them.

Pleasurable torture. It was the only way Gibbs could rationalize the sensation he was experiencing because of the unhurried pace Tony had created. When Tony's lips found his, Gibbs eagerly greeted the added contact trying to focus on the softness of Tony's lips instead of warmth surrounding his cock. A strangled cry fell from Gibbs' mouth as he ripped their lips apart. Tony had settled into his lap and was now gently rocking his hips sending a new sensation to his already painfully sensitive cock.

Tony bite at his lower lip as he watched his lover's response. He suddenly felt the fingers in his hair as an arm wrapped around his waist and crushed their bodies together. Tony let out a gasp as Gibbs' hips created a steady rhythm with his own. The added closeness now pinned Tony's cock between them and he felt every minute movement of their bodies against his cock. His head fell forward, pressing their foreheads against each other as his fingers clawed into Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs was so close, his body started to tremble and he fisted his hand in Tony's hair jerking the younger man's head back. Staring into the hazy green eyes, Gibbs watched and waited, desperate to hold on until Tony was ready to come. He didn't have to wait long. Tony's eyes closed and his mouth fell open as his body started to shake. Thrusting his hips up in quick hard motions Gibbs surrendered and Tony swallowed a cry of release.

 **##########**

Shifting slightly, he groaned as his muscles revolted. Glancing over, he smiled at the sleeping man next to him. Tony was on his back arm above his head snoring lightly. Quietly slipping out of bed, he put on his boxer and dug a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of his bag and dressed quickly. Making his way into the kitchen he found the coffee and made a pot before picking up his phone and flipping it open. There were three text messages, all from Abby.

 _Most documents done. Will be at the Embassy tomorrow._

 _Proof of residency done. Don't tell Tony I hacked him._

Gibbs chuckled at the second one.

 _Need medical cert from French Doctor. Call me._

He hit speed dial 3 and she picked up on the first ring.

"I am never getting married out of the country. This is ridiculous." She groaned.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs could almost hear her proud smile over the phone.

"No seriously, this is crazy. Three divorce decrees, two widow certificates, since I had to show that Diane was deceased to verify the divorce decree. I had to get Simone from legal to draw up an affidavit of law."

"Simone?"

"Yeah I didn't know her either but she was the only member of the legal team that is licensed in the USA and France. I mean how many people are licensed in both countries."

"I'm sure not many."

"Although she knows you…she was extremely disappointed that you were getting married again."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"She was especially disappointed when she found out you were marrying Tony."

"Great." Gibbs sighed. "What else do we need?"

"Medical certification from a French Doctor. I can't get that, well-" She paused. "I could but-"

"I'll take care of that."

"You both have to have them."

"I get it Abs."

"You need blood tests, how are you going to get that without telling Tony?" When he was silent, she spoke again. "You're right the less I know the better."

He chuckled to himself.

"And the last problem."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "What?"

"All of this is supposed to be in to the Mairie ten days before your wedding day."

"The Mairie…the town hall right?"

"Yes so those favorites you said you could call in…this would be the time."

"Abs."

"Yeah."

"Thank you, I mean it."

"I know."

He closed the phone and started to think. How do you get a medical exam and bloodwork from the man you're trying to plan a secret wedding for. The ten days before your wedding rule he knew he could pull strings and get around, but the medical exam that was going to be tricky. Hearing a door open, he grabbed his coffee and made his way into the living room. Smiling, he looked down at the little girl that walked into the room still hugging her stuffed alligator.

"Morning." He tossed his phone on the coffee table and sat his cup down as she made her way over to him and looked up. Picking her up, he sat down in the chair. "You still sleepy?"

She nodded then laid her head on his chest.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head as he settled back in the chair holding her tightly to him.

 **##########**

Walking out into the living room, he stopped suddenly. A smile played across his lips as he took in the scene before him. Gibbs was sitting in the chair, head drooping to one side sound asleep with a sleeping Tali cradle against his chest. He took the last few steps and stopped by the chair, squatting down, his hand caressed Gibbs' cheek as he pressed a kiss to Gibbs' lips.

Gibbs' lips instantly responded and his eyes slowly opened greeted by the smiling face of the man he loved. Feeling the weight against him, Gibbs glanced over and smiled seeing the Tali asleep against him. Turning back to Tony he chuckled softly. "Guess I was sleepy too." Another kiss. This one lingering longer than the first. "What was that for?"

"For waking up to the sweetest thing ever." Tony smiled. "And for loving her as much you love me."

Reaching out with his free hand he caressed Tony's neck and gently pulled the younger man to him capturing Tony's lips. When they parted they smiled at each other. "Well if you keep seducing me in the middle of the night, you'll be waking up to this a lot."

Tony's eyes widened. "I seem to recall you being the one undressing me."

Gibbs smirked.

"I'm hungry."

They both looked at the little girl that had suddenly spoken.

"Pancakes." She added.

"As you wish." Tony kissed her forehead. "Pancakes for three coming up."


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 24

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

"So what's the plan for today?" Gibbs asked finishing the last bite of his pancakes.

"The bank, then a meeting with the realtor." Tony looked at his watch. "I need to call her this morning see when she's available."

"Then I'll take Tali and we can get through some of her things, maybe go to the park. That way you can focus on what you need to do."

Tali's eyes lit up and smiled at her dad excitedly.

"We can meet up for lunch or an early dinner." Gibbs winked over at Tali.

"I think that sounds great." Tony leaned over and kissed Gibbs' cheek. "Thank you."

Gibbs nodded.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Tali jumped down and ran to her room.

Tony chuckled. "She loves spending the day with you. She really does love you."

"I know." Gibbs smiled. "I love her too."

"I'll call the realtor, hopefully she can meet me around eleven and that I can actually be done with the banking by then."

"We'll make this happen, as quickly as possible, I promise." Gibbs took Tony's hand brought it to his lips and kissed the palm.

"I know."

"Tonight we need to get through the little things, clothes, knick knacks, get the furniture cleaned out s-"

"It's all going, there's nothing here that has any sentimental value. I bought it all when we got here."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. "The car?"

"Need to talk to the landlord she had a couple people in the building that might be interested for the right price."

"That's a start."

"I got an e-mail last night from Detective Pierce. I'll meet with him tomorrow morning at nine to close out the couple open cases I was helping them with. It should only take about an hour." Tony paused. "Then getting in contact with a couple people, like Tali's Hebrew tutor."

"Good."

Tony shook his head. "It all seemed so overwhelming in DC, now it just…it seems better having you here."

Gibbs smiled. "I'm glad."

"And knowing you can keep Tali entertained is a plus." Tony grinned.

"Yeah don't think she'd be real excited about sitting with you and the realtor for hours."

"Definitely not." Tony bit at his lower lip as he slid he chair closer to Gibbs. "It's also a huge plus having you here to entertain me at night." His hand caressed up Gibbs' arm.

Leaning forward, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's. "Is that what I am…entertainment?"

Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ohhh." Tony let out a sigh as his hand cupped Gibbs' face, his thumb brushing across Gibbs' bottom lip. "You are so much more." His lips captured Gibbs desperately wanting to convey everything that Gibbs was to him until they slowly parted, their foreheads resting against each other. "I love you Jethro, so much more than I could ever tell or show you."

"I'm ready."

Both men turned as Tali announced her presence. She was dressed in blue jeans a red long sleeve shirt with little white skulls all over it and red tennis shoes the same matching skulls.

Gibbs shook his head and laughed.

"Yeah, Aunt Abby sends a lot of gifts, especially clothes." Tony smirked as he got up. "Okay well I need to go get dressed."

##########

"We can go through my clothes." Tali said as soon as Tony had left.

"We could, but we need to go do something first."

"What?"

"You need a new dress."

She looked at him puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for Abba."

"Abba likes surprised." She smiled. "So do I."

"Good because it's a surprise for both of you, so we need to get you a dress." He grinned. "Know any good stores."

She jumped up from the ground. "Of course."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. "Somehow I knew Abba would have taught you the art of clothes shopping."

She put her hand out. "Let's go."

 **##########**

A few minutes later they were heading down the street outside the apartment.

"Do you know the name of the store?" Gibbs asked as she held his hand and skipped down the street.

"Yep."

"Can you tell me?"

"Bonton."

"Is it close by?"

"Almost there." She skipped down a side street and stopped in front of the store front.

Gibbs looked up at the sign that read Bonton then looked down at her. "Oh you are your father's daughter."

She pointed down the street. "There's another one down there."

"Let's try this since we're here." He opened the door with his free hand and let her go in first.

"Bon jour." The young brunette women behind the counter smiled.

"Bon jour." Tali smiled then said something else in French to the woman.

The woman behind the counter smiled and said something in turn.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up as he watched the exchange.

The woman smiled at Gibbs. "Children are amazing at picking up languages."

"She definitely is." Gibbs chuckled.

"You're looking for a dress, for a special occasion."

Gibbs glanced down at a smiling Tali then back up at the woman. "Yes."

"May I ask what occasion?"

Again, Gibbs looked down at Tali and back up at the woman.

"It' a surprise, yes?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Well why don't I show you a few things and you can tell me if they seem appropriate." Stepping out from behind the counter she ushered them towards the left side of the store.

They approached a wall of white that had several dresses hanging on display as well as a rack full of different styles. Gibbs couldn't help but smile as memories of taking Kelly shopping flashed through his mind.

"I like that one." Tali pointed up a frilly white dress that had a pink ribbon around the waist as well as a pink hem.

The woman looked at Gibbs. "Is that an appropriate choice?"

Gibbs nodded and smiled down at Tali. "Do you want to look at some more?"

She shook her head. "No that's it."

Gibbs squeezed her hand. Thank god she had Ziva's decisiveness. "Then that one it is." He looked back at the woman. "I don't know her size. She'll need to try it on."

"Four." Tali said.

Gibbs snickered. "Right you're a DiNozzo. Rule number one always know your size." Gibbs picking her up and swung her up and into his arms.

The women laughed. "We also have Ms. DiNozzo's size chart on file."

Gibbs' eyebrow went.

"Mr. DiNozzo is a regular." She grinned.

"Of course he is." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"And I would bet almost anything that you are Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs gave her a surprised look.

"Mr. DiNozzo speaks of you often." She smiled. "The blue eyes gave it away." She paused then quickly added. "And the eye roll."

"Abba and Gibbs are getting married." Tali chimed in.

The woman now looked as surprised as Gibbs had just a minute ago. She recovered quickly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Do we need any accessories, shoes, jewelry?"

Gibbs rubbed his forehead, hoping his luck with Tali being a quick easy shopper would continue. "Shoes."

"Right this way." They started walking towards another section of the store as Tali told the woman everything that had happened since she and Tony had arrived in DC.

 **##########**

"Do we have to hide everything from Abba?" Tali asked as they walked back down the street, a hello kitty bag slung over her shoulder.

Gibbs one hand held hers and the other held the bags. "I think so. Are you okay with that?"

She nodded as she skipped. "I can keep a secret."

The phone at Gibbs' hip rang, and he managed to somehow slid the bags down onto his wrist and grab it. "Gibbs." He listened as the woman spoke quickly and excitedly on the phone. "Alright, I'll get there. Closing the phone he shoved it in his pocket. "Okay we have to make a quick stop at the apartment to drop this stuff off and head out again."

"Where we going?"

"We're going to visit the American Embassy."

"I've been there." Tali led them around the corner towards the apartment building. "Why are we going there?"

Gibbs opened his mouth then closed it. He wasn't sure how to explain this one.

 **##########**

The taxi pulled up out front of the American Embassy and Gibbs handed the driver some money. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." The cab driver nodded as Gibbs climbed out then offered his hand to Tali.

"You have a friend here?"

"Several friends."

"They know about the surprise."

"Yeah and they're helping me." They walked up to a small guard station in front of the building. Gibbs already had his id out

The man in the guard station looked up through the window. "May I help you?"

Gibbs flashed the badge at the man. "Agent Gibbs I have an appointment with Dr. Caron."

The guard looked at a computer screen, then back at Gibbs. "Welcome Agent Gibbs, the doctor is expecting you." The guard opened the gate and Gibbs and Tali strolled towards the build.

Walking in there was a man behind a desk that looked up. "Agent Gibbs." He smiled and stood up extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Jim." Gibbs smiled as he shook the man's hand.

"Dr. Caron is waiting for you." Jim grabbed a file from the desk and ushered them do the hall to their right. They stopped when they reached the one open door in the hallway. It looked more like a doctors personal office than an actually exam room. There were two large decorative chairs to the left, built in deep mahogany cabins lined the wall in front of them with a small exam table in front. To the right was a large wooden desk; behind it were several wooden storage units. As they stepped inside Gibbs glanced almost behind them and saw a small couch. A middle-aged doctor glanced out at them.

"Dr. Caron this is agent Gibbs." Jim introduced them.

"Agent Gibbs." The doctor nodded. He glanced down at the little girl. "And you must be Tali."

She nodded.

The doctor looked back at Gibbs. "Would you like Jim to take Tali to the daycare facility?"

"No, not unless you feel she can't be in the room for this."

"It's fine." He smiled seeing the protectiveness in Agent Gibbs' eyes.

"Pretty swanky for a doctor's exam room." Gibbs smirked.

The doctor looked slightly bewildered by Gibbs choice of words.

"Posh."

"Ahh." Dr. Caron chuckled. "Yes well this is only used in emergencies. It's my office more than an exam room."

"Doctor." Jim handed the file to the doctor then nodded a good-bye to Gibbs before heading back to the front desk.

Walking Tali over to the chairs, Gibbs picked her up and sat her down in one. "Can you play on your iPad for a few minutes while I talk to Dr. Caron?"

"Okay." She pulled the iPad out of her bag and a pair of earbuds. In a few seconds she had the earbuds in and was engrossed in a game.

Gibbs kissed her forehead and she quickly smiled up at him then went back to the game. Turning back to the doctor, the man was smiling.

"Beautiful girl."

"Yes she is." Gibbs smiled then put on his agent face. "Just tell me what you need doc."

Dr. Caron smirked. "Actually Ms. Scuito send over all the medical records I needed so I need a quick exam and blood work." He could see the other man's lack of patients so he put the file down on the counter. "Take a seat." He motioned Gibbs towards the exam table.

Sitting down on the edge, Gibbs watched as Dr. Caron took the stethoscope from around his neck and put it against Gibbs' chest and listened. After a few deep breaths the doctor did the same on his back. When the doctor stepped back in front of him he put the stethoscope back around his neck.

The doctor pulled a pen light from his pocket and started to look in Gibbs' eyes. "You have some friends in very high places Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs just shrugged.

"It's not every day I get a call from Minister Le Drian." The doctor clicked the pen light off and put it back in his pocket.

"How is Jean?" Gibbs smiled.

"He was rather adamant that this exam be quick and that I sign the papers as soon as the bloodwork comes back." He paused. "And that anything else you need I was to provide."

Gibbs tried to hide a smirk.

"What do you have on our Minister of Foreign Affairs?" Dr. Caron asked with a grin.

"Let's just say I've known Jean long before he had the title."

"I see." Dr. Caron laughed. "Well I do need to take blood." He turned back to the counter and opened the file. Scribbling a few notes he closed it then opened a cabinet door and pulled a few items down. "And I'm given to understand I'll be seeing Mr. DiNozzo right after the wedding."

Gibbs nodded.

Dr. Caron leaned back against the counter. "The blood work should take a few hours, thanks to Minister Le Drian. The Mairie should have everything before they close today."

"Thank you."

"Well then if you roll up your sleeve we'll finish this up and you can get back to your day."

 **##########**

"Can we get gelato?" Tali smiled up at Gibbs as they walked down the street from the Embassy.

Gibbs glanced at his watch. "I was hoping we'd hear from Abba about lunch." It was already after noon.

"I'm hungry now." Tali sighed.

"Well then I guess I have to feed you." Gibbs smirked. "But actual food before gelato."

 **##########**

They were already back at the apartment when Tony called at almost two to tell them he was on the way home. When the door opened Tali was sitting on Gibbs' lap showing him pictures of different bugs on her eye pad.

"Abba." Tali had already jumped down and was running towards her father as he walked into the living room.

Tony scooper her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled up at him. "I had pomme frites and gelato and Gibbs shared his gelato with me."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Wow and did you have a sandwich or something else with that?"

"Croque Monsieur."

"Ohh that sounds good right about now."

Tali grinned that familiar DiNozzo trait. "There's one in the fridge."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "Is it for me?"

She nodded.

"Good because I'm starved…I might have to eat you up." Tony was suddenly tickling her and kissing her face.

She laughed that perfectly happy child's laugh and it made Gibbs smile.

As Tony finally stopped he looked over at Gibbs. "What?"

Gibbs just shook his head. "Nothing."

"That's not a nothing look." Tony put Tali down and hand in hand they walked over to where Gibbs was seated.

Reaching out Gibbs took Tony's other hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. "Just happy."

Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand. "Well I have news that will make you even happier."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"We already have a bid on the apartment."

Pulling Tony down, he kissed the younger man and smiled. "Good."

"That's why it took me so long. I-"

Gibbs stood up and Tony stopped.

"Let's get you fed and you can tell us while you eat."

 **##########**

"If everything goes through the sale could be complete in a day or two." Tony said as he wiped his mouth having taken the last bite.

Gibbs nodded as he held Tali on his lap at the kitchen table.

"I can't believe it. I mean everything is falling into place." Tony smiled happily. "Everything is just…perfect." Tony sighed contently, he'd never had perfect but it felt that way. He saw Tali lying against Gibbs' chest half asleep. "And someone needs a nap." Standing up he took Tali from Gibbs, the little girl falling heavily against him. "I'll go put her down."

"I'll clean this up."

Carrying the little girl to her room, Tony put her down and grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and covered her up.

"Is Gibbs sick?"

"What?" Tony's brow furrowed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why would you think that?"

She bit at her lower lip, another DiNozzo trait. "You said you shouldn't keep secrets if someone might be hurt or sick."

Tony nodded.

"Gibbs has a surprise for us and I'm not supposed to tell."

"Okay, but why do you think Gibbs is sick."

"He went to the doctors."

"The doctors?"

She nodded. "They took his blood."

Tony swallowed hard. "Did he tell you why?"

She shook her head.

Pushing the worry away he smiled at Tali. "I'm sure he's fine." He kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep."

"Will you tell me if he's sick?"

"I will."

Her eyes started to close and Tony sat there watching her as she fell asleep. He brushed a curl from her forehead and sighed. His gut clenched and he felt sick…he wasn't supposed to have perfect…he'd always felt that way, why did he think that would change.

 **##########**

Walking out of the room he made his way into the living room and Gibbs was sitting on the couch. The older man smiled and held out his hand. Tony took it letting himself be pulled gently down into Gibbs lap.

"Did you have fun today?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah and she is so your daughter. Knows exactly where the clothes stores and restaurants are."

Tony forced a smile. "I've trained her well."

Noticing the disingenuous smile, Gibbs' arms circled around Tony's waist. "What's wrong?"

Swallowing the worry, Tony stared into the steel blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

Gibbs brow furrowed. "Yeah."

"No I mean…are you really okay?"

"Yes. What's going on?"

"Would you tell me if you were sick?"

"What?"

"I told Tali you shouldn't keep a secret if someone might be hurt or sick."

Gibbs let out a heavy sigh as realization set in. "She told you I went to the doctors."

"And they took blood." Tony's hands settled on Gibbs' chest. "Jethro tell me the truth...is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." Gibbs' arms around Tony tightened pulling the younger man closer. The hands at his chest drifted up and circled his neck. "It's precautionary, because of my heart." He saw the worry still heavy on Tony's face. "I have bloodwork every six months. It was time and I didn't want to wait till we got back to DC."

"And?"

"And what? The test results won't be back for a couple days they'll send them over to Dr. Taft. That's it."

"Have the test all been okay so far."

"They've been perfect, no problems." Still feeling the body tense in his arms, Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's back. "Tony if something was wrong I won't keep that from you and I'm sorry I asked Tali to keep it from you."

"She was worried."

"I didn't mean for her to worry. It was stupid I shouldn't have-" Gibbs never finished the sentence because the warm lips found his.

Tony's forehead rested against Gibbs as he the worry and concern finally started to fade from his body. "I just don't want to-"

"You're not going to lose me." Gibbs drew back and looked into the green eyes. "I've been blown up, drowned, shot and countless other things. I'm not going anywhere." He paused wanting to reassure the man he loved. "I fought like hell to be here, I'm not giving up now that I have everything I want."

"Everything is so perfect that it feels too good to be true."

"Nothings perfect, but its damn close." Gibbs smirked. He felt the worry completely leave the younger man's body as the green eyes sparkled at him again. "I am sorry about Tali. I should have thought about how she would take seeing me at the doctors."

"She couldn't understand how a doctor's visit tied in to this surprise you have for us."

"Ah the surprise."

"She didn't tell me what it was."

"She doesn't know."

"Smart move." Tony chuckled then smiled excitedly. "So when do we get this surprise?"

"Soon." Gibbs gently tossed Tony down onto the couch and kissed him. "I have a few more details to work out."

"I do love surprises." Tony's fingers played with the hair at the nape of Gibbs' neck as he stared up at the man he loved. "Especially when they're from you."

Gibbs dipped down and captured Tony's lips instantly feeling the younger man demand control. He gave in freely as he was pulled down onto Tony's body feeling the heat already radiating from the younger man. The phone on the coffee table buzzed to life and Gibbs jerked back and saw the annoyed look on Tony's face. "I need to take this." He winked. "It's one of those details about the surprise."

"Fine." Tony sighed letting go of Gibbs.

Getting up, Gibbs grabbed the phone and answered as he headed towards the front door and out into the hall.

" _All set boss." McGee chimed. "The bloodwork came back and the last detail is on its way to Paris as we speak."_

"Thanks Tim."

" _Tony still doesn't know?"_

"No, but had a little situation. He knows there's a surprise, but doesn't know what it is."

" _I'm pretty sure he'd never guess this."_

"Yeah, I hope not."

" _If you need anything else-"_

"Believe me I'll call." Gibbs closed the phone and walked back into the apartment. Tony was still lying on the couch, one arm above his head, eyes closed. Quietly, he walked over and crawled back onto the younger man's body, not believing for one second the man was asleep. Nuzzling against Tony's neck, Gibbs nibbled at the soft flesh as his hand claw up Tony's ribcage. He heard the soft contented purr from the younger man and smiled to himself. "Do you know all the naught things that race through my head when I see you just lying there like that?" Gibbs spoke against Tony's ear. "It's almost sexier than if you were naked." He worked his knee in between Tony's legs. "I think about all the erotic things I could do to you-" His knee pressed against Tony's groin and he heard a soft moan. "The ways I could push you to the edge without even touching your bare skin."

Tony's hips involuntarily rocked upward. The truth was Gibbs' voice alone could make him come. His hand went to the back of Gibbs' head running his fingers through the silver locks. "Jethro." The name came out as a low hiss.

"Are you thinking about coming just hearing me talk?"

"Yes."

"I know exactly what you want to hear."

Tony's head went back and his back arched as he waited for the words.

"Ferragamo, Armani, Louboutin, Cardin."

Tony's body suddenly started to shake as he dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Gibbs pulled back as Tony clutched as his stomach.

Looking up into the blue eyes and that cocky smirk, Tony tried to speak through the laughter. "Oh my god, I'm shocked you could name more than one designer."

"Yeah well." Gibbs chuckled.

Finally gaining some control over his laughter, Tony smiled up at Gibbs. "You know…" Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' back. "It is kinda sexy you remember those designers."

"I only remember them because of how sexy you look in some of those suits."

"You like that black Armani suit with the grey shirt." Tony saw Gibbs' eyes dilate. "I knew it! I told everyone you acted weird when I wear that suit." Tony laughed again. "Although you wanting to get me out of that suit wasn't exactly what I thought you were thinking."

"I was thinking a lot of things." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's. "First of which was god please don't get a hard on."

"Did it work?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"I am so wearing that suit when we get home. Or better yet, I will wear it when we get married."

"I'd like to make it through the ceremony without a raging hard on."

"I'd like you hard so I can have you as soon as we say I do." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh believe me you having me after the I do's will not be a problem."

"Are you excited about making love me once I'm your husband?"

"God yes." Gibbs let out a lust filled breath. Tony smiled that honest heartfelt smile that the younger man rarely expressed.

"Why?"

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat. "Because this is the first marriage, since Shannon that I know I'm marrying the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Jethro." Tony's hand caressed Gibbs' cheek. "God you are so getting laid tonight once Tali's asleep."

It was Gibbs turn to break out in laughter. "And I wasn't getting laid tonight until I said that?"

"No you were getting laid, but now oh it's going to be all dirty and nasty and I'm going to-" Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear and a low growl erupted from the older man.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 25

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Gibbs poured a cup of coffee and picked up his phone. Tony went to talk to the Landlord about the people interested in the car and he'd taken Tali with him. Since he had a few minutes to himself he wanted to check and make sure everything was in place for tomorrow. He punched in the number that Abby had given him for the local Mairie and waited.

"This is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I'm checking on my appointment for tomorrow at 12:30." Again Gibbs waited as the woman on the other end looked up the information.

" _Yes, 12:30 tomorrow for Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Mr. Anthony D. DiNozzo."_

"And you received all the paperwork you needed?"

" _We have everything except Mr. DiNozzo's bloodwork that will be performed after the ceremony."_

"So we're good?"

" _Everything is in order."_

"Thanks." Gibbs snapped the phone closed and tossed it on the kitchen island. Leaning back against the counter he shook his head and chuckled. This had to be the most work he'd ever done to get married and yet the only thing he was nervous about was making sure this would go off without a hitch. His phone suddenly buzzed to life and his brow furrowed. Picking it up, he looked at the caller id and grinned. Flipping the phone open, he didn't speak.

" _You're getting married…in France." The words were full of surprise._

"Yeah." Gibbs had expected this call.

" _To Agent DiNozzo? When did this all happen?"_

Gibbs shrugged as if the man on the other end of the phone could see it. "Few weeks ago."

" _Weeks?"_

"Yeah."

" _I don't talk to you for a few weeks and you fall in love and get married?"_

"Been in love with him a lot longer than a few weeks." There was silence for a moment on the other end.

" _Guess it makes sense when I think about." Dr. Taft chuckled. "You could have given me a heads up instead of just having the blood work sent over."_

Gibbs snickered. "Figured since I had to have it done, might as well make you happy and have the blood work I always put off when you ask for it."

" _That alone was a surprise then I see it's from a French doctor for a marriage license and I almost had a heart attack."_

"And the blood work?"

" _Fine as always." Dr. Taft scoffed. "Really Jethro I don't know why you fight me on the blood tests they're always fine."_

"And one day if they aren't fine?"

" _We deal with it." Taft paused, hearing the actual concern in Gibbs' voice. "Although I have a feeling you won't fight me as much anymore."_

"I have two good reasons to make sure I'm around for a long time."

" _You always had a lot of good reasons to be around for a long time."_

"Yeah, I guess I did."

" _When's the wedding?"_

"Tomorrow."

" _That's fast, Tony afraid you'll get cold feet?"_

"He doesn't know about it." Again there was silence on the other end.

" _You did at least ask him to marry you right?"_

Gibbs chuckled. "He asked me actually, the surprise is we're getting married here."

" _I'm happy for you Jethro."_

"Thanks doc."

" _If you need anything, let me know."_

"I will." Gibbs closed the phone and glanced at the time on the screen. It was getting late and he was surprised Tony and Tali had been gone so long. Hopefully that was a good sign. Walking into the living room he dropped down on the couch and put his head back. Tomorrow he'd be married. He never imagined himself getting married again because he believed the person he loved couldn't have feelings for him.

"You were wrong about that Probie."

Gibbs picked his head up and Mike was sitting in the chair across from the couch. "Yeah, I was."

"That one loves you till death do us part, that's the only way he's going anywhere."

"Hope that's not why you're here." Gibbs sighed. "To impart some ominous warning."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Nope. You two are gonna have a lot of years together. Happy years."

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh but there will be fights. Knock down drag out fights." Mike smirked. "Fights that will lead to some of the best make up sex you've ever had."

Laughing, Gibbs shook his head.

"And you'll talk, because he'll make you and you'll be better because of it."

"So why are you here?"

Mike shrugged. "I show up when you need me to."

"And why do I need you now?" Gibbs paused. "I'm not worried about this one."

"I know that." Mike leaned forward in the chair. "I'm here because the others can't be."

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat. "Can't or won't?"

"Can't…this is about your future, they're the past and you need to let them be the past right now…including her." Mike's eyes narrowed. "She's not your past to worry about."

"She's part of my past too."

"Part that doesn't need your worry or concern. She's happy for you, for all of you, but you know that already, you just won't admit it." Mike sat back and grinned. "You see it every time that little girl looks at you with those inquisitive eyes and when she tells you she loves you."

Gibbs ran his hand over his mouth trying to hide the emotion.

"She was a daughter to you and her daughter will grow up feeling that same love from you." Mike laughed. "And she's gonna be a feisty one. Intelligent, fearless, and strong willed…but she'll be compassionate, loving, and full of a fire to make the world a better place for everyone." Mike winked. "She'll be unstoppable."

Gibbs nodded biting back the emotion.

"And the other's will be there, when its time and when they're needed." Mike lit a cigarette. "But now is not the time, now they're content to just watch and see that you're finally happy. And they're happy for you. They've waited a long time for you to let someone in, to love someone like you love him. "

"I am happy."

"Yeah, I know."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Just what can you watch from the other side?"

Mike let out a phff and rolled his eyes. "I got better things to do that watch you and the Italian Stallion go at it." He smirked. "Plus not really my scene."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"And that other paperwork, take care of it." Mike sat back and took a long drag from his cigarette. "Believe me he'll be relieved."

"So even though you're my past you can still show up?"

"I'm your damn sensei I can show up whenever the hell I want." Mike took the last puff of his cigarette and it disappeared.

Gibbs jerked his head up and saw the empty chair across from him. He sighed, not sure if he had fallen asleep or if Mike's presence was a waking dream. Taking a deep breath, he ran his hands down his face.

 **##########**

The key in the door made Gibbs look up from the book he was reading and he smiled over at Tony. The younger man was carrying a half sleep Tali against his chest, a paper bag in his other hand.

"Didn't mean to be so late." Tony groaned then a happy smile spread across his lips. "I sold the car."

"Good." Gibbs glanced down at his watch surprised how late it really was. Making his way over, he brushed a soft kiss against Tony's lips. "I'll take the bag, why don't you go put her to bed." He kissed her forehead.

"Night Gibbs." She whispered her eyes fluttering open then closed again.

"Night sweetheart."

"That bags for you." Tony said as he headed towards Tali's room. "Dinner."

"Thanks." Walking into the kitchen, Gibbs put the bag down onto the island and without even looking inside made his way back through the living room and into the bedroom. Standing at the end of the bed, he waited. He saw the younger man about to walk by the room, but pause.

Tony stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame. "Not hungry?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Tired?"

Again Gibbs shook his head, but this time his blue eyes dilated as he gazed into sparkling green.

Tony felt his stomach flutter, his heart race and his body start to tingle knowing instantly what Gibbs was conveying with that single look. Stepping into the room, Tony closed the door behind him and leaned back against the solid form. His eyes skimmed down the length of Gibbs' body as his hand brushed back and forth across his stomach. Tony's hand slipped down and cupped his already hardening cock. "Take off your shirt." Tony's voice was commanding leaving no room for objection.

And Gibbs obeyed removing the shirt and dropping it to the floor beside him.

"The belt." Tony sighed, his hand slowly rubbing over the outline of his hard cock. The belt was unbuckled, yanked from the belt loops and dropped to the floor. "Unbutton your pants."

Again Gibbs obeyed.

"Unzip them, slowly." Tony's eyes drifted to Gibbs' crotch watching as the older man complied the zipper slowly moving down over the hard cock beneath. The pants parted slightly and Tony moaned as he saw the hairs above Gibbs' cock realizing the older man wasn't wearing his normal boxers. Squeezing his dick, Tony groaned. "You did that just to taunt me." The words came out as a hiss. "Knew it would make my dick even harder." Tony continued to rub his cock through his slacks. "Push them open further."

Gibbs pushed the pants open further revealing the base of his cock.

"Sit down." The words were again a command and Tony watched as Gibbs sat down on the end of the bed. "Pull out your cock."

Gibbs pulled out his cock and heard the low guttural growl from the other man.

"Stroke your cock." The words dripped from Tony's lips filled with lust as his eyes fixed on Gibbs' cock and the hand wrapped around it. He heard a stifled moan from the older man and Tony's back arched his own need wanting satisfaction.

Dropped his other hand to the bed, Gibbs leaned back slightly as he tried to control his pace. His eyes closed as the growing pleasure washed over him and the images of them two of them making love flashed through his mind. He suddenly felt the weight on the bed behind him and the feather like touch dance around his waist then the hands caressing up his chest. Leaning back Gibbs settled against the solid form kneeling behind him.

"I love watching you." The words were whispered against Gibbs' ear as Tony's fingertips clawed at the older man's chest. "Makes me so hard." Proving his words, Tony rubbed his cock against the body in front of him drawing a low moan from the older man. He nipped at Gibbs' earlobe. "I used to dream about walking in on you jacking off…you'd see me…but you wouldn't stop…" His fingertips dug deeper into the flesh of Gibbs' chest. "You just keep stroking your cock and calling my name."

"Tone." Gibbs growled as his body trembled the release threatening.

"That's right…so close."

"Fuck Tony…"Gibbs was gasping for breath. "I'm…oh fuck…Tony." He swallowed the scream as he came continuing to stroke his cock as his body convulsed.

Clutching Gibbs against him, Tony gradually felt the body against him calm and the breathing of the older man stead. He was just about to speak when the body against him jerked out of his grasp. Tony was caught off guard as he was thrown down onto the bed, Gibbs poised above him.

"Tell me." Gibbs hissed his lust filled eyes staring at the man below him.

Tony's hand shot up and latched onto the side of Gibbs' neck, jerking the older man down until their lips almost touched. "Make me come." Tony's lips seized Gibbs devouring the man above him. The kiss lasting mere moments as Tony's mouth fell open when the hand wrapped around his cock and worked over his length. "That's it…fuck yes." Tony's eyes narrowed as he stared into his lover's eyes. "Faster." The hand around his cock speed up started jacking him off at some inhuman speed. "Just like that, oh fuck." Tony's eyes started to close as his head went back and his body started to shake. "Jet…oh god." Yanking Gibbs head down, Tony buried his face in the crock of Gibbs' neck biting down as he thrust up, coming hard and fast. Then he suddenly crumbled down onto the bed, all strength leaving his body as he took quick labored breathes.

Gibbs rolled down onto the bed next to the younger man and tried to take a full deep breath. "That was not what I expected when you whisper you were going to fulfil one of your masturbation fantasies."

"That's one of my favorites." Tony said still panting for breath. "But that was even better than the fantasy." Rolling on his side he looked down at Gibbs' surprised to see the man's eyes closed. "Did you like it?"

Gibbs' eyes opened. "That was…" He couldn't find the right word. "Amazing, hot, sexy as hell."

Tony sighed. "I swear I almost came when you weren't wearing any boxers."

Gibbs chuckled.

"It's your turn." Tony grinned. "What naughty fantasy do you want to play out?"

"Right now anything that involves you and me in the shower."

"We've already done that several times."

Gibbs rolled towards Tony capturing the younger man's lips in a gentle kiss filled with love. "Tomorrow night you let me have my fantasy…after your surprise."

"Oh so you think this surprise is going to be so good I'll let you have your way with me?"

Brushing his lips against Tony's ear, Gibbs let out a breathless sigh. "Absolutely."


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 26

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Gibbs heard the steady beep beep beep and he hugged the body tighter. His lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Alarm."

Tony groaned reaching over to the night stand, grabbing his phone and hitting snooze.

"You need to get up." Gibbs purred dropping a kiss to the younger man's neck.

"Five more minutes." Tony grumbled as he snuggled deeper into Gibbs' embrace.

Gibbs glanced over at the alarm clock on the night stand, sighed and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he felt the wiggling and he smirked. "We don't have time for that." Gibbs growled against Tony's ear.

"Are you sure?" Tony sighed, feeling the hard cock against his ass.

"Yes." Gibbs crushed Tony against him stopping the movement. "You have a meeting and I have some final things to take care of for your surprise."

"Ummm my surprise." Tony settled against the warm body. "It better involve food."

Gibbs snickered. "A surprise for you always involves food."

"I love that you know me so well." Tony rubbed his ass against Gibbs hard cock again.

"Tone." Gibbs blew out a long slow breath, feeling his body involuntarily thrust against the man. "Please."

Tony sighed, turning in Gibbs' arms and meeting the steel blue eyes. He knew that please, it was a please that asked him to stop. "This surprise must be really good if you're turning down sex."

Gibbs smirked. "I have plans for you tonight. " He wiggled his eyebrows and it made Tony laugh…that laugh that was honest and heartfelt, the laugh that Gibbs wanted to hear for the rest of his life.

"A surprise involving food and sex now I'm really excited." Tony grinned. "Although when we get back home Papa or Abby is going to babysit for a few hours so we can have obnoxiously loud sex."

"Is that so?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Yes it is." Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest and around his neck. "I just want to be able to scream bloody murder."

Gibbs scoffed. "Noise won't even faze my neighbors; they're use to the screaming and gun shots."

"Good, they we won't have to worry about them calling the cops."

Chuckling, Gibbs' fingers danced up Tony's spine. "I love you Tony." He shook his head. "More than I can ever express."

Tony's eyes were filled with love as his fingers brushed against the nape of Gibbs' neck. "Sweet romantic Gibbs, I do love that…and I love you."

"Okay up." Gibbs patted Tony's ass. "Before I change my mind."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Really." He rocked his hips forward.

"Tone." Gibbs growled grabbing Tony's ass cheek. "Don't tem-" They both stilled as they heard a door open and the pitter patter of feet across the floor.

"We have about a minute before she rushes in or remembers to knock."

Giving Tony a quick kiss, Gibbs climbed out of bed, pulled on his boxers, sweats and t-shirt and headed out the door.

Dropping onto his back, Tony smiled as he heard Gibbs and Tali laughing. Gibbs said something about breakfast and he heard Tali giggle. Tony knew Gibbs must have picked her up and he heard Gibbs footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Sighing, Tony closed his eyes still smiling.

##########

"I should be done by ten, ten thirty." Tony said as he took another sip of coffee. "Can't imagine it should take longer than that."

"Okay."

"So should I call you when I'm done or just come back here?"

"Call me and we'll come to you." Gibbs took another bite of his eggs.

"Is this because of the surprise?" Tony asked with a smile.

Gibbs shrugged. "Have to wait and see."

Tony's brow furrowed. "So not even going to give me a hint?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"A romantic helicopter ride around Paris?" Tony watched but Gibbs didn't respond. "The top of the Eiffel Tower?" Again nothing. "The Catacombs?" Gibbs just sipped his coffee. "Can't imagine you'd take me to the Louvre." Tony paused. "Oh Moulin Rouge?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Oh right not exactly a family spot." Tony's eyes went wide. "I know Disneyland Paris!"

"No." Gibbs got up and made his way to the coffee pot.

Tony looked at Tali. "You know must kids would have gotten excited just at the mention of Disneyland."

She just cocked her head and looked back at him.

Tony sighed. "I know no bugs or animals so you could care less."

"The zoo." Tali glanced over her shoulder and into the kitchen. "Are we going to the zoo?"

Gibbs was making his way back to the table and he kissed the top of her head. "No, but maybe we can get there before we head back home."

Her face lit up.

"See." Tony threw up his hands. "That's the reaction most kids have to Disneyland."

Kissing the top of Tony's head as he had Tali, Gibbs smirked as he sat down. "Give it time, in a couple of years she'll be begging to go to Disneyland." He took a swig of his coffee. "Kelly started asking when she was six."

"Really?" Tony was always moved when Gibbs spoke about Kelly, probably because he rarely did.

"Yeah, so give it time." Gibbs winked at Tony. "That or she'll be even more like Ziva and want to start Karata or some martial arts program."

Tony cocked his head as he looked at the older man. A mention of Kelly and Ziva, that was definitely out of character. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Gibbs gave Tony a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Well you've mentioned Kelly and Ziva both in less than a minute…two people I can rarely if ever get you to talk about."

Reaching over, Gibbs took Tony's hand. "That needs to change and I'm trying." He saw and felt the instant reaction from the younger man. Tony squeezed their joined hands and smiled the soft honest smile.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs you are just full of sweetness this morning."

"Yeah will don't get to use to it." Gibbs smirked.

 **##########**

"Why can't I wear my dress?" Tali looked at Gibbs with a questioning stare as he held the garment bags.

"We don't want it to get dirty before the surprise." Gibbs glanced at his watch. Tony had left about a half hour ago for his meeting with the detective.

"Why would I get dirty?" Again she looked at him with that same questioning stare.

He chuckled to himself. Kids can ask a million questions. "I have a surprise for you before we pick up Abba."

That made her eyes sparkle with that DiNozzo gleam. "Let's go."

"We have to get everything we need first." Gibbs glanced at the duffle bag on the floor beside him. "We need your shoes and your backpack."

She ran into her bedroom and came running out with the backpack on and a shoe in each hand. She dropped the shoes in the duffle bag. "What else?"

Laying the garment bags over the chair, Gibbs searched through the duffle bag double checking that he had everything. Zipping up the bag he smiled over at Tali. "Think that's it."

"Then let's go." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him.

Chuckling and shaking his head he draped the garment bag over his arm then picked up the duffle bag. "Okay let's go." He finally gave into her pulling and they headed towards the door.

#########

Climbing into the cab, Gibbs looked up at the cab driver. "Platine Hotel." The cab driver nodded and pulled out into traffic.

"Why are we going to a hotel?"

Gibbs smiled over at Tali. "Your surprise is there." He watched as her head cocked and she tried to figure out what surprise a hotel could hold. "You won't guess it, so stop trying." He winked at her.

"Papa stays at the La Reserve Paris hotel."

"Is that so?" Gibbs had no doubt it was a five star hotel. The Platine Hotel seemed like a nice hotel, but he'd chosen it because it was only a few blocks from the apartment.

"It has a HUGE pool."

"I bet it does."

The cab driver pulled up out front of the hotel and Gibbs reached into his pocket pulling out a few bills. "Keep the change." Gibbs said as he handed the money to the cab drive.

"Merci beaucoup." The man smiled and nodded at Gibbs.

Again draping the garment bag over his arm he climbed out of the cab, grabbed the bag then held out his free hand to Tali. She jumped down and took his hand as they strolled towards the door to the hotel. A doorman smiled, said hello and opened the door for them. When Gibbs walked passed the front desk and towards the elevator, Tali looked up at him.

"Is someone here?"

Gibbs nodded. "A friend."

"Someone I know?"

"Yes." He pushed the up button and the elevator doors parted. Stepping inside, he pushed the seventh floor button and they were on their way. When the doors parted Tali ran out dragging him with her.

"Which way?" She glanced down the hallway to her left and to her right.

"This way." He pulled her to the right and she was skipping down the hallway. He stopped in front of room 742 and knocked on the door. It instantly flew open and Tali's eyes went wide. The woman in the room kneeled down and Tali ran into her arms hugging her tightly.

Gibbs smiled as the woman looked up at him. "Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Did you bring everything?"

She nodded as she stood up with the little girl in her arms. "And the car will be here in a half hour."

 **##########**

"We're gonna miss you Tony." The detective said as he closed the file.

"I appreciate the work you threw my way." Tony glanced at his watch. "Damn I didn't realize it was so late."

"Hot date?" The detective smirked.

"Surprise from my Fiancé." Tony pulled out his phone and typed a quick text.

"Paris is the best city for romantic surprises."

Tony's phone beeped and he read the message. Be there in ten.

"Any idea what the surprise is?"

Tony shook his head. "All I know is it involves food."

The detective laughed. "Romance and food two sides of the same coin."

"That it is."

"How long till he arrives?"

"He said ten minutes." Tony grinned. "He must have been close."

"I'll walk you down."

"Thanks."

They made their way through the police station, Tony saying his goodbye's to a few of the other officers and detectives he had worked with, until they made their way down the steps and to the front door. They stepped outside and immediately the detective pulled a cigarette out and lit it.

"We are you heading back to the states?"

"As soon as I can finish everything up here." Tony watched the detective take another long drag. "I hopeful in three or four days. I sold the car and have an offer on the apartment."

"Good, good." The detective nodded.

Tony's brow furrowed as a Rolls Royce Phantom with tinted windows pulled up along the curb in front of them. "You expected some government official." Tony chuckled.

"No."

The driver stepped out of the car and walked around opening the back passenger door.

Tony watched as the leg emerged from the car. He smirked, Armani shoes, nice. Then the man stepped out of the car and Tony's eyes went wide. The sight took Tony's breath away. The man was dressed in a black suit, tailored perfectly to his form, and the steel blue dress shirt made his blue eyes seem even bluer.

Gibbs stepped up to Tony and smiled.

"You look amazing." Tony sighed breathlessly.

The detective put out his cigarette and quietly slipped back into the building.

"Glad you approve." Gibbs held out his hand and Tony's fingers slipped into his. "Come with me."

"Anywhere." Tony smiled.

The driver held the door open as Tony slid in, Gibbs right behind him. As the door closed Tony looked over at Gibbs.

"Where's Tali?" Tony had expected her to be in the car.

"With a friend?"

Tony's eyebrow went up. "You have a friend in Paris that you trust with Tali?"

"Yes, I do." Gibbs sat back. "And we'll see her shortly, so relax."

Tony stared at Gibbs a hint of concern in his eyes.

"Do you honestly think I would leave her with someone I didn't know and trust?"

"No." Tony sighed. "Of course not."

"Then relax." Gibbs leaned over brushing a quick kiss to the younger man's lips.

Tony smiled as his fingers caressed Gibbs' cheek.

"Beer, Bourbon, wine?"

"It's not even eleven o'clock." Tony laughed.

"And we're celebrating."

"What are we celebrating?"

"Us." Gibbs took Tony's hand and kissed it as he held it to his chest. "You, me, Tali our family."

"That's a wonderful thing to celebrate." Tony smiled and squeezed Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs kissed Tony's hand again and then let it go as he reached over to the bar area and poured them each a Bourbon. Handing the glass to Tony, Gibbs took a quick sip of his.

"Rolls Royce Phantom, nice touch."

"Thought you'd like it." Gibbs smiled. "Seemed like a fitting start to your surprise."

"The start?" Tony's eyebrow went up. "More to come?"

"Yes." Gibbs glanced at his watch. "And we should be arriving at our first stop in about twenty minutes."

"How many stops on the surprise tour?" Tony took a sip of his Bourbon.

"A few."

"So what brought on this surprise?"

"You." Gibbs stared at his glass for a moment. "And wanting to show you how much you mean to me."

"Jethro." Tony took his hand again. "You show me every day. I mean it still feels unreal sometimes."

"For me to." Gibbs took a deep breath and blew it out. He was about to say more and stopped himself.

Sensing the mood, Tony smiled. "You know I feel a little underdressed."

"It's been taken care of."

"Really?"

"You'll change when we get to our first destination."

"You've thought of everything." Tony smiled.

"I've tried and I had some help."

"Anyone I know?"

Gibbs sipped his drink. "We're here."

The car dropped and the driver climbed out coming around to the passenger door and holding it open. Gibbs stepped out then offered his hand to Tony.

"Jethro….it's beautiful."

They were standing on shore looking across the water at an island. It was a lush green field with beautiful trees framing the back side. In the middle of the island was a beautiful round open marble structure with pillars sitting above what looked to be opening of a small cavernous structure underneath.

"Welcome to the Temple de l'Amour." Gibbs looked out at the island.

"It's amazing."

Gibbs leaned in letting his lips brush against Tony's ear. "It will be even more amazing when we're standing inside it."

As if on cue, a row boat made its way to the shore.

Tony shook his head. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs when you do a romantic surprise you go all out."

Taking Tony's hand they stepped down to the water's edge. The young man rowing the boat stood up and offered a hand to Tony. Accepting, Tony stepped into the boat, followed a few steps behind by Gibbs.

Sitting back down, the man started rowing towards the island.

"Did everything arrive?" Gibbs asked.

"Everything is in place, just as you requested." The young man smiled over his shoulder at Gibbs.

"Thank you."

Tony glanced over at Gibbs. "How long have you been planning all this?"

Gibbs shrugged as the boat reached the island.

Again the rower stood up and offered a hand as the two men left the boat. Sitting back down, the boat started to move away.

"Is he just leaving us here?" Tony asked eyebrow raised.

"He'll be back." Gibbs took Tony's hand. "Follow me." Leading Tony up the rocky bank, they reached a rocky stairway leading up to the caves under the temple. Once they stepped inside Gibbs stopped. "This is where you change."

"Right here." Tony smirked.

Gibbs tipped his head to the left. There was a small alcove and a garment bag was handing from a rock.

"Are you going to watch me?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"As much as I would love to, we do have a schedule we have to keep." Gibbs' eyes drank in the length of Tony's body. "And as I said this morning. I have plans for you later."

Tony's eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement. "Okay then I'll make this as quick as possible."

Letting go of Tony's hand, Gibbs turned away from the alcove and stared out at the water. He shook his head, even now as the moment neared his heart beat steadily in his chest and everything seemed right with the world.

"How did you get this here?" Tony gasped.

Gibbs smiled. "We can talk about that later, just put it on."

"I'm starting to think maybe Abby is right about the dark magic."

Gibbs chuckled as he heard the words from beside him. He listened to the rustling beside him as the younger man got dressed. True to his word it only took a few minutes and Tony stepped out. Gibbs turned and let out a heavy sigh as he gazed at the gorgeous man before him. Tony was wearing the black Armani suite with the grey dress shirt, but this time he allowed himself to react as he had always wanted to when the man wore the suit. "God you're gorgeous."

"As good as you remember?" It had been a long time since Tony had worn the suit, especially around Gibbs.

"Even better." Gibbs let his eyes leer down the man's body then back up. "It's even better because I can tell you how amazing you look." Involuntarily, Gibbs' hand touched Tony's hip. "And that even as good as you look in it…I can't wait till I get to take it off you."

Tony bit at his bottom lip as his body arched towards the older man. "Stop looking at me that way."

Gibbs shook his head trying to remove all the erotic images that had invaded his thoughts. Taking a step back he took a deep breath, and then took Tony's hand again. Without a word he led the younger man through the caverns and up to the temple. Stepping to the center of the temple, they were greeted by a statue of cupid. Gibbs pulled the man towards him, his lips captured Tony's as his arm snaked around the younger man's waist drawing the man deeper into his embrace.

Tony surrendered, his body falling against Gibbs and settling into the warm embrace. The kiss although full of passion was tender expressing the love between them.

When Gibbs lips finally released Tony's he pressed his forehead to the younger man's. "The belief is that if you kiss in the center of the temple it strengths your love and relationship."

"Just a kiss?"

"Well." Gibbs drew back staring into those green eyes he loved more than anything. "Proposing or getting married here holds a lot of power."

"Really?"

Their joined hands were between them resting on Gibbs' chest. His hand pressed gently to the small of Tony's back. "Marry me." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Right here, right now."

Tony's mouth dropped open in complete shock.

"I don't want to wait and neither do you." Gibbs paused. "So say yes."

"Jethro, of course it's yes, but can we even do this? Don't we have to- "

"I took care of everything. We say vows here then we sign the papers at the Mairie in town and we're married."

"The doctor?"

Gibbs tipped his head back and forth. "I did need to have the blood work done for my heart, but we needed blood work for the marriage."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "We?"

Gibbs smirked knowing all the scenarios of how he might have gotten Tony's blood ran through the younger man's head. "You are having blood drawn at the Mairie."

A brilliant DiNozzo smile spread across Tony's face. "Marrying the man I love in the Temple of Love in Paris what more could I ask for." He captured Gibbs' lips wanting to show all the love he had for the older man when suddenly he ripped their lips apart. "Tali, we can't get married without her, she'll be-" Tony stopped as Gibbs whistled.

Gibbs tipped his head to the side. "We have everything we need, right here."

Tony looked over his eyes went wide then softened filled with that proud fatherly warmth. Walking towards them was Tali holding Abby's hand.

Tali was wearing the dress she and Gibbs had picked out earlier. Her curly hair had been tamed slightly pinned up, but small ringlets framed her face. She was smiling as they made their way towards the temple. Abby was actually wearing white, her dress very similar to Tali's with a soft red trim along the bottom hem and at the waist.

"You're right." Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand. "This is everything we need."


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 27

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

"You look beautiful." Tony kneeled down as Tali and Abby reached them.

"Are you surprised Abba?" She grinned.

"Very." Tony kissed her cheek. He looked up at Abby. "Abs." Standing up he touched her hand.

The tears were already welling up in Abby's eyes as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Tony kissed her cheek.

"Your dad wanted to be here but he was taking a red eye out of DC and they were delayed. He wouldn't have made it in time." Gibbs took Tony's hand. "So he's handling some things for us back in DC."

"Handling some things?" Tony's eyebrow went up.

Gibbs just smiled and took Tony's hands. "Are you ready?"

Tony's eyes darted back and forth. "Don't we need a minister?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Civil ceremony only, the mairie council paperwork makes it official."

"So this is it?"

Gibbs nodded. "Just us saying what we want to say."

Tony took a deep breath. "Then I need to go first because I'm going to be a sobbing mess after you go."

"OK." Gibbs chuckled.

Clearing his throat, Tony took a deep breath as they held hands and he looked into those steely blue eyes.

"I have loved you longer than I ever admitted to myself." Tony blew out the breath he'd taken. "But I never thought you could love me." He chuckled holding back tears. "I knew there was something deeper between us, but I always thought it would turn out to be some wild night of animalist sex and it would happen and we'd never talk about it again." Another calming breath. "And when you said you loved me, wanted a life with me, I-I was scared to death." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Because I always thought my life would be one of settling, settling for second best because I would never be able to have what I truly wanted." The tears started to fall. "You are what I always wanted. When I realized I could have the life I wanted, with the man I wanted, it scared me and I felt I didn't deserve it." He shook his head. "I didn't deserved someone like you, the depth of love you had for me and the life you wanted to give me…how could I possible deserve that?" He felt Gibbs squeeze his hands. "Yet I wanted to give you exactly the same thing…I love you with all my heart and soul and nothing will ever change that. I will spend every day for the rest of my life making you feel as loved, cared for and safe as you have always made me feel." He took a step towards Gibbs. "We deserve this. We deserve every ounce of happiness our love brings to both of us. You are the one true love of my life and even though it took us over a decade to get here…this is where I was always met to be. I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I am so proud to be your husband."

Gibbs bit back the tears as Tony finished and he too spoke from the heart. "You are what I have been searching for since I lost Shannon and Kelly…you make me feel whole again." He paused. "And I never thought I would ever feel that way again. When I let you walk away…" He shook his head. "I thought you had walked out of my life forever and I had lost one chance at true happiness. I told myself to move on, let all the feelings I had for you go, but I couldn't." He smiled. "And when I saw you at the reception that day, it all just flooded back and I knew had to be honest, with myself and you…as hard as that was going to be." He took a deep breath and blew it out. "When I kissed you in the kitchen it was as if everything was finally right with the world. The years of denial and regret seemed to just disappear because I knew if we could both stop being so damn stubborn." Tony laughed. "We would make it work no matter what it took." Gibbs smiled through the tears. "You have been in my heart since the day we met and as the years passed more and more of my heart became yours, until there was only you. And as much as I hate all the time that we wasted…this was how we were met to happen…for so many reasons." He glanced down at Tali. "Anthony DiNozzo, I love you more than I can ever express with words, more than my actions can ever convey, but I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know how much I love you. I will be your best friend, your lover, your protector, and your husband until I take my last breath." Reaching into his inside jacket pocket, Gibbs produced a ring almost an exact copy of the one he already wore. Tony held out his shaking hand as Gibbs' slipped it on the younger man's ring finger. "You are the love of my life, my soulmate and the one person I have always wanted at my six."

Tony couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thank you for making me whole again."

Tony leaned in wanting nothing more than to kiss the man he loved but Gibbs pulled back.

"Uhm just one last thing." Gibbs let go of Tony's hands and bent down. He wiggled his finger at Tali and she took the two steps towards him. He took her hand in his. "Tali DiNozzo, I love you as if you were mine and I promise to always keep you safe, to make you feel loved and to be there whenever you need me. I can't wait to see the beautiful woman you became and we will tell you all the wonderful stories of your Ima and how you are so much like her." He reached into his pocket and pulled out another small ring.

Tali's eyes lit up. "Is that for me?"

Gibbs took and he took her hand gently sliding the ring onto her finger. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He kissed her temple then let her go. Standing back up, he smiled at a crying Tony. "Now I want to kiss my husband."

Tony grabbed Gibbs by the center of his shirt and pulled the older man to him. Their lips met and they fell into an embrace.

Abby stood there crying, holding Tali's hand as they looked on.

"I love you husband." Tony sighed as their lips parted.

"I love you husband." Gibbs grinned.

Tony finally let go of Gibbs' hands and reached down picking up Tali as Abby hugged him.

Gibbs smiled at the people before him then glanced out before them. A happy sadness filled his eyes as the people stood in the open field…a semi-circle of all the loved ones taken from them. At the forefront was Mike, the man grinning from ear to ear as the others stepped up to him. Jenny, Kate and Paula approached first stopped to the right of Mike. The three women smiled, there to show their love and support for two of their friends that had wasted so much time. Gibbs swallowed the emotion as Shannon and Kelly made their way to the left of Mike, Shannon holding Kelly's hand and taking Mike's as they reached him. His girls were smiling and Shannon blew him a kiss. There were no words exchanged verbally, but he heard them both clearly. Their happiness that he had finally allowed himself to love again, that he would have another child in his life to love and care for and that they would always be there for him and his new family.

Next came his father and mother, hand in hand, smiling as they came up next to Shannon and Kelly. Jack took Kelly's hand letting Gibbs know that his girls had so many people taking care of them. Gibbs felt the happiness, the joy and the love from all of them. A woman approached alone, smiling and she took her place next to Gibbs' parents. Gibbs would have known her anywhere. Her eyes sparkled with the same orneriness and compassion that always filled Tony's eyes. She looked at her son, holding his daughter and she touched her hand to her chest. Her son would shower his daughter with all the love and affection he had never had and some of him would heal because of it. Then she smiled at Gibbs.

Then the final two approached, a father and daughter always separated by emotional stubbornness and politics walked up hand in hand. Ziva's gaze held Gibbs, her brown eyes full of both happiness and sadness. Her eyes slowly drifted to Tony and Tali her eyes so soft and fragile as she stared at her daughter. When her eyes met his again, she was smiling and he silently told her of his love for both of them, although he had no doubt she already knew. She nodded knowing her daughter would be as loved by Gibbs as she had been. Having Tony and Gibbs as fathers, Tali would grow to be even a stronger woman than her mother filled with strength, humor, compassion, and a stubborn streak.

"Jethro." The sound of his name pulled Gibbs from the vision and the images quickly faded away.

"Are you OK?" Tony looked slightly concerned.

"I'm wonderful." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's. "But we need to head to the Mairie to sign the papers."

Putting Tali down to ran to Abby and they started to skip towards the shore.

"You saw them didn't you?" Tony asked even though he knew the answer. Only one thing could have put that look on Gibbs' face.

Gibbs nodded.

"They're happy for us?"

Another nod as Gibbs took Tony's hand and kissed the inside of the younger man's wrist. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Understanding the ghosts and accepting them."

"I may not see them but I feel them and I know Tali has a huge family on the other side watching out for her and believe me I'm thankful every day for their presence."

Gibbs captured Tony's lips thanking him and again expressing the depth of his love.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 28

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

"Here is your copy." The woman smiled and handed a copy of the marriage license to Gibbs. "As you requested everything was sent over to the e-mail you gave us."

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded. His gaze was pulled away from the woman as he heard the door to the room beside them open. Tony walked out putting his suit jacket back on and the doctor walked out behind him.

"Results should be in sometime tomorrow." The doctor told Tony then glanced over at Gibbs. "Congratulations Agent Gibbs."

"Thanks Doc." Gibbs smiled.

Tony made his way over to where Gibbs, Abby and Tali stood. "You know the French Minister of Foreign Affairs?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You called in some big favors." Tony grinned.

"A few."

Taking a step closer, Tony let his fingers brush against Gibbs' hand and he felt the hand gently take hold of his. "Thank you." Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs. "This was…amazing…perfect."

Staring at the man he loved, his husband, Gibbs nodded and smile. As they stood there, Gibbs felt the eyes on him and glanced down. Tali was smiling up at him. "And you." Gibbs reached down and picked Tali up. "Look beautiful."

"We're a family now, forever."

"Yes we are." Tony kissed her cheek.

Abby cleared her throat and glanced over at Gibbs.

Gibbs tipped her head at her.

"What?" Tony glanced back and forth between the two of them. "What else did you do?"

"We have a lunch reservation." Gibbs smiled at Tali. "And you have plans too."

She nodded. "We get to have room service."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Room service?"

"Abby's staying at the Platine Hotel and Tali is going to stay with her tonight-" Gibbs watched as Tony's mouth opened and he stopped the younger man before he could speak. "She'll be right down the road, if she needs anything Abby will call. And if she wants to come home she can."

"I wanna stay with Aunt Abby." Tali's voice was filled with excitement.

Gibbs saw Tony looking at Tali. "Or if you need Tali to come home she can." Gibbs tried to hide a smile as Tony glared at him.

"I'll be okay Abba." Tali leaned towards her father and he took her in his arms.

"I know you will sweetie." Tony kissed her forehead. It wasn't Tali he was worried about.

"Are you sad?" Tali put her hands on his cheeks.

"No." Tony chuckled as she pushed the corners of his lips up into a smile. "You're just getting so big and you've never been away from me all night."

"You can call me."

Gibbs and Abby laughed.

"And face time." She smiled.

"Yes we can." Tony chuckled and shook his head.

"We are going to have so much fun." Abby chimed in. "She has her favorite pj's and EG at the hotel. I downloaded some movies." She rubbed Tony's shoulder. "And I will send some pictures."

Tony nodded. He knew everything he was feeling was irrational, but all he could see was his little girl growing up and needing him less. "If you need anything or just need to say hi. Abby will call me."

Tali nodded.

"And Gibbs and I will call and say goodnight."

She nodded again.

"Okay. I love you."

Tali gave him a kiss. "Love you." She turned to Gibbs. "Love you." And leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you too." Gibbs winked at her.

Tony put her down and she ran over to Abby taking the woman's hand.

Abby looked at Tony. "I know you call…" She started to grin. "But enjoy the honeymoon alone time first." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Go."

"OK let's blow this popsicle stand." Abby smiled down at Tali as they skipped towards the door.

Tony watched until the two disappeared from view.

"We'll call later."

"I know it's stupid." Tony chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, we talked about this. It's not stupid." Gibbs' arm circled around Tony's waist pulling the man to him. "But I am looking forward to have my husband all to myself."

"That does sound amazing." Tony practically purred as he put his hand on Gibbs' chest.

"There is one more, little surprise." Gibbs stepped back and took Tony's hand. "I promised you there would be food."

Tony's eyes widened and he grinned. "And you always keep your promises.

 **##########**

"This does involve actual food right?" Tony smirked as they stepped off the elevator and walked towards the apartment door. He had expected them to be at a restaurant not the apartment. "Not just you licking whip cream or chocolate from my naked body or vice versa?"

Gibbs stopped in front of the door and looked at Tony his eyes skimming up and down the man's body. "There is actual food." Gibbs licked his lips. "Although that sounds like a great ideal for dessert."

"Really." Tony stepped into Gibbs personal space. "I think there is some whip cream in the fridge."

"Good to know." Gibbs opened the door and motioned for Tony to step inside.

Tony could already hear the soft music playing and he cocked his head and looked at Gibbs before taking a step inside.

Closing the door behind them, Gibbs took Tony's hand and led him into the living room, stopping when they could look into the dining room.

Tony's eyes went wide. "Jethro."

The table had decorated with a white table runner, rose petals scattered across it, candles, two beautiful place settings, and there was a man standing next to the table in a black suit.

"Welcome and congratulations." The man smiled. "I'm Roberto and dinner is almost ready. Shall I pour the wine?"

"Yes." Gibbs nodded as he touched the small of Tony's back urging him towards the closest chair. He pulled it out and Tony sat down.

"You thought of everything."

"I tried." Gibbs took his seat across from Tony.

Roberto poured them both wine and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"You hired a chef?"

"Several actually." Gibbs took a sip of wine. "From the culinary school not far from here."

"Really?" Tony glanced into the kitchen and saw four people cooking and preparing dishes. "And do you have a friend at the school as well?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Just stopped in trying to find a chef." He shrugged. "They offered me four."

"Really." Tony laughed. "They just offered you four chefs for the day?"

"Well it's a test for them and an amazing meal for us."

"A test?"

"Chef Garrel is an instructor at the school, the other three Chef's close to graduation." Gibbs took another sip of wine as Roberto appeared with a platter of Brioche toasts. "This is sort of a midterm exam, if all goes well and we and Chef Garrel think the food is up to standard, they pass. If not they fail."

"Only you would find a situation like this." Tony looked at the brioche and his stomach growled.

"I know you're starved so eat."

After the Brioche came a goat cheese salad followed by steak and ratatouille, Vichy carrots and navets persilles. Tony was in food heaven. When the chocolate tart arrived he was almost drooling.

"Oh my god this is amazing!" Tony moan seductively between bites.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile, Tony loved food.

Taking the last bite of the tart, Tony put his fork down. "I still can't believe you did all of this."

Chef Garrel stepped out of the kitchen and cleared their throat. "I hate to interrupt."

"No, its fine." Gibbs stood up and walked over to him. "Everything was wonderful."

"Wonderful, amazing, delicious." Tony added.

"Thank you, for doing all this." Gibbs extended his hand. "You exceeded all my expectations."

The Chef nodded as he shook Gibbs' hand. "Thank you for letting us be a part of this." He nodded back to the other chefs in the kitchen. "We will finish cleaning up and let you enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you again." Gibbs nodded.

"Really thank you." Tony turned and looked at the Chefs cleaning up in the kitchen. "And I really hope they all passed."

The Chef's only response was a nod before returning to the kitchen.

Gibbs made his way over to Tony. "Dance with me." Gibbs held out his hand. "Husband."

Taking Gibbs' hand, Tony stood up. "Dancing too?" He sighed as Gibbs led him a few steps away from the table.

"Dancing too." Gibbs took Tony in his arms the hand on the small of Tony's back pressing their bodies closer together.

Staring into those steel blue eyes, Tony's fingers played with the hairs at the nape of Gibbs' neck. His lips involuntarily swept across Gibbs. "Thank you."

Gibbs pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead as they swayed together.

Tony heard the door close as the chefs left and he drew back looking at Gibbs. "We're finally alone."

"Yes we are." Gibbs continued to sway with Tony in his arms.

"And you're still dancing."

"I know."

Tony's hand drifted from Gibbs' neck down to the older man's chest. "Did you have anything else planned for when we were finally alone?"

"A few things had crossed my mind." Gibbs' arm tightened around Tony's waist.

"Just a few?"

"Countless." Gibbs sighed as he thought of all the ways he wanted to spend the rest of the evening with his husband.

Tony's lips seized Gibbs overwhelmed with the emotions of everything and wanting to convey that. When he finally pulled back Tony stared into those steel blue eyes. "And what if I told you after everything you've done for me today I want to make the decision on what happens next?"

"I would say whatever you want, I will do." Gibbs voice lowered and came out almost as a growl. "Anything."

"With what I have in mind-" Tony stepped back and took Gibbs' hands walking backwards as he moved them towards the bedroom. "I just need you to be a good husband and follow my directions."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"Can you do that for me?" Tony asked as he pulled Gibbs through the bedroom door stopping as they reached the end of the bed.

Gibbs nodded as Tony pushed the jacket off his shoulders and it fell to the floor behind him.

Tony loosened Gibbs' tie and started to pull it off. "I want to show you just how much I love and appreciate you." He slipped the tie from around Gibbs' neck letting it meet the jacket on the floor. He pulled the shirt tails from Gibbs' pants then let his hands caress up Gibbs' chest stopping when he reached Gibbs' collar and slowly started to unbutton the shirt. "And everything that you've done." Reaching the final button the shirt fell open. Tony let his hands skim up over the undershirt and slipped the dress shirt from Gibbs' shoulders. "In all the years that I have loved you-" Tony's hands pushed the undershirt up Gibbs' chest and the older man raised his arms. Tony pulled the shirt off and tossed it aside. "I never thought this moment would happen."

Gibbs brow furrowed.

Tony smiled as his fingers skimmed over Gibbs belt. "That I would be about to make love to you as my husband." His wrists were suddenly grabbed and the normally steel blue eyes, stared at him with that softness that made Tony's heart race and his stomach flutter.

"I didn't do all of this just for you." Gibbs brought Tony's hands to chest tugging the younger man closer. "I did it for me because I never want to waste another moment being without you." He took a deep breath. "And you becoming my husband is the best thing that has ever happened to me." He let go of Tony's wrists and the hands settled on his chest.

Tony stood there a moment then they both reacted, their lips crushed together as Tony tore at Gibbs' slacks. Gibbs dragged the jacket from Tony's body then ripped the shirt open. He felt his slacks loosen and they were jerk down his body. Yanking Tony's belt free, Gibbs followed suit, pushing the slacks down Tony's body as Tony tore their lips apart long enough to remove his undershirt. Both naked they fell onto the bed becoming a tangled mess of arms and legs. Tony's lips descended to Gibbs' neck nipping then biting drawing a deep groan from his husband. Gibbs countered, his hands cupping Tony's ass and thrusting their hard cock against each other. The action caused Tony to bite down harder and Gibbs felt the moan against his neck.

Knotting his fingers into the hair on the back of Tony's head, Gibbs jerked Tony's head back and stared into the dilated green eyes. With only the look exchanged between them, Tony's lips parted and Gibbs slid two fingers between the younger man's lips. Wrapping his lips around them, Tony moistened the fingers sucking on them as if it was Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs hissed his cock twitching wanting nothing more than to be between Tony's lips receiving the same treatment. Tony let the fingers fall from his lips and Gibbs' hand disappeared. A second later Tony's mouth fell open as in fingers worked their way inside him. His head fell back and Gibbs attacked his throat as the fingers inside him scissored back and forth then worked in and out. Gibbs listened, waiting until the moans turned to soft whimpers and he felt Tony's body start to thrust down hard on his fingers.

Tony gasped as the fingers left his body and he was shoved down onto his stomach then yanked up by his hips. He took a deep breath, he knew what was coming but it didn't matter. The air rushed from his lungs as he was impaled on Gibbs' cock and the fingers clawed into his hips. Involuntarily he thrust back wanted to take Gibbs' cock even deeper.

Gibbs growled as he drew almost completely out then slammed back into Tony and stilled.

"Fuck me." Tony screamed as he took in a deep breath. "Hard." His mouth dropped open and his hands fisted in the bedsheet as he was instantly taken hard and fast. Gibbs lunged into Tony with all the love, desire, need and emotion that he had for his husband. Closing his eyes, Tony surrendered to the amazing pleasurable pain.

Covered in a fine sheen of sweat, Gibbs' body started to hum as the need started to consume him. This was raw emotion and it was going to be fast. While he still held a sliver of his sanity, he tore his right hand from Tony's hip and reached around engulfing Tony's cock.

"Fuck yes." Tony's head fell forward onto the mattress as the dual sensations now made his body start to tremble.

"Feel so good." Gibbs hissed as he felt the fire start at the base of his spine and spread through the rest of his body.

The hand around Tony's cock stroked faster and Tony's body shuttered. "Jethro." The name ripped through the room as Tony came screaming the name over and over again.

Gibbs slammed into Tony as he felt the body tighten around his cock and he came letting out some animalist cry. Crumbling down onto the body beneath him, Gibbs rolled over onto his back on the bed panting for breath. Eye closed tried to take a full breath, he felt a hand caress across his stomach then lips kissing their way up his chest. He felt the weight shift on the bed and he opened his eyes and was staring directly into the green eyes. Gibbs' hand shot up and latched on to the side of Tony's neck. "Oh there is so much more to come."

"Oh you have no ideal." Tony licked his lips. "We're just getting started." His lips smashed down onto Gibbs' as his fingers clawed up the older man's chest.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 29

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Gibbs was on his left side, his right hand clutching at the edge of the end table next to the bed, his left hand behind him clawing into Tony's left hip as his husband took him relentlessly. His eyes had closed as the hand wrapped around his cock stroked in perfect rhythm with each forward thrust. He felt the lips caress up his neck, heard the words whispered in his ear, and moaned tightening around the cock inside him.

Tony hissed as he felt his cock squeezed and he fought back the urge to come. He wanted to make it last, even if it was only a few moments more. Gibbs was close, Tony knew from the way his husband had started rocking back into each movement forward could hear it in the low groans that dripped from the older man's lips. Slamming into Gibbs, Tony started stroking hard and fast over Gibbs' cock. Again his cock was squeezed as Gibbs started to give me. A few seconds later the scream tore through the room as Gibbs came. Tony pulled out then slammed back in now making short quick jabs into the other man as he allowed the need to consume him. His body hummed, every nerve ending alive as he surrendered roaring as he buried himself in Gibbs and came. Crushing Gibbs against him, Tony let the aftershocks wash over him as they laid there, bodies still joined as they tried to catch their breath.

Finally, Tony let go of his husband rolled over onto his back groaning as they bodies lost contact. Eyes closed he took slow deep breathes.

"Shower, food, drink." Gibbs sighed as he took a full deep breath.

Tony managed to grunt in agreement as the bed shifted and he felt the lips gently brush against his.

"Then we start all over again."

Chuckling, Tony opened his eyes and smiled up into steely blue. "You are insatiable."

"Yes I am." Gibbs smirked.

##########

Slipping on the sweatpants, Tony grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over his head. When he felt the arms circle his waist, he leaned back against the solid form behind him.

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's neck.

"Maybe we should just go back to bed." Tony purred.

"No."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Why?" Then as if on cue his stomach growled loudly.

Gibbs snickered. "That's why. Your stomach growled the whole time we were in the shower."

Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms. "Well you can't feed me, make love for hours and expected me not to be hungry."

"I guess not." Gibbs smirked.

The phone on the bedside table beeped and Tony's eyebrows went up. Tearing himself from Gibbs' arms he ran to the table and grabbed the phone. Opening the message, he smiled then laughed as he scrolled through the pictures. Then he sighed and shook his head. "She's growing up to fast." Again he felt the arms around his waist as Gibbs looked over his shoulder at the phone.

Gibbs chuckled as his eyes scanned the pictures. Tali's hair had been put into two ponytails, similar to Abby's, but unruly curls peeked out throughout. She was in her skull pajamas, again similar to Abby's. In another picture they were both sitting cross-legged on the bed a plate of food in front of them both with wide eyes.

"I'm not ready." Tony blew out a long breath slipping the phone into the pocket of his sweats. "She used to hate being away from me for a couple hours."

"I'm sure she misses you." Gibbs tugged Tony closer. "But it's just fun time with aunt Abby; any little girl would love that."

"I know but pretty soon its school, sleep overs, boys, driving, dating." Tony groaned. "Oh God dating."

"And we'll get through it all." Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek. "Together."

Leaning back, Tony sighed rubbing his hand across Gibbs' arm. "Together."

"Yeah." The body against Gibbs suddenly started to shake and then Tony broke out laughing.

"I feel so bad for the first boy that wants to date our daughter." Tony felt the body against him tense for a moment then press tighter against him. "What is it?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. "That' the first time you said our daughter."

Turning around in Gibbs' arms Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' chest around his husband's neck. "She is _our_ daughter." He felt the hands caress up his back. "And I am so grateful that we both have you."

Capturing Tony's lips, Gibbs wanted nothing more than to just express how much the words had moved him.

Tony's eyes slowly opened as their lips parted and he smiled at Gibbs. "OK, get dressed and I'll warm up some dinner."

"Why do I have to get dressed?"

"Because-" Tony leered down Gibbs half naked body. "I would like to eat and hydrate before you have your way with me again and if you're in nothing but a towel…we may not make it through dinner."

"Would that be so bad?" Gibbs mind raced with all the things he still wanted to do to his husband.

"Yes, if you want to keep up this pace." Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss and stepped back. "Now get dressed."

##########

By the time Gibbs had put on sweats and a t-shirt and made his way into the kitchen Tony had the food reheating. Tony was leaning against the kitchen island staring at his phone. "Just call."

Tony looked up at his husband. "Am I being an overprotective father?"

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled. "You're being a loving father." He made his way over and leaned against the island next to his husband. "Call her, Facetime her, which ever."

Tony smiled at Gibbs then hit Abby's number to Facetime. The phone rang and on the third ring the screen popped up filled with the smiling face of his daughter.

"Abba." Tali practically screamed at the screen. "We had room service and jumped on the bed."

"You did." Tony laughed.

Tali nodded. "And we went shopping."

"I bet aunt Abby bought you presents too."

"Yeah look."

Tony chuckled as Tali's face disappeared and she was obviously running with the phone to find something to show him.

"Look." She held a small stuffed alligator up to the phone. "It's just like EG."

"Wow that's so cute." It was a six inch little stuffed alligator.

"I named her Addy." Tali hugged the animal to her.

"I'm so glad you're having fun."

"I miss you Abba."

Tony let out a wistful sigh. "I miss you too."

"I'll be home tomorrow."

"Yes you will."

"Are you having fun?"

"I am."

"Where's Gibbs?"

Leaning closer to Tony, Gibbs looked at the screen.

"Hi." Tali smiled and held up the alligator. "This is Addy."

"Well hello Addy."

Tali giggled then put her face closer to the screen. "Do you miss me?"

"Yes I do, very much."

Her smile widened to that familiar DiNozzo smile.

"We just wanted to say goodnight." Tony matched his daughters smile.

"Are you going to bed?" She looked at him puzzled.

Gibbs tried to hide a smirk.

"Um, well we um wanted to say goodnight before it got too late." Tony jabbed Gibbs in the gut with his elbow.

"We're gonna watch a movie." Tali said excitedly. "We haven't decided what yet."

"I'm glad you're having fun with aunt Abby."

"Sooooo much fun."

"I love you and I'll see you tomorrow as soon as we get up." Tony kissed his hand at blew it to her. She mimicked the action. "Let me talk to aunt Abby."

"Okay." Tali looked at Gibbs. "Love you Gibbs."

"I love you too." Gibbs winked.

The little girl disappeared from view and Abby's face appeared.

"Don't worry we are having so much fun." Abby smiled. "Although I'm sure you two are having your own fun." She wiggled her eyebrows. "I mean you are going to bed soon right?"

They both rolled their eyes.

"You two are so cute." Abby smirked.

"Abby." Tony's voice was serious and her smirk faded slightly. Then he smiled. "Thank you for everything, but especially for-"

"I know." Abby's childlike smile played across her face. "Now go and, well you know." She ended the call.

"Feel a little better?" Gibbs' arm slid around Tony's waist.

"I do." Tony put a hand on Gibbs' cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "And once I get some actual food in me I'm going to show you how much I appreciate your understanding all of this."

 **##########**

"Seriously we need a personal chef all the time." Tony took another forkful of food. "I mean this is just as good reheated."

Gibbs grunted as he took his last bite and got up to take his plate to the kitchen.

"Not that I don't love your cowboy style steaks." Tony grabbed his plate and made his way into the kitchen the refrigerator door was open as Gibbs seemed to be looking for something. Putting his plate in the sink he turned around leaning back against the counter. "I mean my culinary skills consist of two or three Italian dishes and heating things that come out of a box."

Gibbs closed the fridge and turned around hands behind his back. Walking towards Tony he stood in front of his husband he moved his hand putting something down on the counter by either side of Tony.

Glancing from side to side, Tony looked at the items on either side of him then looked back at his husband. "Here I am talking about dinner and you're already thinking about dessert."

"Yes I am." Gibbs put his hands on either side of the counter by Tony. Leaning in he whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony's eyes closed as he groaned. He felt the hands at his hips and with a quick yank his sweats were jerk down. The hands grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pushed it up. Raising his arms, Tony let the shirt be removed and dropped to the floor beside him.

Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's now naked body and he licked his lips as his eyes lingered on Tony's already hard cock. Reaching over to the item to the left of Tony, Gibbs popped open the container. His eyes stayed locked on green as he tipped the bottle upside down and squeezed.

Tony gasped as the cold chocolate syrup dribbled down over his cock.

Picking up the other container, Gibbs dropped to his knees. Shaking the container, Gibbs pushed the tip and the whip cream landed on the head of Tony's cock. A second later Gibbs licked at the whip cream and heard Tony groan.

Tony watched as Gibbs grabbed the base of his cock then licked up his length. "Fuck."

Licking his lips, Gibbs smirked up at his husband before sucking in the head of Tony's cock and licking away the rest of the whip cream. He let Tony's cock fall from his lips then licked up the length again.

Tony's body shivered as Gibbs sucked in the head of his cock again and this time started to work over his length. His head dropped back as he gave in to the warmth of the older man's mouth. Lost in the sensation, Tony wasn't prepared when Gibbs stopped as he reached the head and the cold syrup again rained down over his cock. "Damn!" The air rushed from his lungs, but before he could try to catch his breath Gibbs was swallowing his cock again. He reached back and clutched at the counter trying to keep control and enjoy the feeling. It felt so good, Gibbs taking him to the base each time coming up then slamming back down. Opening his eyes, Tony looked down and realized it was a mistake seeing Gibbs, feeling Gibbs, it was too much. His body started to tremble as the orgasm washed over him. "Jet." He screamed the name as he thrust his hips upward driving his cock down Gibbs' throat and came.

Gibbs stayed locked around Tony's cock swallowing everything his husband gave him.

Panting for breath, Tony felt the hands caress up his body and when he opened his eyes he was staring at steely blues. Tony's lips smashed against Gibbs tasting himself on his husband as his tongue slipped across Gibbs' lips. Then he ripped their lips apart. "I know you want more…and so do I." As Tony said it he turned around and leaned over the counter. He waited, heard the sounds behind him, and then felt the pressure as the fingers breeched him.

Gibbs worked his fingers in and out, scissored them inside, and continued until he felt Tony start to rock his hips back.

Tony expected to feel the fingers removed but instead felt the cool syrup flow down his back then a warm tongue lick up his spine. The fingers inside up curved upward searching for that spot and suddenly Tony's body shuddered. "Please." The tongue licked up his back against.

"Please what?" Gibbs thrust his fingers upward and again Tony shuddered.

"Fuck me." Tony whimpered. "Please." The fingers left his body and he instantly felt the cock against him.

Gibbs' hands clutched at Tony's hips as he slowly pressed forward until his cock was buried completely inside Tony. Taking a slow deep breath, Gibbs let one hand caress up Tony's ribcage, another deep breath and he pulled almost out and slammed back in. He felt the body around him tightened and he hissed as the uncontrollable want and need set in.

Tony felt the fingertips dig into his ribcage and hip as Gibbs suddenly slammed into him over and over again. His eyes closed and he stretched his arms around grabbing onto the opposite edge of the island counter trying to find some stability as he was shoved forward.

Pistoning into Tony, Gibbs growled the warmth around his cock contracted around him making him hiss. God it felt so good, he couldn't understand how every time with Tony felt even better than the last. He already knew the answer, knew even before the first time they were together…love makes everything better. And everything with Tony was better.

Gibbs' skin was on fire, his lungs hurt and his entire body was starting to shake as he struggled to hold back the release.

Breathlessly, Tony spoke the words. "Please, more."

Gibbs wanted to give Tony more, but his own body was betraying him. There was nothing that could hold it back any longer, no control left as he slammed into Tony and came screaming some animalist sound.


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 30

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Snuggling deeper into the warmth around him, Tony purred as he felt the hard cock against his ass. Rocking back slightly, he felt the arm around his waist tighten and a soft growl from the man behind him. Again he rocked his hips back rubbing against Gibbs' hard cock.

"Didn't you get enough last night." A short pause. "And this morning."

"You're the one with the hard on." Tony snickered. Then he felt the hand caress down his stomach and to his cock.

"And you're just as hard." Gibbs scoffed letting his fingers dance up the length of Tony's hard cock drawing a soft moan from his husband. "The cock is willing but the rest of me is sore and exhausted."

"Yeah I know the feeling. I don't think I've ever had sex that much in-what-less than a twenty-four hour period of time." Tony wiggled and turned around in Gibbs' arms. "Thank you for an amazing wedding night?"

That smile…every time Gibbs saw it I reminded him how much he loved the man. "Best wedding night ever."

"Really?" Tony's eyebrows went up. "High praise from a man that's been married four times."

Gibbs rolled his eye.

"What about your wedding night with Shannon?" Tony shook his head. "I shouldn't have asked."

"You can always ask about Shannon. There is nothing I won't talk to you about." Gibbs took a deep breath. "With Shannon it was wonderful in a different way." Gibbs smiled softly. "We were kids in love, but scared to death."

Tony smiled as his hand caressed up Gibbs' chest playing in the soft gray hairs. "Young innocent Gibbs."

"Yeah. We were each other's first, so in love but fumbling through. It was sweet, tender experience that we both laughed about after…" Gibbs smirked. "But practice makes perfect."

Tony couldn't help but laugh.

Gibbs' fingers danced across the small of Tony's back. "With you it's…simple, easy, no fear, no doubt and this unquenchable need…it was just meant to be."

Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs. "Yes it was." The slight smile on Tony's face turned into a devious grin. "And now I want to make sure my husband has the best morning on our first full day as a married couple." His hand slid down and his fingers danced up the length of Gibbs' hard cock drawing a soft moan from the older man.

"And just what did you have in mind?" Gibbs was pushed down onto his back and he watched as Tony kissed down his chest to his stomach then brushed aside the blanket and crawled between his legs. His legs parted and his mouth dropped open as Tony's tongue licked up the underside of his cock. His aching muscles, his bodies protest early faded as the strong ache of wanting the man he loved took hold.

Looking up as his husband, Tony unceremoniously sucked in the head of Gibbs' cock pressing his tongue against the slit.

Gibbs' head fell back and he groaned as the action sent shockwaves throughout his body. As the lips slid down his length, the warmth enveloped him and he clutched at the edge of the bed for support. His body shivered and his breathing grew shallowed as painful slow, Tony worked up and down over his length. Blissful agony that was the only way Gibbs could describe it. It was always a surprise when Tony sucked his cock, not that he did it but how he did it. Tony could be impatient, doing it hard and fast just wanting to make him come…but then the next time Tony would be torturous, doing it slow and taking his time building the need and keeping Gibbs on edge. Either way, Gibbs loved it, but this was even slower than usual.

Tony worked his way to the base of Gibbs' cock, lingered there a moment then pulled back up sucking and licking at the head. A continuous string of moans and groans fell from his husband's lips as he continued his assault.

Gibbs' grip on the edge of the bed tightened as Tony gradually sped up. His back arched and his hips involuntarily rocked upwards begging for more. Tony gave it reaching the base and sucking hard drawing out a deep growl. "Fuck yes." Gibbs was no longer in control thrusting his cock upward each time Tony's mouth reached the base. He was so close, could feel the release threatening as his body started to shake. When the hand gently massaged his balls, the shaking turned into trembling and suddenly Gibbs came hard and fast.

Tony momentarily locked around Gibbs' cock hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as Gibbs screamed his name then a string of animalist grunts and groans. Tony stayed there taking it all, feeling the trembling of his husband's body, until the body under him collapsed onto the mattress and the dick in his mouth went soft. Kissing his way up Gibbs' body, he stared down at the man he loved. Gibbs' eyes were closed, his mouth half open taking quick shallow breathes as and it was one of the sexiest visions ever. His lips swept across Gibbs in what was meant to be a quick kiss, but Gibbs' hand latched onto the back of his head and crushed their lips together. Tony felt the tongue force its way into his mouth and he moaned into the kiss. Then the hand jerked him back and Gibbs' eyes opened.

"You are amazing." Gibbs hissed already feeling the need for the younger man rekindled by the kiss. "And I need more." He was about to capture Tony's lips again when Tony pulled back.

"Shower and you can do anything you want with me or to me." Tony licked his lips. "Anything."

"Oh so many choices." Gibbs smirked.

 **##########**

Towel wrapped around his waist, Tony made his way to the bed, sat down then dropped back. Hearing the soft chuckled from the doorway he sighed. "When am I going to learn?" He groaned as he rose up on his elbows to stare at his husband standing in the bedroom doorway. "You take the idea of do anything with me or to me as some kinda challenge."

"I didn't hear you complaining in the shower." Gibbs snickered as he walked into the room and towards the bed.

"How could I complain, I could barely breathe?" Tony sighed and dropped back down onto the bed. He looked up and Gibbs was staring down at him. "Not that I would have complained but I may have asked for two minutes to catch my breath."

"Next time I'll ask you for a safe word." Gibbs winked at him.

"Ha, ha funny man now are we." Tony sat up. "You are insatiable you know that right?"

Gibbs just nodded as he made his way over to his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers and jeans.

"Although I'm just as bad." Tony sighed. "We really were meant to be."

Gibbs pulled on his boxers and jeans then walked over and gave Tony a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yes we were." He grabbed a t-shirt and put it on.

Tony smiled and shook his head. "I have never felt so lucky in my life."

The phone on the night stand buzz and Tony crawled up the bed and picked it up. His smile widened. "Princess Tali is up." Tony read the text out loud and then held the phone out towards Gibbs so he could see the picture.

Gibbs chuckled. It was a picture of her and Abby sitting in the bed eating breakfast still in their almost matching pj's. "Why don't you go pick her up or have breakfast with them? I know you want to."

"It just so weird her not being here this morning." Tony had managed to not talk about it but he knew Gibbs sensed it. "Although it was wonderful to have a night to ourselves and to scream bloody murder whenever we wanted to."

"It was." Gibbs stood before Tony and took Tony's hands pulling the man up and into his arms.

"But it's sexy having to be quiet too." Tony wiggled his eyebrows as his hands snaked around Gibbs' neck.

"I do love you having to bury your face in the pillow and scream." Gibbs purred. He patted Tony's towel covered butt. "Now go get Tali." He could tell Tony was antsy to go.

Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon."

 **##########**

She heard the knock on the door and looked at Tali. "One guess who that is."

Tali's eyes went wide and she ran to the door, Abby a step behind her. Abby glanced out the peep hole and then opened the door.

"Abba!" Tali jumped into his already open arms and he squeezed her tightly.

His eyes closed and he let out a contented sigh. When his eyes opened he smiled at Abby.

"We had so much fun." Tali said as she pulled back and looked at her father. "But I missed you Abba."

"I missed you too sweetie."

"Abby said I can stay with her in DC, when you and Gibbs need alone time."

"She did did she." Tony chuckled.

Tali nodded. "She said adults need alone time sometimes."

"We do."

"I had pancakes and eggs for breakfast."

"That sounds yummy."

"Do you and Gibbs have a nice wedding night?" Abby smirked.

"Yes we did." He stepped up to Abby and kissed her cheek. "And thank you for everything."

"We had so much fun and really she can stay anytime with me."

"I know and I appreciate it, we appreciate it."

"Where's Gibbs?" Tali asked.

"He's at home drinking coffee and waiting for us." He kissed her cheek. "So are you ready to get your things together and go."

She nodded then looked over and reached out for Abby. Taking her from Tony, Abby felt the little girl's arms around her neck and a big hug. "Love you aunt Abby." Tali kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." Abby hugged her tightly. She put Tali down and the little girl ran to pack up her stuff. "Um Tali talked to me about Gibbs." Abby's voice was low.

"About Gibbs?" Tony's brow furrowed.

"She wants to know what she should call him." Abby smiled. "Now that you're married."

"I wondered if she would think about that." Tony chuckled. "I'll talk to her on the ride back."

"Good." Abby hugged Tony's arm and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy for all three of you."

"Me too Abs, me too." He kissed the top of her head. "And I have a lot to talk to her about."

Abby picked her head up and looked at Tony.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. Her eyes went wide and she threw her arms around him.

"Oh my god that is so amazing!" She bear hugged him tightly.

"I think so, hopefully she does too."

"She will."

"Ready." Tali said standing before them with her backpack on, her little luggage bag beside her, EG tucked under her arm.

"Well then off we go my lady." Tony smiled.

##########

Tony had the cab drop them off at a little café just down the street from the apartment.

"Why did we come here?" Tali asked as the glass of juice was sat before her on the table.

"Well because I need to talk to you before we go back home."

"What about?"

"I heard you had some questions about Gibbs."

She took a drink of her juice.

"You know that Gibbs loves you very much, as if you were his own daughter."

She nodded.

"And if you want to call him Gibbs that's okay or if you want to call him something else that's okay too."

"He's my Abba now too."

Tony nodded. "He is, if you want him to be."

"He is my Abba."

Tony chuckled. "Yes he is."

"But I call you Abba."

"We can both be Abba or is there something else you want to call Gibbs?"

She took another sip of juice then seemed to be deep in thought. "He could be daddy."

"Is that what you want to call him?"

She nodded repeatedly.

"Okay then daddy it is."

She smiled happily. "Will he let me call him daddy?"

"I think-" Tony smiled knowing the exact reaction Gibbs would have to Tali wanting to call him daddy. "You wanting to call him daddy will make him very happy."

"Can we go now?"

"Um we need to talk about one more thing." Tony paused wanting to say this the right way. "I want to make sure Gibbs is always your daddy, no matter what."

She listened to him intensely.

"And the best way to do that is to have Gibbs adopt you so legally and officially he will be your daddy." Tony paused. "Does that sound okay to you?"

She nodded again. "Do I have to do anything?"

"No." Tony chuckled. "But Gibbs and I have to sign some papers."

"Then Gibbs is my daddy forever?"

"Yes, even though he'd never let anyone take you from him, this makes it official." Tony could just imagine if anything happened to him and someone tried to take Tali. The full wrath of Leroy Jethro Gibbs would be unleashed.

"Okay." She stood up. "Can we go now?"

Tony shook his head and laughed. "Sure."

 **#########  
**

Gibbs heard the front door open and sat his coffee down as he made his way towards the door.

"We're home." Tony closed the door and Tali took off running towards Gibbs.

She stopped just before she reached him and looked up at him.

Gibbs squatted down and brought them to almost eye level. She put her little hands on his cheeks.

"I'm going to call you daddy, okay?"

Tony bit at his bottom lip as he saw the tears welling up in Gibbs' eye.

"That's more than okay." Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat.

She smiled that DiNozzo smile at him then kissed his nose. "I missed you daddy." Then she threw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too." Gibbs crushed her in his arms and kissed her cheek as he stood up with her. Fighting back the tears he looked at Tony.

"It was all her ideal." Tony said holding up his hands.

Gibbs kissed her cheek again as she pulled back and looked at him.

"Happy tears?" She asked seeing the tears in his eyes.

"Happy tears." He kissed her nose.

"And you're my daddy forever now once you sign the papers."

Tony's eyes went wide.

"What?" Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Abba said you sign the paper in DC and you're my daddy forever."

Gibbs looked over at Tony and saw the surprised look on his husbands face.

"I was going to talk to you about it later." Tony stumbled over his words. "I should have, I wanted to talk to Tali first and then I was gonna-" Tony took a deep breath. "I talked to my attorney this morning and asked him to draw up adoption papers. I wanted to make sure, just in case anything happens to-" The last few words never left his mouth as Gibbs grabbed his arm yanked him forward and capture his lips.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, either of you." Gibbs glanced at Tali then back to Tony. He took Tony's hand and held it to his chest. "But I'll sign the papers as soon as we get home." He looked at Tali. "And you're good with all this?"

"Yes." She smiled happily.

Tony started laughing and shook his head. "Oh you think we have you wrapped around our little fingers now….it's about to get even worse."

"I don't care." Gibbs sighed squeezing their joined hands and bringing them to his lips. Place a kiss on Tony's hand he smiled. "This is definitely the best day after a wedding ever."


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 30

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

Short chapter, still on the mend from being sick. Feeling better though. Wanted to give you something to hold you over. Longer chapter soon.

 **####################**

"Aunt Abby is going back to DC." Tali sat next to Tony on the couch while Gibbs sat in the chair across from them.

"She's already on the plane." Tony took a sip of his coffee.

"I wanna go home." She put her cup down on the coffee table and looked at him. "When are we going home?"

Tony smiled and picked her up putting her on his lap. "So DC is home now?"

She nodded.

"Well then I guess we better get home soon." Tony glanced over at Gibbs.

"Whenever you're ready." Gibbs said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Friday whenever we can leave."

Gibbs' eyebrows went up. "Okay.

"That gives me today and hopefully part of Friday to finish things up." Tony sighed as he smiled at Gibbs. "I wanna go home too."

"Then let's get this done." Gibbs emptied his cup of coffee and stood up. "I'll refill and we'll start going through everything."

 **##########**

"What about this one?" Gibbs asked holding up the stuffed teddy bear as he sat on the edge of the twin bed.

She shook her head.

"Okay." He put it in the box to be donated. They had been going through toys, stuffed animals, and clothes for almost an hour now and were finally reaching the end. He picked up a tan puppy dog with dark brown ears that was sitting on Tali's night stand. She took it and hugged it to her.

"Is that from Ima?" Gibbs could tell just by the look in the little girl's eyes.

Tali nodded then looked at Gibbs.

Reaching out Gibbs picked up Tali and sat her on his knee. Then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a folded up picture, put the wallet on the night stand, then unfolded the picture and held it out towards Tali.

She pointed at the woman in the picture of the two people. "Ima."

"Ima." Gibbs nodded then pointed at the man in the picture. "Mike. One of my best friends, he's in heaven with Ima."

She looked up at Gibbs.

"They were friends."

Taking the picture she smiled. "Ima comes and sings to me when I can't sleep." She looked up at him. "Do you see Ima?"

"I do." He nodded then kissed her forehead.

She handed the picture back to Gibbs and jumped down. Walking over to the night stand she picked up the framed picture of Tony and Ziva in Paris. Making her way back over to him, she held it up to him. "I need a picture of us to put next to this one."

"We can do that."

"Do what?"

Tali and Gibbs both looked seeing Tony standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"I want a picture of us like the one of you and Ima."

"I think that's a great idea." Tony walked over and picked her up then glanced around the room. "And where do you want to take this picture?"

"In my room at home."

Tony chuckled and shook his head. It still amazed him that DC had so quickly become home to her. "That will be one of the first things we do when we get home." Kissing her cheek he hugged her tightly then sat down on the bed next to Gibbs. "Does that sound good to you?" Tony grinned at Gibbs.

"Absolutely." Gibbs' hand caressed up Tony's back.

The loving touch made Tony smile.

"How about I go grab us some lunch." Gibbs stood up, grabbed his wallet from the night stand and shoved it back in his pocket. "I'll be back in a little bit." He started to walk out of the room and he felt the hand on his arm. Turning around, his blue eyes meet green.

"Did you get us a flight tomorrow?"

"I have it handled."

"You're up to something." Tony smirked.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Gibbs leaned towards his husband. "And if I am…do really want to know?"

Letting their bodies almost touch, Tony sighed. "No." Then a wide grin spread across his face, a grin quickly mirrored by Gibbs. "I do love your surprises."

Placing a quick kiss on Tony's lips, Gibbs gave his husband a wink. "I won't be long."

##########

Gibbs placed an order, paid for it then flipped open his phone and made the call.

"And here I thought I was getting out unscathed from the Gibbs calling in favors."

Gibbs snickered.

" 1300 tomorrow."

"Thanks"

"Congratulations, to both of you."

Gibbs closed the phone and walked back up to the counter just as they were about to call his name.

 **##########**

Tali was already half way through her sandwich seemly completely uninterested in the conversation Tony and Gibbs were having.

"So 1300 hours that's it?"

Gibbs nodded.

"That's all I get to know?" Tony stared across the table at Gibbs.

Another nod.

"And you know we're going to have at least three or four checked bags."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm just saying, checked bags can get expensive if you don't get the right airline."

Gibbs picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth. "I thought you liked my surprises?"

Tony bit at his lower lip. "I do but I'm also afraid you put us on a military transport."

Chuckling, Gibbs shook his head. "It's not a military transport." He caught a glimpse of Tali out of the corner of his eye. She had finisher her fries and was eyeing the pile on Gibbs' plate. Without even looking over he grabbed some and put them on her plate. She giggled and happily put a fry in her mouth.

"Good because I can't take a military transport."

"Is it a helicopter I wanna ride in it!" Tali chimed in.

"No." Tony balked.

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe I should get a military transport."

"No." Tony repeated. "This is not team up on Tony day."

Gibbs smirked and winked at Tali making her giggle. When he looked back over Tony was smiling, the soft loving smile that he had for Tali and now Gibbs. "What?"

Tony shook his head. "We're married a day and already we're bickering like an old married couple."

Gibbs reached across the table and took Tony's hand squeezing it gently.

"And our daughter is siding with you." Tony took a deep breath and sighed. "I never thought I would be this happy."

Gibbs thumb brushed softly back and forth across Tony's hand. "Neither did I."

Clearing his throat and pushing down the emotion, Tony squeezed Gibbs' hand then let it go. "Okay back to work, we have a lot to get done."

 **##########**

Staring at the sippy cup, Tony sighed and leaned back against the counter. It was one of the first sippy cups Tali had ever used covered in little picture of lady bugs. Even when she could barely talk she had reached for the bug covered cup on the shelf.

"They grow up fast…too fast." Gibbs made his way over and stood in front of his husband.

"I remember being so proud and terrified first time she drank from a cup." Tony shook his head. "So many conflicting emotions being a parent."

Stepping closer Gibbs kissed Tony's forehead.

"She uses it but she doesn't need to...I make her use it more than she probably wants to." Tony sat the cup down on the counter.

"Keep it." Gibbs wrapped his arms around his husband.

Tony's hands caress up Gibbs' chest and around his neck.

"At least for now."

"You do have your sentiment streak don't you." Tony grinned.

Gibbs shrugged. "Does she talk about Ziva a lot to you?"

"Sometimes." Tony grew somber. "She can go days weeks without mentioning her then she can talk about her all day for days on end or it can be a quick question."

"She sees Ziva."

Tony sighed. "I know."

"And?"

"And what?" Tony's hands slid from Gibbs' neck and came to rest on his chest.

"And what do you think about that?"

"I think she's a little girl that misses her mom." Tony stared at Gibbs' shirt picking at a loose thread. "And if her mom comes to sing to her when she can't sleep…" He shrugged. "It is what it is and I would never take that away from her."

"Do you see her?"

Tony shook his head. "I feel like she's around sometimes, especially when something happens with Tali…and I see her in Tali certain mannerisms, a laugh, odd little things."

"It's important we make sure she remembers and knows about Ziva."

"I agree, but you were the one that didn't want to talk about Ziva."

"No, I didn't want to talk about your relationship with Ziva." Gibbs paused. "And I know that's part of all of this and I'm dealing with it."

"Jethro it's nothing like what we have."

"I know."

"And it wasn't exactly a relationship."

"I just want you to know that I want to talk to Tali about Ziva. I want both of us to."

"Good because she has more and more questions as she gets older." Tony looked up at Gibbs. "A few months ago before we came to DC she asked why I didn't live with her and Ima."

"I'm sure she'll have a lot more questions about that." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's. "And we'll deal with it, together."

Tony smiled and his arms went back around Gibbs' neck. "You know I don't exactly enjoy the thought of all your past relationships." Tony rolled his eyes. "Mann, Ryan-"

"I get it." Gibbs rolled his eyes as he cut in.

"You're so sexy when you get all flustered." Tony pressed his body against his husband's.

"Well…" Gibbs tried to hide a smirk. "You have that effect on me."

"I think I'm starting to feel the effect I have on you." Tony's eyebrow went up. "And here I was starting to get worried because you haven't given me any sexy little glances or innuendos today."

"Oh believe me I have definitely been looking at you all day." Gibbs' hands clawed at Tony's back. "Especially when you were bent over in the closet."

"You are such an ass man."

Gibbs licked his lips as thoughts of a naked Tony sprawled out on the bed ass in the air raced through his mind.

"Save those naughty thoughts for tonight." Tony almost whimpered.

"Don't think you'll be too tired?"

Tony gave Gibbs an evil glare then leaned in and whispered in his husband's ear. He felt the fingertips dig into his back as Gibbs stifled a moan.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 32

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

Two large suitcases sat by the door flanked by a smaller one, Gibbs placed a second small suitcase beside the others. Making his way back into the living room he paused as he watched Tony look around the room. The apartment had been emptied of any personal belongings the only thing left was the furniture. Sensing the presence behind him, Tony turned around and smiled.

"I thought it would bother me more." Tony again scanned the room. "Seeing it like this." He felt the arms circle around his waist and the warm lips press a kiss to his neck. "But all I can think about is wanting to get on that plane tomorrow and go home."

"Me too." Gibbs tugged Tony closer.

"I'm exhausted." Tony let out a deep emotional sigh.

"Then bed it is." Gibbs knew even though Tony had no regrets, wanted to be back in DC, there was still a feeling of sadness about leaving Paris.

Tony looked over at the sleeping little girl on the couch. "I'll put her to bed." He stepped out of Gibbs' arms and made his way to the couch. Gently, he picked Tali up and still in sleep she settled against him. He stopped by Gibbs and the older man placed a loving kiss on her forehead before Tony took her to her room.

Heading into their bedroom, Gibbs sloughed off his clothes and lay down on his back, his own tired body finding comfort in the softness of the mattress. His eyes closed and he took a few slow steady breathes. He heard his husband enter the room, but didn't open his eyes. He didn't need to he could sense ever movement the man made, heard the faint rustling of clothes being removed, smelled the slight hint of cologne as it grew closer the scent forever engrained in his memory. Then the shifting of the bed as Tony climbed in to bed cuddling contently against his chest. His arm instinctively wrapped around the younger man and he kissed the top of Tony's head. The action caused Tony to burrow in deeper. A few minutes later he heard the steady breathing and the body grew heavy against him. Listening to the calming breathing of his husband a few minutes later Gibbs fell into a deep sleep.

 **##########**

Gibbs smiled in his sleep he was having a familiar erotic dream about his husband. Tony nestled between his legs, sucking his cock with wild abandon. His hips started to thrust upward forcing his cock further down Tony's throat and his husband willingly obliged. His body struggled to draw him from sleep, but Gibbs battled just has hard to stay away wanting to finish the dream. Then somewhere in the sleepy haze his mind realized it was not a dream and once the mind understood his body took over. Moaning as he gave in to the reality of the sensation, he felt the hands caress up the outside of his legs and clutched at his hips. The lips around his cock moved faster and Gibbs' hands clutched at the bedsheet as he tried to hold on. Over and over the warmth of Tony's mouth engulfed him until the need was just about to overtake him…then suddenly it stopped and his stomach clenched as his cock fell from the lips the loss causing his entire body to scream for the release it had been so hastily denied.

Gibbs felt the movement of the bed, sensed the body above him then felt the lips pressed against his. His fist released the bed sheet and shot up locking on the back of Tony's neck as he devoured the man's lips. No one had ever instilled such a hunger in him, such a need, except for Tony. When he finally tore their lips apart, they were both gasping for air. His eyes finally opened and he realized it was still dark in the room except for slivers of moonlight seeping in through the blinds.

Tony's lips fell to Gibbs' neck kissing his way to his husband's ear. "I need you." The words were a whispered plea. A plea he knew all too well would fuel the already burning desire of his husband. "I even got myself ready for you." He heard the stifled moan as he was tossed down onto the mattress then rolled onto his side. His eyes closed in anticipation. He felt the hard cock slip between his cheeks then the gentle push forward as the head of Gibbs' cock breeched him. His body instinctively pushed back wanting more. The action was a sign of surrender and he knew it. The arm wrapped possessively around his waist, the hand clawing at his stomach as his husband thrust into him. He bit back a cry of pleasure, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he swallowed the sound. Then pure ecstasy has Gibbs took him. His hips rocked back against each forward thrust, his hand reached back and clutched at Gibbs' hip for stability. The warm lips caressed his neck placing soft kisses on his flesh then moving to his ear. The loving words whispered in his ear made Tony's body shiver. This was one of the many things he was amazed by and loved about the man. The way Gibbs could take him with unbridled want and desire, yet still show and express the depth of his love.

The hand clawing at Tony's stomach slowly slid down and engulfed his aching cock. Tony's mouth fell open as his body trembled overwhelmed by the added sensation. Gibbs' hand worked quickly over his cock the need consuming Tony's entire being. Every nerve in his body was alive and he fought to maintain control.

Knowing Tony was close, Gibbs whispered again in his husband's ear, words of longing, need, endless pleasure and never ending love. Gibbs thrust into Tony and his cock was violent squeezed inside the younger man. He buried his head in the crook of Tony's shoulder muffling the growl that escaped his lips. Without his consent he lost control overwhelming by the feel of their joined bodies. He came screaming into Tony's neck and a second later he felt the warm come seep through his fingers as Tony followed him over the edge.

 **##########**

Stretching out his legs, Gibbs rolled onto his side and reached out for the body next to him only to touch the soft sheet. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at the empty bed, this his ears perked up listening and smiling as he heard the faint sounds drifting in from outside the bedroom. Rolling over onto his back he rubbed his hands over his face then glanced over at the clock. Almost eight o'clock and he hadn't even heard Tony leave the bed. He smiled to himself it had been a long time since he'd slept through some one leaving the bed. Sitting up, he rolled his shoulders and stood up. Grabbing his sweats from on top of the dresser he slipped them on and made his way into the living room. The room was empty and he heard the laughter coming from the kitchen. Quickly moving towards the sound, Gibbs paused and smiled at the scene before him.

Tali was standing on a little step stool so that she could see over the counter. Tony and the little girl were picking pastries out of a box and arranging them on a plate. The small jam filled pastry Tali was trying to put on the plate almost fell and she caught it before it hit the counter. However, her finger pierced the jam and her eyes went wide as if she were about to get in trouble, but then Tony started laughing and she followed suit. Placing the pastry on the plate she licked her finger.

"I'll eat that one." Tony winked then looked over suddenly sensing they were being watched. "Good morning sleepy head. We thought we would have to come wake you up."

"We got pastries for breakfast." Tali smiled excitedly.

"They look delicious." He gave her a wink as he walked in and kissed her cheek. Sliding up to his husband he kissed Tony's cheek and whispered in the younger man's ear making Tony smile.

"Oh here." Tony picked up one of the two to go cups of coffee and handed one to Gibbs. "Extra black and extra strong."

Taking a swig Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Thanks."

"That you'd like that." Tony leaned against his husband. "Although they looked at me funny I had them put a couple of espresso shots in a cup of black coffee."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Can we eat now?" Tali asked staring at the pastries.

"Yes we can eat." Tony snickered, picking up the plate and taking it to the kitchen table.

Gibbs surprised Tali and plucking her from the stool with one arm and carrying her to the table as she laughed. He plopped her down in a chair then sat across from her. She grabbed a pastry then watched as Gibbs' eyes danced over them then picked the one Tali's finger had went into. She smiled happily as he took a bite and winked at her. "So is there anything we have to do before we leave today?" He turned his attention to Tony.

"I think we're set. I just have to drop the keys off to the landlord when we leave." Tony paused. "Did you have some surprise plans for us?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Good." Tony grinned. "Then I have somewhere I want us to go."

"And where is that?"

Tony shrugged. "You'll see when we get there."


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** You Notice Everything Chapter 33

 **Slash/Mature:** Don't like, don't read.

 **Summary:** At the Reception for Delilah and Tim, a surprise guest shows up. Like always, Gibbs notices everything. Includes some spoilers for Episode 23 "Something Blue."

This is the end. Enjoy and I'm off to start another story, have several ideas.

All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.

 **####################**

The cab pulled up in a parking lot by the Eiffel Tower and Gibbs' brow furrowed.

"We're not going to the Eiffel Tower." Tony smirked as he paid the cab driver and opened his door. The three of them climbed out of the cab and Tony took Tali's hand. "This way." He started walking towards the river and glanced over at Gibbs just as his husband saw their destination. A satisfied smile filled Tony's face as he paused and spoke to Gibbs. "It's called the Cristal Two. We'll take a trip around the Seine River, have a nice lunch, and see the sights from the water."

Gibbs was staring at the small boat that had large glass windows allowing for an unobstructed view of its surroundings, there were open sections as well as the top deck being completely open, and he could see the people already milling around inside.

Tali was already pulling on Tony's hand trying to get him to start walking again.

"Thought it was something you might like." Tony continued to smile at Gibbs.

Taking the few steps to his husband, Gibbs stopped in front of the younger and smile. "Definitely."

"Well then let's go." Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and the three of them started towards the boat.

Stepping on board, Tony led them towards the front of the boat, stopping a little over half way at the tables set up face out towards the city. "This should be good." Tony picked up Tali and placed her in one of the chairs as she giggled. That was when he felt the body behind him, could almost feel the warm touching him, then the hand on his hip as the lips almost touched the shell of his ear. _Thank you. It's perfect._ The words whispered in his ear made his eyes close momentarily and a shiver run through his body. He leaned back slightly letting their bodies touch. "I'm glad you like it." Warm lips pressed a quick kiss to his neck then the closeness was gone as Gibbs sat down leaving a chair between himself and Tali. Taking a quick deep breath, Tony sat down and a voice in French, then English explained the sights they would see, the length of the tour and that the wait staff would be around to take everyone's orders. A few minutes later the boat pulled out of dock and started up the Seine.

Gibbs felt the smooth movement of the ship and smiled as his whole body relaxed.

"It's amazing the effect water has on you." Tony physically felt Gibbs relax saw the happiness on the man's face.

"There's just something about being on the water." Gibbs leaned closer. "Especially being here with the two of you."

Tony's hand touched Gibbs' cheek. "Sweet Gibbs is so sexy."

Someone casually cleared their throat and Gibbs and Tony looked up to see a Waiter standing beside them. Gibbs saw Tony blush and couldn't help but chuckle. Hiding a grin, the waiter explained the menu options that lunch would be served at noon, the cheese platter would arrive shortly and he would get them anything they would like to drink.

"Coffee, black."

Tony smiled. "Same and an apple juice."

The waiter nodded and smiled as he walked away from the table.

Putting his arm on the back of Tony's chair, Gibbs gazed out at the view.

Tali climbed into Tony's lap and sat down looking out at the view like Gibbs. She suddenly pointed at a building. "Musee d'Orsay."

"Yes it is." Tony kissed her temple.

She turned to Gibbs. "We saw an orchestra there."

"You did?"

She nodded. "I played a violin."

"Wow." Gibbs listened intently as she continued her story.

"It made weird noises." She held her hands up as if playing the instrument. "Loud high noises when I went like this." She moved her hand back and forth as if running a bow over invisible strings.

Gibbs smirked as she swayed back and forth playing the invisible instrument. Then she broke into a fit of laughter.

The waiter returned with the drinks. "Lunch will be served in half an hour." A quick nod and the waiter disappeared.

Gibbs took a long swig of his coffee. Tali picked up her cup and did the same.

"Can we go up to the deck?" She asked Gibbs with the DiNozzo smile.

Gibbs nodded, stood up and plucked her from Tony's lap. "Come on husband." Gibbs couldn't help but chuckled to himself when he saw the same smile play across Tony's face.

They made their way up to the observation deck and found an open spot by the railing on the right side. Tony put his elbows on the railing and looked out over the city.

"It's okay that you're going to miss it." Gibbs leaned his hip against the railing, Tali wrapped in his arm on the other hip.

Staring out at the scenery, Tony spoke. "I love Paris and I always will, but it's the past." He turned and looked at Gibbs. "DC is the future, the future I always wanted." He felt his heart flutter when he saw Gibbs smile.

"The future we've both wanted." Gibbs winked.

Turning around Tony leaned back on the rail and raised an eyebrow. "And are you going to be this attentive when we're back in DC and you're back at work?"

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"I mean you've rarely checked your phone. I honestly don't think you've called work other than to ask for help with the wedding."

Gibbs shrugged.

"That's not an answer." Tony smirked.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs looked out over the water. "I've put the job first for a long time…" He shook his head. "Not anymore." His steel blue eyes locked on green. "You and Tali and my number one priority." He felt the soft touch of Tony's hand to his cheek. "Although I do still have to work."

Tony broke out laughing. "I know." He leaned towards Gibbs and spoke softly. "I'll try not to keep you up to late on a work night."

Gibbs smirked. "Oh I have no problem with you keeping me up, any night."

"Can I stay up late too?"

Gibbs and Tony looked at Tali and then each other and starting laughing.

Tony saw Gibbs' brow furrow and his husband reach into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Looking over at Tony, Gibbs passed Tali to him. "I need to take this." He went to step away. "Lunch should be ready soon I'll meet you at the table." He kissed Tony's cheek and walked away.

 **##########**

When Gibbs made his way to the table lunch was already sitting there and Tali and Tony were eating.

"Work?" Tony asked between bites.

"No, our flight is leaving earlier than expected." Gibbs took a bite of the chicken dish in front of him.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Our flight is leaving early?"

"Yeah." Gibbs took another bite.

"So just exactly whose plane are we on?"

Gibbs didn't immediately answer.

"You're still not going to tell me?" Tony shook his head and took another bite.

"SecNav."

Tony coughed, half choking on the food in his mouth. He swallowed hard and picked up his glass taking a long swig to clear his throat. "You called in a favor to SecNav?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I called in a favor to Leon. Leon called in a favor to SecNav."

Eyebrow raised, Tony chuckled. "Wow there has been some major favors called in over our wedding and getting us back to DC."

"Guess we're on our own for the rest of it." Gibbs smirked and winked at Tony.

"I think we can handle it." Tony winked back and heard Tali giggle.

##########

"What about our bags?"

"Here and on the plane." Gibbs answered as he stepped out of the cab.

Tony climbed out of the cab and helped Tali out of the back seat. "I'm supposed to drop the key off to the landlord." He looked over the top of the cab at Gibbs.

"Taken care of." Gibbs tipped his head towards the sidewalk in front of the airport.

Turning around Tony smiled when he saw the landlord. "Chloe." The woman smiled and waved. He walked over with Tali.

Gibbs paid the cab driver and made his way over to the people.

"Didn't expect to say goodbye like this." Tony leaned in and kissed both her cheeks. "Thank you for all our help in making this happen so quickly."

"You are so welcome, I will miss you." She squatted down and smiled at Tali. "And I miss you the most."

"I'll miss you too Chloe." Tali let go of Tony's hand and gave Chloe a hug.

"I'll keep in touch."

"I would like that."

Reaching into his pocket Tony pulled out his key ring and slid off the two keys to the apartment. "Here you go."

"Have a safe trip." Chloe put the keys in her pocket. "When you come back to Paris stop and see me."

Tony cocked an eyebrow at her.

She chuckled. "Everyone always come back to Paris, at least for a visit."

 **##########**

"It's HUGE!" Tali ran down the center of the cabin of the jet, then back to where Tony and Gibbs were sitting on the couch.

"I know." Tony picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"And there's a TV too." She glanced over at the TV then back and Tony. "Can we buy one?"

Tony's eyes went wide and he heard Gibbs snicker. Turning to his husbands Tony's eyes turned into a squinted glare. "This is your fault, getting a jet to fly us back to DC." He balked.

"I seem to remember you wanting NCI to get a jet after you flew for the first time in SecNav's jet." Gibbs smirked.

Tony continued to glare.

"And you were in your thirties, you knew better."

"HEY."

Gibbs laughed and leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek.

"Well I'm hoping SecNav still owes you a personal favor and maybe she'll let us have the jet for a trip back to Paris later." Tony said then stuck out his tongue.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and grabbed the TV remote from the table next to him. "Do you want to see where we are?" He asked Tali.

She nodded and climbed onto his lap.

Gibbs tapped a couple buttons and a picture of the plane's flight path appeared on the screen.

"That's us?"

"Yep."

"It's all blue."

"That's water; we're over the ocean right now."

"Cool." She stared at the screen intently for a few minutes then jumped down and went over to the screen.

"So who has the honor of picking us up at the airport?" Tony leaned back on the couch.

"Probably your dad or Fornell, not sure."

"Have you talked to Fornell?"

"Briefly, Abby told him what was going on."

"And what did he have to say?"

"About damn time."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure you two have had some conversations in a basement about us."

"A few." Gibbs settled back watching as Tali went to her bag and pulled out a book, sat back down by the TV screen and started flipping through the pages.

"Dad will probably pick us up." Tony sighed. "He's probably going through Tali withdrawals." He leaned over putting his head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"I think everyone in DC is." Gibbs heard the slight chuckle, then Tony's breathing steady and he knew within seconds his husband would be asleep.

 **##########**

"You should have gotten me up sooner." Tony walked beside Gibbs and Tali, Tali holding on to Gibbs' hand as they made their way out of the airport.

"You snored." Tali said with a giggle as they reached the glass doors leading outside.

"Yes I snore, I get it." Tony scoffed.

As they walked out the doors, Tony saw the man leaning against the car and wasn't surprised.

"Papa." Tali ran to her grandfather, he was already squatted down to pick her up and she rushed into his arms.

Picking her up, Senior hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "I missed you little one."

"I missed you too Papa." She hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek.

"I saw pictures of you at the wedding you looked beautiful."

She smiled proudly.

Senior looked at his son. "Sorry I missed it."

"I understand."

"I couldn't be happier for the two of you." Senior put on his hand and when his son took it he pulled Tony in and hugged him.

Hugging his father back with Tali between then she laughed and put an arm around Tony.

"Can we go home now?" Tali asked still trapped between the two men.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright, home it is." Senior said as he stepped over and opened the back door revealing Tali car seat. "You carriage awaits my lady." Putting her in the car seat he strapped her in.

Gibbs had already walked around to the driver side passenger door and climbed into the back.

"Guess I'm shot gun." Tony got into the car as Senior went around to the driver's side.

Leaving the airport, Senior was talking about the wedding having seen the pictures from Abby. When he took a left when he should have went right, Tony interrupted. "Where we going."

"Just a quick stop. Tim and Delilah left a couple things at the reception hall and I said I'd pick them up on the way back." Senior made another turn. "They've been so busy and Delilah was been exhausted. Figured it's the least I could do."

"Nice of you."

"Well nice of all of us." Senior grinned. "They left some of the heavier gift's I figured I'd need the help."

Tony shook his head. "Of course."

"Don't worry, I'll drop you off at the house first and make Tim unload them all." Senior winked at his son as he turned into reception hall parking lot. Parking the car, he was out before even Tony or Gibbs could react and he made his way to Tali and plucked her out of the car seat. Taking her hand, he nodded towards Gibbs and Tony as they emerged from the car. "They said the front door would be unlocked." Walking slowly, swinging Tali's hand they reached the door and Senior opened it letting Tony and Gibbs enter first.

"SURPRISE!"

The word rang out from a flood of voices. Tony and Gibbs looked around the room completely surprised by the crowd of people that was gathered before them.

Tim approached his two friends. "We all wanted to say congratulations, since we couldn't be there for the wedding." He hugged Tony.

"Thanks Tim."

"Abby." Tali took off towards the woman who was already heading to her.

Releasing Tony, Tim walked towards Gibbs. "Congratulations boss." He held out his hand and Gibbs took it pulling the younger man to him. They embraced and then separated without words.

Senior walked up behind them and put a hand on a shoulder of each of them. "This group does love a celebration." With that he headed towards the crowd.

Fornell walked up carrying three beers. "Welcome home Mr. and Mr. Gibbs." He handed each of them a beer. "It's about damn time." Holding up the beer, they three of them tapped their bottles together. "We'll talk later." Fornell smirked at Gibbs took a swig of beer and walked away.

"Did you know about this?" Tony turned to Gibbs.

"Not at all." Gibbs took Tony's hand and pulled him close, sliding his arm around his husband. Tony settled comfortable against him. "I wanted to take you home and make love to you that night we left Tim and Delilah's reception."

"I wanted you to, but I was so scared."

"I know."

"And now, here we are." Tony smiled.

"And I still want to take you home and make love to you."

"God I love you." Tony captured Gibbs' lips and they heard the clapping and awe's ring up around them. Pulling back Tony laughed and let his hands caress up and around Gibbs' neck.

"We do have an unruly family."

"Yes we do and I wouldn't change them for all the money in the world." Tony smiled. "This is exactly the life I wanted."

"Me too." Gibbs sighed. "I love you Mr. Gibbs."


End file.
